


Месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным

by Dawwa



Series: Цикл "Месть" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humiliation, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у тебя есть репутация, всегда найдётся тот, кто захочет тебя унизить.<br/>Диму не просто унизили, его опустили.<br/>Можно ли забыть, то что с ним сделали?<br/>А простить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Самого крутого парня, на начало событий натурала, жестоко унижают, после физ-ры, в душевой. После ему плохо, мучается, страдает, но потом решается найти и отомстить своему мучителю, отплатить ему той же монетой.  
> Он начинает подозревать практически всех, даже своих лучших друзей.  
> По ошибке, он мстит не тому, и с этого, хотелось бы, чтобы началась его любовь к парням.  
> Кто будет, тем самым, мучителем, решать вам авторы, это может быть парень, которому он когда то, очень давно насолил, а может быть близкий друг.
> 
>  
> 
> Полюбив тебя, я не спрашивал,  
> Не разгадывал, не распытывал;  
> Полюбив тебя, я махнул рукой,  
> Очертил свою буйну голову!

*****  
_Полюбив тебя, я не спрашивал,  
Не разгадывал, не распытывал;  
Полюбив тебя, я махнул рукой,  
Очертил свою буйну голову!_

 

Влага, собирающаяся на кафеле, кажется свежей как роса, но это пар. Горячий, мутный, грязный, как и он сам сейчас. Тихий звук капель, стекающих из неплотно закрытого крана. Рассеянный шум циркулирующей в трубах воды. Можно представить, что он не здесь. Что его никогда не было в этой комнате. В этом здании. 

_Кап. Кап. Кап._

Жизнь продолжается. Даже если кажется, что больше нет смысла двигаться дальше. Оцепенение исчезает. Затем наваливается боль, приходит ощущение холода и отвращения. И удивление. Неимоверное удивление тому, что в теле остались еще какие-то желания на фоне того, что с ним произошло. 

Гулкие звуки помещения прокатываются дрожью по позвоночнику. Мурашки разливаются по телу от настигающего его холода. Этот холод заползает внутрь, он поглощает, замораживает и не оставляет за собой ничего живого. 

Это злость. 

Это бессилие. 

И в итоге – пустота. 

На мгновение за закрытыми глазами мелькают смешанные картинки, а в ушах звучат хриплые стоны. 

Стыд. 

О таком никогда не расскажешь, даже если будут пытать. Но стереть из памяти, вычеркнуть сегодняшний день не получится никогда. 

Никогда в этой чёртовой жизни. До самой смерти. 

Момент его слабости, унизительного подчинения, дикой беспомощности. 

Встать с остывшей плитки удается не с первого раза, потому что руки онемели от долгой неподвижности, ноги дрожат, как у новорожденного жеребёнка, а позвоночник полон огня и пульсирующей боли. 

Зачем нужны груды мышц, которые усиленно наращивались в спортзалах? Когда ты стоишь голый, под упругими струями, кожа скользкая от мыла, а на глаза падает размытая от воды чёлка. 

Было лишь мгновение. Рубеж «до» и «после», но он не имел возможности взять верх. Ни единой долбаной возможности. 

Он и не понял, что с ним произошло. Насильник назвал его по имени, прежде чем приложить головой об кафельную стену. Это больно. 

Видел ли он его? Нет. 

Нападавший подкрался сзади, как трус. 

Такое можно предвидеть? Пережить? Смириться? 

От сотни вопросов начинает ломить в висках. 

Из-за гула в голове и тихого шепота на ухо не сразу понимаешь, чего от тебя хотят. 

После резкого удара жертва оглушена, сработал элемент неожиданности, осталось обездвижить, и готово. Такую гору мышц, как он, сложно сделать безобидной. Но у кого-то на него были воистину наполеоновские планы. Незнакомец хотел не просто трахнуть самого бойкого паренька в их спортивной секции. 

Чертов садист хотел изнасиловать. Опустить, как последнюю сучку. Чтобы указать на его место. Унизить и сломать. 

Снова шёпот - его имя. Разве можно ненавидеть собственное имя? 

Теперь он знает ответ. 

«Дима…» - глухой голос, родной звук на языке врага. Урода, который его опустил. Будущего мертвеца, потому что в этот момент единственной мыслью была месть. Если Дима выживет, один из них поплатится. 

Насильник был один. Один-единственный чертов ублюдок, который сумел оглушить его и легко завалил на грязный кафель душевой кабины. Руки заломили за спину, и не успел он проморгаться, как запястья сдавила лента - упругая и прочная. Такую не скинешь и разорвать не хватит сил. 

Боль окатила, словно кипятком, когда связанные у запястья руки потянули вверх, выкручивая из суставов. 

Он барахтался как живая рыба на рыночном прилавке. Жалкий, бесполезный и ничтожный. 

Насильник знал, что никто не придет на помощь, поэтому не спешил. Смаковал. Кинув полотенце ему на голову, урод забавлялся тем, что тер ботинком самые укромные местечки его тела. Проводил кромкой подошвы между ног, наступал и сдавливал его яйца, елозил по полу член, иногда пиная в спину, когда он долго не двигался. 

Если бы в школах преподавали курс защиты от сексуального насилия, Дима мог бы узнать, что бесполезно говорить с насильником. Спрашивать, просить, взывать к благоразумию. 

Теперь никакой курс ему не нужен, он сам может учить других тому, как не сломаться. 

Когда Дима открывал рот - его били. За каждое произнесённое слово. Метод Павлова действительно работает. Слово – удар, вопрос – пинок, если он ругался – лупили с кулака. И в какой-то момент он сам решил заткнуться. Но ужаснее всего, они оба знали, почему стало так тихо. Он ликует, жертва пытается собрать себя по кускам. 

А потом наступает самое страшное. Пауза, и кажется, что всё – экзекуция окончена. Блаженная тишина означает, что он ушел, оставил скорченное на холодных плитках тело в покое. Дыхание выравнивается, туман, застилающий сознание, отступает, возвращается надежда. 

На фоне обретаемого спокойствия громовым раскатом разносится звук раздёргиваемой молнии. 

_Вжиииик._

Один-единственный звук, который стоит тысячи слов. 

Всё становится не важно. Побои, унижение, неловкость. Только не ЭТО! Только не принуждение и изнасилование. Но он столько трудился над непобедимым образом стального парня. Такого, как он не пожалеют. Не за что жалеть. Такой, как он всегда получает сполна. 

Когда два намыленных пальца попадают в узкую щель, у них одна цель - растянуть его как можно сильнее, до упора. Никакой пощады, нежные стенки разрывают, растягивая, щёлок и химикаты, входящие в состав мыла, усиливают жжение. 

Ублюдок плюёт ему в разодранный анус, когда приподнимает зад, уткнув его мордой в пол. Дима барахтается ногами, что-то твердое тычется между ягодиц, и он бессилен помешать насильнику. 

Потом только боль, похожая на морской прибой. И звук его имени: «Дима, Дима, Дима…» 

Стальные пальцы сжимают его бедра, усиливают боль, еще шире разводя ягодицы. Словно втолкнуть в него член – мало. Нужно разорвать его пополам. 

Он рад, что ничего не видит, потому что слёзы из глаз текут градом. Сопли, слюни, холодный пот – это то, что с ним стало, его падение. Тело как пульсирующий комок боли. 

Но он рад, что насильник слишком благоразумен. Укрыв его лицо, он дает скрыть боль. Дима платит стонами – утробными, исступлёнными и срывающимися на крик. По бедрам что-то течёт, и он не уверен, сперма ли это. Кровь? Вода? 

Ублюдок снова шепчет ему: «Димааа…» 

Можно ли ненавидеть собственное имя? 

Он ненавидит. 

 

*****  
Покинув в тот вечер здание спорткомплекса, Дима поклялся себе вернуться. Потому что если он бросит секцию, урод, изнасиловавший его, узнает об этом. А он - скорее отрезал бы себе яйца, чем показал, будто тому удалось задуманное. 

Что трахнули не только его тело, поимели душу. Сломали его. 

Одеваться, после того как он нашел в себе силы встать, было невыносимо сложно. Свои трусы Диме пришлось использовать вместо прокладки. И он рыдал, крепко сжимая губы и тихо мыча, когда пришлось прикоснуться к растянутой распухшей дырке, теперь украшавшей его задницу. Но из его горла не доносилось ни звука, несмотря на слёзы и боль. 

Не понаслышке Дима знал о том, что бывает, если в задницу засунуть что-то крупное. Он сам не раз трахал девчонок в зад и, конечно же, смотрел порно. Анус закроется не сразу, а пока из него текла окрашенная в розовое сперма и то, о чем он думать совсем не желал. Дима пытался вымыть «это» под душем, но от хлорированной воды становилось только хуже. 

Идти домой стало пыткой почище испанской инквизиции. Но попросить о помощи он не мог. Да и кого? Еле доковыляв до выхода из здания, он уже был истощен и близок к болевому шоку. 

Сочувствия ждать неоткуда. 

Кто дотащит его тело до кровати и не обратит внимания на то, как он ходит врастопырку и шипит каждый раз, когда сводит вместе ноги? 

Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает о том, что с ним сделали, веревка и мыло станут единственным выходом из ситуации. Своим друзьям он мало доверял. Не потому, что они были чем-то плохи, просто не мог бы за них поручиться. 

Он подумал о тренере из секции, но… 

Но всё, что было связано с его занятиями, теперь вызывало в нём острое подозрение и злость. Его трахнул один из парней, с которыми он не раз вставал в спарринг. Кто-то, с кем он встречался не раз и не два. Кто-то, кого он знал. Его насильником стал некто, ненавидящий Диму всей душой. И он догадывался, кто это был. 

На свежем воздухе ему стало немного лучше, и он даже покурил на пороге спорткомплекса, собираясь с силами. Чтобы не сойти с ума от боли, медленно переставляя ноги, он принялся думать о том, что произошло. 

Злость придавала больше сил, чем жалость к своему измученному телу. 

Уже три года он занимался боксом, с тех пор, как мать отчаялась приструнить его после смерти отца. Она нашла выход всей его злости в спорте. Три раза в неделю он по несколько часов тренировался, сумев заработать себе славу бесшабашного и довольно жестокого бойца. 

Но Дима хотел быть таким и добиться успеха в боксе. Он не был самым умным парнем в школе. Природа не наделила его броской внешностью, а уровню коммуникабельности даже заядлые ботаны дали бы фору. 

Имели ли эти недостатки значение для него самого? Нисколько. Потому что у него была сила. Диму боялись, уважали, а отстраненность делала его более глубоким и привлекательным для окружающих. И он пользовался этим. А кто бы на его месте не воспользовался? 

Но и врагов хватало. Силу приходилось подкреплять действием. Пришлось перебить немало носов, прежде чем вопрос его доминантности отпал сам собой. И вот теперь кто-то нашел омерзительно гнусный способ показать ему, что он не всесилен. 

От мыслей об ублюдке боль становилась сильнее, как и желание вычислить его и убить. Медленно смакуя каждый крик, мольбу и слабость урода, который уничтожил что-то в его душе. Надругался над его телом и бросил зализывать раны. Вывернул наизнанку его мужскую гордость. 

Дима хорошо знал парней в их в группе. Он любил их как братьев - по-мужски, сурово и не всегда делал то, что от него ждали, но он не заслуживал такого предательства по отношению к себе. Не заслуживал той тонны мерзости, что с ним провернули сегодня. 

Он не задавался вопросом: за что? Глупо спрашивать такое у самого себя. Сомневаться в собственном поведении уже значит заслужить неуважение. Он спрашивал: почему? И это был более реальный вопрос в его ситуации. 

У него был всего один враг в группе, соперничество с которым могло возбудить против Димы такую лавину злости. 

Ворон. 

Стас Воронин боксировал в секции на год дольше, чем Дима. Но его успехи всё-таки уступали его таланту. Их можно было бы назвать врагами, но они оба дотошно выдерживали ледяную вежливость и никогда не срывались на оскорбления на ринге. Дима не симпатизировал Стасу, но он его уважал. Считал человеком чести. 

И куда теперь делась эта честь? Улетучилась после одного взрыва ярости? 

Дима задавался вопросом: "Неужели Ворон думал, что он настолько туп, что не сложит два плюс два? Что не сможет догадаться, кто трахнул его? Стоило ли один раз кончить в задницу врага ради того, что Дима сделает с ним теперь?". 

Дима был о Стасе более высокого мнения. Но после изнасилования, после того как этот урод чморил* его, он холодно обдумывал месть, которая будет не менее унизительной, чем то, что сделали ему. 

Око за око. 

Когда Дима, наконец, увидел родные окна дома, тело уже мало ощущалось. Спасала только свежая прохлада вечера. 

Быстро отрешившись от всего, Дима сделал последний рывок и – благословение человечеству за лифты – поднялся наверх. 

В квартире была мать, но она вяло интересовалась сыном по вечерам, предпочитая мирно читать книгу у ночника и рано ложиться спать. Дима, не разуваясь, вошел внутрь, перерыл аптечку на кухне и заперся в ванной. 

В эмалированной ванне, пуская воду по кругу, он просидел почти до ночи, смывая с себя уже несуществующую грязь. Но темные пятна, синяками проступившие на коже, будили в нём отчаяние. Он тер уже покрасневшую кожу мочалкой раз за разом и боялся закрыть глаза. Потому что, заслышав чей-то голос на площадке, шум лифта, кочующего вверх-вниз, гулкие звуки в старых трубах, ему казалось, что это он шепчет на ухо своим мерзким, чуть хрипловатым голосом: «Дима…» 

_____________________________________-  
*Чмор – я смотрела словари сленга, там приводится немного не то значение, но в общем. В сексуальных практиках, особенно среди мужчин, популярно «оскорбительное принуждение», я бы так это назвала. Когда топ заставляет пресмыкаться боттома, лизать его обувь, топчет его, ну и прочие радости. 

 

*****  
Дима не пошел никуда на следующий день, да и через день тоже. Он не мог встать, не мог нормально ходить, ему было хреновее некуда, но он вытерпел это. Матери он упорно врал, что у него повреждено сухожилие на ноге, поэтому он еле ходит и принимает горячие ванны от судорог. 

Рутина школьной жизни его мало трогала, как и прогулы. Он не считал, что выйти в люди было бы тяжело, но слишком много злости кипело в нём. Злости, которая вытесняла страх, ужас и брезгливость. Но тело подвело. Слишком сильно ублюдок порвал его, чтобы спокойно дефилировать по школьным коридорам, да и не стоило оно того. Совсем не стоило. 

Тяжелее было избавиться от приближенных к нему людей на это время. Хотелось послать всех далеко и надолго, но он понимал, что вспышкой истерического гнева привлечёт к себе еще больше внимания. 

Единственно, кого он допустил к себе, скормив ту же байку, что и матери – свою девушку Катю. Ей он бы ни за что в жизни не признался в том, что с ним произошло, но её присутствие давало ему силы собраться и вести себя как мужик, а не использованная шлюха. 

Ему нужно было найти самого себя, потерянного в складках сырого полотенца, на грязном кафеле. Свою силу, которой он жил всё это время. Восстановить гордость, которая была для него вектором по жизни.  
Но даже Катю он не мог выносить слишком долго. Её пристальный взгляд и ласковые руки. Он ощущал животный ужас от неожиданных прикосновений. Даже наорал на мать, когда она подошла к нему сзади. 

Насилие не проходит бесследно, оно остается в крови. На краю подсознания, подтачивая спокойствие и напоминая о себе, раз за разом… И выхода нет, никогда не будет. Потому что можно изменить одежду, внешность, перекупить украденное и очистить себя от грязи. Но то, что пробралось внутрь - не вытащить никогда. Не сменить кожу, которой касались ЕГО мерзкие руки, не перестать зажиматься, услышав тихо произнесённое собственное имя. И никогда всё не станет таким, как было до НЕГО. До того момента в переполненном паром, страданиями и хриплым криком помещении. Дима не обманывал себя тем, что с ним всё нормально. Он понимал, что ему поможет только время и, возможно, совсем немного – месть. 

В своей комнате он целыми днями лежал без сна и с омерзением вспоминал каждую мельчайшую деталь насилия. Дима не думал о себе, сосредоточив все мысли на нём. На Стасе, который переступил непозволительную черту. И должен теперь за это поплатиться. 

Сначала он думал, что лучшей расплатой будет смерть, но даже его юношеский максимализм прогибался перед угрозой тюремного заключения рядом с такими же тварями, какой был Стас. 

Следующей мыслью было покалечить его. Но, начни он бить, Дима не был уверен, сможет ли остановиться? Он искренне полагал – да, но разум шептал, что, увидев первую кровь этой гнусной твари, он забудет о последствиях… Забудет обо всём. И тогда его будет ждать еще одно наказание, которое он не заслужил. 

Дима никогда не страдал от одиночества, но теперь, находясь постоянно наедине с собственными невесёлыми мыслями, ощущал его особенно остро. Его жизнь вертелась вокруг бокса, как будто занятия были главной осью существования. Ни друзья, ни девушки, ни спиртное, от которого он давно отказался, не имели значения. Только бокс, только его спортивные достижения, разгорячённый взгляд противника и сладость победы над соперником имеет хоть какой-то вес в его жизни. 

И он не хотел этого лишиться. 

Вынужденное одиночество отрезвляет и заставляет думать о многом. Дает толчок к какому-то движению, а для человека, подверженного спортивной зависимости, отсутствие движения – мука. 

Дима не переоценивал жизнь, которую вел. Обычный парень, без денег, перспектив и надежд на родительскую помощь. Он слишком рано понял, что такое прострация и падение.  
Что такое боль. 

О своих подвигах после смерти отца он старался вообще не думать, потому что гордиться, по сути, было нечем. Дима помнил, как несправедлив и жесток был к матери, упрекая её в том, что отца больше нет, словно он не умер, а ушел в другую семью. 

Об отце Дима мог говорить только с тренером, потому что наставник знал, как много чувств поднимает это событие в его душе. Как сильно мотивирует его на борьбу. 

Он боролся не ради кого-то, а для себя. Спорт был его жизнью, без бокса он ничто. И самое главное - Дима был этого достоин, он стал лучшим, у него были перспективы. 

В их группе у тренера надежда была на новичка Блаватского, скользкого и юркого мальца, Воронина и на него. Среди них установилась атмосфера негласной ненависти, хотя Дима почти не обращал внимания на Блаватского. Ему казалось несерьезным выехать на соревнованиях на хитрых приемчиках и врождённой изворотливости. Нужно уметь принять удар и вернуть его. Как в жизни, так и на ринге, Дима старался быть честным. 

Стас казался более значимым противником и таким же тяжеловесом, как и он. У Стаса был стиль, была агрессия, и в нём покоилось что-то настоящее и цельное - качество, которое могло сделать из него непобедимого бойца. По крайней мере, Дима так думал, пока гниль врага не ударила его в самое больное место. 

Никогда он не простит Стасу насилия. Ни за что в жизни. 

Дима не знал, что делать. Он предполагал, что можно так же надругаться над парнем, но как только он думал о том, чтобы трахнуть этого урода, к горлу подкатывала волна отвращения. Он не был насильником и никогда в этой грёбаной жизни не желал занять роль агрессора. Это претило ему, заставляло зудеть всё тело изнутри, но он был жертвой. 

Униженным, растоптанным и использованным. 

Над ним надругались и, мало того, что воспользовались, как одноразовой игрушкой, ему причинили увечья, которые даже стыдно доктору показать. Он не может никому сказать о том, что произошло, ему не с кем поделиться. За него некому мстить, а подобное более чем достойно мести. 

Он полон своей болью, стыдом и бессилием и, если это не поможет ему восстановить справедливость, то не поможет уже ничто. 

Собирая себя по кускам, Дима не переставал думать о том, во что превратилась его жизнь. Всего один вечер, какие-то полчаса выковали в нём то, что не смог бы ни один умный учитель. 

Одно его не радовало – предчувствие того, что подобная трансформация перевернет с ног на голову его жизнь. 

 

*****  
В детстве отец любил цитировать Диме библию. Все эти мудрые словечки, по сути, были не более чем продуманные шаблоны, но отец верил в то, что честный человек должен следовать им. 

Сострадание, всепрощение, благочестие – какой смысл имели эти слова в нынешнем мире? 

Дима не был агнцем, он всегда считал себя волком. Но, пережив изнасилование, он понял, что бывают люди и вещи намного хуже тех, что он мог бы позволить себе когда-либо. Это озарение вызывало дискомфорт, делало его уязвимым. 

Теперь самое последнее, что он мог позволить себе – это жалость. В нём не осталось места милосердию или добросердечию, которые он раньше прятал за наносной грубостью. 

Жизнь учит жесткости, ломает мечты. Дима отпустил себя прежнего, забыл о том, что он чувствовал и хотел раньше, о чем мечтал. Это не имело значения. Уже не имело. 

Первый шаг самый сложный.  
Первый звонок.  
Первая контрольная. 

Первый бой и первый раз, когда ты входишь в здание, где с тобой произошло ужасное и необратимое событие. 

Входя в спорткомплекс, Дима думал, что ощутит панику, но вместо этого внутри была пустота. Пустота – это не отсутствие чувств, как многие думают о ней. Пустота – это равнодушие и безжалостность. 

Он хотел посмотреть насильнику в лицо, встретить наглый взгляд и выдержать его. И Дима не будет торопиться с осуществлением справедливой мести. Ожидание имеет свою изысканность, особенно, когда это ожидание мести. 

Дисциплина и сдержанность - вот внутренний уклад каждого спортсмена, а Дима был лучшим. Он был идеальным боксёром. 

Первым местом, в котором Дима побывал перед залом, был душ. 

Нет, раздеться и встать под хлещущие из кранов струи, он уже не сможет никогда. Он вообще не может мыться под душем, даже дома. Его купания – это долгие лежания в ванне, когда спина прислонена к бортику, а сознание четко фиксирует, что сзади стена и больше ничего. 

Но чтобы побороть страх, нужно вернуться на место, где он зародился. 

Как странно иногда, человек может претерпеть столько колоссальных изменений всего за час, а мир вокруг него останется таким же. Наверное, это «дар» от Бога - уметь чувствовать? Уметь взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом и обладать правом выбрать цель своего существования? 

Обстановка не переживает трагедии людей, она лишь оттеняет их. 

В душевой было тихо, он пришел раньше, раздевалка оказалась свободна. Дима прислушивался к каждому шороху, натягивая одежду. Он хотел быть уверен, что находится в безопасности, и если на него нападут, всё будет по-честному, как на ринге. 

Первым в раздевалку вошел Блаватский, Дима мало внимания обращал на него раньше, даже имени его не знал. Оно просто ему не требовалось. Парень коротким кивком поздоровался с ним и быстро занялся переодеванием; он искоса с интересом бросал на Диму долгие взгляды. 

Дима уже привык к вниманию, но Блаватский был не из тех, кто плетется в хвосте за удачливыми соперниками. Скорее, он оценивал урон, который Дима мог бы нанести ему. Дима был собран и спокоен, дожидаясь Стаса, он даже окатил Блаватского недружелюбным взглядом. Который как бы говорил - лезть к нему себе дороже. 

Конечно же, Дима не планировал тут же надругаться над Стасом, напасть на него на территории спорткомплекса, в опасной близости к тому месту, где нанесли вред ему. Но он не желал, чтобы острый взгляд Блаватского пронизывал его на каждом шагу. 

От такого пристального внимания, казалось, что по лицу ползает какая-то гадкая букашка, и не знаешь, что лучше - стряхнуть или раздавить? 

\- Как дела, Пеший? – он растянул шипящую в его фамилии и Дима поморщился.  
\- Лучше не бывает.  
\- Ты не ходил в школу, - сказал Блаватский, и сел на скамью, завязывая шнурок.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Разве мы ходим не в одну школу? – удивился он.  
\- Не имею понятия, - пожал плечами Дима. 

Блаватский скривился. 

\- Рассеянность – не лучшее качество, - едко заметил он.  
\- Любопытство тоже. 

\- Да, неужели? - Блаватский исходил ехидством, граничащем с дерзостью, но он был младше Димы и намного слабее. Их даже не ставили в спарринг, потому что Дима весил чуть меньше ста килограммов, а Блаватский - немного больше восьмидесяти. Будь парень на пару лет старше, Дима мог бы заподозрить его в причастности к изнасилованию, но не сейчас. 

\- Ты наблюдаешь за мной? - рассерженно спросил Дима. - Следишь? 

\- А ты разве нет?  
\- Ты мне не соперник. 

\- Время идёт, Пеший, не упусти свой шанс, пока ты еще чего-то стоишь. Когда я стану твоим соперником, то попросту уничтожу. 

Дима не нашел ничего лучше, чем рассмеяться. Напряжение, сковавшее его в ожидании, только высвободилось таким образом. Но Блаватский воспринял смех, как насмешку, и покраснел от злости. 

Он хотел что-то сказать Диме, его лицо некрасиво искривилось, а губы подергивались. Но что бы это ни было, Блаватский не смог это сделать, потому что пришел Стас со свитой. В отличие от Димы, Стас любил, когда перед ним пресмыкались, поэтому друзей у него было много, что в школе, что в секции. 

Шумная толпа ввалилась в помещение, оживив его, захлопали дверцы шкафчиков, глухо шаркала обувь. Включились первые краны в душе, и вода неприятно зашуршала по кафелю. В раздевалку повалил пар и, сквозь спёртый воздух, стало тяжело дышать, на лбу появилась испарина. 

Стас не смотрел в его сторону и вел себя как обычно, только кивнул при приветствии, подав знак, что заметил его. Дима рассматривал врага не отводя взгляд – оценивая, взвешивая. Стас был не просто грудой мышц и парнем с хорошей фигурой, он обладал смазливой физиономией, которая привлекала к нему больше внимания, чем накачанные руки и массивная грудь. 

Уже этим он мог дать Диме сто очков форы, но ему было мало. Таким ублюдкам, как Стас, всегда мало того, что они имеют. Рассматривая полуголого Стаса, Дима не ощущал ни капли трепета, только отвращение, но в одном он не мог отказать врагу. Его брутальной и яркой красоты было достаточно для того, чтобы решиться. 

Чтобы вбить тщеславному уроду в голову мысль, что насилие – это не средство, это бич и наказание. И Дима не отступится, пока не преподаст ему урок.

*****  
Тренировка началась с разогрева, когда с приседаниями и отжиманием было покончено. Тренер сказал уже традиционную фразу, с которой они начинали отрабатывать «бои с тенью». 

Дима навечно запомнил эти слова Мохаммеда Али, которые стали его личным кредо. 

_«Порхай, как бабочка. Жаль, как пчела»._

Диме всегда было жаль тех, кто считал бокс обычным мордобоем. В боксе стратегия не менее важна, чем в шахматах. На кону победа, а значит, необдуманность и порывистость - поведение слабых и недальновидных бойцов. Нужно быть легким, юрким, почти танцующим над рингом и в то же время, обладать ударом, посланным в нужный момент и только в избранную цель. 

Открыться, чтобы ударить. Попасть в противника, чтобы победить. Тренироваться, чтобы выстоять. Последние дни немного выбили Диму из колеи. В его ежедневном расписании всегда присутствовала утренняя пробежка, но пришлось от нее отказаться. По понятным причинам. 

Подобные перестановки всегда угнетали его. 

В группе было всего восемь человек, все стояли в отдалении друг от друга. Дима выбрал место рядом с Стасом, а Блаватский какого-то хрена встал ближе к нему. Новичок нервировал его, и, чтобы не сорваться на грубость, он старался не обращать на него внимания. Стас поглотил всю его внимательность. 

Отрабатывать удар тренер поставил их со Стасом вместе. У Димы кулаки чесались, но он не хотел бить его, скорее отхлестать пощечинами, как женщину, пока его щёки не покраснеют, а из глаз не начнут сыпаться искры. Стас смотрел на Диму открыто и с легким самодовольством, но молча - разговаривать во время отработки приемов тренер не разрешал. 

Выпад руки Стаса у правого уха Димы, он отклоняется так же медленно, как и посылаемый противником удар. Дима посылает кулак, и он еле задевает щёку Стаса. Движение было быстрым, и Стас еле уклонился. Вместо того, чтобы пожаловаться тренеру, он делает еще выпад, и Дима увиливает. Быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее, и они уже боксируют… Их импровизированный бой перерос в настоящий. 

Без защиты, перчаток, за рингом. Стас сначала непонимающе смотрел на Диму, потому что подобного не было за все годы их тренировок вместе, но, в конце концов, сдался и стал наносить удары, а не просто отражать выпады соперника. 

Тренер пока не вмешивался и наблюдал за лучшими учениками, как они порхают один вокруг другого – легко и грациозно, как напряжены их плечи, и подняты в защитной позиции руки. Дима был олицетворением холодности с огнём в глазах, Стас - взбудоражен и возбуждён. 

\- Ты с ума сошел! – сказал Стас со смехом в голосе. Тренер никогда не ставил их друг против друга, не одернув, как только они входили во вкус. 

Радость и улыбка Стаса довели Диму до бешенства, и он впервые обошел защиту соперника. Удар – попадание. У Стаса была рассечена бровь, он помедлил мгновение, и это стоило ему удара в корпус. 

\- Дима, хватит! – сказал тренер, но дезориентировав противника, он не мог так просто отпустить его. Стас не кричал, чтобы Дима прекратил, когда на него обрушился град ударов, кое-где он смог защититься. Но по его лицу было видно, что пропустил он намного больше. Из брови текла кровь, губа разбита, нос распух. 

Не выдержав криков тренера и интенсивности ударов Димы, он резко обошел его и обхватил за шею, притиснув к себе. Слишком быстро, слишком ловко. 

Стас был сзади него, Дима начал впадать в панику. 

\- Сука! – зашипел он, еле проговаривая из-за сдавленного горла. Дрожь ужаса прокатилась по всему телу. 

\- Бешеный засранец! – ответил Стас. 

Дима схватился за его руку и пытался отодрать её. Он не мог вынести, что кто-то снова обездвижил его. Тошнота волнами прокатывалась по внутренностям. Стас подсек его, но не удержался и упал вместе с ним. На него. 

Когда Стас блокировал его на полу, Дима бился в конвульсиях, стараясь выбраться из-под его тела. 

\- Убью, сука! Пусти! 

Даже тренер был в шоке. 

\- Дима! Дима! – кричал он. 

Стас удерживал взбешённого Диму под собой. 

\- Успокойся, Дима, стой. 

\- Слезь, блядь, слезь с меня! Мать твою! – это была форменная истерика, сквозь маты и истошные крики. Тело Димы рвалось из захвата и Стас боялся, что он задушит сам себя. 

\- Встань с него, - приказал тренер. 

Стас отпустил его и тут же откатился, потому что Дима бросился на него. Тренер перехватил его со спины, но не прижимался к нему. 

\- Что с тобой? 

\- Убью, убью, убью, - тихо шептал он, с ненавистью уставившись на Стаса. Он уже не рвался освободиться. Но выражение его лица заставило Стаса вздрогнуть и отойти еще дальше. 

\- Что произошло, мать вашу? 

Но когда Дима не среагировал, тренер ударил его. 

\- Замолчи! Заткнись! Понял? - наорал на Диму он. 

Дима обмяк и его отпустили. 

\- Еще раз бросишься на Стаса и больше в эту группу не вернешься, – Тренер был не на шутку зол. Стас обеспокоен и даже немного напуган, еще бы, ведь никогда еще он не видел Диму в таком гневе.  
\- Что случилось, Дима? Ты должен ответить, почему ты напал на Стаса. 

Дима совершенно ошарашенно посмотрел на тренера. Он не мог сказать, только не правду. 

\- Дима! – дернул опять тренер. Все остальные смотрели на него осуждающе. Все, кроме Стаса и Блаватского. Первый был в замешательстве, а второй получал удовольствие от действа. 

\- Я не знаю, почему напал на него, - наконец, выдавил из себя Дима. 

\- Это не ответ. 

\- Другого я не знаю. 

\- Значит, ты уйдешь и вернешься, только когда будешь знать ответ, - холодно проговорил тренер. Он знал, как много для него значит бокс, Дима должен был расколоться. 

Минуту он помешкал, но еще раз посмотрев на Стаса, кивнул. 

\- Хорошо, я уйду. 

\- Нет, - внезапно сказал Стас. – Нет, не уходи. – Он помялся. – Я сам виноват, тренер, я задирал его. 

\- Нет. 

\- Да. Это я виноват. 

\- Это правда, Дима? 

Дима молчал, на душе было гадко от осознания, что Стас выручает его. 

«Для чего? Зачем ему это? Чтобы еще раз подстеречь и использовать?». 

Озноб прошел по всему телу. Было страшно от осознания того, на что он был способен пару минут назад. 

\- Это правда? – повторил тренер. 

\- Пеший, блядь, не молчи! – грозно сказал ему Стас. 

\- Да, - сказал Дима. – Стас слишком много себе позволяет. 

\- Вы оба будете наказаны. Стас, умойся. Буду ждать вас у себя в подсобке, без возражений. 

Тренер ушел быстрым шагом, словно они хотели погнаться за ним. 

Стас сморкнулся текущей из носа кровью, Дима отвернулся от него. Он был рад, что пустил ему кровь, жаль только, что её было так мало. 

Блаватский подошел к нему и ядовито ухмыльнулся. 

\- Ты - псих, Пеший. Дело времени, когда твою крышу напрочь сдует. 

\- Иди на хуй! – процедил Дима. 

В ответ раздался только издевательский смех.

*****  
Подсобка тренера была полутёмной и заваленной разной всякой утварью. Стас вошел первым, бросив на Диму настороженный взгляд. Стас не понимал, что происходит, но встал к нему спиной: опрометчиво и недальновидно. 

Дима смотрел на его широкие плечи и короткие волосы, совсем немного касающиеся воротника футболки, и его душило желание разбить его самообладание. Снова накинуться на него. 

Чем легче Стас игнорировал его, как опасность, тем больше Диме хотелось ею стать. Когда тренер отчитывал их, как несмышлёных детей, Дима понял, что так раздражает его в Стасе, как красная тряпка быка. Помимо ненависти и желания мести, он видел в сопернике скрытое достоинство. А по его мнению – это то, чем насильник не имел права обладать. 

Стас должен казаться ему гнусным и мерзким вместилищем человеческой подлости, но выходило совершенно по-другому. Стас производил впечатление человека, уверенного в собственной правоте. 

Как у него это выходило, уму непостижимо. Но желание сломать его от этого только удваивалось. 

Дима не слышал ни слова из пламенной речи тренера, наверное, впервые в жизни сосредоточившись на себе и своих ощущениях. Стас выглядел жалким с его расквашенным лицом и заляпанной кровью футболкой, но этого было мало. Дима вспомнил своё окровавленное белье и розоватую воду, которой смывал с себя чужие следы в душевой. 

Мало. Ничтожно мало избить, даже покалечить. Почему-то для Димы было жизненно важно отмерить ту же цену за учиненное с ним, и ни на грамм меньше. 

Уже в коридоре, по дороге в раздевалку, Стас схватил Диму за руку и остановил. И он тут же припечатал врага к стене и сдавил ему горло.  
\- Никогда. Ко Мне. Не прикасайся. Усёк? – Стас что-то вяло пробубнил в ответ, его руки пытались отодрать ладонь Димы от горла, но не выходило.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – с изумлением проговорил Стас, когда хватка чуть ослабла. Ему даже удалось толкнуть Диму. – Не приближайся ко мне, и я не трону твою драгоценную шкуру! 

\- Слишком поздно для тебя, Ворон. Слишком поздно, – Дима пошел в раздевалку, Стас погнался за ним.  
\- И что это значит? Ты поступаешь как трус, если есть что сказать - говори! – крикнул он ему вслед.  
\- Ты сам лучше меня знаешь, за что должок. 

Стас растерянно уставился на Диму. 

\- Ты - контуженный урод! Всегда подозревал, что мозгов у тебя отродясь не было, - впервые лицо Стаса отражало всю гамму злости. 

Дима улыбался, когда Стас шипел ему эти слова. 

\- Наконец, ты показываешь настоящее лицо, образ простачка тебе не слишком шел, – Дима собрал сумку, а Стас начал скидывать одежду, чтобы сходить в душ. 

\- Мне всё равно, что ты там себе думаешь. 

Стас выпрямился во весь рост, когда полностью разделся, и без стеснения сверлил Диму взглядом. Нагота противника привела Диму в ярость. 

«Он должен тебя бояться, ощущать свою беззащитность, а не гордо демонстрировать свое тело!» - шептал разум. 

Но напасть на него в этот момент было рискованно, Дима смело окинул его взглядом, словно оценивая выставленный товар, и Стас смутился. Дима не чувствовал интереса или желания, как и раньше, когда оставался с парнями в душе, но теперь он вкладывал в свой взгляд вызов. 

Реакция Стаса его сильно удивила. Любой испытал бы страх от сексуального посягательства другого самца, но Стас просто стушевался. Стесняться ему явно было нечего, потому что, прокатившись взглядом по широкой, уже немного волосатой груди, а потом спустившись ниже к рельефному прессу, придраться было не к чему. Нужно знать, как накачать такое тело, потому что кубики сами по себе не появляются, а Стас явно хотел иметь шикарную мускулатуру. 

Он был брюнетом, и его волосатые ноги и гнездо в паху были примитивно мужественными. Дима не оминул взглядом член, тот самый орган, который причинил ему столько боли, но тут Стас словно очнулся и, схватив полотенце, прикрылся. Он хотел что-то сказать на явно дуэльный взгляд Димы, но тот быстро схватил сумку и выбежал. Подальше от провоцирующих слов. 

В голове Дима прокручивал, как сжал бы толстую шею ублюдка, пока он не начал трепыхать своими плечиками и глотать воздух через рот. А потом можно оглушить его парой ударов и даже прислонить к какой-либо поверхности и пощадить дрожащие ноги и гудящий от боли позвоночник, когда Дима будет входить в него. Пока будет рвать его изнутри, так же, как порвали его. И это будет правильно и справедливо, за то, как он страдал, как униженно просил, как был низложен и растоптан. 

Выскочив из здания спорткомплекса Дима снова закурил, торопливо делая каждую затяжку. Вкус сигарет горел на губах, а порывистый ветер грозился вырвать сигарету из рук, но Дима не прятался от освежающих волн овевающего его холодного воздуха. В ощущении холода всё происходящее казалось намного реальнее и неотвратимее. 

Домой идти совершенно не хотелось, но Дима поплелся именно к дому медленной и шаркающей походкой. Он прислушивался к собственному телу, его сигналам. Осенние ботинки немного жали, а под ветровку задувало, уши мерзли, но его беспокоило лишь одно ощущение, уже выцветшее и померкшее, но прочувствованое на уровне фантомной боли. 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что думает об этом. Он же мужик, он должен собраться и выкинуть из головы все мысли о том, что кто-то побывал в нём, но не отпускало. Как термит, выжирающий его изнутри. 

«Забудь. Забудь. Забудь!!!» 

Хотелось удариться обо что-то головой, чтобы перемкнуло, но это мало помогло бы. 

Тогда он свернул и отправился к Кате. Она жила через два дома от него, ускорив шаг, Дима быстро добрался до её подъезда. Девушка обрадовалась его приходу и нервно засуетилась, женщины обычно острее чувствуют перемены и беспокойство своего мужчины. 

Дима не любил её, но она ему нравилась. 

Катя была милой. Шикарная брюнетка с покатыми плечами и третьим размером груди, она была ласковой и покладистой и всегда всё понимала. Отказавшись от чая, Дима напросился к ней в комнату. В квартире была только её сестра, но она сидела в своей комнате. 

Дима не хотел говорить с ней о том, почему в последнее время он сам не свой. Никакие разговоры ему не помогут. Нужно сбросить напряжение, ощутить чье-то тепло. Её тепло было желанным. 

Катя не ломалась, возможно, потому что никогда раньше Дима так на нее не напирал. Задрав её голову повыше, он грубо целовал её губы, пока руки нахально бродили по телу. Мало какая девушка не понимает, когда её просто ласкают, а когда хотят трахнуть. Тут же. Немедленно. 

Катя сразу поняла, чего от нее хотят, и позволила ему, хотя вряд ли для этого было подходящее место и время. Он сжимал её грудь сквозь кофточку и гладил между ног, пока она не стала мокрой и готовой к сексу. Осталось только раздеть - и можно наконец-то потеряться в ней и напомнить себе о том, что он мужчина. 

Дима долго ласкал ее, ожидая, что еще немного, вот-вот, и его член встанет. 

Но он так и не смог. 

Словно какой-то барьер стоял между ним, его мыслями и сексуальным возбуждением. Ему нравилось то, что происходило. Нравился её пряный запах и тонкие стоны, влага у него на пальцах, но этого было мало. Он ощущал, что это не то, что ему нужно. Чего-то не хватает в её покорности и расслабленности. 

Дима с ужасом заподозрил, что вообще не сможет возбудиться. Никогда. И это было даже ужаснее, чем тот страх, который он испытывал во время изнасилования. Что если он потерял возможность вести нормальную сексуальную жизнь? Если Стас лишил его даже этого? 

В панике, чтобы скрыть своё состояние, Дима постарался доставить своей девушке как можно больше удовольствия. Это у него получилось, как всегда, отлично. Катя откровенно наслаждалась его ласками, открыто стонала, даже чересчур громко, учитывая, что они были не одни в квартире. И Дима жалел, что не может быть в ней. 

Дав Кате разрядку, он быстро ушел. Девушка могла обидеться, но это были пустяки. 

Дома он заперся в ванной и провел весь вечер с любимым порно-журналом, и, как ни странно, сам он кончал раз за разом. Но почему же тогда он не смог сделать это с ней? 

 

*****  
Дима долго думал о том, что произошло. Полночи его мучили мысли о Стасе и о том, как он чуть не облажался перед Катей. Он вспоминал свои ощущения рядом и с ней и должен был признать, что мыслями он был совершенно в другом месте. 

На данном этапе для него не существовало секса ради секса, он должен был ощущать себя полностью раскрепощенным и открытым, отдаться собственным ощущениям и сконцентрироваться на себе. Но не мог же он попросить об этом её? Или еще хуже, поиметь свою девушку, как шлюху, совершенно о ней не заботясь. 

Ему не хотелось контролировать ту злость и ярость, что бушевали в нём, и он догадывался, что еще не скоро сможет это сделать. Тем более, его поведение вызвало бы еще больше ненужных вопросов, он и так облажался, решившись на то, к чему пока не был готов. Стоило лучше подготовиться, и, возможно, сначала переспать совсем не с ней, а с кем-то другим, на чьи чувства он плевал с большой колокольни. Кандидатура подбиралась одна, как и его месть, которая просто не могла ждать дольше необходимого. 

Стас. Не думать о нём Дима не мог. Каждую минуту он был в его голове, как назойливая идея, как средство от его внутренней боли. Пока он не отплатит ему, ни о каком спокойствии не может быть и речи. 

Дома, выполняя домашние поручения матери, Дима обдумывал свой план скорой встречи с врагом. Встречи, которая должна ознаменоваться местью. Он не станет скрывать своё лицо, всё равно Стас поймет, кто нанёс ответный удар. Поймёт и запомнит на всю жизнь, что с такими, как Дима, не шутят. 

Первым неудобством было место. Ведь всё должно остаться только между ними, надежно похороненное в памяти и недоступное зевакам. Дима долго думал и всё же решил, что его квартира не подходит для таких целей. 

У них на районе был старый подвал, который парни переоборудовали под студию, собираясь там только летом, потому что в помещении стоял жуткий холод, стоило температуре на улице понизиться. Он знал, у кого взять ключ, оставалось заманить туда Стаса, потому что если сам Дима назначит встречу в таком месте, вряд ли он придет. Совсем за дурака Дима Стаса не считал. 

Не теряя времени, Дима позвонил своему приятелю Костику и договорился о том, что возьмет ключи на выходные. Костя даже не спросил, зачем они ему, хотя не отказался бы выслушать от Димы объяснения. За что он симпатизировал Косте - так это то, что парень не лез сам туда, куда его не приглашали, но с ним всегда можно было поговорить и выпить, если было желание. 

Позвонит Стасу старый должничок, которого Дима запугал до дрожи в его низком голосочке. Ему даже не пришлось с ним встречаться, для этого хватило и звонка. Всё-таки, свита Стаса не была ему по-щенячьи верна. Это доставляло Диме извращенное удовольствие - знать, что Стас разочаруется в одном из своих друзей, в полной мере ощутит предательство и боль. Он будет зол. Злее, чем когда либо. 

И тогда их дороги пересекутся в последний раз, чтобы разойтись навсегда. Будет ли это фатально для них обоих, Дима не знал. Но ни один из них не оставит счет вничью, просто подведя черту. 

Не таким человеком был Стас, и не таким себя видел Дима. 

В студии было холодно и сыро, в основном, из-за бетонного пола, открытого и неровного, как будто застывшая лава, разлившаяся из жерла какого-то неведанного вулкана. Прохлада спасала летом, но была опасна зимой, когда на стенах появлялась изморозь, выбеливая почерневшие от времени кирпичи. Парни тусили в студии до последнего, но когда подступал холод, простуды и прочие прелести переохлаждения сказывались. 

Внутри было довольно просторно, под потолком была пара зарешеченных окон, а у стены стоял продавленный диван. Идеальное место для его мести. 

Никто не услышит его криков. 

Никто не увидит то, что тут произойдёт. 

И, самое главное – никто не узнает. 

Дима глубоко вдохнул спертый воздух в лишенном вытяжки помещении. Там, где изнасиловали его, тоже было мало свежего воздуха. Когда тело скручивает боль, кажется, что нечем дышать. 

Скоро это место наполнится жизнью и болью. Надеждой, для которой нет места между ними в этой схватке. 

Выключив свет, Дима медленно закрыл дверь, аккуратно проворачивая ключ в замке, он слышал каждый скрип, гул с улицы и мяуканье бродячих котов, живущих в подъезде. Он был уверен, что зло должно караться злом. 

Око за око. 

Бывают ситуации, когда не остается Бога в душе. Дима доподлинно знал об этом. 

 

*****  
Сон никогда не прерывается внезапно, если разум чист и не замутнён никакими переживаниями. Дима уже неделю не мог похвастаться крепким сном, а в ожидании желаемого слишком много сил уходило на укрощение чувств и отрешение от всего - чтобы спокойно спать или нормально есть. 

Он не был холоден и совершенно лишен чувств, хоть и старался освободиться от переживаний. Мысли кружили, как вороны над полем, Дима боялся и нервничал, но охладить его уверенность и поколебать решимость не смогло бы уже ничто. 

Утром звонила Катя - расстроенная и встревоженная. Дима понимал её переживания: она была в растерянности и не могла определить, что с ним происходит. Она хотела помочь, как тогда, в те дни его стыдного недомогания. 

Катя приходила и клала руку ему на одеяло, а он дрожал в страхе, что она сможет всё прочитать, просто взглянув в его глаза. Увидеть, как низко он пал, и что с ним сделали. Тогда бы он потерял её уважение. 

Их отношения не были еще настолько крепкими или глубокими, чтобы Дима мог спрогнозировать её мысли. Но ему нравилась Катина нежность, раньше это было именно то, чего он хотел от нее. Мягкость, женственность и ласка. Она была безопасной для него. 

С Вороном он ощущал себя по-другому. То, что он собирался сделать, не возбуждало его, но Дима знал, что будет считать себя опущенным до того самого момента, пока не вернет должок. И даже, если это не принесёт ему удовлетворения, всё равно отомстить «так» лучше, чем ничего. 

Если то, что он расквасил лицо Стасу до крови не помогло ему, а убить ублюдка он бы не смог, что ему оставалось? 

*****

Первую половину утра он провел, беспокойно слоняясь по квартире и сшибая углы. Тело ныло после драки и ударов противника, а костяшки пальцев были стёсаны, потому что они дрались без перчаток. Но нервозность и порывистость исчезла в нём сразу после того, как он взял ключ. 

Кусочек метала в кармане жёг своим холодом ногу, впитывая тепло его тела. А в голове словно тикали воображаемые часы, отсчитывая секунды до того момента, когда Стас переступит порог студии и будет ждать там «своего друга». 

Перед выходом из дома Дима принял холодный душ. В квартире и так было холодно, а стоя под струями ледяной воды, он старался избавиться от внутренней дрожи, которая волнами окатывала и сотрясала его. 

Стасу своих чувств он показать не должен. Ни единой эмоции. 

До нужного подъезда было всего пятнадцать минут ходьбы от его дома, и Дима зябко кутался в куртку, выжидая. Но тело было словно заледеневшим в холодном осеннем воздухе, даже в тёплой одежде. Он видел, как Стас вошел в нужную дверь, и ноги сами понесли его за ним. 

Скрип тяжёлой двери еще долго стоял в ушах, вместе с шумом бешено колотящегося сердца. Дима специально оставил дверь закрытой, чтобы Стас не смог напасть на него, когда он будет входить. Всё-таки Стас должен был опасаться нападения. Дима, так же, как и его насильник, подкрался сзади и ударил Стаса по затылку. Это было так легко. 

Стас глухо крякнул, оседая на колени. Дима для верности еще раз ударил его головой о дверь студии, и парень потерял сознание. Он был не в себе совсем недолго, секунд тридцать-сорок, но этого времени хватило Диме для того, чтобы распахнуть дверь. 

«Он это заслужил, - твердил про себя Дима. – Каждый удар». 

Стас обернулся, ошарашенно моргая и упираясь голыми ладонями в шершавый пол. Дима толкнул его в зад ногой, и парень свалился. Он схватил его за шкирку и затащил внутрь, хотя Стас и весил, как телёнок и был неловок, дезориентированный ударом. 

На глаза Стаса из рассечённой брови текла кровь. Нос был припухшим еще с прошлой схватки. Он неловко приподнимался и шатался. 

\- Пеший, какого хрена?! 

Дима залепил ему звонкую оплеуху и разбил губу. Стас зашипел, как кошка, и схватился за щёку, упав снова на задницу. Он сам поднял его и бросил на диван, приземлив на живот и выкрутив руки. Дима не стал связывать ему руки, Стас тяжело дышал, брыкаясь. 

\- Пеший, пусти меня, что ты делаешь? Пусти! 

\- Заткнись, - гаркнул Дима в ответ. – Заткни свой грязный рот! 

Он прижал его коленом к дивану и надавил до хруста в костях. Дима не хотел его избивать, потому что не ручался за свою выдержку. Но как же хотелось причинить ему боль. 

\- Что ты делаешь? Зачем? – тихо спросил Стас, перестав вырываться. 

\- А ты как думаешь? Считал, что я не узнаю? 

Стас совсем обмяк, не произнеся в ответ ни слова. 

\- Что, сдаешься? Готов получить то, что заслужил? Да? – он дёрнул руки Стаса назад, выкручивая их еще сильнее. 

Дима принял молчание, как признание вины. Злость клокотала в горле, и он навалился на Стаса, просовывая под него руку и расстёгивая джинсы, а другой блокируя любые движения. Дима ощутил дрожь его тела своим. 

\- Не нужно, Дима, пожалуйста… - совсем жалко прошептал он. Стас сразу понял, что с ним сейчас произойдёт, и то, что он не бесился и не изрыгал пламя недовольства, лишь подогрело его злость. 

\- Ты совершил ошибку, Ворон, ужасную ошибку, связавшись со мной. 

\- Кто тебе сказал? – обречённо спросил Стас. 

Дима горько рассмеялся. 

\- Я сам догадался, или ты считал, что я тугодум? Ты же получал удовольствие раньше? Да, грязный извращенец? А теперь ты готов подставить свою задницу? – прошептал он на ухо Стасу, и тот уткнулся носом в затхлое покрывало, расстеленное на диване. 

Стас вел себя неестественно и отчего-то совершенно не злился. Но Дима принял его поведение как осознанную вину. Возможно, он раскаялся в своём поступке? Но, даже если это так, Дима всё равно бы его не простил. И никогда не простит. 

Он зафиксировал Стасу руки собственным ремнем и стащил с него джинсы вместе с трусами. При виде оголённой задницы Стаса, Дима немного растерялся. В реальности всё выходило слишком грубо и обескураживающе. Его планы были более размытыми, в них не было цвета, объема и запахов, ощущения чужой плоти в ладонях. 

Оцепенение сошло, когда Стас рванулся из-под него и свалился на пол, освободив одну руку. Дима быстро скрутил его и уложил на место, но теперь действовал методично и отрешенно, не сосредотачиваясь на эмоциях. Раздумия могли увести его в ту сторону, куда он бы не хотел углубляться. 

\- Нет! – резко выкрикнул Стас, когда Дима согнул его колени и потянул к себе за бедра. – Пеший, пожалуйста… Не нужно. 

Руки на бедрах Стаса горели от теплоты его кожи в холодном помещении. Ощущение от касания не было неприятным, но всё равно непривычным. Стас был совершенно другим, его мышцы, твёрдые как камень, судорожно напрягались и подрагивали, ноги покрылись мурашками. Руки нервно сжимались в кулаки. Еще никогда Дима не приближался к другому, постороннему парню, так близко. 

Он не знал, что делать дальше. Дима планировал изнасиловать его, но выходило плохо. Член в штанах был даже ни на йоту не возбуждён. 

И что делать? Как это сделать? 

У Димы заболело в висках, он зло схватил Стаса за задницу, больше пугая, чем намереваясь что-то сделать. Сжал его ягодицы, грубо сминая плоть твёрдыми пальцами. 

\- Диииима… - глухо прошептал Стас, не так, как тогда в душевой. Но этого хватило, чтобы воспоминания обожгли снова и разбудили в нём жестокость. 

_Тихий стук капель о кафель, шум воды в старых трубах и боль, разрывающая изнутри._

Он схватил его за волосы на затылке и потянул на себя. Стас застонал от боли, выгибая до упора шею, Стас не мог подняться из-за сведённых за спиной рук. 

\- Что "Дима"? Что? А, тварь? 

\- Не нужно… 

Дима отпустил его загривок и силой ткнул носом в покрывало. Тихие просьбы Стаса не оставляли его равнодушным и это бесило. 

\- Заткнись и получай удовольствие, урод! - грубо проговорил он ему. 

Стас ничего не ответил, и Дима, чтобы не передумать, быстро расстегнул ширинку и сжал в руке член. Довольно быстро, с помощью руки он возбудился, успокоив себя тем, что задница Стаса ничем ни хуже, ни лучше. 

Вместо смазки он использовал слюну, но брезговал совать в него пальцы, поэтому просто поплевал. Головкой члена Дима размазал субстанцию по его анусу и надавил на вход. Протолкнулся в Стаса он на удивление легко. 

Стас выгнулся и застонал, когда Дима вошел полностью. Но он старался не обращать на его стоны никакого внимания. Узкий проход плотно сдавил его член, и Дима просто не мог не двигаться. Хотелось засадить поглубже, трахнуть сильнее. Он не думал о том, чтобы кончить, вбиваясь в него раз за разом, специально делая резкие и грубые рывки. Но также не ожидал, что трахать парня будет так приятно. 

Стас не говорил ничего связного, только негромко вскрикивал и прогибался на каждом рывке. К его удивлению, Стас был расслаблен и не зажимался, видимо, боясь разрывов. 

Дима наблюдал за его реакцией на грубые выпады по нервно комкающим подол куртки рукам, сведёнными за спиной. Он хотел, чтобы Стас кричал и просил отпустить его, но тот молчал. 

Когда Дима ощутил подступающий оргазм, прекратить он уже был не в силах. Только толчки, шум крови в ушах, всё быстрее и быстрее. Он сам не понял, как громко застонал. Стас, по-видимому, испугавшись, крепко сжал его в себе, поскуливая на каждом бесконтрольном рывке. 

Дима крепко впечатал свои ладони в его задницу, стараясь удержаться и не упасть на его спину, когда его накрыло волной разрядки. Как бы он ни сопротивлялся сам себе, но трахать Стаса было охренительно возбуждающе, несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь месть. 

Он не хотел испытывать удовольствие от насилия. От секса с этим уродом. Дима успокаивал себя тем, что крови не было ни на его члене, когда он входил в Стаса, ни на бедрах Стаса. Всё-таки он не смог быть таким беспощадным, каким хотел. И это был всего лишь реванш. Дима старался убедить себя, что этого достаточно. 

Но тут он услышал странный звук. Всхлип, и с удивлением понял, что Стас плачет, что ему всё-таки удалось его унизить – отомстить! 

Дима не был трусом, он развязал ему руки и перевернул на спину. Стас и правда плакал, слёзы текли по его щекам, а он яростно смаргивал их. Но самое ужасное – Стас был не на шутку возбуждён. Он сполз с дивана и уселся на пол, подтянув ноги к груди, и опустил голову. 

Дима замер в нерешительности, он ничего не понимал. Не должен был его жалеть, потому что Стас получил по заслугам, но ему почему-то всё равно было его жаль и немного стыдно. Быстро натянув штаны и застегнув их, Дима заметил, что Стас сидит на полу практически голой задницей. 

Дима прикоснулся к его плечу скорее из интереса, чем желания утешить, и Стас вскинул голову. Его глаза были такими яркими и влажными, полными обиды и боли. 

\- Получил то, что хотел? – хрипло от слез, спросил он. – Теперь ты никому не скажешь? 

Дима заметил, что на его запястьях начали проступать багровые следы. Он растерялся от последнего вопроса. И чем дольше он стоял в этой комнате, смотрел на него и его припухший красный нос, разбитую губу и влажные глаза, тем меньше обиды испытывал. 

\- Что скажу? 

Стас сжал губы так сильно, что они побелели. 

\- Ну, ты и сука, Пеший! Хочешь, чтобы я произнёс это вслух? Просил тебя об одолжении после того, как ты попользовал меня? – Стас начинал приходить в себя, и злость высушила слёзы на горящих от смущения щеках. 

\- Ты получил то, что заслужил! 

\- Всего лишь за то, что я гей? Хорошие же уроки ты преподаешь, гнида! 

Дима задохнулся от возмущения. 

\- Ты - насильник! Можешь мне не врать, я тебе всё равно не поверю. 

\- Это ты - насильник! – с обвинением в глазах сказал Стас. – Это ты трахнул меня. 

Дима оторопело уставился на Стаса. 

\- Но… - он умолк. Стас смотрел на него. Его глаза, их выражение. Осознание того, что он, возможно, ошибался, накрыло его горячей волной паники. – Нет. Ты! Ты сделал это! Ты признался! 

Но Дима вдруг подумал, что если Стас гей и хотел это скрыть, то его, Димины слова, о том, что он «всё о нём знает» могли быть истолкованы превратно. 

Стас ничего не ответил и осторожно приподнялся, чтобы натянуть джинсы. 

\- Я не знаю, кто тебе сказал обо мне, Пеший, но надеюсь, я за всё с тобой рассчитался. 

Дима сделал пару шагов к нему, чтобы помочь встать, но Стас не подал ему руки. Неудивительно. 

\- Уйди, - попросил он. И Дима замешкался, он хотел как-то загладить свой поступок. 

Хотя, как можно загладить то, что он трахнул Стаса по ошибке, а тот думает, что Дима гомофоб? Хотя, какой из него гомофоб? Насильник. Шантажист. 

Он запутался, задыхался в затхлой студии, ему было плохо. И пусть даже сотая часть его вины еще не дошла до него, он уже дрожал от ужаса. 

Паника опутала его липким кольцом. 

\- Стас? – с отчаяньем сказал Дима. Но сам вид разбитого лица, крови в уголке губ, смятых и еще расстёгнутых джинсов, а также следов от ремня на руках полосовали по совести. 

\- Уйди, я прошу тебя, - Стас отвернулся, и Дима заметил пятна на его джинсах. Его сперма. 

«Боже, что же я наделал?»,- Дима побрел оттуда, не разбирая дороги. Месть свершилась, только вот чего она теперь будет ему стоить? 

 

*****  
Дима слепо щурился, выныривая из тёмного подъезда на улицу. Снаружи было так же холодно, как и в студии, где он трахнул Стаса. Внутренности словно скрутило в тугой узел, а руки лихорадочно дрожали, шаря по карманам. Сигарета была сухой и гладкой на губах, дым торопливо просочился в легкие, пропитывая кровь никотином. 

Сделав три затяжки, Дима нагнулся над ближайшей клумбой – его вырвало. Тело было слабым и инертным, немного покачивающимся на ветру. 

«Что я сделал? Что? Что я сделал?» - набатом стучало в ушах. Мысли, от которых не скрыться. 

Голова раскалывалась от тысячи мыслей, и хотелось стереть себе память, настолько она была полна Стасом. Закрыв глаза, Дима снова увидел его, связанного в неудобной позе, на диване, с выставленной на обозрение голой задницей. Он вспомнил то, как достойно парень терпел издевательства над собой, потому что считал, что должен ему за что-то. Должен и он заплатил своим телом, только вот имел ли Дима право на всё это? 

Он вспомнил, как его шокировало то, что парень заплакал. 

Стас показал свою слабость и был возбуждён. Это так стыдно и неловко - возбудиться, когда тебя насилует какой-то ублюдок. Когда навязывает тебе своё тело и член. Вторгается в тебя. 

Какое он имел право поступать так с ним? Как с этим жить? Как забыть? 

Дима вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и достал еще одну сигарету. Он не собирался уходить, по крайней мере, пока не поговорит со Стасом, поможет ему дойти до дома и смыть с себя… Этот стыд, его запах и семя… 

Они никогда не были друзьями, но и врагами их было сложно назвать. Почему он решил, что именно Стасу насиловать его нужнее всего? Почему? Роковая ошибка иногда бывает самой страшной, и Дима никогда себе не простит самосуд, который сам же и учинил. 

Дима впервые с ужасом понял, на что пошёл на самом деле. Это не было похоже на месть, скорее на возмещённый урон уязвлённой гордости. Заманить, выждать, подкрасться, овладеть и измучить. 

Он ли тот человек, что сейчас дрожит на ветру, дожидаясь свою бывшую жертву? Кто вложил в его голову эти мысли? 

Дима совершил недостойный поступок, который должен был стать лекарством для его памяти, его боли, но лишь лег камнем на совесть. 

*****

Стас показался только спустя двадцать минут и замер в проходе, увидев Диму. Тёмные волосы Стаса были неловко приглажены, ветровка выглядела как будто немного тесной в плечах, а на коленях расползались светлые пятна от цементной пыли. 

Его глаза были сухими, видимо, он совсем успокоился и собрался с мыслями. Дима впервые обратил внимание на то, что Стас, когда нервничает, кусает нижнюю губу. Именно эта деталь кольнула больнее всего: как может быть монстром человек, который выглядит так непосредственно? 

Но он больше не смотрел на Диму равнодушно или доброжелательно. Теперь он либо отводил взгляд, или в отражении его глаз сквозило холодное отчуждение. Заслуженное отношение. 

\- Чего ждёшь? – грубо спросил Стас и направился мимо него.  
Дима с лёгкостью догнал его, потому что Стас хоть и не хромал, шел осторожно и выверенно делая шаги. 

\- Стас? 

Он даже не обернулся. 

\- Стас, я хочу поговорить, постой минутку, – Дима хотел еще что-то сказать, но когда Стас обернулся, ему в лицо со всей силы прилетел кулак. 

В голове взорвались фейерверки, из носа потекла кровь. Удар правой у Стаса всегда был отменным, так что то, что Дима не ушел в нокаут, уже говорило в его пользу. 

Он схватился за нос, стараясь стереть кровь, но лишь сильнее размазывал её. Стас не стал дожидаться от него какой-то реакции и пошел дальше. Дима тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать туман перед глазами и снова побежал за ним. 

Пусть побьет, он это заслужил. Пусть вообще убьет его, но не думает как о человеке, который не отвечает за свои поступки. 

Дима схватил Стаса за рукав уже на повороте. 

\- Стас! 

\- Что? – оттолкнув от себя Диму, ответил он. 

\- Стас, я сделал ошибку. Ужасную ошибку, - признался Дима. – Я думал, это был ты.  
Стас скривил губы, и Дима уже ожидал очередной удар, но тот просто помялся с ноги на ногу. 

\- Я? О чём ты? 

Дима понимал, что должен рассказать о том, что с ним произошло, но не мог. Хватал ртом воздух, нервничал и весь взмок, но произнести эти два слова не мог. 

«Изнасиловал меня». 

Стас ждал ответа. 

\- Я видел, как ты смотрел вчера. Ты знал и унизил меня! – наконец произнес Стас. – Я никогда не ждал от тебя подобного, от кого угодно, только не от тебя. И ты теперь - такой же педик, как и я! – он злобно цедил слова ему в лицо. 

Дима не нашелся, что возразить. 

\- Я не хотел. 

Стас больно пихнул его по ребрам. 

\- А чего ты хотел!? Чего? – его грудь ходила ходуном от тяжёлого дыхания и злости. Еще никогда Дима не видел Стаса таким разъярённым. – Правильно Блаватский говорил о тебе. Ты – псих! А я - идиот, что заступился за тебя тогда. 

\- Прости. 

\- Я не принимаю твоих извинений! Они мне не нужны, можешь подтереться своим «прости», понял, Пеший? 

Дима стоял, опустив голову, и просто не знал, как всё исправить. Странно, что Стас оставался на месте и ждал от него реакции. 

\- Всё дело в секции? В боксе? Тебе мало быть лучшим? Хочешь быть во всем сверху? – спросил он. 

\- Я уйду из группы, если ты захочешь. Стас, я искуплю свою вину, только скажи. 

\- Да пошел ты! Оставь меня в покое, иначе я оторву твою глупую голову. Мне не нужно от тебя одолжений, просто держи язык за зубами и не подходи ко мне. 

Стас отвернулся, и Дима молча смотрел, как он уходит. Даже пошел за ним следом на расстоянии, но потом понял, как это глупо. На душе кошки скребли. Нос болезненно ныл, но это была тупая боль, она словно напоминала о том, что он жив. Что всё произошедшее было наяву. 

Дима не мог не думать о том, что сделал. Не сожалеть. 

Чем он, по сути, теперь отличается от того урода, который изнасиловал его? Ничем. О мести он даже боялся думать, боялся предполагать. Да и заслужил ли он право на месть? После содеянного? После того, как он обидел Стаса? 

 

*****  
В детстве Дима любил воскресенья, потому что это был единственный выходной отца. Воскресенья были посвящены ему. Если не влезала мать с поручениями, они обычно ходили в гараж и чинили старую отцовскую машину, которая не была на ходу, сколько Дима себя помнил. Но отец верил, что когда-нибудь она поедет. Отец всегда верил в хорошее. 

Дима любил наблюдать за тем, как отец ковыряется под капотом, и подавать ему разные инструменты. Его никогда не раздражала степенность и монотонность подобного времяпрепровождения. Он всегда был терпеливым, потому что у него была цель находиться рядом, и его не волновало, что это скучно и неинтересно. 

Мать называла это упертостью, но Дима считал, что неумение настоять на своём, отказ от цели и отсутствие выдержки и терпения, когда что-то не выходит, делают человека слабым. Его терпение, умение ждать никогда не подводило, и даже отец всегда хвалил своего единственного сына за выдержку. 

И теперь, когда он понял, что совершил непоправимое, ему не осталось ничего иного, кроме как отпустить Стаса. Он ставил на свои врождённые качества. 

Исправить нельзя уже ничего, но можно подождать, когда Стасу потребуется его помощь. Можно наблюдать, чтобы защитить, если представится возможность. И ничего Дима не хотел в тот момент больше, чем стать Стасу другом, но это было невозможно. Даже мысли о том, чтобы навязывать своё внимание ему, он считал крамольными. 

Странно, что раньше он никогда не обращал на него внимания. Стас был особенным уже тем, что скрывал свою многогранность и добро, скрытое внутри его души. Он сказал: «уйди», а мог бы так же кровожадно, как сам Дима, требовать возмездия и был бы прав. Зло может породить только зло, но в случае с Стасом это было запоздалое прозрение. 

Дима ужасно жалел, что учится не в одной со Стасом школе, потому что хотел постоянно видеть его, подкармливая свою вину. Когда он ощущал и видел Стаса рядом, то мог чувствовать себя спокойно. Как будто с парнем могло произойти что-то ужасное, когда он будет далеко от Димы. Но что могло быть ужаснее изнасилования? И именно Дима сделал это с ним. 

В школе рядом с Димой вертелся Блаватский, как шакалёнок, бросая ехидные взгляды. Завистливая тварь, наверное, жалела даже о том, что Дима был старше его на класс в школе, а не только на пару уровней в боксе. 

Но, такие мелкие завистники, как Блаватский, беспокоили его меньше всего. Он всё еще не верил никому в группе, потому что так и не знал, кто изнасиловал его. Но мысли о возмездии отступили на второй план перед тотальным чувством вины и бессилия. Если бы только Стас простил его. Хотя бы подпустил к себе. 

Но как простить такое? Даже просить об этом стыдно. 

Дима избил его, обездвижил и трахнул, кончил в него. Он лапал его, как кусок мяса, и ехидничал, издеваясь. От одной мысли о том, что он говорил, хотелось вздёрнуться. Разве можно объяснить такое, если Стас спросит: «почему?» 

Он бы не смог. От этого чувство вины становилось еще сильнее. 

Дима чувствовал себя, как маленькая льдинка в море вины и самобичевания, в которое вверг себя. Но мир не мог остановиться и подождать, пока он придёт в себя. Жизнь текла дальше. 

В выпускном классе было слишком много других забот кроме уроков. Приближающиеся выпускные экзамены, подготовительные курсы, поступление в новое учебное заведение, бокс. Дима мог забить на что угодно, но пропускать тренировки для него было святотатством. 

Тренер отговаривал его поступать и прочил хорошую карьеру, если он займётся спортом. И Дима хотел этого больше всего на свете, но всё-таки тень сомнения подтачивала его уверенность в себе. 

Мать была настроена негативно и считала, что бить друг другу морды - это не профессия. На дворе был ноябрь, и до выпуска оставалось всего ничего. Решение нужно было принимать уже сейчас, а он пребывал в раздрае из-за случившегося с ним и того, что произошло у них со Стасом. 

На тренировке Стас не подходил и не смотрел на него. Он вообще не проявлял никаких эмоций, словно между ними ничего не произошло и они так же далеки друг от друга, как и раньше. Его реакция смущала и ставила в тупик Диму. Как Стас может быть так холоден и собран? Так отстранён от произошедшего, неужели он не испытывал стыда или отвращения? 

А потом он постарался понять, что это значило для Стаса, и выходило не так уж ужасно на самом деле, как это произошло с ним, и как ему казалось на тот момент. Стас уже занимался анальным сексом с кем-то, Дима понял это по тому, что парень явно знал - нужно расслабиться и не сопротивляться, чтобы не было разрывов. Во многом красноречивым было еще то, как легко Дима вошел в него. 

В отличие от него самого, Стас знал, кто насилует его, и Дима быстро сдулся и раскаялся «после», сделал все, чтобы загладить свою вину. Его же бросили одного остывать на кафеле, корчась от боли. Но больше всего его смущало то, что Стас был в боевой готовности. Хотя себя он не оправдывал, ему же понравилось вставлять ему и, само по себе, это было странно. 

Он вспомнил, как трахал его. И почему-то в животе становилось горячо от мысли о том, как Стас охватывал его. У него была почти безволосая задница, в отличие от ног, с небольшой полоской волос между ягодиц. Сами половинки были твердыми и упругими, когда он сжимал их. 

У девушек нет таких задниц – худых, тугих и твёрдых, а когда Дима перевернул его, то сразу же заметил его возбуждённый член. Стас даже в этом не подкачал со всем своим долбаным совершенством, конец у него был толстым и длинным. Он имел бы успех у девушек, если бы спал с ними. 

Дима даже старался анализировать его стоны, на которые не обращал внимания тогда. Что Стас чувствовал? Как мог возбудиться? Нормально ли это? И как он может делать вид, что всё в порядке? 

*****

В раздевалку он, как всегда, приходил первым и переодевался раньше всех и не заходил в душ, не в силах пересилить себя. Раньше ему хотелось как можно меньше времени проводить в этой комнатке, но теперь… Когда он наблюдал за Стасом, предпочитал досиживать до того момента, пока все приготовятся и вывалятся в зал. 

Друзья Стаса так угодливо вились вокруг него, но теперь Дима смотрел на них с удвоенным вниманием, ведь один из них мог изнасиловать его или быть любовником Стаса? Почему-то ему пропекала мозг загадка: кто же трахал Стаса? Кто его любовник? 

Отчего-то ему казалось, что Стас был лакомым куском для каждого любителя парней. Не манерный, сдержанный, ухоженный – идеальный любовник. Но какие на самом деле у геев были требования друг к другу, он не знал. 

Парней в группе было немного, но Стас умудрялся дружить с ребятами из других секций. И раньше Диму это так не раздражало, как сейчас. Присматриваясь к каждому взгляду и жесту, нечаянно обронённому слову, Дима стал понимать, что многого не замечал раньше. Или просто не хотел видеть. 

Первым открытием стало то, что его самого все, от и до, считали высокомерным ублюдком. Только Стас молчал, когда кто-нибудь начинал точить язык на его счёт. Дима даже не корил себя за то, что бессовестно подслушивал. 

Первый случай был, когда Дима задержался в раздевалке, а все уже пошли мыться, в гулком помещении легко услышать любой разговор, если этого захотеть. 

Яша, самый ретивый из дружков Стаса, похоже, особо сильно ненавидел Диму. И это было неудивительно, потому что Дима, всегда выступая против него, сваливал его тремя ударами. Теперь это будет один, но точный. 

\- Пеший стал странным, - заметил Яша. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

Шум льющейся воды глушил их голоса. 

\- У него и раньше был необщительный вид, но теперь он похож на угрюмый кусок дерьма. 

\- Я не заметил. 

\- Неужели, а как он напал на тебя на неделе? Ты ведь ничего плохого ему не сказал, я ведь слышал. 

\- У нас с Димой свои расхождения. 

\- Я на твоём месте отделал бы его. 

\- Но ты не на моём месте, - невозмутимо ответил Стас. 

Дима еще долго был в растерянности от услышанного. Почему Стас не злился и не язвил? Он явно чего-то не понимал. 

Вторым случаем стал занимательный разговор Стаса и Блаватского, которого, оказывается, звали Женей. Дима прятался в душевой, когда парни беседовали в раздевалке. 

\- Эта сука совсем оборзела, - шипел Блаватский. – Откуда новые следы, Стас? Что у тебя с лицом? 

Стас ничего не ответил, и змеёныш продолжил: 

\- Хочешь, я его отделаю, подловлю и отделаю? 

\- Женя, успокойся. Смотри, как бы тебе на орехи не перепало, я сам разберусь. 

\- Но твоё лицо… 

\- Женя, я сказал, не подходи к нему. Это мои проблемы. Я разберусь. 

\- Он тебе угрожал. Стас? Я уничтожу его, если он что-то тебе сделал. 

Потом Дима услышал возню, но так и не понял её причины. 

\- Иди домой, - строго сказал Стас Блаватскому. 

\- Но… 

\- Женя, я уже тысячу раз объяснял тебе, почему это невозможно. 

\- Стас, - горячо забормотал Блаватский. – Я всё равно верю, что ты передумаешь. 

\- Навряд ли. 

Послышался шум шагов, и кто-то ушел. Через пять минут ушел второй, достав что-то из шкафа и пару раз громко хлопнув дверцами. 

 

*****  
Сосредоточившись на Стасе, Дима зациклился на одном и совершенно упускал из виду, что вокруг него кипит жизнь. Катя отчаянно хотела быть рядом, но он не мог уделять ей столько же времени, сколько выходило раньше. Его невнимание подтачивало отношения, разрушало связь между ними и интимную близость. 

Она была несчастна и нуждалась в нём. Дима всегда хорошо относился к ней, и его теперешний холод пугал её. 

Скоро и мать заметила кардинальную перемену в его поведении и стала задавать подозрительные вопросы. Она думала, что он вернулся к старым привычкам. Дошло до того, что она перешерстила все его вещи. С грустью Дима подумал о том, что ей проще было влезть в его личную жизнь украдкой, чем спросить напрямую. 

Два года назад, когда ему было шестнадцать, Дима подсел на наркоту. Перепробовал все, на что хватало денег с шабашек на стройке и карманных расходов. Таблетки, трава, ширка - он ничем не брезговал. В тот год умер отец, но заинтересовался дурью Дима намного раньше. Потеря родителя лишь подтолкнула его отпустить вожжи. 

Тогда у него появились «друзья», много разных людей проходили сквозь его жизнь смазанными тенями, и никто не был ему нужен надолго. 

Каждый наркоман винит во всём семью, обстоятельства, дурную компанию и недостаточно хорошее настроение, но никогда не винит в своей слабости себя. В тот момент Диме казалось, что его чувства и горе утраты - самое важное. Всё остальное существует лишь для того, чтобы помешать ему найти отдушину в этом мире. Будущего нет, не существует завтра или послезавтра. Нужно торопиться, чтобы прожить эту жизнь. 

Мать, погруженная в собственное горе, долго не замечала того, что он не бывает в школе, пропадает вечерами и водится не с теми людьми. Дима не оправдывался смертью отца, но если бы он был жив, то положил конец его бесцельному времяпрепровождению намного раньше. 

Под домашним арестом он провел всё лето. Она была жестока, не выпуская даже на короткие прогулки. И сначала он думал, что сойдёт с ума. Один. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, день за днём, целых три месяца. Он развлекался только телевизором и силовыми упражнениями. 

Ел, пил, спал, изредка дрочил от скуки и качал пресс. Зато было много времени, чтобы подумать о том, чего он хочет. 

А в сентябре, когда нужно было идти в предпоследний класс, мама привела его на могилу отца и спросила: хочет ли он лежать рядом с ним? Она методично, в деталях, описала, во что могут вылиться его забавы, если он не прекратит. И как она похоронит его на том самом месте, где он сейчас стоит. В какую одежду оденет и как положит ногами к кресту. 

Но его испугали не её слова, а сухие и равнодушные глаза. Кому он делает хуже? Ради чего портит свою жизнь? Стоило всего один раз обвинить во всём себя, и выход нашёлся. Дима бросил не только таблетки и косяки, он оставил свой прошлый образ жизни и людей, с которыми проводил время. 

Он еще не был законченным наркоманом, но вполне мог им стать. Мог не слушать мать и выбрать свой путь: правильный или нет - это уже было его дело. 

И Дима подсел на новую забаву, в его жизнь вошел бокс. 

Уже спустя какое-то время, возвращаясь с тренировки, он встретил на улице свою бывшую из старой компании. Она узнала его, поздоровалась и даже хотела заговорить, но он прошел мимо нее. Это был его выбор. Правильный выбор, и он о нём не жалел. 

*****  
Стас был чертовски хладнокровным парнем. Каждый раз, сталкиваясь с ним, Дима смотрел ему в глаза немигающим взглядом, и тот даже не морщился. Всегда выдерживал его взгляд и не отводил глаз. 

Если даже могла оставаться хотя бы тень сомнения, что это он снасильничал тогда, то теперь можно было поздравлять себя в близорукости. Только не испытывающий вины человек может смотреть так на своего обидчика. 

Дима всё также присматривался к нему и подмечал каждую деталь, он настолько увлекся всем этим, что даже забыл о том, что когда-то мог плевать на Стаса с высокой колокольни. Ему была интересна мельчайшая черточка в характере бывшего соперника, он выделял для себя малейшее изменение его внешности и радовался, когда синяки сошли с его лица. 

Диме нравилось держать всё под контролем, и еще немного, и он мог бы превратить это в преследование. Он знал его адрес, школу, телефон. Наперечёт мог сказать имена всех его друзей, и ему казалось, что ближе узнать Стаса просто невозможно. 

Поэтому Дима ощутил себя преданным, когда увидел Стаса с другим. 

Изредка Стас отпрашивался с половины занятия, по вторникам. На этой неделе он снова извинился перед тренером и ушел. Дима наблюдал за ним из окна зала, расположенного на втором этаже. Стаса дожидался парень, зябко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Приветствуя, Стас пожал парню руку и долго улыбался, глядя ему в лицо и что-то выслушивая. Дима ничего не заподозрил бы, но «друг» так смотрел на него и на пару мгновений коснулся его открытой шеи над распахнутой тесной ветровкой, в которой он был тогда, в студии. И Диму словно расплющило прессом, в груди стало горячо от волнения и страха, природы которого он не понимал. На мгновение стало стыдно и больно, потому что Дима осознал кое-что очень важное. 

Он начал считать Стаса своим. 

 

*****  
«У нее красивое тело», - подумал Дима, лёжа в своей постели и закуривая, несмотря на многочисленные запреты матери. Катя жалась к нему бедром, от нее пахло чем-то терпким, возможно, её духами, и густым ароматом чистого пота и возбуждения. 

После тренировки Дима пошел домой, но чувствовал себя слишком подавленным и одиноким, словно потерял нечто важное. Он думал о Стасе. С его стороны было наивно полагать, что произошедшее никак не отразится на нём. То, что он сделал со Стасом, связало их тонкой нитью, перерубить которую он не мог, даже если бы захотел. 

Также глупо было думать, что его интерес вызван лишь заботой, Дима понимал, почему заинтересовался Стасом. Вина сыграла с ним злую шутку и заставила проникнуться Стасом, как личностью. И то, что он увидел, ему понравилось. Поощрять собственную симпатию к нему стало его самой большой ошибкой. 

Он так сосредоточился на нём, что забыл – у каждого из них своя жизнь, в которой нет места другому. У Стаса был его парень, у Димы оставалась Катя. Еще оставалась. 

Из дома он позвонил ей и пригласил к себе. Ему до сих пор было немного некомфортно оставаться с ней наедине после его последнего фиаско в постели. 

Три недели Дима не спал с ней. Вернее, немного больше, потому что ровно три недели прошло с того момента, как Дима трахнулся со Стасом. Раньше он и трех дней не мог выдержать без секса, и, естественно, она была обескуражена и обижена его необъяснимым воздержанием. Но, даже несмотря на это, пришла. 

Катя не была болтушкой и своё недовольство всегда выражала скорее взглядом, чем упрёками. Когда она вошла в квартиру, её щеки были розовыми от холода, а длинные тёмные волосы пахли ветром и свежестью осеннего воздуха. Снимая с нее плащ, он заметил, что она отстранилась при его прикосновении. Значит, злилась. 

\- Спасибо, что пришла. 

Девушка подняла на него спокойный взгляд и прошла в комнату, так и не ответив. 

\- Как твоя нога? – спросила Катя на ходу. 

\- Уже хорошо. 

Она не стала задерживаться в зале и сразу прошла в его комнату. Он еще не прибрался, и кровать была похожа на поле битвы, заваленная журналами о спорте и школьными тетрадями. Катя села в высокое компьютерное кресло и взяла со стола старую фотку, где он стоял возле памятного гаража бок о бок с отцом. 

На фото ему только исполнилось шестнадцать, но он был уже на голову выше родителя и почти вдвое мощнее. Об их родственном сходстве говорили только глубоко посаженные светло-серые глаза. Катя любила эту фотографию, хотя Дима так и не понял за что. 

\- Зачем ты звонил? 

\- Соскучился. 

Она грустно улыбнулась. 

\- И с кем ты был всё это время? 

\- Ни с кем, – Катя ему не поверила, отвернула лицо и посмотрела в окно. 

Диме показалось, что она сейчас заплачет. 

\- Я сделала всё, чтобы ты был счастлив, – тихо произнесла она. - Но ты всё равно бросишь меня? Да? – Катя встала, когда он хотел прикоснуться к её руке. Она села на широкий подоконник, в их сталинке были глубокие проёмы оконных ниш. 

Дима встал и прижал её, поймав в ловушку из рук. Но уловить взгляд так и не смог. Как любая девушка, она хотела, чтобы он купил её тепло словами, снова сделал её желанной. Неповторимой. 

\- Ты пришла, - он наклонился ближе к её шее и ощутил тонкий искусственный аромат. Она была такой же, как раньше - символом женственности и уюта, но он стал другим. – И ты всё еще делаешь меня счастливым. 

Катя не выдержала и обняла его за шею. Полностью запрыгнув на подоконник, пустила его ближе к себе, расставив ноги. Прикасаясь к её ногам, Дима чувствовал мягкость и податливость бёдер, она хотела продолжения. Она хотела, чтобы всё стало так, как было. Это было ясно видно в её учащённом дыхании, лёгкой дрожи ног и ласковым рукам, оглаживающим его спину. 

Но когда Дима потянулся к её губам и закрыл глаза, в мозгу заезженной плёнкой встало лицо Стаса, когда его дружок прикасался к его шее. 

Катя застонала и притянула его руку себе между ног. Даже сквозь колготки и тонкие трусики Дима знал, куда нужно надавить, чтобы она замяукала, как котёнок. 

_...Стас слушает этого придурка и улыбается. Тонкая рука тянется к его открытой шее, всего лишь легко гладит то место, где расположена яремная вена, где бьется его пульс..._

Катя что-то шепчет ему на ухо, что-то о том, как ей хорошо. Но он не возбуждён, а зол. Подхватив её под попку, Дима с лёгкостью перетащил её на постель. 

\- Разденься, - попросил он, и Катя стащила с себя узкое шерстяное платье и колготки вместе с трусиками. Встав на колени, расстегнула его штаны, она без колебаний взяла у него в рот. Её волосы, в его ладони, были как шёлковые нити – скользкие и гладкие, сияющие на свету. 

Теперь же, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь её ласками, Дима не мог выкинуть из головы то, как Стас плакал. 

_...Его невозмутимое лицо кривится, губы дрожат, по щекам размазаны влажные дорожки, но это не слёзы отчаянья. В глазах стоит обида – за грубость, за жесткость и эгоизм, за принуждение._

_– Я никогда не ждал от тебя подобного, от кого угодно, только не от тебя…_

Катя отпустила его и уже откинулась на кровать. Он словно был не здесь и не с ней, но опустив глаза вниз, понял, что готов. 

\- Димааа… - хрипло позвала она его. Уголки её губ немного покраснели, раньше его это неимоверно возбуждало. Девушка раскинулась на кровати и её красивые груди торчали вверх острыми от возбуждения сосками. 

\- Не зови меня так, - внезапно грубо сказал он. – Только не во время секса. 

Катя растерянно заморгала. 

\- А как тогда? 

\- Как хочешь, только не по имени. 

Катя приподнялась на локтях. 

\- Дима… - она осеклась. - Дорогой? 

\- Встань на колени, - она хотела отказаться, холод и жесткость в его голосе испугали её. – Пожалуйста, повернись задом и встань на колени, - более мягко повторил Дима, он уже одевал резинку, раскатав её по всей длине. 

Катя всё же сделала, как он просил. 

\- Опусти корпус, - Дима нажал на её спину, и она выгнулась. Еще никогда он не трахал её в этой позе. Она нервно оглядывалась. 

Дима сжал её бедра и вошел. Внутри было влажно и знакомо, но совершенно не так… Но об этом даже думать себе запретил. Зато фантазировать и вспоминать не запретишь, подсознательное намного коварнее рассудка. 

_...Стас выгнул шею, когда Дима потянул его за волосы на затылке. Острый кадык проступил на горле, рот немного приоткрылся… Тихий стон, Стас стонал тихо..._

Катя постанывала слишком громко, так что даже хотелось на нее прикрикнуть. Её темные волосы змейками рассыпались по спине, бедра были мягкими и упругими, идеальной формы, и она была совершенна. Девушка отвечала на каждый удар его члена внутри её лона. Но что-то на периферии сознания мешало ему. Какие-то бесполезные картинки скакали перед глазами, словно карусель кружила кадры из его памяти. 

_…Стас, голый в раздевалке и его член между ног, смирный и спокойный, не как тогда в студии. Тень смущения на лице, когда он прячется за полотенцем…_

_"...Ты псих!" – шипит Блаватский…_

_…Стас улыбается, когда тонкая рука того парня тянется к его шее…_

После - только пустота и оргазм, она кончила первой, сжимая его короткими спазмами, утопая лицом в одеяле. 

Уже после Дима понял, что было не так. Он смотрел на нее, сжимая сигарету во влажных от пота ладонях, и думал, что у нее красивое тело. Самое красивое из всех девушек, что у него были до нее, но само по себе оно его уже не возбуждало. 

 

*****  
После того вечера, когда Дима узнал о том, что у Стаса есть парень, он перестал так зорко следить за ним. Нужно было немного разобраться в себе, ведь он совершенно не понимал, что с ним происходит. А когда был расстроен, Дима изматывал себя тренировками. 

Зал. Тишина. Груша. 

Больше ему ничего не было нужно. Тренер еще злился на него за ту драку, но всё же сильно тяготел к Диме. Он и раньше относился к нему, как к сыну, и не стал ничего запрещать. 

Помещение, в котором проходили тренировки, было просторным, но потолки невысокими. А маленькие зарешеченные окошки давали мало света. Тяжелая тренировочная груша со скрипом покачивалась, подвязанная на натянутой бечёвке. Когда Дима ударял замотанными в бинты кулаками по ней, отрабатывая удары, звук становился пронзительнее, похожим на выкрик раненой птицы. 

Удар. 

_Каааарк._

Удар. 

_Каааарк._

Плохо, что некому было зафиксировать грушу, и она моталась из стороны в сторону. Находясь в зале, Дима не думал о Стасе, почему-то это место, полностью пропитанное им, напоминало о нём меньше всего. 

Он вспоминал об отце. В моменты житейских бурь и неурядиц он вспоминал слова тренера, сказанные ему почти два года назад. Он тогда еще не понимал, куда пришел и что должен означать в его жизни бокс. Но тренер знал, как и каждый в группе. 

Когда Дима не мог драться, когда он не хотел идти вперед и делать больше, стремиться к лучшему, тренер хватал его за грудки растянутой майки и собирал её у горла. 

\- Сдался? – спрашивал он. 

\- Это не по-настоящему. 

\- А что настоящее? 

\- Кровь, боль, смерть, - Дима с отвращением смотрел на буро-серые чехлы тренировочных груш. 

\- Ты еще сосунок, чтобы говорить о смерти, а крови и боли я дам тебе сколько хочешь. 

Тогда, в первый и последний раз, тренер стал с ним в спарринг, и они бились. Танцевали друг с другом свои собственные причудливые па. Тренер порядочно отделал его, не соврал. Он подарил Диме кровь и боль, чтобы он понял, что есть настоящее. 

Когда сил уже не было, от одного особенно сильного удара он упал на пол. В голове звёздочки водили хороводы, отплясывая кан-кан, он облизывал растресканные губы и теребил языком качающийся зуб, но всё равно пытался встать. 

\- Сдаешься? – спросил тренер. 

Дима только отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Я не слышу? – специально переспросил тренер. 

\- Я никогда не сдаюсь! – просипел сквозь зубы Дима, он покачивался, опираясь о руки и, с горем пополам, встал. 

Дима еле на ногах стоял, но всё равно поднял руки в защитную стойку. И тогда тренер заливисто рассмеялся, его смех гулко разнесся по пустому помещению, отразился от стен и как будто окутал Диму. 

\- Он бы тобой гордился, сынок, не сомневайся! – сказал он не на правах наставника, а друга семьи. Отец Димы дружил с ним еще со школы. – Ему следовало самому привести тебя, - добавил тренер. - Из тебя выйдет отличный спортсмен. 

\- Я хочу что-то изменить, - признался Дима. 

\- Всё еще впереди, Дима. Только не пытайся изменить то, что не в твоих силах. А в остальном я тебе помогу. 

Он намекал на смерть отца, и Дима неохотно кивнул. Больше не было фамильярностей, да и поблажек тренер не допускал, спрашивая с Димы даже больше, чем с других. И он стал лучшим, даже обогнал Стаса, и гордился собой. 

Осознание собственной целостности и достоинства было немаловажным для него. Одну часть его души разбило то, что с ним сделали, вторую - грызло чувство вины. Следовало отпустить Стаса и не зацикливаться на нём, нужно было забыть, и простить себя. Ведь Стас не стал ему мстить, не стал попрекать и вскармливать в нём тревогу и самобичевание. Стас жил дальше. 

И с каждым новым ударом по отъезжающей в сторону и вырисовывающей над полом спирали груше, он хотел жить. Свободно дышать и гордиться собой. 

Но что-то изменилось в нём. В его отношении к остальным, в том, какими он видел их теперь. Ему было не всё равно. Диме хотелось ощутить себя своим, но он был не нужен им. Не нужен Стасу и никому, кроме себя самого. 

Жестоко, но это была правда. 

Еще комплекс ударов без остановки, и Дима замер, тяжело дыша, сегодня он выложился по полной. Тело было липким и мокрым от пота, а рубашка прилипла к спине. Парень обессиленно обнял грушу и прижал к себе, щеку царапала грубая промасленная ткань чехла. Пахло песком и пылью. 

Дима закончил с тренировкой и убрал всё за собой. Ключ от зала тренер оставил ему, так что закрывал тоже он. В коридорах спорткомплекса, как и во всем здании, не было абсолютно тихо. Статические шумы здания мерно отдавались в голове, где-то охранник уже гремел ключами, слышался стук перетаскиваемого ведра уборщицы. 

В раздевалке было тише, словно отгородившись от остального мира толстыми стенами, уложенными кафелем, Дима сбросил пропитанную потом одежду, и украдкой взглянул на дверь душевых. Он не хотел идти туда и уж точно не собирался принимать душ, но полутёмные кабинки лишали его дара речи, вселяли липкий ужас вперемешку с яростью. 

\- Как тренировка, Пеший? 

Резкий поворот. Дима действовал механично, как машина, и жестко схватил Блаватского за шею, притиснул к стене. Сердце грозилось выскочить из груди, а кожа покрылась мурашками от окатившего его ледяного холода. 

\- Какого хрена, сука? 

Блаватский сучил ножками и открывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Хлоп-хлоп, делал он своими побелевшими губками. Дима подождал, пока у него побагровеет всё лицо, и глаза начнут вылезать из орбит. Только тогда он отпустил его. 

Блаватский жалко упал у его ног. 

\- Ты… ты… чуть… - он задыхался и его взгляд уже не был таким дерзким, как в тот день когда они со Стасом сцепились. 

\- Никогда не подходи ко мне со спины, козлина, - прошипел Дима совсем тихо, но от этого не менее угрожающе. - А то я встану на твои яйца и раскатаю их по этому самому кафелю! 

Блаватский был в шоке, но он не жалел, что накинулся на него. А если бы это был насильник? 

Дима разозлился еще сильнее. Если бы это был насильник, он медленно порвал бы его на тонкие полосы. Его желания, видимо, отразились на лице, и Блаватский перестал пыхтеть и хвататься за шею. Быстро поднявшись, он убежал. 

Дверь за его спиной шваркнула, будто чугунная. 

Дима посидел немного, успокаиваясь, а потом пошел домой.

*****  
На обратном пути домой Диме позвонил Костик, тот самый парень, что одолжил ему ключ от студии. Он срочно хотел его забрать, и Дима, конечно же, не мог ему отказать. Ключ постоянно лежал в его ветровке, напоминая о том, что Дима хотел бы не просто стереть из памяти, а полностью отменить. 

Его еще немного трясло после стычки с Блаватским. Чего хотел этот трус? Зачем подстерегал его в раздевалке? 

Дима не среагировал так остро, если бы Блаватский не зашел сзади. Ему не нравилась собственная реакция, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Сжав его хлипкую шею и насладившись зрелищем, как он заглатывает жадными глотками те крошки воздуха, что ему перепадают, Дима понял, что насилие в его жизни не должно перевесить разум, как уже стало со Стасом. 

Блаватского можно было наказать по-другому, но стоило ли тратить на него драгоценное время? Ответ был отрицательным. Блаватский - неприятный тип, но он из тех, кто много бахвалится, но на деле предпочитает мухлевать и уходить от ответа. Мог ли Блаватский изнасиловать его? Чисто теоретически, у него хватило бы на это сил, но вот дерзости и бесстрашия? Навряд ли. 

Дима был на взводе, поэтому по дороге к Косте купил немного конфет, колбасы и водки, хотелось выпить, немного посидеть и поговорить. Хотя пил он крайне редко, придерживаясь строгого режима. Костя жил с отцом-алкоголиком, мать умерла, когда парню было пять. Так что вряд ли вечно пьяный дядя Коля, отец Кости, стал бы возражать, если они посидят и выпьют. Лишь бы ему налили. 

Костя никогда не жаловался, но Дима знал, что у него ужасная жизнь. Еще в начале своего увлечения спортом, Дима ходил на занятия вместе с Костей. Парень всегда бредил боксом и хотел встать на ринг. Но слабое здоровье и сотрясение мозга, которое обеспечил ему отец, в сочетании с высоким внутричерепным давлением, не дали осуществиться детской мечте. 

Последнее время Костя стал заниматься сборкой компьютеров и неплохо подрабатывать на этом. Но Дима всегда знал, что в этом деле больше долга, чем желания. 

Когда Дима позвонил в дверь квартиры, открыл ему заспанный дядя Коля в растянутых пожелтевших трусах, которые когда-то могли быть белыми. Пахло от него неважно, жидкая седая бородка стояла торчком, а круглое пузо было натянуто, как барабан. Костя вышел из-за спины отца. 

\- Привет, Дим, – Костик был совершенно непохож на отца, но стоя рядом с ним, Дима всё же заметил редкие схожие черты. Кровь не вода, как говаривала его мать. 

\- Что встал, как истукан? – неприязненно сказал дядя Коля. – Сквозняк же, заходи. 

Дима прошел внутрь. Обстановка квартиры была обветшалой и убогой, но, похоже, Костя старался хотя бы следить за чистотой. Парень не дал ему пройти внутрь, и, подхватив под руку, потащил к выходу. Дима неловко шел за ним, глупо сжимая пакет с гостинцем в ладони. 

\- Мы прогуляемся, - бросил он отцу уже с лестницы. Тот хотел что-то возразить, но они быстро ушли. 

Возле подъезда Костя протянул руку и сказал: 

\- Ключ. 

\- Вот, - достал из кармана Дима. Другой рукой протянул гостинец. – Я тебе принес еще это, возьми. 

Костя принял пакет и заглянул внутрь. 

\- Спасибо, ты у меня побыть хотел? 

Дима кивнул. Костя помялся, переводя взгляд с пакета на лицо Димы. 

\- Может, пойдём в студию? 

На улице уже было темно, и снова дул пробирающий до костей ветер. Студия была лучшим выбором, там было тихо, уединенно и было где присесть. Но Дима весь обмирал, когда вспоминал о ней. 

\- А почему к тебе нельзя? 

Костя нахмурился, у него всегда было такое лицо, когда он говорил об отце. 

\- Этот нажрётся, потом всю ночь его успокаивай. Да и замучает он тебя, последнее время постоянно бухой, чушь какую-то бормочет, и не заткнёшь. 

Диме стало стыдно, что хотел так нагло напроситься в гости к Косте. Он давно не говорил с пареньком, да и дружба между ними давно пропала, но Дима иногда объявлялся, когда ему нужно было с кем-то поболтать на досуге. Или попросить об услуге, как с ключами. Костя не надоедал, не спрашивал и не вызывал неудобства. Но Дима редко что-то делал для Кости, вернее, ничего не делал, потому что тот не просил. 

Костя был в лёгкой футболке под тонкой ветровкой и тут же продрог. Он ждал, пока Дима ответит, отказаться было нельзя. 

Дима кивнул, и они пошли в сторону дома, в подвале которого была студия. Костик быстро шагал, и его недорогие китайские кроссовки скрипели, когда он нажимал на подошвы со всей силы. По всей его одежде было видно, что он практичен и чистоплотен. Дешёвые, но аккуратные вещи тоже могут хорошо выглядеть и не делать их обладателя жалким. 

Дима вдруг задумался о том, почему никогда не звонил Косте просто так. Почему тот всегда был рад его видеть? 

Неужели раньше его самого совершенно не волновало нутро людей, с которыми он общался? Его школьные товарищи не были ему близки, но он проводил с ними много времени. Зачем? 

Даже когда его изнасиловали, он не мог найти в своей памяти человека, которому бы доверял. Значило ли это, что, несмотря на всех людей вокруг него, друзей у него не было? Таких, с которыми поедешь закапывать тело в лесу или можно нажраться и рассказать о том, что вымотало тебе душу? 

В подъезде снова было темно, пахло сыростью и мочой. Костя сам открыл дверь и впустил Диму. Было непривычно оказаться в этом помещении впервые после того, что было. Ладони взмокли, а по спине прокатилась дрожь. 

Покрывало с дивана сползло, а на полу валялась грязная тряпка, вымазанная в засохшей сперме. Дима с ужасом понял, что после того, как Стас приводил тут себя в порядок, он так и не нашел сил опять прийти сюда, а после и забыл об этом. Но их следы были кругом, напоминания того, что он сделал... 

Дима, паникуя, затолкал тряпку под диван ногой. 

Костя ничего не заметил, заправил покрывало и подтянул раскладной столик, потом пошел искать в тумбочке стаканчики, они сполоснули их водкой. Колбасу пришлось рвать или отгрызать по куску, потому что ножа не нашлось. 

Костя сказал тост, и Дима вяло пошутил, но парень смеялся, когда опрокидывал в себя водку, откидывая назад голову и прикусывая колбасой с конфетами, его вкусовые ориентиры были явно напрочь сбиты. Рассматривая Костю, Дима почему-то захотел, чтобы Стас снова был тут, в голове сплошь крутились слова, которые он ему не сказал тогда. 

Конкретного разговора у них не вышло, наверное, потому, что ни один не хотел говорить то, что его действительно беспокоило. Дима о том, что его жизнь совершенно изменилась после одного-единственного события, а Костя о том, что в его жизни ничего не меняется, что бы он для этого не делал. 

Разговор стал живым, только когда речь зашла о боксе. Но радость Кости быстро сменилась грустью, парень подслеповато щурился на свет, и Дима подумал, что он уже, наверное, носит очки. И ему стало невыносимо горько, что у Костика такая тусклая и печальная жизнь - среди пьяного угара отца и бездушной работы, которая занимала его время, но хотя бы давала какие-то деньги. 

Костя был, как и он, школьником-выпусником, но вынужден работать, потому что если не он, то кто? И Дима понимал, если хоть словом пожалеет его, то только навредит. Странно, но теперь, когда он видел не только себя и свои беды, становилось легче. 

Через час позвонила мать и стала орать, где это его носит. Последнее время она жутко контролировала его. Костя предложил ему уйти, он уже был немного навеселе, как и Дима, и принялся убирать следы их маленького застолья. 

Дима очень хотел побыть еще, но скандалы с матерью последнее время участились, и он не хотел доводить её. Костя был совершенно не против остаться, и почти пинками выгнал его в подъезд. Вываливаясь на улицу, Дима улыбался и уже окончательно решил, что нужно будет повторить. 

Его ручные часы показывали десятый час. На улице был жуткий холод, почти как зимой, только без снега. Возле дома горели фонари, а деревья мерно покачивались, сгибаемые сквозняками, которые гуляли между этажек. Но сердце у него оборвалось не по этой причине. 

В стороне от входа, возле голой и чахлой посадки, куда его стошнило в прошлый раз, стоял Стас. Его глаза были тусклыми и неживыми, в руках наполовину скуренная сигарета и много бычков под ногами. Губы кривились, словно он увидел что-то мерзкое. 

\- Входишь во вкус, Пеший? – спросил он, и Дима обмер. 

 

*****  
Вопрос Стаса застал Диму врасплох. Он обернулся на дверь подъезда, словно собирался сбежать к Косте, лишь бы не видеть холодный взгляд Стаса. 

\- Откуда ты здесь? - еле выдавил из себя Дима. 

Стас отбросил сигарету и зябко повел плечами. 

\- Кто там, Дима? – кивнул он в сторону входа в дом. - Кого еще ты заманил в ту каморку? 

\- О чём ты? 

Стас злобно сощурился и окатил Диму неприязненным взглядом. 

\- Кого ты привел туда? 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что там кто-то есть? – уже смелее ответил парень. 

\- Мне сказал Блаватский. 

\- При чем тут он? И откуда этот щенок знает? – хотя не сложно было догадаться. Блаватский не ушел после того, как Дима помял его, а остался где-то в здании и следил за ним. Зачем только? Было жутко от осознания того, что его жизнь уже давно перестала быть приватной. 

\- Он сказал мне, что ты водишь кого-то в уединённый подвальчик. Я сразу понял, куда! 

\- Но зачем тебе знать это, и ему рассказывать это тебе? 

Стас не хотел отвечать, но пересилил себя. 

\- Потому что я заступался за тебя, говорил, что ты не такой, как остальные. Но это не так, верно? 

У Димы сжалось сердце от его слов и тусклого тона, которым он проговаривал слова, словно не доверяя их содержанию. 

\- Стас, я обидел тебя, ты не должен заступаться за меня.  
И это была правда. Стас хотел что-то ответить, но тут появился довольный и немного пошатывающийся Костик. 

\- Димка, ты еще не ушел? Там такая холодина! Я весь замёрз, пока привел всё в порядок. 

Стас окинул Костика долгим взглядом и, ничего не сказав, пошел прочь. Что он увидел? Неужели подумал, что у них с Костей что-то было, и Дима просто хорошо скрывался раньше, а его хотел поиметь, потому что он соперник? Это было глупо и ужасно, от потрясения и разгулявшихся нервов трясло. 

Дима был на взводе и только махнул Косте рукой и быстро понесся за Стасом, как тогда, переходя на бег, чтобы поспеть за его широким шагом. Было темно, и он боялся потерять его на одном из поворотов. 

Словил его Дима уже на другой улице и перехватил за предплечья, прижав к забору какой-то заброшенной стройки. Стас отталкивал его. 

\- Хватит, стой, - тихо сказал Дима. – Стас… 

\- Ты опять меня хватаешь, а я просил не приближаться! 

Дима только встал ближе, и Стас занервничал. 

\- Да? Но тебе же всё нипочём, уже и забыл, наверное, что я сделал с тобой? – горько сказал он. Равнодушие и выдержка Стаса за последние недели полностью доконали его. 

\- Что ты можешь знать о том, что я чувствовал? 

\- Ты, по крайней мере, знал, кто сделал это с тобой! – вспылил Дима, и Стас дернулся, а потом застыл. 

\- Что? 

Дима с ужасом понял, что сказал лишнее. Но Стас сказал только это и просто прямо смотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Прости, - выпалил Дима и уже хотел отойти от Стаса, как тот схватил его за грудки. 

\- Ты назвал меня насильником тогда, сказал, что я заслужил… 

\- Нет, - Дима рванулся еще раз. 

\- Ты сказал, что… 

\- Нет, нет, нет… Пусти, – Дима задыхался. 

\- Ты очень изменился, стал даже лучше. Человечнее. Что с тобой сделали? 

Дима молчал. 

\- Поговори со мной. Я не понимаю, что происходит? 

Если бы Дима не был пьян, он, несомненно, ушел, но что-то его остановило. Стас смотрел на него впервые открыто и с интересом. От него пахло табаком и хвоей, его туалетной водой, но за всеми этими запахами Дима ощущал немного горьковатый аромат Стаса. Запах был приятным и привлекательным. 

\- Почему ты не злился на меня? – спросил он. – Неужели смог простить? Как можно простить такое? Почему ты не ненавидишь меня? 

Стас только сильнее сжал его куртку в своих кулаках. 

\- Ты знал, что я гей? – неожиданно спросил Стас. 

Дима ошарашенно заморгал. 

\- Нет, не знал, – его ответ сделал Стаса еще более встревоженным. 

\- Тогда почему ты трахнул меня? Зачем? С кем перепутал? 

Дима не ответил, и тогда Стас ударил его под дых. Парень ошарашенно отпрянул и согнулся, Стас впечатал его лицом в злополучный забор и прижался к нему сзади. У Димы начиналась обычная истерика, темнота словно навалилась на него. Дышать стало нечем, а в голове застучали тысячи барабанов. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Стас ему, и его руки легли Диме на задницу. – Ты не можешь быть сильным всегда, Дима. Я хочу знать! 

Он застонал и начал вырываться, но Стас был не слабее его. Он хорошо зафиксировал его корпус плотно прижатым к вертикальной поверхности, и Дима мог только заводить руки назад и пытаться оттолкнуть. Безуспешно, правда. 

\- Отпусти! 

\- Нет. 

\- Отпусти, мать твою! 

\- Что с тобой произошло? Почему ты не любишь, когда стоят у тебя за спиной, не расскажешь? 

\- Отпусти! 

\- Неправильный ответ. Ты не считаешь, что я заслужил знать? Ты бил меня, поимел, я хочу знать, за что. 

\- Нет! 

\- За что? 

\- Нет! 

Стас не выдержал и протолкнул руку ему в джинсы. Холодная ладонь легла на горячую кожу ягодиц. 

\- У меня хватит смелости засунуть в тебя палец, если ты не признаешься, - твердо сказал Стас. 

Дима почти рычал, паника накатывала, но на удивление, она не была такой сильной, как с тем же Блаватским. Он знал, что это Стас, что это его дыхание у него на шее. Овевает кожу горячей волной, а его руки сжимают зад. И когда он постарался осознать это, его страх стал меньше. 

\- Ты скажешь мне? – повелительно спросил Стас, и он перестал сопротивляться.  
Стас ощутил, как его тело обмякло и специально прижался сильнее. Дима вздохнул и с шоком ощутил, что у него встает. 

\- Дима? – опять сказал у самого уха Стас, и он просто взвился. Резко оттолкнувшись, откинул Стаса. Тот отлетел на пару шагов, но времени на размышления уже не было. 

Он не мог ему ответить и не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь. И вместо этого Дима убежал. 

 

*****  
Даже дома Дима не мог успокоиться. Его трясло. 

Он не был в обиде на Стаса за его настойчивость, даже ждал чего-то подобного. Но Дима хотел унять его боль, а не делиться своей. Было что-то мерзкое в том, чтобы признаться, что его изнасиловал какой-то незнакомец. Дима сразу же думал о ненавистных руках на своём теле и о беспомощности, которую не смог побороть. 

Стас посмеётся над ним. Хотя, ему ли смеяться? Дима сам сделал всё для того, чтобы продемонстрировать это ему. Сам стал насильником. 

Скинув верхнюю одежду, он упал на пол и, засунув ноги под кровать, начал качать пресс. Холодный пол был чересчур твёрдым, но Диме уже было всё равно. 

_Раз. Два. Три._ Мысли потихоньку становились холоднее и трезвее. Он любил нагружать своё тело, доводить его до предела выносливости. 

Нужно что-то делать, как-то объяснить Стасу ситуацию, но как? Всё было так запутано. Еще месяц назад Дима даже не подозревал, что Стас - гей, а теперь сам испытывает смешанные чувства. Он не думал о том, что Стас делает это с кем-то, а теперь, после того, как он прижал свой член к его заднице и облапал её, то, что он почувствовал, не шло из головы. 

_Четыре. Пять. Шесть._ Стас мог быть агрессивен, он тысячу раз видел, как Стас бьется, но в этот раз он проявил агрессию другого рода. Сексуальную агрессию, и Дима задыхался от волнения и эмоционального возбуждения. 

_Семь. Восемь. Девять._ Снова вспомнился тот парень после тренировки. Они явно трахаются. Стас спит с ним, возможно, даже трахает этого паренька. Он же не тёлка, ему тоже нужна активность. Дима представил их вместе, Стаса, который всей своей грудой удачно скомпонованных мышц наваливается на другое мужское тело. Его задница уже давно не шла у Димы из головы, но теперь он видел его другим - уверенно вколачивающимся в чужое тело, с подрагивающей спиной и мощными руками. Он видел эту спину не раз в душе, но только теперь захотел прикоснуться к ней. 

_Десять. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать._ После секса с Катей Дима не мог избавиться от чувства вины, пересилить себя и позвонить ей еще раз. Не оставалось сомнений, что это конец. У него больше нет девушки, но зато есть кулак и крепкий накачанный пресс, чтобы в голову не ударяли ненужные мысли. 

_Тринадцать. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать._ Хотя, какого хрена он радуется тому, что упустил такую девушку? Полшколы завидовало ему, и многие хотели бы её. Дима всегда игнорировал злобные сплетни, но многие говорили Кате, что он её не достоин, так оно и вышло. Но Дима не мог, он не хотел продолжать эти отношения, когда все мысли забиты Стасом. Она не заслуживала этого. Катя не заслуживала даже того, как он трахнул её в последний раз.  
Нужно было разобраться в себе, а пока он ничего не мог ей предложить. 

Когда Дима приподнялся в двадцатый раз, зазвонил телефон. На дворе уже была глубокая ночь, и он с опаской взглянул на дисплей. Звонила мама. 

\- Алло? 

\- Дима? 

\- Да, мам. 

\- Ты уже дома? – она закопошилась на той стороне провода. Наверное, проснулась и решила проверить, где он. 

Дима хмыкнул, она даже не услышала, как он пришел. 

\- Да. 

\- Это хорошо. Завтра поговорим, – мать нажала отбой. 

Дима отложил телефон. 

Даже не встала посмотреть, правду ли он ей сказал? 

В последнее время мама обращалась с ним как с обузой. Дима знал, почему она не хочет, чтобы он занимался боксом и печется о его времени. Если он выберет учёбу, ему придется уехать поступать в столицу, а там уйма соблазнов, намного больше, чем в их уездном городишке. Он должен быть "чистым" и не сидеть на чём-то, когда поедет туда. Тогда она сможет спокойно съехаться со своим новым мужчиной. 

Она еще не говорила ему, кто он, но Дима подозревал, что у них уже больше полугода роман. Кем бы ни был новый мамин муж, он не войдёт в этот дом, пока Дима тут. Они оба это понимали. 

С мамы мысли переместились на отца, взгляд упал на фото в рамке у компьютера. На нём отец улыбался. 

Улыбается ли он там, куда попал? Дима на это надеялся. 

*****

На тренировках Дима теперь избегал Стаса, вернее, безуспешно старался это делать.  
Блаватский держал дистанцию, но в его шакальих глазах была видна затаённая злость. Если бы Дима был чуть слабее, чуть менее уверенным в себе или хотя бы на немного доступнее – падальщик бы накинулся на него, но он мог переехать засранца как катком, и тот не рисковал. 

Теперь Дима приходил в раздевалку чуть ли не последним, и у Стаса, который всегда был в центре внимания в их группе, не было возможности зацепить его. Но хоть общаться Дима и не хотел, наблюдать за Стасом не мог перестать. 

На тренировках отрабатывать удары в паре их больше не ставили, тренер страховался, чтобы опять не вышел мордобой. Бои с тенью проходили обычно в молчании, но когда парни разбивались на пары, тихонько можно было переговариваться, так, чтобы тренер не увидел. Он был фанатом сосредоточенности, и всегда говорил, что голову нужно держать пустой, когда работают руки. В принципе, Дима был с ним согласен. Слишком часто эмоциональность вела его не туда, куда нужно. 

В конце очередного занятия тренер отозвал их троих: Стаса, Диму и Блаватского. Стас странно посмотрел на него и отошел, а вот Женя Блаватский почему-то лучился счастьем. 

\- Дима, - сказал сразу тренер. – В этом месяце у тебя самые худшие результаты. 

Улыбка Блаватского стала еще шире. 

\- Но у остальных не лучше, - добавил мужчина. Стас смотрел в сторону, словно его не интересовало, что сейчас скажет их наставник. 

\- А что с соревнованиями, вы говорили, что решите в конце ноября? – спросил Дима. 

\- Я решил, - тренер потер лоб и тяжело вздохнул. Дима приготовился к худшему, казалось, тренер сейчас вообще выгонит его из группы, таким он выглядел расстроенным. – Всё так же. Поедете вы с Стасом, но проблема в том, что у нас нет денег на этот заезд. Вам придется просить у родителей. 

Дима побледнел. Блаватский, который сначала расстроился, что его не берут, тут же воспрянул. 

\- Проблемы, Пеший? 

\- Нет проблем, - процедил он. 

\- Я помогу, Дима, - пообещал тренер. 

Сердце болезненно сжалось, мать в жизни не даст денег на поездку. Свои сбережения у Димы были скудно малы, а брать у тренера он считал ниже своего достоинства. 

\- Нет, не нужно. Я достану денег. 

Стас, наконец, проявил интерес к происходящему. 

\- Мой отец даст денег, оплатит все расходы. Он давно хотел помочь секции. 

\- Нет, - сказал Дима и Блаватский повторил за ним синхронно. 

\- Это же замечательно! – воскликнул тренер. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – зашипел на Стаса Блаватский, но тот только окатил его равнодушным взглядом. Дима знал, что у Стаса состоятельные родители, но он не бравировал этим, и вот теперь хочет помочь. Дима хотел отвергнуть его помощь, доказать себе и другим, что он и сам способен заработать. Сможет, вытянет, заслужит своё участие, но Стас был не таким как обычно. И его предложение было необычным. Это настораживало. 

Тренер похлопал Стаса по плечу. 

\- Это верное решение, Стас, без достойного соперника не было бы борьбы.  
И так было ясно, что тренер не считает Блаватского соперником Стасу или Диме, просто третьим по силе, разумеется, после них. 

Стас кивнул, и тренер ушел. Блаватский кипел, как чайник, но Стас не реагировал на его гримасы. 

\- Зачем? – спросил Дима. 

Стас улыбнулся, и Дима ощутил внутреннюю дрожь от этой улыбки и рассеянного взгляда. 

\- Потому что я так хочу.  
И сердце ухнуло вниз, полетело куда-то между рёбер, ударилось о бедренную кость. Взорвавшись искрами, пустив волны тепла по всему телу, и разлилось лавой по ногам. 

Стало не просто жарко - адски горячо, а взгляд Стаса припечатывал. Дима не мог отказаться, не имел права. 

Блаватский фыркнул, развернулся и пошел к раздевалке. Стас остался на месте, Дима тоже не мог заставить себя уйти. Должен был, но не мог. 

Широкий жест Стаса был для него непонятен и, в то же время, красноречивее любых слов. Хотелось сказать ему «спасибо», но еще больше хотелось прикоснуться. У Димы прямо чесались ладони ощутить его кожу под своими руками, и эта прихоть не носила сексуальный характер, скорее, в этом было больше желания близости с человеком, к которому испытываешь глубокую симпатию. 

Он был таким идеальным, словно ненастоящим. Как будто в тот день, когда с ним случилось несчастье, ему подарили нового Стаса. Или же он, наконец, прозрел. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - произнес он слова, которые Дима не сомневался услышать, и в этот раз он не мог ему отказать. 

 

*****  
На какое-то время повисла неловкая пауза. Стас просто смотрел ему в глаза и молчал. В тренировочном зале стало слишком тихо и напряжённо. 

\- Пошли отсюда, - наконец предложил он, когда молчание стало тягостным. 

Дима подумал о Блаватском, если этот паук затаился, чтобы подслушать, ему ничего не перепадёт. Медленно они вышли и побрели по коридорам, изредка соприкасаясь плечами. У Стаса была футболка с короткими рукавами и смешным рисунком на груди, а вот Дима натянул открытую майку, и когда его голое плечо соприкасалось с плечом Стаса, по коже разливалась волна мурашек. 

В раздевалке оба думали о своем, но когда они, наконец, попали на улицу, заполненную вечерним полумраком и осенним холодом, Дима растерялся. 

\- Куда пойдём? 

Стас потёр руки и крепко сжал их, так, словно готовился к хорошей бойне. 

\- Может быть, пойдём в тот подвал? 

Дима застыл, дыхание спёрло в горле. 

\- Ты бы пошел туда? – сипло спросил он. 

\- А ты? 

\- Я бы не повел тебя снова туда, даже если бы имел возможность, – Стас нахмурился, но кивнул и потащил его в сторону остановки. 

\- Приглашаю тебя в гости, Пеший, - торжественно произнес он. 

Стас пошел в сторону остановки, дом Димы располагался совсем в другой стороне, и на мгновение он замешкался. Возможно, стоило отказаться? Но он не стал - хотелось увидеть, где живет Стас, чем он дышит, и что его окружает. 

\- Ты не на машине? - спросил Дима, догоняя его. 

\- У меня нет прав, - ответил тот. 

Среди парней в таком возрасте только ленивый не имел прав, и Дима очень удивился этому, тем более, что Стас мог позволить себе заиметь машину. Вернее, его родители могли. 

\- Тебе не нравятся машины? 

Стас пожал плечами. 

\- Нравятся. 

\- Тогда почему? 

\- Отец сказал, что если купит машину, деньги на ремонт и бензин я должен заработать сам. Это ответственность и риск. Я лучше подожду, когда у меня будет нормальная работа и нужда в ней. 

Дима был с ним согласен, в детстве он хотел автомобиль, потому что отец любил езду и свою машину. А потом… Потом он умер, и Дима возненавидел машины. 

Стас встал спиной к Диме, повернулся к потоку движения на дороге и стал высматривать маршрутку. Дима коснулся его плеча, но он не обернулся. 

\- Может, не поедем? Погуляем в парке? – предложил он. 

\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили спокойно, и ты опять не сбежал. 

\- Я не сбегу! – Дима был уязвлён, но Стас прав. 

Подъехал автобус, почти серый от брызг, проезжающих мимо автомобилей и моросящего дождя, который шел с самого утра, размочившего осевшую на кузове пыль. Стас быстро прыгнул на крутые ступеньки, вызвав ропот других пассажиров, когда он хорошо пропихнулся, чтобы освободить немного места Диме. 

Когда дверь закрылась, он стоял на подножке, а Стас развернулся к нему, и лицо Димы уткнулось ему в грудь. Ветровку Стас держал расстёгнутой. В тесном нутре автобуса было до ужаса мало места и жарко, как в бане, от свитера Стаса пахло его туалетной водой и немного самим парнем. Щеку жгло от соприкосновения с шерстью, но когда Дима поднял голову и посмотрел на него, в горле встал ком. 

Стас рассматривал его лицо, и щеки залил румянец. А когда Стас качнулся на повороте и налёг на него, Дима придержал его за бедра, сам он облокотился на дверцу. Но когда шатать перестало, руки так и не убрал. Чуть пошевелив пальцами, Дима ощутил, что забрался под свитер и прикасался к голым бокам. Всего лишь кончиками пальцев, на сантиметр, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Стас резко вздохнул, и в его глазах появился невысказанный вопрос. 

Подушечками пальцев Дима легонько погладил его кожу. Она была твердой и тугой, и жгла пальцы, как раскалённое железо. Автобус снова качнуло, и Дима ощутил, как Стас ткнулся ему твердым членом в живот, и тут же отстранился. Он перестал держаться за перила и выставил руки с обеих сторон от головы Димы. Впору было паниковать, но Дима чувствовал себя, как никогда, уверенно и комфортно. 

Когда он снова поднял голову и посмотрел Стасу в глаза, то был потрясен. Таким своего бывшего соперника он еще не видел. Глаза горели, крылья носа раздувались от тяжелого дыхания, а челюсти были плотно сжаты. Дима еще никогда не видел другого парня, которого чуть не потряхивает не просто от возбуждения, а желания, вызванного лично им. 

Ему хотелось спросить, как давно это началось? Хотел ли Стас его раньше? И как он мог завестись от пары касаний? Хотя, сам Дима тоже ощущал немалый трепет и жар в налившемся и пульсирующем от возбуждения члене. Тут же мысли перескочили на воспоминание о том, что Стас завелся тогда, в студии. Он хотел, ему нравилось. Несмотря на грубость, грязные слова и жестокость Димы – ему нравилось! И он начал подозревать, что Стаса могли возбуждать не его действия, а он сам. 

Нужно было немедленно прекратить это, но Стас спалил его, аккуратно прижав ногу к его паху, и улыбнулся. Диме стало стыдно. Его тело словно не принадлежало ему и наслаждалось теплом Стаса, его горячей кожей, его запахом и твердостью мышц, когда он прижимался к Диме. 

\- Удивлён? – спросил Стас. 

Дима отдернул руки и сдвинул ноги. Но остановить бешено колотящееся сердце не смог бы. 

\- А ты?  
\- Я очень удивлён, - признался Стас, но продолжать, после того как Дима так резко отдёрнулся, не стал. 

Они проехали полпути, но Стас предложил одну остановку пройтись, и Дима не мог избавиться от ощущения, что идёт на заклание. 

\- Ворон, а у тебя кто-то дома есть? – внезапно спросил он, словно его прострелила молния.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как? Совсем нет?  
\- Совсем, - припечатал Стас, и Дима ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. Он отвел взгляд, и Стас схватил его за руку. – Ты, что боишься? 

Дима вырвался и пошел дальше. Стас нагнал его и снова остановил. 

\- Дима, ты же не можешь думать, будто я причиню тебе боль? 

Диме хотелось наорать на него, но он сдержался. Вина окатила его словно плетью. Больно, как же больно быть прощенным, когда ты сам себя не простил. 

\- Я же причинил! 

Стас погрустнел, у него забегали глаза и опустились плечи. Дима не выдержал, развернулся и пошел назад. Начал накрапывать дождь, в небе мелькнула молния, и он хотел, чтобы она попала в него. Мгновение, и всё, конец прострации и растерянности, конец всему и пустота. 

Стас всё-таки догнал его и остановил. Их прогулка превращалась в салочки, кто кого запятнает и бросится догонять. Волосы Стаса полностью промокли и облепили лицо, свитер тоже промок, на губах была вода, как и на не по-пацански длинных ресницах. 

Он ничего не говорил, сам, наверное, не знал, зачем догнал его? Почему не мог отпустить? Зачем вообще связался с парнем, который не понимал сам себя? Дима жадно рассматривал его, впитывая каждую деталь, наслаждаясь тем, что он рядом, что не дал ему уйти. 

Он схватил Стаса за отвороты этой маленькой для него куртки, и она зашелестела под его пальцами. Парень схватил его за плечи и облизал губы, словно знал, чего он хотел, что было ему нужно… 

Дима наклонился и забил на всё, он поцеловал его не из жалости или чувства вины. А потому что знал - Стас хочет этого не меньше, чем он. А еще, потому что у него кружилась голова от его близости, а яйца крутило от возбуждения - и все это просто прикасаясь к его коже, слушая голос, находясь всего в метре от него. Потому что нужда в Стасе стала неистребимой. 

 

*****  
Стас обнял его до треска в костях – жадно, грубо, страстно и так же ответил на поцелуй. У Димы сорвало крышу, хотелось опрокинуть его прямо на месте и крепко прижаться к желанному и такому близкому телу. В ушах шумело, то ли от льющего вовсю дождя, то ли от возбуждения, перемешанного со страхом. 

\- Пошли ко мне, Дим, пошли… - зашептал ему на ухо Стас. За воротник текла вода, но дрожал он не от этого. 

Стас потянул его за руку, и они побежали. Лужи взрывались брызгами под ногами, по спине стучали капли, ветви деревьев шумели, покачиваясь над головой. Ботинки насквозь промокли, и носки неприятно облепили ноги. Стас бежал быстрее, но для Димы было делом чести догнать его. 

Влетели в подъезд они почти одновременно, легкие Димы перекачивали воздух, как кузнечные меха – туда-сюда, быстро-быстро, сердце стучало под горлом. 

\- Куда? – спросил он, но Стас даже не дал ему закончить вопрос, крепко прижал к светлой, вероятно, недавно выкрашенной, стене подъезда и снова поцеловал. Он был похож на жадного ребенка, Дима охнул, когда холодные мокрые руки забрались ему под ветровку. Горячий язык проскользнул сквозь губы и тут же начал размыкать его зубы. Долго настаивать не пришлось, Дима сдался и впустил его. Крепко схватив Стаса за задницу, прижал к себе. Их члены терлись друг о друга, и Дима сходил с ума от желания разрядки, но еще больше хотелось ощутить голое тело Стаса полностью. С ног до головы. 

\- Дииима… – промямлил Стас ему на ухо, его пошатывало от возбуждения и немного трясло от холода. – Хочу… хочу тебя… 

Дима немного напрягся, но, посмотрев в мутные и сгорающие от желания глаза Стаса, успокоился. Ему даже стало казаться, что будь воля Стаса, они не доползли бы до квартиры. Стас был очень страстным, и Диме нравилось это и бесило в то же время. Потому что у Стаса были другие парни и богатый опыт подобных отношений, а он смутно себе представлял, что к чему. Но даже это не могло отбить желания прикасаться к нему, вдыхать влажный аромат его тела, усиленный дождём и страстью, смотреть на его порывистость и открытую сексуальность. 

Дима схватил Стаса за шкирку и потащил на лестницу. 

\- Какой этаж? 

\- Сюда, - дернул его Стас, и они вышли в коридорчик, поднявшись всего на второй, там было не меньше пяти дверей. Загремели ключи, Дима наблюдал, как Стас отмыкает замок. 

\- Там точно никого? – тихо спросил он, перегнувшись через спину Стаса к его уху. 

Ответа не последовало, но Стас тихо матерился себе под нос, потому что ключ заело. Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, они оба просто изнемогали от нетерпения. Стас бросил ключи на пол и повернулся, притиснув Диму к двери. 

Мельком удалось взглянуть на жилье Стаса. Высокие потолки и серо-бежевая гамма, остальное мало бросалось в глаза. Да и не до того было. 

\- Ты еще не передумал? - спросил Стас, и у него были такие жалостливые глаза. Дима убрал волосы от его лица и приобнял, парень что-то замычал ему в губы и нежно целовал. – Я думал ты никогда… что ты возненавидишь… Боже… - отрываясь ненадолго, бормотал он. 

\- Что? Возненавижу? 

\- Парней… 

Дима испугался, что Стас снова спросит о том, что было. Начнёт сдирать с него кожу и оставит беззащитным, но он продолжил, и то, что сказал Стас, поразило его. 

\- Каждый раз, когда ты побеждал меня… - проговорил он, не прекращая ластиться к Диме. - Честно выигрывал по очкам… или сбивал с ног… - начал он, но умолк, отвернув лицо. 

\- Побеждал? – притянул его к себе Дима, хотелось знать до конца. 

\- Я, наверное, больной. Всегда хотел тебя, потому что ты можешь взять надо мной верх. Потому что тебе не нужно поддаваться. 

Дима мялся и тяжело дышал, он не понимал, почему Стас хотел, чтобы его любовник был сильным. Не знал, как должен отреагировать. 

\- Дело в лидерстве и силе? 

\- Нет, придурок, дело в тебе! 

Стас содрал с Димы ветровку и прижал губы к его шее. Ласка была нежной и аккуратной, чтобы не оставить следов. И, возможно, не спугнуть. 

\- Я бы никогда не смог принудить тебя, - нежно прошептал он. Стас хотел успокоить этим Диму, но только испортил всё. И сразу понял это, по тому, как он напрягся. – Прости, прости… - но его слова уже не имели значения. 

\- Я не могу… 

\- Нет! – резко выдохнул Стас. Дима хотел вырваться, но он не дал уйти. – Я не отпущу. 

Он наклонился и продолжил целовать его шею, раковину уха, висок. 

\- Стас… 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был грубым. Тогда ты прекратишь корчить из себя мученика? – он вжался пахом в пах Димы и повел бедрами. – Ты же хочешь. Ты первый поцеловал меня. И я хочу, чтобы ты наступил своей совести на горло и пошел до конца. Не будь слабаком… 

Дима чувствовал себя глупцом. Стас был прав, сейчас в этой комнате нет места скромности, потому что для него не было сомнения в том, что желаннее Стаса нет парня. 

\- Я не слабак! – прошипел Дима и начал раздеваться. Через пару минут он был уже по пояс обнажён. 

\- У тебя восхитительное тело, - с придыханием проговорил Стас, и Дима выпрямил спину и развел руки, демонстрируя накачанную грудь. У обоих была наращенная мускулатура и не какими-то коктейлями и биодобавками, а своим трудом и упражнениями. Но Стас всё равно выглядел интереснее, фактурнее и мощнее, хотя сила была у них практически одинаковой. 

Стас провел ладонями по груди и принялся расстёгивать ширинку. Дима закрыл глаза и позволил ему это, он мало осознавал, что делает. Зачем? Как можно желать секса с другим парнем? Хотеть, чтобы руки Стаса гладили его тело. Но в этот момент не могло быть ничего волнительнее контакта с Стасом, ощущения его желания, прижатого к его бедру. Тяжелого дыхания, согревающего кожу шеи и дрожи, пробирающей его тело. 

\- Что мы?.. Как?.. – Дима растерянно смотрел на парня. 

\- А ты не знаешь? – насмешливо улыбнулся Стас. 

\- Я не хочу унижать тебя, - сказал Дима и ощутил, что его захлёстывают воспоминания, которым нет места между ними. 

\- Это не унижение. Как ты не понимаешь? 

Стас взял его за руку и потащил в душ - тесную комнатку всего в трех метрах от входа. Ванна, душевая кабина и раковина, больше ничего, но Дима не смог войти в закрытую со всех сторон комнату. Стас непонимающе посмотрел на него, но смирился. 

Терпение было на пределе у обоих. Вцепившись ему в шею, Стас прижал свой лоб к его. Потянулся за грубым, почти жестким поцелуем. 

\- Как ты хочешь? Хочешь трахнуть меня? Скажи! – он говорил с раздражением, напором и отчаянием, словно злился на него и думал, что Дима сомневается или наказывает его. Но Стас не понимал, не мог понять, как он боится закрытых пространств, шума стекающей воды и гулкого перелива труб. 

Дима осознавал, что промедлением может только всё испортить, обидеть Стаса. 

\- Где твоя комната? – Стас махнул рукой, указывая направление, и Дима быстро пошел туда. 

В комнате Стаса было темно, а они были слишком заняты, чтобы искать включатель. Потому что Стас почти полностью разделся по дороге и кинул шмотки в угол, когда вошел. Он щелкнул включателем лампы, стоящей на тумбе у кровати, когда они уже упали на постель. 

Комната заполнилась шумом тяжелого дыхания и шорохом белья. Они целовались, перекатываясь с боку на бок, потираясь друг о друга, а потом просто пытались не кончить тут же, в сию секунду, и продлить удовольствие. 

Стас спустился к его поясу и стянул джинсы вместе с трусами, он целовал Димин живот и вылизывал пупок, пока парень ерзал и дергал бедрами. Одной рукой Стас взял в руку его член и приласкал, но всё еще дразнил фактическим бездействием. 

\- Как ты хочешь? – снова спросил он, и его глаза внимательно следили за Диминой реакцией. Он стонал от нетерпения, но понимал, что ответ на этот вопрос означает не просто, как они будут трахаться, но и то, какие отношения между ними будут дальше. 

Стас был для него особенным уже тем, что никогда бы он не пошел на это с другим парнем, и не пойдёт. 

\- Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, - ответил Дима, и Стас удивленно уставился на него. 

\- Сам? 

Дима отрицательно покачал головой и, приподнявшись, стянул с него трусы до середины бедра, дальше они не шли, потому что парень сидел на пятках. Он обнял его и провел горячими ладонями по спине, притянув к себе, Стас целовал его шею и тяжело дышал. 

\- Я долго не выдержу… 

\- Выдержишь. 

Дима погладил его задницу, и Стас стал кусать его шею, плечо, излучину у горла и материться, словно подгоняя дальше. Когда выдержки стало не хватать уже и у Димы, он прижал свой член к его и обхватил их ладонью. 

Стас зашипел и вцепился пальцами в его спину, сжимая железной хваткой мышцы. 

\- Блядь, долбаный садист! – Дима только рассмеялся на эту реплику. Было приятно знать, что он понимает чувства Стаса, что ему хочется не меньше его, и теперь он понимал, что делать, как его ласкать. Когда Дима стал двигать рукой, затем обхватил второй и приказал Стасу двигаться – желание зашкаливало. Стас закрыл глаза, но Дима нет, он хотел видеть. Запомнить всё. 

Он еще никогда не делал этого, не дрочил с кем-то. Было интересно наблюдать, как Стас кусает губы, как порывисто дергается, как хватается за него и стонет. Он не стонал так в прошлый раз, но звуки были приятными, они означали, что ему хорошо. Стас был диким и безбашенным, как и сам секс - концентрированное желание и никаких правил, только достигнуть развязки. Доставить оргазм партнёру. 

Когда удовольствие затопило их, и руки стали мокрыми не только от смазки, но и от спермы, Дима не мог перестать целовать его. Нежно вылизывать его губы, скользить языком по его языку. И прижиматься мокрой от пота грудью к его груди. 

Дима понял, что то, что было между ними, нельзя назвать сексом, их первым разом. Это было совершенно не то. Не с ними, и в корне неправильно. Вот она, правда - оголённые нервы, тепло в груди и по всему телу, разливающееся волнами удовольствие. 

\- Это было чертовски хорошо, - прошептал Стас ему на ухо. И он был с ним согласен, ни с кем другим ему не было лучше. А они даже не занимались полноценным сексом, но пока и этого было достаточно. Для него всё было новым - слишком сильным и будоражащим. 

Дима рассматривал его смуглое лицо и волосы, вымокшие у висков, припухшие от поцелуев губы и понял, что его не отпускает. 

Не может отпустить желание быть со Стасом, ощущать его скользкое от пота тело и впитывать в себя каждое его слово. Не хочется уходить, оставлять его. Не хочется становиться прошлым Димой, и не знать, что Стас может быть совершенно другим. Может быть его любовником. 

Стас всегда был загадкой, он ею и остался, но теперь он еще и наркотик, который проник ему в кровь.

*****  
Они оба лежали в темноте, даже лампа не горела. Спать не хотелось, но в теле была лёгкая нега, и Стас выразил желание просто пообниматься, словно они несмышлёные дети, которые не понимают, чего хотят друг от друга. Благо дело, Дима настоял на том, чтобы одеть трусы - смешная преграда, но так хотя бы не будет так стыдно, если придет кто-то из родителей Стаса. 

Стас перебирал его волосы и иногда ласково проводил пальцами по шее, Дима млел от этой ласки.  
\- Я думал, ты убежишь, как только кончишь, - признался Стас. 

Дима напрягся, такая мысль присутствовала, но чего бы он этим добился? 

\- Может быть, мне и стоило уйти. 

\- Почему? – Стас сжал пальцы чуть сильнее и потянул Диму за волосы до боли. 

\- Ты с кем-то встречаешься… - он не хотел ставить это в упрёк Стасу, но ему было неприятно. 

\- Ты тоже. Как там её зовут – Катя? 

\- Ты знаешь про Катю? 

\- Да, а ты знал про Игоря, когда мы… - он не договорил. 

\- Игорь, значит. 

Дима отстранился и сел на постели. Стас положил ладонь на его голую спину. 

\- Да, Игорь. 

\- И у вас с Игорем принято изменять друг другу? 

Стас убрал руку и тоже сел рядом. 

\- Не говори так. Не делай из меня суку. 

Дима схватил штаны и принялся одевать их. 

\- Ты прав. Это не моё дело. 

Стас разозлился, тоже вскочил и вырвал из рук Димы злосчастные джинсы, так, что он чуть не упал. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дима? Заверений в любви? Я не могу бросить его, потому что мы с тобой один раз подрочили! 

Злоба клокотала у Димы в горле. 

\- Не бросай. Я что, просил тебя об этом? 

\- Ты ничего не просишь, но и не обещаешь. 

\- Что я должен обещать? – взвился Дима, чувствуя себя униженным. Стас схватил его и прижал к себе. 

\- Я не знаю, что. Но ты должен понимать, что я не стану строить свою жизнь вокруг тебя, пока ты не доверяешь мне. 

\- Я хочу тебя… 

Стас покачал головой. 

\- Этого мало. 

\- А что же тогда будет достаточно? 

\- Скажи, ты осознаешь, что ты гей? Хотя бы понимаешь это? 

\- Я не гей! – огрызнулся Дима. – Если уж на то пошло, раньше я спал только с девушками, и мне нравилось это! 

\- Нравилось? В прошедшем времени? – подметил Стас. 

Дима снова вырвал джинсы и начал натягивать их. 

\- Пошел на хуй! 

Стас откинулся на постель и засмеялся. 

\- Вот значит, как, - он смотрел в потолок. 

Дима надел джинсы, но остальная одежда была непонятно где, и он растерянно оглянулся. Стас опять приподнялся. 

\- Дима? 

\- Что? – неохотно ответил он. 

\- Давай не будем спешить? Не говори ничего, я понимаю, всё сложно. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал с ним! – отрезал Дима с твердостью во взгляде, он был похож на изваяние бесстрастностью лица, но челюсти были крепко сжаты. 

Стас растерялся. Дима видел, что он не хотел обещать это, и от осознания его нежелания становилось больно.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. – Тогда ответь мне на один вопрос, и этого не будет. 

Дима даже расслабился и немного оттаял. 

\- Да. Спрашивай.  
Он совсем не думал о том, что у Стаса слишком много вопросов накопилось к нему из прошлого. 

\- Кому ты мстил, тогда, в подвале? 

Диме словно вышибло весь воздух из груди. Стало жарко и душно, как в аду, как бывает в душе без вентиляции. В горле словно осел влажный пар. 

\- Это нечестно, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу говорить, – Дима старался ответить достойно. 

\- Я хочу понять. 

\- Хорошо, - хлёстко и со злостью сказал парень. – Будь по-твоему. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ. И теперь не понимаю, кто должен быть на том месте, кому предназначалось всё то, что я сделал с тобой. 

Стас удивился. 

\- Как? Но что тебе сделали? 

\- Ты оговорил всего один вопрос. Я ответил. Так что закроем эту тему навсегда. 

Стас не выглядел довольным, но это были его проблемы. Дима пошел за футболкой и ветровкой, которые остались в коридоре. 

\- Проводишь меня? – он кивнул и тоже стал одеваться. 

Дима с интересом рассматривал его комнату. На часах было всего полдевятого, но за окном стояла густая безлунная ночь. Покрывало на постели Стаса было скомкано и выпачкано в их сперме. А на тумбочке валялись использованные салфетки. «У любого предусмотрительного мальчика они всегда лежат в тумбочке» - подумал он со смехом. В углу Дима заметил довольно большую и дорогую беговую дорожку, стол с компьютером и стереосистему. Ни телевизора, ни картинок на стенах, ни книг – ничего этого не было. Комната не выглядела идеалом уюта. 

Когда Стас оделся и привлек внимание Димы, захотелось тут же его раздеть и отыметь во всех возможных позах. Он нарядился, как на именины, в красивый, цвета слоновой кости, гольф и черные джинсы, еще и зализал назад волосы. И Дима понял, что его проблемы только начинаются, а не закончились в тот момент, когда Стас ответил на тот первый поцелуй. 

В прихожей он снова напялил старую ветровку. И выглядел таким довольным, словно это были шиншилловые меха, а не затасканная кожанка. 

\- Зачем ты её носишь? Она же тебе мала, – спросил Дима. 

\- Она мне нравится больше других, - пожал плечами Стас. Это было так трогательно, Дима не выдержал и притянул его к себе. Это становилось привычкой. 

Они целовались, как напоказ, хотя их никто не мог видеть. Медленно, тягуче, смакуя и дразнясь, Дима быстро понял правила игры, и это его заводило. Он прижал Стаса к косяку и крепко притиснул к себе, прогуливаясь руками по его филейным частям. Такого Стаса он еще не знал и был ошарашен и собой, и им. 

Каков же настоящий Стас? Боксер? Друг? Любовник? Или это бесстыдное и довольное существо, которое льнуло к нему, словно он - это все, что ему нужно в этой жизни? 

\- Если ты обманешь меня, я откручу тебе голову. Обещаю. 

\- Если ты будешь игнорировать меня, я тебя обману, - в тон ответил парень. 

\- Если ты будешь шантажировать меня… - Дима не закончил, потому что Стас добрался до его уха и начал облизывать ушную раковину, дразнясь. – Я не шучу. 

\- Я верю. 

Дима отпустил его и отошел на шаг. 

\- Часто у тебя никого нет дома? – решил сменить тему разговора он. 

\- Отец до одиннадцати в офисе, а мать вечно по санаториям. 

\- Она нездорова? – с сожалением спросил Дима. 

\- Они с отцом не ладят, каждый развлекается по-своему. 

Стас говорил безразлично, но Дима не верил, что ему так уж всё равно. Стас открыл дверь и вывел Диму из подъезда. Дождь уже закончился, но лужи были кругом, чёрные, как кляксы. По дороге к остановке они оба молчали, день выдался насыщенным. Каждый думал о своём. 

Уже дожидаясь маршрутку, Дима хотел что-то сказать, но всё было не то. 

\- До встречи на следующей тренировке? – выдавил он, наконец, из себя. 

\- Ты чем-то занят завтра? – спросил Стас. 

\- Да не особо. 

\- Тогда встретимся вечером. 

\- Так быстро? – удивился Дима. 

Стас выглядел спокойным и выдержанным, как обычно, но в глазах мелькнула сталь. 

\- Я так понял, ты именно этого хотел. Если нет, всё можно переиграть. 

Дима настороженно молчал, просто не зная, что сказать. 

\- Завтра, - наклонившись почти вплотную к Диминому лицу, сказал Стас. - Я брошу Игоря. Из-за тебя брошу, потому что ты этого захотел! – он еще сильнее понизил голос. – Если ты рассчитывал играть со мной в игры, скажи сейчас! Это моя жизнь и не хочу пересрать всё только потому, что ты сегодня захотел меня себе, как куклу. 

\- Нет! Никаких игр, - Дима прикоснулся к руке Стаса, и ему стало стыдно. Какой же он идиот! Как можно просить о верности и не предложить отношений? А ведь он даже не подумал об этом. – Прости. 

Стас не выглядел счастливым, но, по крайней мере, не был по-прежнему зол. 

\- Ты такая свинья, но я всё равно хочу быть с тобой. 

Дима хохотнул и тут же задавил смех. Но Стас чуточку улыбнулся, и он понял, что буря миновала. 

\- Как романтично – свинья! - сказал Дима. 

\- Да. Свинья. 

Дима не решился оспорить это утверждение, потому что ощущал себя виноватым. 

Пока они стояли, проехали, наверное, штуки три маршрутки, но Дима всё не мог пересилить себя и расстаться со Стасом. Тот сам запихал его в очередной автобус и приказал ехать домой. Еще никто не управлял им так повелительно, кроме отца и тренера, но Стас был особенным, и к этому следовало привыкнуть. 

 

*****  
Дома Дима не переставал думать о Стасе и с удовлетворением понял, что завтрашняя встреча всё равно бы произошла. Даже если бы Стас не оговорил всё. У него самого не хватило бы сил вытерпеть так долго вдали от него. И дело было даже не в заново разбуженном сексуальном желании, хотя и его было достаточно, Стас словно приворожил его. 

«Никаких игр», - сказал он. И Дима был полностью с ним согласен. Честность была его стратегией, и она редко подводила, хотя драться приходилось, как по-животному. Хотя все его схватки были честными и заслуженно справедливыми. 

Дима только начал узнавать Стаса, немного заглянул за ширму, за которой парень держал свою жизнь. И то, как легко Стас подпустил его к себе, подкупало. Стас пообещал бросить Игоря, и Дима верил ему. Не мог не верить. И ревновал. Хотя раньше ни за что бы не поверил, что может так по-дикому ревновать другого парня. 

Казалось бы, всё началось с унижения. С насилия, которому подвергся он сам и которое вернул Стасу. Но он не мог отождествлять Стаса с той болью и стыдом, что так долго мучили его. Бессмысленно обвинять в том, что случилось, кого-либо, но коварная память не давала забыть. 

Он понимал, что ступает на зыбкий путь, который не принесет ему ничего хорошего, если их отношения станут всем известны. Но Стас ни капли не стыдился себя, даже ставил на ступень выше остальных, и Дима не мог бояться чего-то абстрактного, пока голова идёт кругом от одного касания Стаса. Не таким он был человеком, чтобы отрицать в себе то, что и так было очевидно. 

Его не тянуло к парням, даже наоборот - любое касание бесило и раздражало, но не с ним. Не тогда, когда Стас смотрит на него, и его глаза горят желанием. Возможно, все дело было в том моменте интимности, который проскочил между ними в подвале, но для него не существовало никаких других парней, кроме Стаса. Даже подумать о том, что его притягивает собственный пол Дима не мог, словно это было гранью принятия того, что сделал с ним тот ублюдок. 

Он смирился с собой, с тем, что произошло, и принял в себе. Прошлое не исчезло, но оно уже не так сильно давило на его душу, растравливая рану за раной. 

Уже утром в школе Дима вспомнил, что совершенно спустил на тормозах отвратительное поведение Жени Блаватского, мелкого упырёныша, портящего ему жизнь. Только теперь шпионские шалости Жени не казались ему безобидными. Он вспомнил подслушанный разговор, и до него, наконец, дошло - чего же так отчаянно хотел тот от Стаса. 

То, что Блаватский гей и знает о том, что и Стас такой же, немного разозлило его, но он всё равно решил переговорить сначала со Стасом. Выяснить, какого хрена этот шакалёнок носится за ним и пускает слюни? Но прежде следовало свести свои счёты. Он не хотел, чтобы за ними следили. Выведывали, куда они ходят и что делают, а это, по-видимому, было любимым занятием Блаватского. 

Занятия тянулись невыносимо долго. И время замирало от звонка до звонка, а на переменах Дима обычно не переваривал легкомысленный треп одноклассников.  
Катя делала вид, что не знает его, когда проходила мимо по коридору. Она училась на год младше, и пересекались они редко. Дима понимал, что поступает некрасиво, даже не поговорив с ней. Не объяснив, почему он так переменился, но он не знал, что сказать ей. 

В школе Диме постоянно казалось, что жизнь, какая она есть за стенами школы, не требует и половины той информации, что им давали в классах. Неужели школа помогла стать ему на ноги после изнасилования? Пережить смерть отца? Жить с равнодушной матерью? Нет, это был бокс. 

Диме вдруг стало интересно, любит ли Стас школу? Он никогда не рассказывал о ней, он вообще о многом не рассказывал. А ведь жизнь каждого из них не ограничивалась секцией. Еще больше Диму интересовало, как Стас понял, что он другой? Он выглядел таким опытным и открытым. Легко дарил ласки и жадно принимал их, довольно холодно и спокойно воспринял изнасилование. А ведь это был грубый, гнусный опыт, который довел бы даже опытного гея. 

А потом Дима подумал, что не так уж это удивительно. Сам он потерял девственность в четырнадцать в летнем лагере. С девушкой, связью с которой вряд ли стоило бы гордиться. Но тогда казалось, неважно с кем ты спишь, лишь то, что ты делаешь это с кем-то, уже считалось крутым. Смешно. 

Сейчас бы Дима с удовольствием вычеркнул половину девушек, с которыми он имел секс. Иногда не задумываешься о качестве своих связей, пока тебя не принудили к очередной из них. 

Он был не в настроении, когда, наконец, отловил после занятий Блаватского и зажал его за углом главного корпуса школы. 

\- Кого я вижу! – сказал Дима, и пихнул того к стене, еще и хорошо стукнул, а потом локтём передавил Блаватскому горло. Его не слишком массивное, но длинное тело неловко обвисло, руки вцепились в стальной захват противника.  
\- Амгхххх… - проскулил он. 

«Сколько времени тренировался, а реакция всё равно ни к чёрту», - подумал Дима. Рассматривая так близко лицо Жени, Дима обратил внимание на то, что в нём всё-таки было что-то женственное. Возможно, в аккуратных дугах бровей или слишком светлых глазах на фоне полного отсутствия щетины. Но выражение лица и взгляд были словно немного подпорченными налётом высокомерия и эгоизма. 

\- Ты меня бесишь! – раздельно прошипел ему в лицо Дима. Тот только таращил свои блеклые глазёнки так, что пришлось его отпустить. 

\- Ты вообще с катушек съехал, Пеший? – еле просипел Блаватский.  
Дима специально издевательски усмехнулся. 

\- Ты - ничтожество, и я тебя когда-нибудь раздавлю, как таракана. 

\- Не успеешь, - прошипела эта гнида. 

\- Мне не нужен повод, придурок. Еще одна твоя гнусная выходка, и я просто сделаю из тебя исполнителя опереток. У меня хватит на это сил. 

\- Знал бы ты, как я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! 

\- Конечно же, я знаю, - Дима схватил Блаватского за челюсть, и тот снова трусливо уцепился ему в руку. – Я уже не тот, что раньше. Тронь меня или Стаса, продолжай таскаться за нами, и ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет. 

\- Заботишься о Стасе? Ты вообще в курсе, что он педик? – проговорил Блаватский сквозь прижатые к зубам щёки. 

\- Как и ты! 

Блаватский ничуть не смутился, даже немного приободрился. 

\- Так ты знаешь, верно? 

Дима отпустил его челюсть с толчком, так что Блаватский закинул немного голову. 

\- Знаешь. Уже. Трахался с ним? Он это дело любит. 

\- Заткнись! – прикрикнул Дима. 

\- Да. Любит. А ты знал, что я с ним спал? – Блаватский увидев, что задел Диму, лучился радостью. 

\- Ты врёшь, я слышал! Он послал тебя! 

\- У нашего Стаса последнее время проснулась совесть, - пропел он. – Но раньше… 

Диме хотелось разбить голову Блаватского о стену. Так, чтобы треснула кость и полилась кровь. 

\- Я тебе не верю. 

\- Не верь. Спроси у него. Что он тебе скажет? 

\- У него есть парень. 

Блаватский расхохотался. 

\- И где же был этот парень, когда Стас кувыркался с тобой? 

Диме было нечего возразить, но сама мысль о том, что Стас мог спать с этим гадёнышем, была невыносима. Тогда что же было между ними? И почему Стас сказал, что хочет его, несмотря ни на что. Был ли он честен, или, возможно, он тоже мстит, но его месть не насилие, а заставить Диму влюбиться? 

Блаватский отступил на шаг и еще, чтобы увеличить дистанцию. 

\- Ты никогда не будешь счастлив, Пеший. А уж со Стасом - тем более. 

\- Сгинь! 

\- Дима… 

\- Уходи! 

Блаватский послушался и пошел в сторону этажек. Дима не двигался с места и смотрел ему вслед. 

«Он не мог сказать правду, не мог, не мог…» 

 

*****  
После разговора с Блаватским Дима находился в жутком раздражении. Он хотел быть со Стасом, но если то, что сказал этот шакал - правда, то Стас спит с любым парнем, повинуясь мимолётному капризу. А уж если он спит с такими, как Блаватский, то принять такое он не смог бы - слишком сильное отвращение испытывал к этому парню. 

Приближался вечер и их первая встреча. Дима хотел его видеть и немного боялся. Что-то во всей мозаике их общения не складывалось, и это был Стас. Его мысли, его чувства, которые Дима не мог понять или прочитать. Он хотел знать, что происходит у Стаса в голове. Какими он представляет их отношения и какую выгоду видит в них? Неужели просто секс? Прихоть? И нет смысла надеяться на что-то большее? 

Слишком много «почему?» и недомолвок. Но спрашивать - значит дать Стасу возможность расспросить его самого. А говорить о своих бедах он был еще не готов. Да и как сказать? Как признаться такому сильному парню, как Стас, что его изнасиловали, как беспомощную бабу? 

Унизили, пинали, топтали ногами и трахали, как будто он не живое существо, а бездушная кукла. Рассказать о том, как его порвали. И он еле дошел до дома, дергаясь от страха, что его задницу залило кровью, и каждый, кто идёт мимо, сможет это увидеть? Дать Стасу узнать, что из него сделали подстилку и вывернули наизнанку? 

Дима понимал, что Стас не отвернётся, но какими глазами будет смотреть на него? Ему это не нужно. Ни жалость, ни сочувствие, ни сострадание, только не от него. Дима понимал, что в чём-то они оба до ужаса похожи, как две капли воды. 

Стас вытерпел то, что выпало ему, и Дима собирался вынести каждый неловкий момент унижения, который достался ему. Иначе какой он мужик, если будет жаловаться своему… Своему - кому? 

Любовнику - другого термина их связи он не мог найти, потому что Стас не мог быть его парнем. Это унизило бы его роль в Диминой жизни. 

Они договорились встретиться на нейтральной территории в шесть. Поздней осенью после шести уже начинает темнеть, а до этого воздух густеет и становится серым и словно непроницаемым, предвещая скорые сумерки. 

Дима пришел первым и дожидался Стаса в парке. Он думал о том, что сказал ему Блаватский, но годы и опыт отношений научили его не вести себя, как неуравновешенное истеричное существо. Если даже правда не понравится ему, останется только принять её или просто идти дальше.  
Стас немного опоздал. И Диму кольнуло, что он был немного отстранён. Хотя, как должен был вести себя Стас, он не знал. Обнять? Поцеловать? Улыбнуться? 

Он просто пришел, встал перед ним и прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Привет, Дима… 

Стас стоял так близко и был таким далёким. Немного сонный, взъерошенный и… чужой, он избегал его взгляда. Дима кивнул на аллею, и они тихонько пошли по склеенным и влажным листьям, усеявшим дорожки парка. 

\- Ты не говорил с ним, - сделал вывод Дима мимоходом. 

\- Нет, не говорил, - словно обрадованный тем, что не пришлось признаваться, ответил он. 

Но Дима не ощущал обиды, промаявшись почти сутки и выслушав поклёп Блаватского, он начал понимать, почему Стасу так тяжело. Официальное звание его парня не значило ничего, верность - вот, что было главным. 

\- Если ты не хочешь делать этого прямо сейчас - не делай. Ты не веришь мне. 

\- Нет. 

\- Да. 

\- Ты не веришь мне и не должен. 

\- Дима… - Стас растерянно моргал, а уголки его губ угрюмо поникли. Где радость и улыбка? Где? 

Дима ощущал вину. Нужно иметь голову на плечах, нужно думать, а не просто руководствоваться своими желаниями. Но подозрения не отпускали его. 

\- Скажи мне только одну вещь. Блаватский? Что у тебя с ним? 

Он растерялся. 

\- А что? 

\- Я знаю, что ты пообещал не трахаться со своим Игорем. Я не могу заставить тебя бросить его, пока ты не захочешь этого сам. Ты знаешь мои условия, и я хочу тебя. И я готов подождать, пока ты будешь готов. Но мне важно узнать, должен ли я быть осведомлён про Блаватского, у вас что-то было? 

\- Дима, Игорь - мой парень уже около года. Я понимаю, как это выглядело вчера, но я никогда ему не изменял. Не могу сказать, что никогда не подумывал об этом. И что он мне безразличен просто потому, что я встретил тебя. Это не так. Но он другой. 

\- Другой? Значит Блаватский соврал? 

\- О чем соврал? 

Дима посмотрел на восточную аллею, где располагались роща и фонтан, людей почти не было из-за непогоды. Стас ждал ответа. 

\- Блаватский сказал, что вы были очень близки… 

Дима думал, что Стас разозлится, но он залился смехом. 

\- Я бы никогда не стал спать с парнем из секции! – твердо воскликнул он и смутился, когда Дима немного опешил. Ведь он тоже был «парнем из секции». – Дима, не я это начал, если ты помнишь, но я этого хотел. И сейчас хочу… 

Поскольку Дима молчал, Стас продолжил. 

\- Да посмотри же на себя! Угрюмее тебя не придумаешь, и нелюдимый, к тому же. Но ты так дерёшься, что я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. А как ты смотришь, когда становишься в спарринг?! Как ты смотрел, когда бросился на меня? Спасибо за тесные плавки и просторные шорты, иначе бы я размахивал членом не хуже шпаги на каждой второй тренировке, – Стас перевел дух. – А тогда, в подвале? Я чувствовал, что тебе противно и неловко, и мне было так же. И я не понимал, зачем это тебе. Зачем трахаться с парнем, если ты не любишь этого? И что бы там ни говорили, что трахать всё одинаково: парня или девушку, но у натуралов всё не так. Нужны сиськи, пышные задницы и выброс этих блядских женских феромонов, и ты чувствуешь её запах. Как она возбуждена, и как ты довел её. Это-то и заводит… Я - не тёлка, тут не спутаешь, но ты… 

\- Хватит! – отрезал Дима. 

Стас обиженно отвернулся. 

\- Тебе не нравится правда? Считаешь, что я вру? 

\- Я не против правды. 

\- Тогда что? 

\- Я не могу говорить о том вечере… Не хочу. 

\- А ведь это я должен «не хотеть», не считаешь? 

Дима остановился. Стас тоже, через пару шагов. 

\- Почему раньше ты никогда не проявлял ко мне интерес? 

Стас улыбался. Немного, краешками губ, но его лицо становилось неуловимо приятным и даже чуточку нежным. 

\- А ты бы понял? 

Дима не знал, что ответить. Стас прав, он бы не понял. 

\- Ладно, хватит гулять, у меня уже ноги вымокли. Пошли ко мне, - твердо сказал Стас. 

\- Может, нам не стоит пока… - неловко сказал Дима, потому что знал, чем всё это кончится. Ситуация была такой запущенной, и в то же время хотелось до жути, наплевав на все условности. 

Стас схватил его и притянул к себе, руки пробрались под свитер и ветровку. Прохладные пальцы были, как ледышки, на его горячей коже. 

\- Забудь обо всем, что тебе мешает. Никогда не будет просто, но я обещаю, что вместе нам станет хорошо. Лучше, чем ты мог бы себе представить… 

Дима коротко вздохнул и почувствовал, как Стас нежно водит ладонями вверх-вниз. Уткнувшись носом ему в волосы, он крепко сжал объятия и потёрся пахом о его пах. 

\- Ты сумасшедший… 

\- Ты тоже. Мне нравится, когда ты лишаешься контроля, как вчера. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сделал всё по-настоящему. Как уже было… И я хочу видеть твоё лицо. 

Дима смутился. Он представил себе, как трахает Стаса и видит его лицо. В штанах тут же стало тесно, сердце билось, как спятившее. 

\- А так можно? Лицом к лицу? 

\- А почему нет? – усмехнулся Стас. – Я научу. 

Он схватил Диму за руку и потащил к выходу из парка. 

В маршрутке они старались не прикасаться друг к другу. И всю дорогу не смотрели один на другого. Но Дима знал, что Стас хочет этого не меньше, чем он сам.

*****  
По дороге они немного подрастеряли пыл, но Дима всё равно нервничал. Стас открыл квартиру и впустил его. 

\- Хочешь в душ? – спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Но Дима только отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ну тогда, дорогу помнишь? – кивнул он в сторону своей комнаты, и Дима повернулся к нему спиной. 

Стас воспользовался этим и подошел сзади. Даже затылок Димы завибрировал, когда он ощутил прижавшегося к спине Стаса, но он знал, что это проверка. И не обернулся. 

\- А ты не идешь в душ? - спросил Дима и ощутил, что Стас целует его шею, пробираясь к мочкам ушей. Его руки расстегнули ширинку и забрались внутрь, оттягивая ткань, приспуская её ниже. Сквозь трусы Стас взвесил в ладони его яйца, погладил ствол, и снова присосался к шее. 

\- Ммммм… - протянул он. 

Дима начал испытывать удовольствие, пока Стас не прижался к его заднице пахом. Это было слишком для него. Быстро вырвавшись, он сделал вид, что хотел снять куртку, даже повесил её на крючок в прихожей. Стас сделал также и пошел в комнату. 

Какое-то время Дима просто стоял и тяжело дышал. Возбуждение и страх от неловких прикосновений смешались во взрывной коктейль. А еще больше добивало, что ситуацию контролирует Стас. 

\- Я уже думал, ты потерялся, - пошутил он, когда Дима, наконец, вошел в его комнату. Горел верхний свет, и было так ярко и непривычно. Стас разделся по пояс и сидел на постели. 

Дима встал между его широко раскинутых ног и, нагнувшись, поцеловал. Стас положил руки ему на поясницу и с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. Парень вытянул шею, чтобы полнее соприкасаться губами, его язык дразнил Диму. Хотелось вести, но в их паре не могло быть лидера. 

Когда поцелуй прервался, Стас удержал его на ногах, и Дима смотрел на него сверху вниз. Он встал на колени у его ног и стащил джинсы вместе с трусами до колен. Легонько поцеловал бедро. 

\- Сними свитер, - приказал он, и Дима задрал руки, потянув за концы и выпутываясь из грубой ткани. Одновременно Стас взял в рот уже возбуждённый член Димы. 

Сначала он застыл, затем задрожал как в лихорадке, но, опомнившись, еще быстрее закопошился со свитером. Скинув, наконец, надоедливую тряпку с лица, Дима схватил Стаса за волосы и отстранил. 

\- Что ты делаешь? Зачем? 

Стас недовольный тем, что Дима так грубо прервал его, нахмурился. Он скинул его руку с волос и тряхнул головой. 

\- Еще раз так сделаешь, будешь бедный! А теперь заткнись и не мешай мне! – он схватил его за бедра и насильно усадил на кровать. 

Стас толкнул его в грудь, и Дима полностью откинулся. Еще никогда ему не делали минет «так». Словно Стасу это было намного нужнее, чем ему самому. Хотя от осознания того, кто это будет делать с ним, яйца ломило от возбуждения. Дрожь прокатывалась по всему телу, а ладони взмокли. 

Стас сомкнул два пальца у основания и снова взял в рот. Затем он плотно сжал губы и начал двигать головой, языком он прижимал головку к своему нёбу, и от мерного скольжения улетала крыша. Хотелось выть от удовольствия. Он не брал глубоко и иногда направлял член за щеку, но и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы захлебнуться удовольствием. 

Дима не решался держать его за голову, поэтому комкал покрывало в руках, кусал губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Стас держал ритм, и от этого казалось, что еще немного, еще чуть-чуть и всё… 

Тело горело, а в животе словно ползали огненные змеи, пробираясь к паху, обвивая его ствол и сжимая мошонку. 

\- Стассс… подожди… хватит. 

Дима ощущал своё тело, как напряженный клубок мышц, только бы не кончить, удержаться. 

Стас выпустил изо рта его член и облизал губы. Большим пальцем он размазал по головке смазку вперемешку со своей слюной. Дима зашипел и съехал по покрывалу вниз, встав на колени рядом с ним. Его почти подкидывало от возбуждения, хотелось зацеловать Стаса к чертям. Его блядский рот, который творит с ним такое, а потом просто выебать, чтобы он кончил, как никогда до этого. 

Поцелуй становился все глубже и горячее. Стас льнул к нему голой грудью, Дима гладил его тело, и ему казалось, что этого мало, всего мало, пока рядом он. Расстегнув ширинку, Дима с удивлением обнаружил, что Стаса происходящее завело не меньше, чем его. Сомкнув пальцы на члене, Дима медленно начал поглаживать его, прощупывая каждую венку, ощущая, какой он горячий и тугой. 

Стас сразу утратил весь интерес к поцелуям, тихо постанывая и толкаясь в чужую ладонь, но Дима хотел подразнить его нежными прикосновениями. 

\- Я хочу тебя… хочу… Боже, как же я тебя хочу… - шептал Стас ему в губы. 

\- Лицом к лицу? – спросил Дима, и Стас просто зарычал, отняв его руку от себя. 

Диму еще никогда не бросали на кровать. Каркас жалобно заскрипел, когда он свалился на самую середину. Стас стащил с него штаны и даже содрал носки, и Дима остался полностью голым. Так же быстро парень разделся сам. Он спешил, как на пожар, хотя это тоже было своего рода пожаром. 

\- Где смазка, блядь? – запаниковал он, не найдя её в тумбочке. 

Дима перекатился набок, Стас начал переворачивать подушки и даже содрал покрывало. Его стояк и правда мотылялся наподобие шпаги, и Дима с интересом наблюдал за ним. У Стаса был большой и красивый член, как любят снимать в порнухе. Хотелось еще немного погладить его, но Стас просто отбил бы ему что-нибудь, если бы он полез к нему в такой момент. От нетерпения не сиделось на месте. 

\- А почему ты держишь смазку под подушкой? – без задней мысли спросил он. И Стас покраснел, мать честная! Диму осенило. – Ты, что вчера дрочил? 

\- А ты будто нет? – передразнил его Стас, и нагнулся, заглядывая под кровать. Его задница очень соблазнительно выпятилась прямо у Димы перед лицом. Оттуда парень вылез уже с бутылочкой. – Ну, так что? Тебе хватило всего одной дрочки? А, Дима? – помахал он смазкой у него перед лицом. – Или хочешь больше? 

\- Хочу, - Дима взял бутылочку. Стас показал ему резинку. 

\- Капни на кончик, а то мы в ней утонем, - сказал он, раскатывая по основанию Диминого члена презерватив. Он выдавил немного. 

Стас тоже взял капельку и, раскинув ноги, провел пальцем между ягодиц. Дима замер, уперевшись взглядом. Он еще никогда не делал это так и не видел, чтобы другой парень предлагал себя подобным образом. Но его это ни капельки не отвращало. 

\- Ты любишь быть снизу? – зачем-то спросил Дима, до ужаса нервничая. 

\- Я люблю секс. Как - не важно. Иди ко мне… 

Дима навис над Стасом, и тот засунул подушку себе под зад. Он был очень красив в этот момент, глаза горели, на груди уже появилась испарина, плоский живот подрагивал, но Дима всё равно не мог поверить, что делает всё правильно. 

Закинув руки ему на шею, Стас целовал его грудь. Коленями сжимал ребра и выгибался, подбадривая. 

\- Не нервничай, хочешь, прощупай её пальцем, а потом входи, - предложил он. - Поверь мне, я своего не упущу… 

Дима кивнул, но экспериментировать не стал. Просто приставил член ко входу и надавил. Со смазкой было намного лучше, Стас плотно обхватил его, а потом и вовсе сжал. Изверг! Дима захрипел и дернулся, влетев до конца. Тут уже Стас застонал, откинув голову. 

\- Я и забыл, какой ты огромный! - прошипел он. - Двигайся. 

Дима начинал медленно раскачиваясь, но долго миндальничать просто не мог. Схватив его за ноги, он сел на пятки и крепко фиксируя их, стал резко входить. Стас закрыл глаза и сжал в кулаке свой член, он выгибал спину и тихо стонал. Потом начал кусать губы, затем убрал руки, но стояло у него всё равно отменно, и громкость его стонов нарастала. Звуки его удовольствия возбуждали Диму. А потом Стас самую малость изменил позу, и его тело при каждом толчке стала прошивать дрожь. 

\- Тебе больно? – спросил Дима, еле ворочая языком. Потому что терпение было на пределе. 

Глаза у Стаса были шальные и томные, словно он сдерживался из последних сил. Он не ответил и только выгнулся сильнее, плотнее сжал его ногами. 

\- Блядь… это просто невероятно… - простонал он. 

Дима уже не мог оттягивать развязку, подхватив Стаса под колени, полностью раздвинув ноги врозь, он навалился всем телом и стал неконтролируемо вколачиваться в него. Грудь стала липкой и мокрой, и Дима понял, что Стас кончил, пока он потирался торсом о его член. У самого всё плыло перед глазами, а по телу пробегали волны удовольствия. 

Стас быстро надрачивал свой ствол, одновременно крепко сжимая его в себе, и извиваясь. Сильнее оргазма Дима еще не испытывал. 

\- Дима… Дима… - не было сил даже скатиться с него. Он хотел что-то сказать Стасу, как-то отблагодарить его за удовольствие, но усталость и сонливость просто поглотили его. 

Стас сбросил его и тут же прижался, помог привести себя в порядок и улыбался, рассматривая его сонные глаза. 

\- Можешь пару часов поспать, - разрешил он. И Дима был счастлив, что не нужно одеваться и идти куда-то по холоду. Обняв Стаса, он просто отключился. 

 

*****  
Проснувшись, Дима долго не мог понять, где находится. Стас выключил свет, но комната не была тёмной из-за мерцающего света монитора. Стас сидел за компом и что-то читал, но больше всего его удивило, что он был абсолютно голый. 

Его тело отсвечивало синевой в зыбком свете, льющемся из монитора, каждый изгиб и впадинка были оттенены и высветлены. 

\- Который час? – спросил Дима и поразился своей хрипоте. Голос немного сел, а в горле першило. 

\- Десять, – Стас бросил комп и повернулся к Диме. 

\- Поздно. 

\- Да чёрт с ним. Хочешь, оставайся, только утром нужно прошмыгнуть раньше, чем отец проснётся. 

\- Нет, я не могу. Нужно идти, – его самого раздражало, что он не может остаться, но Дима знал свою мать. 

Стас добрался через кровать к нему и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать. Дима с радостью вернул поцелуй. Стас обнял Диму за шею и фактически лег на него, перебирая пальцами жесткие волосы на затылке. Через пару минут Дима смущенно отстранился, но Стас не дал ему соскочить с постели и содрал простыню. 

От Стаса невозможно было иметь секреты, он этого до жути не любил. Диме стало стыдно, что у него встает, как по команде, стоит Стасу только прикоснуться к нему. Ему казалось, что это не по-мужски, любая тяга и близкая привязанность пугали его. 

Стас ничего не сказал, просто опустил руку и погладил Димин член. Выцеловывая его губы, он стал медленно скользить рукой. 

\- Жаль, что так мало времени… - прошептал он. Дима провел ладонями по его спине, бокам, пояснице и сжал ягодицы. Почему-то задница Стаса вызывала у него священный трепет. Маленькая, твёрдая и крепкая, ему нравилось мять её и сжимать в ладонях. Дима даже сказал это ему. Стас недолго вытерпел подобное издевательство над собой и сдался. 

Второй раз был размеренным и медленным. Стас сидел на нём сверху и сам решал, с какой скоростью доводить Диму до помешательства. Он часто прерывался на поцелуи и не свойственные ему нежности, и Диме было немного неловко за то дикарство, с которым он имел его в первый раз. 

Но теперь у него было больше возможности сосредоточиться на самом Стасе. Гладить его скульптурную грудь, живот, ноги, раскинутые по обе стороны его бёдер, и возвращаться к члену. Стас не направлял его руки, но на лице было написано ярое желание, чтобы Дима взял его член в руку. Он лизнул ладонь и сделал так, как хотел Стас. Его стоны этого стоили, как и его хаотичные движения, когда он скакал на нём. 

Стас кончил почти сразу после него, и какое-то время они еще просто исступлённо целовались. Диме нравилось гладить его по взмокшей спине и придерживать за затылок, когда он крепко обнимал его. 

Диме не хотелось думать о том, что у Стаса могло быть множество таких же моментов с другими. Он не хотел испытывать горечь и ревность, но осознание шаткости своей роли в жизни Стаса не отступало, возможно, потому, что Дима сам начал нуждаться в нём. 

Чтобы не пороть горячку, Дима решил уйти. Нужно было подумать, решить, как так вышло, что он погряз во всём этом сильнее, чем думал. Стасу не понравилось, что он так быстро уходит, но он молчал. 

Дима ощущал его взгляд всё время, пока одевался. 

\- Может, всё-таки останешься? – не надеясь на положительный ответ, спросил он. 

\- Не могу. 

\- А может, не хочешь? 

\- Стас… не могу. 

Стас кивнул. 

\- Встретимся завтра. 

\- Завтра тренировка, - ответил Дима, и Стас пожал плечами. 

\- После нее. 

\- Хорошо. 

Стас встал и проводил его до двери. Диме ужасно не хотелось оставлять его, к тому же было видно, что он обиделся. Уже на пороге Стас спросил: 

\- Ты ничего не забыл? 

Дима похлопал по карманам и недоумённо посмотрел на него. Стас упрямо смотрел ему в глаза, он был почти не одет, только трусы натянул. Взъерошенный и помятый, с искусанными и припухшими губами и следами его поцелуев на шее. Дима еще не смотрел в зеркало, но и у него, наверное, была изукрашенная шея - Стас от нее не отлипал. 

Шагнув к нему, Дима положил руку ему на плечо и поцеловал. Легонько и нежно, Стас вздохнул и ответил так, что французы позавидовали бы. 

\- Чувствую, теперь я смог бы тебя победить, - прошептал он и вывел Диму на площадку. – До завтра. 

\- До завтра. 

Дима долго думал над его словами и только у самого дома расхохотался. А ведь теперь и он будет дрожать на тренировках, и смотреть на Стаса другими глазами. Он прав: теперь Стас мог бы легко его победить.

*****  
Вечером мама совсем взбеленилась. Дима пришел домой чумной, в глазах непонятный блеск. Но как объяснить ей, что бывают вещи намного лучше дури, и счастье может вести не хуже, чем трава? А он был счастлив. Стас оказался именно таким, как он и думал. Страстный, порывистый, откровенный. Рядом с ним даже законченный девственник почувствовал бы себя богом. 

Только теперь Дима стал немного понимать, почему другие так тянутся к нему. Стас умел принимать решения, в его венах бурлила уверенность в себе и непоколебимость. Он мог говорить то, что думал, и говорил. Парни уважали силу, цельность и искренность. 

Дима не был абсолютно доволен тем, как всё сложилось, ведь оставалось много неразрешенных проблем. Но они были вместе. Они смогли. Из того ужаса, в который превратилась Димина жизнь, выросло что-то хорошее и светлое. Возможно, это именно Стас помог ему выжить и снова стать собой.  
А может быть, он просто прозрел. 

Иногда Дима задумывался и пытался понять: почему именно Стас? Почему из всех людей на планете именно он так ему близок? У него были друзья раньше, много друзей. Позже - девушки. Но никто не был ему особенно близок. Его не сближали с окружающими ни разговоры, ни время, ни даже секс. 

Словно со смертью отца он отгородился стеной ото всех. И не жалел.  
Хотелось, наконец, с кем-то поговорить, выплеснуть то, что копилось годами. Не давало нормально двигаться вперед и отпустить прошлое. 

После скандала с матерью Дима сразу же лёг спать, но сон не шел. Он думал о Стасе. Бросит ли он своего парня? Не было ли обмана в его словах? Не хотелось думать, что его использовали для развлечения. Но Диме не впервой было обманывать чужих парней, правда, в случае с девушками ему всегда было по барабану, с кем та или иная спит еще. 

Он не юлил, когда сказал, что открутит Стасу голову, если тот обманет его. Дима сам за себя не ручался в том случае, если узнает об измене. Стас был его, с ног до головы. 

Его растрёпанные волосы, идеальное тело, смазливое лицо и даже прищур, с которым он смотрел, когда злился, тоже теперь принадлежали ему. От этих мыслей становилось теплее и почти хорошо. Дима вытянулся под одеялом и потянулся, ощущая по всему телу лёгкую натруженность, некоторые тренировки тоже полезны для тела, как и спорт. 

*****

Приближался конец четверти и годовые контрольные, но все мысли Димы были забиты боксом и Стасом. Соревнование, о котором говорил тренер, тоже требовало подготовки. 

Обычно он забирал их на пару дней для открытого боя с представителями других боксёрских школ. Для этого специально писались медицинские справки и давались отгулы в школе. Их не ставили в спарринг, только с другими учениками, и сейчас Дима был этому даже рад. 

Как драться со Стасом? Как можно его ударить, не просто ударить, а сильно, мощно, стремясь на всех парах к победе? Теперь он не мог себе этого даже вообразить. Поединки должны были состояться на следующей неделе, но билеты стоило купить уже сейчас, и поднажать с тренировками. Учёба казалась такой нудной и пресной по сравнению со всем этим. 

Зато он поговорил с Катей. Чувствовал себя при этом полнейшим идиотом, но поговорил. Она все время молчала, так, словно он уже ей не интересен. Возможно, у нее уже есть другой? Ревности не было, только глухая тоска. Катя не была самовлюблённой и всегда хотела ему добра, но он выпер её из своей жизни, как будто она ничего не значила. Сказать ей, что ему жаль, он не мог, зачем? Да и как выразить просто человеческую признательность, в которой нет чувств и не обидеть еще сильнее? 

Разговоры по душам никогда не были его сильной стороной. 

Блаватский не подходил к нему, но стрелять злобными взглядами не перестал. Дима удивлялся, как же раньше он не замечал такой сильной злобы, исходящей от него. А ведь это появилось не за один день. А потом Дима увидел, как Женя прессует какого-то пацанёнка на пожарной лестнице. Что у них могли быть за дела, он себе даже представить не мог, но то, как Блаватский давил на пацана, возмутило его. Парень выглядел хлюпиком - смазливенький и чернявый. 

Хотелось подойти, схватить за шкирку и ввалить не по-детски, но Дима просто смотрел. Пацанёнок был явно не уровня физической подготовки самого Женечки. И когда этот "здоровый лоб" прижал бедного мальчика к стене, Дима ощутил злость. Блаватский что-то шипел парню в лицо, а тот ошарашенно слушал, чуть не разинув рот. Диме хотелось объяснить мальцу, что шакалы нападают только на тех, кто упал, измождён или умирает. Слабаков и беззащитную добычу. Они не встанут лицом к лицу с тем, кто имеет силу. 

Но когда Блаватский закончил внушать что-то пареньку и стукнул его пару раз об стенку, Дима решил уйти. Заступившись, он бы его не спас. Другой никогда не сможет решить проблему угнетённого, нужно уметь стоять за себя до последнего. 

Сделав пару шагов вбок, он увидел то, чего нельзя было заметить со спины. И окаменел, как статуя. Блаватский лапал малолетку прямо за член через его обычные чёрные штанишки, а в глазах парнишки стояли слёзы. Эта гнида снова что-то говорила пацану, но тот отворачивал лицо. Дима сам не понял, как рванул к ним. 

В груди бушевал пожар, а глаза горели от обиды, словно это его Блаватский прижал и склоняет к чему-то противоестественному. 

\- Пусти его! – гаркнул он так, что и глухой бы услышал. 

Блаватский врагом себе не был и тут же отпустил мальчонку. Парень даже не убежал и только трясся, прислонившись к стене. 

\- Что он сказал тебе? – спросил Дима. Глаза пацана стрельнули на Блаватского, а потом вернулись. 

\- Нннничего… 

\- Скажи, и я помогу тебе. 

Парень немного приосанился, провел ладонями сбоку по ногам, видимо, стирая пот.  
\- Он ничего мне не говорил, – Дима видел в этом парне себя. 

Участливое лицо Кати, склонённое к нему. 

«Дима, что с тобой? – тихо шепчет она, испуганная и заботливая. – Ты сам не свой, что-то случилось?». Он отвечал то же самое, из раза в раз. Потому что больно и стыдно, но в этот раз Дима успел, хотя бы тут он может что-то сделать. 

\- Парень, даю тебе карт-бланш. У тебя есть право прийти ко мне и пожаловаться на него, - он указал на Блаватского. – Я не буду спрашивать, что он сделал. Ни слова не спрошу, ты веришь мне? 

Парень зачарованно кивнул. Хотя слёз только прибавилось в глазах. Дима повернулся к Жене. 

\- Если он пожалуется на тебя, я тебе что-нибудь сломаю. Случайно, комар носа не подточит. Руку, к примеру. И ты не сможешь тренироваться пару месяцев. 

Глазёнки пацана открылись еще сильнее, словно он не ожидал, что старшеклассник за него вступится, а не начнёт презрительно прессовать. 

\- Иди, - сказал Дима ему. И малолетка убежал, но теперь у него была хоть какая-то мизерная гарантия защиты. 

Блаватский даже не двинулся с места и скрестил на груди руки. Дима старался успокоиться и не накинуться на ублюдка по новой. Это уже становилось привычкой - приструнять Блаватского. 

\- Хочешь спасти весь мир, Пеший? – презрительно спросил он. 

\- Мир – нет, а вот любое живое существо от тебя – да. 

Женя отошел к ступенькам и прислонился плечом к стене. 

\- Ты скоро выпустишься. А парню еще год со мной учиться, как ты думаешь, что будет, когда ты уйдёшь? 

Такого варианта Дима не учёл. 

\- То, что ты делаешь, противозаконно. Он может подать на тебя заявление! – пригрозил он. 

Блаватский только гнусно усмехнулся. 

\- А ты бы подал? 

Дима ощутил холодок и тревогу. Вопрос был смущающе-странным, с одной стороны, Блаватский же не мог знать, что в его жизни было подобное, а с другой – он смотрел на Диму как-то омерзительно. Словно знал что-то, а, может, видел? 

\- Я бы уничтожил того, кто сделал со мной такое, - Дима не старался скрыть сталь в голосе. 

Блаватский отвел взгляд. 

\- Ты не всесилен, Дима.  
Он пошел к двери. 

Цепкая рука перехватила его у самого выхода. 

\- Я не шучу. Оставь этого парня в покое, иначе пожалеешь. 

Блаватский вырвался, но ничего не ответил. Хлопнула дверь. Дима не хотел думать о том, почему всё так вышло. И что за каша в голове у Блаватского, но тревожащая мысль о том, что он что-то упускает, донимала.

*****  
Стас, как всегда, ввалился в раздевалку последним, Дима уже переоделся и был полностью готов к тренировке. 

Стас влетел, как метеор, его волосы были влажными от непрекращающегося на улице проливного дождя, а куртка, как всегда, нараспашку, открывая широкую грудь на обозрение. Он не подходил к Диме, но четко выделил взглядом, что заметил его. 

Вся его свита, как раньше Дима величал друзей Стаса, принялась приветствовать его. Но никто из них теперь не раздражал Диму. Он знал Стаса лучше, чем они, и был ему ближе. 

Блаватский подскочил к Стасу, и они обменялись рукопожатиями. Дима заметил, что Стас не выпустил руку Жени и до хруста сжал её, наклонившись к уху. Когда Стас отчитывал его, Блаватский прожигал взглядом Диму. 

Он уже и забыл о той лжи, которую сказал ему этот шакал, но Стас помнил и был недоволен. Диме даже показалось, что Стас отпустит его руку и хорошенько вмажет по физиономии, но Стас был воспитанее. 

Женя был ошарашен таким напором и немного тем, что говорил ему Стас, их беседа стала привлекать внимание. Потом Блаватский сказал громко: "Прости, я солгал…" 

Все парни удивлённо взглянули на Блаватского, а он сам дико покраснел. Стас смотрел на него, словно спрашивая, доволен ли Дима? Достаточное ли это подтверждение его слов, но суть была в том, что он верил ему на слово. 

Стас сказал, значит, так оно и было. Ему не нужна была страховка, но происходящее доказывало то, что Стас дорожил им. Если бы он еще смог порвать с Игорем… Мысли о парне Стаса навевали грусть. Вместо того, чтобы выразить одобрение или понимание, Дима отвернулся и пошел в зал. 

Тренер дал им с Стасом задание втрое тяжелее, чем остальным, но все еще не рисковал ставить их тренироваться вместе. Дима работал жестко, отрешившись от всего. Он не смотрел по сторонам, не наблюдал за другими, просто выложился по полной. Когда он оттачивал движения в воздухе, тренер отметил его яркую агрессию, словно перед ним был живой противник, а не пустота. Дима смотрел и старался не думать, кого хочет представить перед собой. 

Он уже мало думал о насильнике, потому что застигнуть его врасплох теперь было невозможно. Его не вел страх, волнение ушло, даже злость истлела. Если трусливый ублюдок выдаст себя, Дима мог только посочувствовать ему. Никакого "око за око" не будет. Он вернёт ему только мучительную боль, сжигающую до основания и разбивающую тело на части. Дима знал, как заставить человека проклясть собственное рождение всего парой ударов. 

Многие недооценивают значение боли, но он был в этом дока. Боль - неотъемлемая часть жизни, её можно принять и закалиться, или же можно бежать, как трусливый шакал… 

Дима взглянул на Блаватского и нахмурился. Он всегда считал, что его обидчик должен не уступать ему ни по силе, ни по духу. Но тогда насильник сначала бы дрался с ним, победил, а потом трахнул. Если идешь на такое, чтобы унизить, нужно иметь смелость показать своё лицо. 

Дима весь сжался от мысли, появившейся у него в голове. А что, если его обидчик не был силен и именно это хотел скрыть? От таких мыслей становилось нехорошо. Даже подозревая Стаса, ему не было так отвратительно, потому что это была схватка с врагом, равным по силе. 

А если это всё-таки Блаватский? Если он? 

Сразу всплыло перед глазами лицо того мальчика. Ведь принуждение - это тоже насилие, а в Жене было нечто такое, что Дима охотно верил, будто тот проводит весь свой досуг, отрывая бабочкам крылья. Но вот способен ли он на полноценное сексуальное насилие? 

Блаватский стрельнул ответным неприязненным взглядом, и Дима понял, что зря не рассматривал этот вариант раньше. Гадёныш был ядовитым до мозга костей, такие как Блаватский, кусают любую руку, неважно: гладит она его или наказывает. 

Дима вспомнил старый фильм и услышанную там легенду о змее, которая укусила свою хозяйку. Умирая, женщина спросила: "Почему ты убила меня? Я тебя кормила, спасла от смерти, я любила тебя."  
И та ответила: "Но ты же знала, что я змея?". 

В этом была вся суть Блаватского. Когда нутро гнилое, то ничто не поможет сделать из него нормального человека. 

И если Блаватский насильник, что стоит ему напасть на Стаса, когда ему надоест за ним гоняться? Дима готов был костьми лечь, но не допустить, чтобы Стас пережил то же унижение, что и он.  
Когда закончилась тренировка, Дима знал, что должен подойти к Стасу, но его всего трясло от подозрений и злости. Стас подошел сам. 

\- Ты злишься на меня? – растерянно спросил он. 

Дима повернулся к нему и положил руку на плечо. 

\- Всё в порядке. 

\- Мне подождать тебя? - кивнул Стас на поджидающего Диму тренера. 

Он улыбнулся и согласился. Не хотелось грузить своими переживаниями еще и Стаса. 

В зале становилось так уныло, как только его покидали все ученики, но в то же время помещение словно завораживало своей акустикой: переливами шума дождя за окном, гулкими статическими звуками и скрипом старых полов. 

\- Дима? – окликнул его тренер. Парень повернулся и пошел к наставнику. - Ты сказал матери, когда уезжаешь? 

\- Еще нет. 

\- Я смотрю, вы помирились со Стасом, я рад. 

Дима смутился, ведь его поведение в тот день, когда он кинулся на Стаса, было, мягко говоря, неадекватным. 

\- Да, это было недоразумение, - соврал он. 

\- Я рад, - повторил он. - Ты уже решил, будешь поступать? 

\- Она так хочет. 

\- Я знаю, чего хочет Рита, а что думаешь ты? 

\- Не знаю. Думаю, папа хотел бы, чтобы я учился. 

Тренер кивнул. 

\- Он хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, сынок. Скажи мне, когда будешь уверен. 

\- Не так уж много времени осталось, чтобы решить? 

\- Да. 

\- Возможно, после соревнований. 

Мужчина кивнул. Его мысли витали в другой плоскости, и он словно уже перенёсся на ринг к соперникам. 

\- Я не сомневаюсь в вашей с Стасом победе. Вы - лучшие ученики моей школы, - сказал он. 

Дима хотел сказать тренеру, что это его знания и муштра сделали их лучшими, но он как-то быстро ушел, словно спешил куда-то. Установленные между ними близость и понимание резко оборвались. 

Обернувшись, Дима обвел взглядом зал. Возле входа стоял Стас, всё еще в тренировочной одежде. 

\- Пойдём в душ, Дима? – предложил он. Взмокший, растрепанный и такой близкий. 

Сначала была вспышка страха, неловкость и холодок, но когда первая реакция на мысль о душе сошла, Дима кивнул. И если был момент лучше, чтобы отпустить свой страх, то он не хотел его дожидаться. Дима решил быть сильным для Стаса. 

 

*****  
Первые мгновения в душе Дима напрягался и вздрагивал, но рядом со Стасом страх был намного меньше. 

В душе Стас не сделал ни одного поползновения в его сторону, словно чувствовал, что Дима не настроен будет тискаться с ним в душевой. Парни уже давно все помылись, только самые медлительные еще копошились в раздевалке. Они вымылись, хотя и не без заинтересованных взглядов друг на друга. 

Предвкушение только подстёгивало желание. Стас расхохотался, когда увидел, что его возня с мочалками и гелем для душа заводит Диму. Пришлось мыться под холодной водой. А Стас, как специально, тщательно намыливался, а затем смывал пену раза три, и шампунь у него был не в одном флаконе с кондиционером, а отдельно. Запах от этих средств напомнил Диме о том аромате, который исходит от Стаса, когда он потеет, тогда вся эта душистая химия смешивается с его природным запахом и просто доводит его до дикого возбуждения. 

Дима мыл голову мылом, как и всё остальное. Очень по-простецки, от этого было неловко перед Стасом с его холёным телом. Но какой уж есть… 

Когда они вышли, в раздевалке уже никого не осталось. Дима взял из шкафчика полотенце и вытер голову, Стас начинал с груди. Пустая комната напомнила ему о том, что произошло перед тренировкой. 

\- Стас, - решил спросить Дима, - что ты сказал Блаватскому? 

Стас замер на минуту и, закинув ногу на скамью, стал просушивать волосы. 

\- Чтобы он не лез, куда его не просят. За такие слова, вроде того, что он наплёл тебе, можно и по чавке огрести. Я бы не позорил его, но тут уж он меня задел немного… 

\- Ты ему нравишься. 

\- А мне что с того? Я многим нравлюсь. 

\- Не как друг же. 

Стас ехидно усмехнулся. 

\- Я тоже не про друзей говорил… - Стас шутил, но Диму задело. 

\- И большая очередь? Поклонников? 

Дима достал трусы и надел их быстрым движением. 

\- Дурак! – сказал Стас, но Дима не стал отвечать. 

Повисло неловкое молчание, и, когда они уже полностью оделись, Дима не знал, что делать. Вместе уходить или не ждать Стаса? 

С одной стороны, хотелось наплевать на всё и пойти опять с ним, к нему. Потому что хотелось этого безумно сильно. А вот с другой - бесило то, что Стас не был полностью его. Настоящее Стаса, как и прошлое, давило на него. Он презирал себя за ревность. 

Дима не был безразличен к происходящему, поэтому наплевать не получалось. Уже у выхода Стас поймал его и грубо дёрнул к шкафчикам. Дима впечатался в хлипкие дверцы, основа блока зашаталась.  
\- Ну вот на хрен ты так делаешь? – зло спросил Стас. 

\- Что делаю? Что? – он оттолкнул Стаса и снова хотел уйти. Было до ужаса обидно. 

Стас не пустил еще, вернул на место, опять сотрясая шкафчики, и прижался к нему сам. 

\- Сомневаешься! Я же всё делаю, чтобы ты… чтобы дать тебе понять, как я хочу быть с тобой.  
Дима тоже был порядком зол, ничего не выходило. Рассыпалось. 

\- А твой мальчик? - спросил он. 

\- А твой секрет? – ехидный вопрос от него. 

\- Сколько у тебя их было? - не выдержал Дима. Отвечать он не желал. 

\- Трое, включая тебя, - быстро отрезал Стас. - А вот сколько девок ты перетрахал? А? 

\- Я этим не горжусь, - Дима вырвался из захвата Стаса. – Со своей девушкой я порвал. 

\- Игоря нет в городе, но он звонил. Я не могу бросить его по телефону. Ты говорил, что тебе всё равно, но сам злишься! 

Дима был рад услышать, что Стас хотел всё-таки поговорить со своим мальчиком. Но вину за то, что ревнует, за то, что хочет быть с ним и остаться для него единственным, не признал бы никогда. 

\- Да, я злюсь. Потому что хочу тебя сильнее, чем кого-либо… И не только трахнуть. После моей ошибки там..., когда я обидел тебя… я таскался за тобой, как щенок. Я не могу это объяснить, но… ты мне важен. Нужен. И я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты мог так просто простить меня. Почему это не задело твою гордость? 

Пару секунд казалось, что Стас не ответит. Просто уйдет, и Дима останется сам, наедине со своими сомнениями. Но он не сдвинулся с места, опустил голову и посмотрел в сторону. 

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот, - Стас сказал это сухо, быстро и словно мимоходом, а потом тут же отвернулся. Дима застыл, как статуя. 

Стас надел куртку и взял сумку. 

\- Ты идешь? 

Дима догнал его уже в коридоре, Стас шел чересчур быстро. 

\- Как - любишь? - выпалил Дима, тяжело дыша. 

\- Каком к верху, - язвительно ответил Стас и даже не сбавил ход. 

«Ну и вот как можно было с ним говорить о чувствах? Циник, а с налётом романтики, блин», - пронеслось в голове у Димы. 

На выходе он просто сам затормозил эту ракету. Стас смотрел на него, как смотрят на новичка, еще ни разу не ступавшего на ринг. 

\- Что? Будешь читать мне нотации? – сказал он. В глазах ни намёка на нежность, словно Дима вырвал признание силой. 

\- Я не понимаю… 

\- А что тут понимать? Я же говорил тебе, что ты меня заводишь. 

\- Ты сказал, что любишь! Объясни. 

\- Боже, ну за что мне это? – иронично воздел к небу глаза Стас. – Ты слепой сухарь, Дима. Я тебе это уже говорил. Бокс - твоё всё, и ты - лучший… - он запнулся. - Ты сказал, что бегал за мной после того, как по ошибке трахнул, да? И не морщись, - он схватил Диму за челюсть, когда тот хотел отвернуться. – Это было! А ты должен научиться говорить о том, что выедает тебя изнутри. Оно выходит по грамму, когда ты произносишь это вслух, и отпускает. 

Стас перевел дух и продолжил. 

\- Когда ты пришел в группу, то я понял, что со мной кое-что очень не так. А ты ходил и делал вид, что меня не существует. Даже дружить не хотел. А знаешь, каково это - любить парня в пятнадцать? Хотеть его и понимать, что он тебя не замечает? Я смирился, научился с этим жить, даже остался в группе, но, блядь, я никогда не переставал смотреть на тебя, а ты - сквозь меня! А потом ты увидел меня… По-настоящему увидел. Я знаю, что-то случилось… не понимаю, что, но… 

\- Стас… 

\- Только не говори мне, что тебе жаль! Я совсем тогда озверею. 

Дима вообще боялся что-то сказать. Стас удовлетворённо кивнул, словно сам себе.  
\- Пошли? – кивнул он в сторону своего дома. 

Растерянность, смущение и тепло одновременно охватили Диму. И он понял, что, возможно, это и есть та самая «загадочная любовь». Его сердце сжалось, пропустило удар и снова застучало, как бешеное. Да, это была именно она. 

 

*****  
Почти всю дорогу до квартиры Стаса они молчали. Дима просто не знал, что сказать, казалось, Стас мог оторваться на нём сейчас из-за любой мелочи, таким он был напряженным. В маршрутке им даже достались сидячие места рядом друг с другом. 

Пока они ехали, пошел снег. Мокрые и быстротающие снежинки липли к окнам и сыпались, сыпались, сыпались с неба. Стас не смотрел в окно, он словно ушел в себя, и Дима, наверное, впервые ощутил, как парню было с ним тяжело. 

До подъезда они бежали, потому что Стас попал в лужу и снова промочил обувь. Температура понизилась с сумерками, и теперь вместе с дыханием изо рта вырывались маленькие клубочки пара. Хотелось тепла, солнца и света, хотелось обнять Стаса и избавиться от неловкости, охватившей их. 

В квартире они стянули куртки, и Стас с сожалением признал, что ветровку уже холодно носить. Таким вот он был странным - богатым мальчиком, крепко привязывающимся к любимым вещам. 

Стас поставил чайник, и Дима впервые посидел в кухне, а не отправился с порога в постель Стаса. А потом было так просто обнять его за талию со спины, пока он мыл чашки. Стас выключил воду, и Дима делал с ним всё, что хотел сам, а не следовал его напору. 

Утыкаясь лбом ему в затылок, целовал сзади шею, прогуливаясь руками по груди под свитером. Прижимался пахом к его заднице, пока пальцы сжимали, сдавливали и гладили его соски. Стас одобрительно застонал и откинул голову назад. 

Дима прижал его к себе ближе, пальцами сминая грудные мышцы, укусил легонько за мочку. Стас выгнулся и впечатал свою задницу еще крепче в пах Димы. Повел бедра в сторону и потёрся, раззадоривая. Стас ощущал всю крепость стояка, плотно вжавшегося в его ягодицы, и ему, по-видимому, до жути нравилось это. Найдя его губы, Стас дразнил Диму, то подаваясь, то увиливая от его ласк, и, в тоже время, повторял движение бедер. 

Повернуть его было делом секунды, Дима просто изнасиловал его рот, когда добрался до него. У Стаса на губах и языке был вкус кофе, Дима впитывал его и не мог прерваться, даже чтобы просто вздохнуть. Языки сплетались, как сумасшедшие, Стас кусал его за губы, а затем проводил языком, зализывая. Пальцы Димы неловко расстегивали его ширинку, в прошлый раз ему так и не удалось нормально приласкать Стаса. Хотелось снова увидеть его голым, взвесить в ладони его яички и погладить немалый стояк. 

Когда штаны упали к ногам, Дима запустил руку ему в трусы и просто щупал его, проезжаясь по стволу, прижимая головку к животу. Жадно стараясь охватить его всего ладонью, но тот уже был сильно возбужден и никак не вмещался. Стас хватался за его плечи и остервенело отвечал на поцелуи, постанывая ему прямо в рот. 

Дима понял, что хочет видеть его. Одних поцелуев мало, как и простого касания. Опустившись на колени, он содрал с него трусы и взял в руку член. Как, собственно, всё у Стаса, он был выше всяких похвал, уже длинный, налитой, с капелькой смазки на кончике. Дима ощутил, как слюны во рту ощутимо прибавилось, а ведь он никогда не делал этого раньше. Просто хотелось сделать приятное. На подвиги не тянуло, поэтому он стал просто дразнить кончик языком, синхронно скользя рукой вдоль. 

А потом Стас сам направил член ему в рот и стал медленно скользить им. Дима старался туже сжимать губы, но слюна всё равно текла на подбородок, а в комнате повисли неприличные чмокающие звуки.  
Стас сжимал волосы у него на затылке, и каждый раз, подав бедра вперед, с шипением выдыхал, неторопливо толкнувшись головкой ему за щеку. Всё это было не ахти какой лаской, и даже отдалённо не могло сравниться с тем, как это делал Стас ему, но Дима хотел попробовать. Ощутить его вкус у себя на языке и услышать его стоны. Было странно чувствовать член у себя во рту, но не неприятно. 

Стас сам прекратил и потащил Диму в спальню. Быстро раздев, завалил на кровать, а после еще и перевернул на живот. Дима не хотел, но лёг, и не пожалел о своей сговорчивости. Стас целовал его спину, скользя по ней ладонями, иногда прикусывая и вылизывая её. А после спустился на крестец, и Дима сам согнул ноги, потому что было неудобно лежать на собственном каменном стояке. 

Совершенно лишенный совести, Стас воспользовался этим и принялся водить кончиком языка между его ягодиц. Дима подозрительно замер, но Стас начал его успокаивать, шепча: «Это не больно, Дима, ну пожалуйста…» 

Сопротивляться было невозможно, и Дима сдался. Стас гладил его там пальцем, скользил языком, а затем снова поглаживал, доводя бедного Диму до полуобморока. Всё же он не был нетронутым, и его анус охотно впускал чужие любопытные пальцы. Стас ничего не сказал, даже если заметил это. Он лизал, ввинчивал язык, ладонями сжимая ягодицы, сползая на бедра и поддразнивая, доводя, искушая. 

Дима никогда бы не поверил, что это может быть настолько приятно. Казалось, что все нервы сосредоточены в том месте, где Стас касался его. Он кусал подушку, чтобы не завопить, ощущения были странными, словно хотелось большего. Возможно, чтобы язык Стаса прекратил дразнить и прошел черту, забрался внутрь. 

Когда Стас перевернул его на спину, у Димы уже не было сил на игры. Всё тело горело, членом можно было орехи колоть, так сильно Стас завёл его. Натянув презерватив и капнув смазки, он притянул Стаса к себе. Тот упал набок, а Дима прислонился к нему сзади, спина Стаса была такой горячей, когда прижалась к его груди. 

Размазав остатки смазки у него между ног, Дима поднял одну его ногу, придерживая её рукой, и подтолкнул согнуть вторую. После он помнил только шум крови в ушах и дикое, почти животное наслаждение. Дима старался думать не только о себе и по отклику найти правильный угол, хотя для него это было испытанием на выносливость. Сжимая в себе и подхватывая его толчки, Стас делал каждый угол правильным лично для него. В голове шумело от возбуждения, но он не хотел кончить первым. 

Не выдержав, Дима завалил его на живот и поставил в колено-локтевую позу. Стас подгрёб под себя подушку, прогнулся и раздвинул ноги. Упав ему на спину и придерживая ноги до упора расставленными, Дима потянулся к его паху. Поза не отличалась удобством или изяществом, но Дима уже не мог сдерживаться. Со шлепками вбиваясь в него до упора, он быстро скользил ладонью по его члену. Стас под ним сходил с ума, фонтанируя стонами. 

Он старался синхронизировать свои движения, отчего Стас просто изнемогал от накала ощущений и матерился. Потому что Дима гнал его к развязке на всех парах, старясь быстрее заставить кончить, и, всё-таки, довел. 

Стас жалобно застонал и чуть не сбросил Диму на пол, когда его накрыла первая волна оргазма. Он вздрагивал, сопел и туго-туго сжимал любовника в себе, пока его член выстреливал Диме в ладонь. Только когда наслаждение начало стихать, Дима позволил себе разрядку. 

Он мелко задрожал, прижимаясь губами к его спине, послал пару раз член глубоко внутрь Стаса и получил свой сногсшибательный оргазм, лавиной разливающийся по телу. Стас под ним лежал ни живой, ни мертвый, распластавшись по кровати, как звезда. Он тяжело дышал и всё не мог успокоиться. У него даже не было сил сбросить Диму с себя, чтобы избавиться от тяжести. 

Тот сам скатился и снял презерватив, завязал в узелок, а потом пошел его выкинуть. Ноги дрожали, как желе. Но внутри разливалась нега. Стас даже не изменил позу за то время, пока его не было, и Дима прилег рядом. 

\- Ты спишь? – спросил он, и Стас перевернулся, подполз к нему и лег на грудь. 

\- Я просто без сил. 

Дима улыбнулся и провел рукой по спине Стаса, поглаживая. 

\- Тяжелый день, - поддержал он его. – Тренировка была изнурительнее, чем обычно… ой… 

Стас ущипнул его за бок. 

\- Ты был изнурительным! 

Дима лег лицом к нему и поцеловал. 

\- Но тебе же это нравится? – Стас ответил на поцелуй и не стал ничего отрицать. Некоторое время они молчали, а потом не заметили, как уснули.

*****  
Проснулся Дима от звонка мобильного. Он думал, что это ему звонит мама и даже потянулся за вещами, но пиликал телефон Стаса. Стас сел на постели, спустив ноги и смотрел на дисплей, заглянув ему через плечо, Дима понял причину его нерешительности. 

Звонил Игорь. 

\- Возьми. 

\- Но… 

\- Стас, ответь. 

Стас тяжело вздохнул и нажал на «приём», он хотел встать и выйти в другую комнату, но Дима обхватил его за грудь и прижался сзади всем телом. 

\- Да? – сказал он в трубку. 

Дима хотел слышать каждое слово. Уткнувшись носом ему в спину, он поцеловал его в лопатку.  
\- Я соскучился! – настойчиво пропела ему трубка. – Считаю часы до приезда в город, чем ты занят? Почему не звонишь? 

\- Я спал, - ответил Стас, и Дима решил, что он почти не врал. Скользнув ладонями по бокам, Дима потёрся носом о дорожку позвоночника, скатывающуюся вниз. Стас напрягся, то, что делал Дима, было нечестно и отвлекало его, но оттолкнуть он не мог и не хотел. 

\- Совсем замучился на этих долбаных тренировках? - спросил Игорь. 

\- Да… - быстро ответил Стас и пожалел, потому что Дима укусил его. Легонько, но ощутимо, дыхание участилось, и Дима понял, что его это заводит. Руки Димы спустились ниже и взяли в ладонь его полу-возбужденный член, в спину Стасу ткнулся твёрдый стояк. Дима делал вид, что не мешает ему и, в то же время, демонстрировал собственничество и ревность. 

\- У тебя усталый голос. Почему ты спал так рано? 

\- Я не устал, просто только что проснулся, - Дима дернулся за спиной, еще крепче прилегая к его спине, теперь он просто скользил губами от шеи ниже, вылизывая его кожу. Хотелось бросить трубку и наброситься на провокатора. Его руки умело скользили по быстро восстающему члену Стаса. 

\- Хотел бы я быть сейчас с тобой. Мы могли бы… 

\- Стой... 

Стас оборвал его и тихо застонал. Дима ощутил, что его бедра задрожали. 

\- Игорь, давай не по телефону? Кажется, отец пришел, мне нужно идти, - быстро проговорил он.  
\- Но еще совсем рано. Он же не приходит так рано?..  
\- Я перезвоню тебе, - он сбросил и положил телефон на тумбочку. 

Дима положил подбородок ему на плечо. 

\- Зачем ты повесил трубку?  
\- А ты как думаешь? 

\- Чтобы я не слышал о том, что он мечтает с тобой сделать? – Дима ткнулся губами ему в ухо и прикусил мочку. Его руки не прекращали ласки, и Стас застонал, выгнувшись. 

\- Чтобы не стонать, как полоумный, в трубку. Думаешь, он идиот? 

\- Нет. Не думаю. 

\- Но ты бы хотел его унизить? 

Дима отстранился и оставил его. Стас повернулся и схватил его за руку. 

\- Скажи!  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ревнуешь? 

Дима закатил глаза. 

\- Конечно же, я ревную. Еще как! Одна мысль, что ты с ним лежал голый, как сейчас, в этой самой постели, бесит меня… 

Стас растерялся, он думал, тот будет это отрицать. Не выдержав, Дима обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Стас ткнулся членом ему в живот и застонал, его руки легли ему на плечи и сжали их. Дима почти жестко оглаживал спину своего парня, прижимал его бедра к себе, грубо целовал шею, царапая её зубами. 

\- Ты мой, мой, мой… только мой… - шептал Дима, и Стас дрожал от возбуждения. Руки Стаса легли ему на задницу, и снова прошлись между половинок. Это действие уже не пугало, отозвавшись горячей истомой во всём теле. Греховно, грязно, неправильно, но как же сладко ощущать его руки на своём теле. – Стас, как это было между вами, ты трахал его? Тебе нравилось...? 

Он знал, что его слова звучат до жути любопытно. Было стыдно за собственную несдержанность и мысли, которые не прогонишь из головы, просто замолчав. Стас пристально смотрел на него, но не отвечал .  
\- Стас, тебе нравилось трахать его? – не унимался он. – Скажи мне! 

Стас рванулся, чтобы разорвать объятия, ему не нравились эти вопросы. 

\- Дима… 

\- Нет. Не уходи, – он грубо вернул Стаса и прижал к себе с силой. 

Стас схватил его за шею одной рукой и сжал, глаза метали молнии. 

\- Мне нравилось трахать его, - с издёвкой медленно произнёс Стас. – Доволен? 

Дима не отвернулся от его прямого взгляда и выдержал его. 

\- Нет, - выдавил он. 

Стас только еще сильнее сжал ладонь, и пальцы крепко впились, причиняя боль. Дима не решался что-то сказать и пристально смотрел на Стаса. 

Грязно выругавшись, он схватил Диму за шею и завалил на кровать. Он свёл ноги, но Стас грубо раздвинул их. Он лег между ними и проехался мокрой от смазки головкой по его животу. 

\- Тебе ведь не просто интересно! Ты делал это, да? Кто тебя трахнул, мой натуральный мальчик? Не скажешь мне? – он облизал два пальца и просунул руку между их телами, Стас вломился в него средним пальцем и Дима удивился тому, что больно не было. – Ты когда-нибудь кончал задницей? – прошептал он и добавил указательный. Стас уже не злился, но, дорвавшись, отпустить не смог. 

\- Нет. Никогда. 

Дима потянулся вниз, но вместо того, чтобы перехватить его руку, погладил её. Ощущения были странными: тянуло, распирало, но только острой и жгучей боли не было, Стас действовал порывисто, но осторожно. Спустя пару толчков пальцами, которые не принесли ни боли, ни удовольствия, Диме стало интересно, а от чего же получает удовольствие Стас? Он не был деревенщиной и знал о стимуляции простаты, о том, что это может быть приятно, но не ощущал почти ничего экстраординарного. Стас не спросил разрешения, когда полез к его заднице, но так было даже лучше. Сам попросить его он не смог бы. 

Стас тёрся о его член своим и ритмично двигал пальцами, у него было чертовски сосредоточенное выражение лица и закушена нижняя губа. Дима с интересом понял, что сам факт того, что Стас доминирует, его заводит. Нащупав желанный бугорок внутри него, этот негодяй расплылся в улыбке. 

\- Хочешь понять каково мне, когда ты внутри, Дима? 

Стас не стал дожидаться ответа. Он выгнул кисть под другим углом, приказал ему задрать ноги и погладил его. Там, внутри. Неясный спазм тепла разлился между бедрами, сделал его эрекцию крепче, Дима стал еще сильнее истекать смазкой, а яйца просто распирало от желания. 

Стас заметил выражение его лица и погладил сильнее, немного нажал, потом стал скользить по ней. Дыхание само собой участилось, хотелось вцепиться в Стаса и просто заорать в потолок, но он только закинул за голову руки, царапая ногтями изголовье. 

\- Твою ж мать… - выдохнул Дима, сил держать ноги не было, они дрожали, как листья на ветру. Тогда он просто широко раскинул их и согнул в коленях, уперевшись пятками в кровать. Подхватывая движения пальцев Стаса, бедрами отвечая ему. 

\- Нравится? – Стас еще поднажал и второй рукой начал дрочить себе. 

Дима плавал в ощущениях, и, когда Стас притормозил немного, потребовал: 

\- Еще… 

\- Тебе хорошо? 

Дима выгнулся дугой на кровати. В нём уже скользило три пальца и довольно грубо, даже нахально. Но от этого становилось еще лучше, острее и нереальней. Сил сдерживать стоны не было, по телу прокатывались волны наслаждения такой силы, что Диме стало казаться, будто ощущение, завладевшее им, больше смахивает на какой-то экзотический наркотик, чем на секс. 

Стас потянулся к его губам, но он не отвечал, только прихватывал его губы и тихо стонал. Стас поедал его глазами и ласкал так, что становилось нереально хорошо. Не было сил держать марку или прятать свою реакцию, он знал, что Стас не осудит за то, что Дима отдался ощущениям на полную. Ему это даже польстит. 

Заходясь от удовольствия, Дима стиснул Стаса в медвежьих объятиях, тот сбился с ритма, и его пальцы выскользнули. Сжав голову Стаса в ладонях, он грубо поцеловал его. Подкидывая бедра, чтобы плотнее прижаться к телу любовника, Дима уже просто умолял о разрядке, потираясь о чужое бедро.  
\- Сделай это... – предложил он. – Давай. 

Стас задрожал с головы до ног от его слов. 

\- Я - большой, может быть больно… - жалобно прошептал Стас. Но Дима видел в его глазах, что он очень, просто до одури, хочет трахнуть его. И то, что Стас еще не засунул в него свой член, только делало ему честь. Дима лежал перед ним, раскинувшись и раздвинув ноги, доступнее некуда.  
\- Ты же хочешь, - сказал он. – Давай… 

Стас помялся, но кивнул. Подрагивающими руками надел презерватив и открыл смазку. Диме показалось, что он смазал чересчур щедро, залив даже постель. Нервозность Стаса придала ему уверенности в себе. Он хотел, чтобы последним, что побывало в его заднице, был именно член Стаса. Стас приставил головку к входу и погладил его ею, Дима застонал. 

Чуть подавшись вперед, он надавил, потом снова погладил, и Дима понял, что Стас - изощрённый садист. Оттяжка, которую он давал ему, была скорее мучением, чем удовольствием. 

Внутри всё дрожало, словно натянутые в нем струны вибрировали, и порождаемые ими звуки вылетали из горла дикими стонами. Стас надавил еще раз, и Дима двинул бедрами. Стало немного больно, но Стас не забыл погладить его член, и ощущения сразу стали запредельно пограничными, симбиоз боли и удовольствия или, скорее, удовольствия и боли. Сладко, тягуче, разливаясь наслаждением по всему телу.  
Стас навалился на него и послал бедра вперед. Еще раз. Глубже. Сильнее, до упора распирая его. Дима закинул ноги ему на поясницу и выгнул спину. 

Стас замер ненадолго, он целовал Димину шею и нашептывал разный ласковый бред, пока тот привыкал к его размеру. Но его слова совсем не раздражали Диму. В этот момент, когда он был полностью во власти Стаса, ему нужна была его нежность, как никогда. 

\- Я не верю, что ты разрешил мне… Боже, какой же ты тугой… тёплый, нежный там… - Дима зарделся от его слов. Еще никогда его задницу не характеризовали столь нежными эпитетами, но всё бывает впервые. 

Стас положил голову ему на грудь и, обхватив снизу его задницу, приподнимая её, нежно толкнулся. Дима задохнулся от новизны ощущения, полноты и силы проникновения. Ощущения, утопавшего в волне тепла, посылаемой скрытой внутри него точкой. Стас двигался с такой опаской и медлительностью, будто он сделан из хрусталя, а не плоти и крови. 

\- Сильнее… 

\- Дима… - простонал Стас. 

\- Покажи мне… Двигайся… 

И Стас показал ему. 

Дима весь взмок, разметавшись по постели, он содрал с матраса простыню, когда хватался руками за края и выгибался. Пока они оба не оказались в самом средоточии вороха белья, горло осипло от криков, потому что не стонать было невозможно. Ноги, будто ватные, задница горела, но всё тело словно отходило от атомного взрыва. 

Потому что, когда он кончил, в тот момент, как Стас со всей силы имел его, не сдерживаясь и подводя к долгожданной развязке, казалось, что потолок сейчас упадёт на голову и погребёт его под собой, как самого большого грешника на свете. 

Он еще никогда так не отдавался в постели. 

Это было еще одно "никогда" в его отношениях со Стасом, "никогда" он не получал такого удовлетворения, "никогда" по своей воле не подставлял задницу, "никогда" не думал, что это может ему нравиться до такой степени, что он захочет повторить. 

Стас был его рубежом, и то, что никогда не происходило с ним обычно, со Стасом возможно и даже нужно ему, как дыхание. 

Уже засыпая, весь липкий от пота, спермы и смазки, обессиленный настолько, что даже не в силах пойти в душ, Дима осознал - он никогда не думал, что будет так счастлив. 

 

*****  
Просыпаться Дима совершенно не хотел, он отмахивался от любого посягательства на свой сон. Тогда Стас коварно начал кусать его за шею. А потом - целовать покрасневшие участки кожи, потихоньку подбираясь к ушам. 

\- Просыпайся, соня, если хочешь уйти сегодня… - шептал он. 

Дима покрутил шеей и постарался согнать дрёму. Всё тело зудело от подсохшей на коже спермы, но времени на душ уже, скорее всего, не было. Лежать было неудобно, потому что постельное хаотично сбилось под спиной, а Стас еще и навалился сверху.  
\- Останешься? – соблазняюще спросил Стас. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дима и заставил себя выползти из-под Стаса. 

Когда он, наконец, встал с кровати, Стас тоже поднялся и начал снимать постельное белье. Дима хотел спросить, зачем, но заметив огромное пятно от смазки на половину простыни, промолчал. Сразу вспомнилось, как Стас его сделал, и волна жара потекла по позвоночнику.  
\- Который час? 

\- Почти одиннадцать, - ответил Стас, путаясь в белье. Он выглядел смешно - совсем голый в ворохе складок простыни. У него была огромная кровать, так что немудрено было даже в пододеяльнике потеряться. 

Одеваясь, Дима с удивлением отметил, что задница всё-таки болит, хотя это была странная боль. Не режущая, как было раньше, а томительная и правильная, что ли? Эта боль напоминала об испытанном со Стасом оргазме и производила у него в голове сумбур из воспоминаний. Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет кончить ТАК. Словно его вывернули наизнанку и пропустили через его несчастное тело пару разрядов тока. От одних воспоминаний о том, как он стонал под Стасом, становилось неловко.  
Стас натянул трусы и даже хотел найти шорты, но Дима поторапливал, и пришлось снова выпроваживать его почти в неглиже. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - шепнул ему он, когда обнял возле двери. Стас был таким горячим, растрёпанным и ласковым. 

Дима нежно поцеловал его, прощаясь. 

\- Я бы хотел остаться, но мне нельзя. 

\- Строгий отец? – спросил Стас, и Дима застыл на пару секунд. 

\- Нет. Мой отец умер, - зачем-то сказал он. 

Стас тут же расстроился. 

\- Прости, я не знал. Давно? 

\- Еще до нашего знакомства, - неохотно ответил Дима. 

\- Не хочешь говорить об этом? – понимающе спросил Стас. 

\- Не сейчас, скоро ведь должен прийти твой папа, да? 

\- Да. 

Времени оставалось всё меньше, как и желания уходить. Дима еще раз крепко поцеловал его и прошелся руками по голой спине, спустился ниже, а затем забрался в трусы сзади. Стас охнул, прервав поцелуй, и Дима клюнул его в шею, оставляя на коже лёгкий след. 

\- У тебя прямо нездоровая тяга к мужским задницам, - проговорил Стас ему на ухо. 

\- Только к твоей, у меня ведь на нее эксклюзивные права. 

\- Звучит очень по-собственнически. Я мог бы обидеться, если бы не получил недавно такие же. 

Дима напрягся, ожидая от Стаса вопроса о том, кто был у него раньше, но его не последовало. Хотя, зная Стаса, наивно рассчитывать, что он упустил этот момент из виду. Он спросит неожиданно, и Дима не в силах просчитать, когда? 

Неохотно, но он всё-таки выпустил Стаса из объятий и вышел за дверь. На улице была просто лютая холодина, лужи под ногами покрылись тонкими корочками льда и коварно обманывали любого, кто на них ступал, с хлюпом проламываясь под ногой. 

Дима простоял тридцать минут на остановке и, смирившись с тем, что ничего уже больше не приедет, пошел домой пешком. Благо дело, идти было недалеко, минут сорок хорошим шагом. Хулиганов, разгуливавших по ночам на улице, он не боялся, сам мог дать фору любому, только повод предоставь.  
Дима шел вдоль дороги, по которой только изредка прокатывались автомобили, и Дима почти не обращал на них внимания. Сбоку от пешеходной дорожки была сначала рощица, потом началась какая-то заброшенная стройка. Очередной супермаркет не состоялся. Забор был полу-провален и заклеен промокшими от влажного снега объявлениями. 

Фонари еще горели, но даже они попеременно то включались, то выключались в целях экономии энергии, видимо. Против воли Дима вспомнил другой, похожий вечер. Ему было пятнадцать, отец вышел его встречать и хорошенько оттаскал за уши, как маленького, потому что он не пришел домой вовремя. Тогда ему было обидно, теперь же он понимал, что папа любил его и очень переживал.  
Только со временем можно трезво взглянуть на своё поведение. И признать собственные ошибки. Дима знал, что не всегда был лучшим на свете сыном, но он хотя бы старался им стать. 

Отца не стало спустя два месяца после той взбучки. Тоже была осень, как сейчас, ноябрь - сезон дождей. Папа еще в сентябре починил свою ненаглядную машину и любил прокатить их с матерью. Он покрасил её в синий, и она почти засверкала, как новая монетка, только салон был старым и неухоженным. Они с Димой даже ездили на рыбалку и ночевали в ней, откинув сиденья и полночи отгоняя от себя комаров. 

Это была одна из лучших вылазок в его жизни, потому что папа сам дал ему напиться до чертиков пива. Легко болтал и шутил с ним в сумерках, когда их удочки были выставлены на клёв, а они могли делать, что хотели, до самого рассвета. 

Мамы тогда с ними не было, она не понимала, что хорошего в старом, потасканном автомобиле, то ли дело - иномарка. И перед соседями не стыдно прихвастнуть. Пикники она не любила, как и природу. Пилила его, но папа не сдавался. 

Иногда Диме казалось, что машина отца - его талисман. Он так много труда вложил, чтобы она поехала, и Дима понимал, только то, что выточено твоими руками, оживает, когда ты орудуешь им. Так и неприметный автомобиль в руках отца становился чем-то ценным и важным. 

Но цель достигнута, и нужно стремиться к чему-то новому. Он сам не раз говорил это Диме. Мама дожала его продать машину своими скандалами. Они запланировали взять в кредит недорогую «шкоду». Тем более, с задатком это было проще сделать. 

За папину машину давали хорошие деньги, но он всё равно не хотел её продавать. И Дима не хотел, чтобы он это делал. Тогда казалось, что лучшее приносит в жизнь комфорт. В их жизнь новая машина принесла похороны. 

Отец не проездил на той машине и недели - попал в аварию. И если бы долбаная тачка не была на страховке и в кредите, Дима своими руками сжег бы её дотла. Он этого хотел, как безумный, потому что верил в приметы, и в то, что старую машину отдавать было нельзя. 

Всего за пару дней он узнал, что иногда защитная подушка не открывается. Что если человек не пристёгнут, то может вылететь, пробив лобовое стекло, когда машина будет кувыркаться в кювете. Что человеческая жизнь может оборваться всего за мгновение. 

Он был еще жив, когда его доставили в больницу, но поговорить с ним последний раз они не успели. Был ли он в сознании? Даже врач затруднялась ответить. 

В больнице к нему не пустили, но Дима видел его в морге, когда давал взятку санитару. Руки ходили ходуном, а челюсти сводило от желания зарыдать, когда он совал купюру за то, чтобы отца одели и расчесали. Наша система - одна из самых милосердных, помнишь – плати, любишь – плати, за прощание тоже положена цена. Но что значат деньги? Песок. Когда в твоей жизни не хватает главного звена.  
Мать была ни жива, ни мертва от горя, и не стала бы заходить забирать труп. Это сделал Дима. 

Рассматривая неестественно спокойное лицо отца под слоями косметики и непонятно чего, Дима не испытывал ничего, кроме злости на судьбу. Тело в гробу уже не было тем человеком, который любил его. Возможно, дух отца витал в тот момент над его головой, но никому же неизвестно. 

Дима посмотрел на связанные в запястьях руки, белые губы и синеву у глаз. Он коснулся его всего на мгновение, большего и не надо, чтобы понять – отца здесь нет. Это просто мертвец. Дима специально попросил закрыть гроб. Заколотить его. Положив руку на безвкусную обивку, он ощутил ладонью холод, фантомное ощущение, но такое реальное… 

Его прощание прошло не у могилы, Дима отпустил своего отца в спёртом помещении, где до тошноты воняло дезинфекцией. Но никогда не мог смириться. Отрицание справедливости произошедшего терзало его изнутри. 

Добравшись до дома, Дима заметил, что в его квартире горит свет в окнах. Мать ждала его. Тяжело вздохнув, перекурил на скамье и, запахнувшись, пошел наверх, к ней. Дима не мог сказать, что не любил свою мать. О, нет. Она была единственной родной душой, что у него осталось. 

Он просто не мог выкинуть из головы мысль: а что бы было, останься отцовский талисман в семье? 

 

*****  
Школа всё так же навевала скуку. Выпускной класс, да еще припрягли ставить малышне новогодний спектакль, но Дима открестился от роли, оправдываясь занятиями в секции. Одноклассники очень «по-доброму» посмотрели на него, но отстали, предложив роль, скорее, для проформы. 

Дима силился представить себя Дедом Морозом или Серым Волком, но не мог сдержать смешок. С его угрюмым лицом ему скорее бы подошла роль маньяка, но таковой не предполагалось. 

На переменках все без исключения говорили о будущих планах. Те, кто хотели учиться в университете, уже сейчас собирали документы и готовились к вступительным экзаменам. Им было по семнадцать лет, взрослые уже парни, но у многих голос дрожал, когда заходила речь об отъезде. Диму бесили эти разговоры, возможно, потому, что решение он так и не принял. Казалось, что этот момент самый важный и переломный в его жизни. 

И для него было немаловажно уловить нужную волну, потому что от этого зависело его будущее. Профессия не значила ничего без желания работать в какой-либо сфере, а бокс - без уверенности в том, что он сможет добиться успеха, а не останется на обочине с ненужным багажом. Постоянно мучали мысли: "А вдруг не выгорит?","А если его талант никому не нужен?". 

Показательный бой мог выявить его настоящий уровень и дать толчок к решению этой дилеммы. До отъезда оставалось два дня, и он немного нервничал. 

Раньше его держал бокс, теперь - еще и Стас. На мгновение стало неуютно, ведь Дима не знал, какие у Стаса планы. Куда он хочет поступать? Они были друг другу ближе некуда, но почти ничего не знали один о другом. И Дима не собирался и дальше оставаться в неведении. Он не хотел афишировать их отношения, но нужно было сказать самым близким: матери, тренеру. Если так пойдёт и дальше, они вообще начнут думать о нём невесть что. 

Дима не знал, как обстоят дела с родителями Стаса, но таиться и избегать их бесконечно не удастся. Он понимал, что адекватного отношения к их паре ждать весьма наивно, но, по крайней мере, его совесть будет чиста. Жил же как-то Стас с этим раньше. Теперь Дима сможет поддержать его, если что-то пойдёт не так. 

Досидев на занятиях до конца и перекинувшись парой нелестный эпитетов с Яшкой - Стасовским другом, Дима непривычно осознал, что Блаватский даже ни разу не попался ему на глаза. Это было на него не похоже. Зато заметил, что на переменках за ним, как привязанный, ходит мальчишка, которого Женя тискал. 

Специально шмыгнув в сторону запасного выхода, Дима спустился на два пролёта вниз по пожарной лестнице. Пацанёнок пошел за ним, Диме стало до жути мерзко, предчувствуя, что парень сейчас расскажет ему. Долбаный придурок Блаватский не успокоился и продолжил зажимать младшеклассника.  
\- Эй, пацан! – окликнул он паренька, который растерянно озирался в поисках его. 

\- Ой, - пискнуло это недоразумение. 

\- Иди, иди сюда… Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – Диме до ужаса захотелось курить, и, хотя, на лестнице могли поймать, даже выписать немалых люлей, не сдержался и закинул сигарету в рот. 

Дима сложил руки лодочкой, подкуривая. Мысленно он уже сдирал шкуру с Блаватского, где бы он не пропадал. Малец таращился на него, как на некую достопримечательность. У него была не лучшая привычка постоянно облизывать губы - выглядело это не слишком хорошо, словно он жуткое "ссыкло". И теребит губы, лишь бы не сказать глупость, которой в его голове было немало в столь юном возрасте.  
Выдохнув клубок дыма, Дима решил подтолкнуть его к действию. 

\- Ну, что, отвязался от тебя наш общий друг, или ты пришел пожаловаться? 

\- Ннннет… - ответил парень. 

Дима заметил, что у него расширены зрачки, скорее всего, от страха. Но не его же он боится, в самом деле? Странно, что он подошел, если Блаватский отлип от него, не просто так же.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, парень? 

Тот покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
\- Не стесняйся. Я тебя не укушу, - решил успокоить его он, делая очередную затяжку. – В каком ты классе? 

\- В девятом. Но мне уже почти шестнадцать, - словно на духу выпалил он. 

«Совсем еще зелёный, - подумал Дима. - И куда смотрел Блаватский, ровесника себе найти не мог?».  
Мальчишка был совсем хрупким и юным, словно его могло сдуть ветром. Чернявенький, но было в нём что-то слащавое, возможно свойственное ему, лишь пока у него не начала расти щетина. 

Дима не хотел выпытывать у парня что-то, просто ждал пока он соберётся духом. Он сам был пятнадцатилетним недавно и знал, каково это - говорить со старшеклассниками. 

\- Я хотел спросить, - начал он тонким голосом. Глаза бегали, и Дима понял, что авторитетным парнишка никогда не будет, не с такими повадками. 

\- Да, говори, - разрешил он. Дима не мог отмахнуться, словно взял над ним шефство. 

\- Ты не хочешь со мной погулять? – выдал тот. Его глаза были полны какого-то щенячьего обожания.  
Сначала Дима не понял вопроса. Зачем ему гулять с парнишкой? Но когда до него дошло, чуть не вспылил. Блаватский не прогадал с мальцом, и как только понял, что парень голубой?! Но какого черта тогда было его прессовать? Из только что произошедшего, Дима понял, что мальчик пошел бы за любым, кто почешет его за ухом. А уж если бы и три слова хороших сказал, так и дал бы без упрёка. 

Странно, пока его это совершенно не касалось, он и слыхом не слыхивал о «таких парнях», а теперь, куда не ткнись, никто не брезговал трахаться со своим полом. Вот даже молодая поросль образовалась. Но этот ребёнок даже рядом не валялся со Стасом ни внешне, ни по духу. Еще большим открытием для Димы стало то, что заиметь себе такую «давалочку» при желании, было раз плюнуть. 

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Дима вместо того, чтобы грубо отшить. 

\- Тимур. 

\- Хорошее имя, тебе идёт, - похвалил он, сам не зная, зачем. И парень просиял улыбкой. 

\- Спасибо, Дима. 

«Даже имя узнал, - подумал он. Это забавляло. - Вот и допрыгался, Дима, что к тебе парни клеятся». 

Как его отшить, не обидев, он не знал. 

\- Тимур, я не гей, - пояснил он. Прямо и без экивоков. А что еще было ему сказать? «Ты не в моём вкусе?». И Дима замер, осознав, что у него уже появился вкус на парней. Вернее, предпочтение было всего одно, но огромное и мускулистое. 

Стас. Грудь Стаса, его член и, конечно же, неповторимая задница, которую уже даже во сне не спутаешь с другой. 

А уж если начать петь дифирамбы тому, что находилось между упругими половинками, то можно было начинать пускать слюни прямо на макушку Тимурчику. Но к нему его возбуждение уж точно иметь никакого отношения не будет. 

Парень расстроился. 

\- Но ты же заступался за меня!? – обиженно сказал Тимур. 

\- По-дружески, тебе ведь не нравилось то, что Женя делал. Так? 

Он кивнул, но губы немного дрожали, а глаза блестели. Отказ всегда ранит, каким бы мягким он ни был.  
\- Ты же никому не расскажешь? – попросил Тимур. 

Было и так понятно, что его жизнь превратится в ад, если пойдут сплетни. 

\- Нет, конечно, – Дима успокаивающе улыбнулся и шутливо поклялся. – Обещаю. 

Парень кивнул и начал мелкими шагами пятиться, словно боялся, что Дима его остановит. Повадки истинной жертвы, он мог только искренне надеяться, что с будущим парнем Тимурчику повезёт. Иначе кто-то подомнёт его и будет издеваться, мальчик этого не заслуживал. 

Он сам не заметил, как дотлела забытая в руке сигарета. Тимур уже скрылся за дверью, и можно было расслабиться. Почему-то в голову лезли дурные мысли о Стасе и его Игоре. Какой он, этот парень, такая же "нежная лань", как Тимур? И Стасу нравится это? Он вспомнил тихий и приятный голос Игоря из телефонной трубки, нежные слова и то, что Стас не хотел его обидеть. 

И как бы это не было несправедливо по отношению к другому, Дима безумно ревновал. Всё-таки, не таким уж хорошим он был, по крайней мере, пока это не касалось его лично. 

*****

Когда Дима шагал домой из школы, позвонил Стас. Голова была забита совершенно посторонними вещами, но стоило увидеть его номер, как все заботы разом вылетели из головы. Сердце забилось быстрее, а в груди разлилось тепло. Даже самому себе Дима напоминал размазню в такой момент, но не мог и не хотел себя сдерживать. 

Странно, но это был их первый разговор по телефону. Голос Стаса был не таким, как вживую, но всё равно было приятно его слышать. 

\- Дима? – шепнул ему в ухо динамик. 

\- Да? 

\- Узнал? 

\- А должен? – поддразнил Дима. 

\- Да, должен, - совершенно серьезно ответил Стас. 

\- Тогда, да, узнал. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Дима посмотрел по сторонам, вдруг Стас был где-то рядом. 

\- Прусь со школы. Когда же уже кончится эта Голгофа? - пожаловался он. 

\- Всего ничего осталось, - утешил его Стас. 

Но Дима был с ним не согласен. Всё только начнётся, когда им вручат дипломы. 

\- А потом? – не выдержал он. – Потом что? 

\- Потом? 

\- Ну, институт или училище? Ты уже думал об этом? 

Стас помолчал секунду, что-то зашуршало в трубке. Видимо, он прикладывал трубку к другому уху.  
\- Конечно, думал. Я буду учиться тут, на заочке и помогать отцу. 

\- Останешься тут? – удивился Дима, он думал, что Стас рад будет умотать в Москву. 

\- Меня и силой отсюда не выгонишь, - признался тот. - Я же сам из столицы, раньше мы там жили. А потом папа решил переехать поближе к деду с бабкой. Мама не хотела, но я доволен, если честно. 

\- А возможности? В столице же их намного больше. 

На том конце провода Стас тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Работы везде хватает, Дим. А в обычных городах она даже более человечная, чем в столице. Да и конкурсов таких на поступление нет. 

Спорить Дима не стал, пока он мало что знал об условиях столицы. 

\- А вуз ты выбрал? – было немного обидно, что Стас намного благоразумнее его. 

\- Конечно, а ты нет? 

\- Нет. 

\- И чего ждёшь? – спокойно спросил Стас, и Дима стушевался. 

\- Не хочу бросать бокс. 

\- Так не бросай. 

Из уст Стаса это звучало так легко, словно не требовало никаких затрат или усилий. 

\- Всё не так-то просто. 

\- Нет. Это ты делаешь выбор сложным, - голос у Стаса был раздраженным. – Неужели и правда планируешь уехать через полгода? – он помолчал немного и добавил: - Бросить меня? 

Дима понял, что окончательно запутался. 

\- Это - не телефонный разговор. 

\- Да. 

\- Мы встретимся сегодня? 

Стас молчал так долго, что Дима решил уже, будто ответа не будет вообще. 

\- Мне нужно встретиться с Игорем. Он сегодня приезжает, и мама возвращается из санатория.  
Идиллия была такой недолгой. И Дима сильно расстроился из-за того, что сегодня не увидит Стаса. Скоро отъезд на соревнования, и они увидятся только в поезде, когда рядом будет сидеть тренер. Он не мог запретить ему встретиться сегодня с Игорем, но очень этого хотел. 

\- Ты будешь весь вечер занят? – разочарованно спросил Дима. 

\- Не думай, что я этого хочу. 

\- Мне тебя почти жалко, - елейным голоском подколол его он. 

\- Не завидуй, - со смешком сказал Стас. 

\- Я не завидую, а переживаю, - поправил Дима его. - Скажи своему хлюпику, чтобы держал руки в карманах. А то твой новый парень – злой и страшный боксёр, надерёт ему зад, - шутливо сказал он.  
\- У тебя нет совести! – воскликнул Стас, но в голосе не было возмущения. 

\- И никогда не было, - согласился Дима. 

Пару секунд Стас молчал, и он улавливал через динамик его тихое дыхание. Сам факт того, что Дима слышал его, даже не расстоянии, согревал. 

\- Я уже скучаю, - тихо сказал Стас. И волна мурашек прокатилась по спине Димы. 

\- Ты должен выбраться ко мне завтра, - почти умоляюще сказал он. 

\- Вечером поезд, - с сожалением констатировал Стас. 

\- Это значит – нет? 

\- Потерпи всего немного, хорошо? Пару дней. 

Дима сцепил зубы, он не любил, когда обстоятельства давили на него. Но обвинять Стаса было не в чем.  
\- Жду не дождусь этой поездки, - саркастично заметил он. 

Стас снова чем-то зашуршал со своей стороны, а потом с сожалением сказал, что нужно заканчивать разговор. 

\- Мы ведь еще поговорим? – спросил Дима. 

\- Да, обязательно. Я позвоню. 

Дима не стал говорить, что будет ждать звонка. Но знал, что не уснёт, пока не переговорит с ним.  
Пока они болтали, Дима подошел к своему подъезду. Сегодня не было последнего урока, и он пришел даже немного раньше. У матери был выходной. Дима знал, что застанет её инертно сидящей в кресле в зале. Она любила смотреть телек в выходные. 

Папа не любил телек, звал его «пультом от человека». Он верил в то, что нас всех программируют на что-то. Хотя, чего еще ждать от философа, которым он был? Вернее, преподавателя философии? Отец любил углубляться в суть, мать же была очень поверхностна во всём. 

Поэтому Дима и не спешил наверх. Достав еще одну сигарету, он закурил. Последнее время он слишком много курил, и это его не радовало. Хотя последние события не щадили его нервы. На улице было свежо. Холодный воздух, вместе с дымом, щекотал ноздри, ветер раздувал огонёк на кончике сигареты и ускорял процесс горения. Сделав всего пару затяжек, он снова бросил взгляд на подъезд и замер.  
Оттуда вышел мужчина. Запахнув пальто и пригладив волосы, он взглянул на часы и пошел в противоположную от него сторону. Сигарета выпала из рук и приземлилась на асфальт, Дима пару раз сглотнул и всё не мог отвести взгляд. Не мог поверить в то, что так долго не замечал. 

Наконец-то головоломка сложилась. Любовником его матери был тренер. 

 

*****  
Стоя рядом с подъездом и рассматривая сломанную сигарету, Дима пытался справиться с собой. Нечем было дышать, да и перед глазами всё плыло, потому что он готов был рыдать, как сосунок. Он знал. Знал же. Но почему, всё равно, было так чертовски больно? Словно привычный ему мир рассыпался на куски. Было гадко. 

Гадливость. Да, именно она затопила горло тиной, проползла по пищеводу и сплелась в клубок в желудке. Он не мог думать о чувствах в этот момент, его накрывало другое. Этот человек, единственный, кто звал его «сыном» теперь, трахал её у них дома. Дима не питал наивных надежд на то, что его мать будет до самой смерти хранить верность отцу. 

Но не так же? И не с ним! Не с человеком, которого он уважал и любил. Их связь не могла быть любовью, иначе бы они не прятались, как преступники. Не делали из него идиота. 

Какая грязь. И как же он не видел её раньше? Дима наступил на потухший бычок и с силой раздавил его, пока мелкие камушки не заскрипели под подошвой. Еще пару месяцев назад он сказал бы ей, что знает. Начал качать права. Но какой в этом смысл? Что это даст ему теперь? Они расстанутся или перестанут прятаться? 

От одной мысли об этом ему становилось дурно. 

Как давно это началось? Через год, месяц или еще до смерти отца? Его убивало то, что он не в силах даже задуматься над ответом. Он не должен знать. Ему не нужно это знать, или он сойдёт с ума.  
Хотелось просто разнести что-то в клочья. Но Дима уже давно научился контролировать свой гнев. Он глотал его, как микстуру. Было больно, неприятно, унизительно, но импульсивность могла разбить его и так неустоявшуюся жизнь на осколки. Дима хотел отрешиться, как тогда, после душа, когда казалось, что кожа покрыта мерзкой слизью. 

Он чистый. Будет чистым. Он не покажет, как ему больно, потому что его чувства уже давно никому не интересны. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дима поднялся наверх и зашел в квартиру. Матери не было в зале, дверь в её комнату была закрыта. 

«Так даже лучше», - подумал он. Зачем ему видеть её лицо? Это лишнее. Он вообще не хотел её видеть. Если бы с ней был кто-то другой, если бы не возникало мыслей о том, что все это еще до похорон было их маленькой тайной. Эти «если бы…» раздирали ему в клочья мозг. 

Дима даже не стал ужинать, заперся в комнате. Раздевшись, залез под одеяло, его знобило, но виной тому была не температура в комнате. Потеря последних иллюзий открыла ему, наконец, глаза. Он не должен делать то, чего хочет она. И никогда не будет. 

Он не отдаст свой дом им. Не отдаст свои воспоминания. Это была их квартира. И будь он проклят, если позволит кому-то выжить его отсюда! Он хотел жить так, как считает правильным. Тем, что было ему важно и делало его живым. Бокс, Стас, его родной город… 

Никакой Москвы или жизни на новом месте. Можно же стать учителем тут и преподавать детям культуру тела? Помогать справиться с любой проблемой, оттачивая характер в зале, отрешиться от всего и познать себя по-новому? Можно стать таким, как его отец. И впервые Дима загорелся идеей, осознал себя в новой роли, понял, что ему нужно. 

В нём всегда была покровительственная нотка, он любил детей, но не выглядел мямлей и мог ввести в круг ребят дисциплину. Стас был прав, решение всегда было у него под носом, но он был как в тумане. Как можно вообще задумываться о том, чтобы бросить всё и уехать? Оставить Стаса? Сбежать?  
Дима уже и забыл каково это - бояться? Но страх бывает разным. Можно бояться того, кто сильнее, богаче, хитрее тебя. Можно опасаться чего-то. А можно трусить перед будущим. Он никогда не думал, что именно неопределённость его будущей жизни пугает его. 

Уехать было легко, сделать так, как хочет она. Остаться - вот, что было сложно. Дима задумался о словах тренера. Ведь тот не хотел, чтобы Дима уезжал, даже давил на него. Зачем, если они заодно? Но тренер часто был не согласен с матерью и даже во многом противоречил её словам своими советами. Дима следовал его советам, прислушивался, как к более мудрому и опытному мужчине, понимал, что может положиться на него. Как относиться к нему теперь - он не знал. 

Он вообще ничего не знал кроме того, что хочет поговорить со Стасом. Но навязываться не хотел. Стас же сказал, что он должен потерпеть. Два дня. И даже меньше, потому что завтра вечером он хотя бы сможет увидеть его. Прикоснуться. 

Мысли о Стасе, воспоминания об их встречах не могли оставить его равнодушным. Член немного отяжелел, но он тут же вспомнил о маме в соседней комнате, и желание схлынуло. Словно холодом окатило. За то время, что он инертно валялся в постели, свет в комнате стал сереть и наливаться закатом, медленно потухая и теряясь в тенях предметов. 

Дима с неприязнью представил, что ужинать всё-таки придётся с мамой, и это заставило его встать. Он не хотел делать вид, что всё осталось таким же, как прежде. Уже давно это неправда. Горькая и неприятная истина, которая развалила его отношения с матерью. 

Отца больше нет. Их семья перестала существовать как единое целое. И это только Димин выбор: помнить о нём или же забыть. Жизнь идёт дальше. Мама пошла дальше, он не мог это изменить.  
Стас сказал ему недавно, что нужно говорить о том, что наболело. Нужно выпускать горечь, и Дима хотел попробовать, хотя бы попытаться это сделать. 

Он не стал звонить. Оделся и тихо выскользнул из дома. На улице уже совсем стемнело, зажглись фонари и в подтаявших лужах отражались их блики. До дома Костика было минут десять ходьбы, и он шел быстро, не размеряя шаг. Из всех своих знакомых он выбрал именно его, потому что ощущал, что этот парень не чужой ему. 

Осенний воздух пронизывал холодом и сыростью. В голове крутились обрывки мыслей. Дима думал о будущем поступлении. Он хотел попасть в институт физкультуры, даже знал один, который идеально ему подойдёт. Хотелось назвать себя ослом за то, что так долго думал. 

Мама хотела, чтобы он стал архитектором или инженером, но Дима не ощущал к этому никакой тяги. Другое дело - спорт. Это было ему близко и даже не нужно отмазываться от армии. Он слышал от одного знакомого, что можно записаться на военную кафедру, и военкомат не будет висеть над головой, как дамоклов меч. Всего два года спецзанятий, и он сможет забыть об армии, как о страшном сне.  
Его даже не пугало то, что быть учителем не слишком высокооплачиваемо и престижно, зато это хоть какая-то профессия. А уж имея мозги, заработать деньги не проблема. Он знал множество тому примеров. Тот же Костя был тому подтверждением. 

Остановившись у его подъезда, Дима замешкался, но подтолкнул себя. Сам же хотел дружить и не быть такой свиньей. Вспоминая о парне только когда что-то нужно. 

Подъезд дома был неухоженным и отвратительно пах. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Дима наконец выдохнул, потому что мусор валялся прямо под ногами. Странно, что за чистотой никто не следил. У них в доме порядок, хоть и не стерильный, наводили всегда. 

Дверь опять открыл дядя Коля. На удивление почти вменяемый, но немного помятый.  
\- Димка! – удивился он.  
\- Здрасте, дядь Коль. 

Дима был приветлив с мужчиной, даже несмотря на то, что он вызывал у него брезгливость.  
\- А Костик дома? – заглядывая ему за плечо, спросил Дима. 

\- Нету. Ушел. 

Дядя Коля потер рукой макушку, словно силился вспомнить, куда делся сын. 

\- Хочешь подождать его? – он пригласил его в дом. 

Дима колебался, было немного неудобно. 

\- Да ладно уже. Заходи, - незлобливо сказал дядя Коля, и пришлось пройти. 

Мужчина провел его в кухню и посадил за стол. Небрежным движением плюхнул облипший накипью чайник на плиту и зажег конфорку. 

\- Чаю будешь? Кофе не предлагаю, у нас нет. 

Он нашарил на столе пачку дешевых сигарет и вынул одну. 

\- Можешь перекурить, - разрешил он. 

Дима достал пачку сигарет и тоже закурил. Чаю не хотелось, но и отказаться было неудобно.  
\- Давно куришь? – спросил дядя Коля, когда Дима выпустил первую струю дыма.  
\- Два года. 

\- А еще спортсмен называется, - подколол он Диму. – Губите здоровье, хотя и мы своё не жалеем…  
\- А долго Костика не будет? – спросил Дима, уроки жизни от алкоголика ему явно были не нужны.  
\- Думаю, скоро приползёт. Снова пошел к той сучке, которая его вечно отшивает. Опять что-то понёс, мне даже не показал. Подарки ей дорогие делает. Сказал: "Хоть и не моя, но пусть носит". Возлюбленную сына дядя Коля явно не одобрял. 

Дима удивился. Раньше он никогда не думал о том, что Костик может быть влюблён. 

\- А что за подарки? 

Мужчина фыркнул и похрустел пальцами. 

\- Браслет ей серебряный под заказ делал. Я ему тогда сказал, что он лошок. Девка ему не дает, а он ей дарит цацки. Он злой, как чёрт, тогда был, даже пихаться начал. Чуть не порвали ту безделушку, а там звенья в виде переплетённых рук, и не соединишь, если что… 

Засвистел чайник, и дядя Коля отвернулся. Дима похолодел, он узнал браслет. Выточенные тонкие ладошки, сжимающие одна другую. Тонкий, но удивительно изящный. У Кати был такой, она сказала, что ей папа его подарил. Но украшение было очень оригинальным и явно изготовленным на заказ, теперь он понял, что в этой истории явно было что-то неестественное. 

Было неприятно узнать, что Костик дарил ей украшения, а она не постеснялась взять. 

\- И давно он за ней ухаживает? 

\- Ха! Ухаживает! Тоже скажешь… Года два уже увивается, как щенок, а всё не понимает, что падкая она не на хлюпиков вроде него. Да и денег надо поболее, чтобы клюнула. 

Дядя Коля зазвенел чашками и заварил чай.  
\- Лимона нет, - сказал он, выставляя перед Димой посудину. 

Тот смотрел на плавающие в чашке чаинки и думал. Ведь не мог же Костя не знать, кто парень Кати. А почему не сказал? Почему помогал ему? Ведь неправильно это, если он её так сильно любил, то соперника ненавидеть должен. Верно? 

Стало неуютно, словно, если Костя его застанет тут, то рад явно не будет. А если будет, это еще хуже, потому что все неправда и обман. 

Мужчина сел на скрипучий табурет и отпил горячего чаю. 

\- Дядя Коля, а Костя вам про меня ничего не говорил? 

Глупо было такое спрашивать, но странные мысли сверлили ему мозг. 

\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, у него же есть друзья?  
\- Да никто к нему не ходит, - пожал плечами мужик. 

Дима не мог поверить, что у такого приветливого парня совсем нет друзей. 

\- И как так? 

\- Да, разве ему кто-то нужен? Вечно злой, как волчонок. Недавно опять ходил в ту секцию, куда вас еще три года назад отправляли, думал, может, прокатит заплатить, чтоб взяли. А его медсестричка послала.  
\- Из-за сотрясения? 

\- Да кто ж из-за сотрясения спорт запрещает? У него ж врождённого целый букет. А мало его на тренировках ваших колотили? 

Дима слушал и не мог поверить, что Костя именно такой, каким его видит отец. Взял чашку, хлебнул, чай был отвратительный. Жидкость лавой потекла в горло. 

Они никогда не говорили о боксе, но Дима всегда ощущал отчуждение в Косте, когда речь заходила о его достижениях. У Димы была его мечта, возлюбленная и не было такого пьяницы-отца. Зависть? Почему Дима никогда её не замечал? Костя был бесстрастен и, возможно, жесток. 

\- А он до сих пор хочет в бокс? 

\- Не знаю, чего он там хочет, но упрямый до жути. От своего не отступается. А как деньги появились, вообще с катушек слетел. Никто ему не указ. 

Дима покачал головой. Он знал, понимал и, в то же время, боялся поверить. 

\- Он - хороший, - возразил Дима, слова вышли сухими и ненастоящими. Доброжелательность Кости до сих пор была ему непонятна. Как можно дружить с парнем девушки, которую ты любишь? Если это, на самом деле, дружба. 

Он вспомнил его в студии. В нём не было эмоций, и ему казалось, что Костя скрывает боль, но если это ненависть? 

\- Хороший? – хмыкнул дядя Коля, но смолчал. 

Дима молча пил свой чай. Когда осталась только заварка, встал. 

\- Я, наверное, пойду. Поздно уже, да и мать будет ругать, - вовремя вспомнилось, что он даже не сказал ей, куда идёт. 

\- А Костя? 

\- Я лучше ему позвоню. 

Дядя Коля встал. 

\- Ну, как знаешь. Я ему скажу, что ты приходил. 

Дима кивнул, он хотел побыстрее выйти из этой квартиры. Обувь надел за рекордно короткое время. Дядя Коля открыл дверь, и Дима вылетел из дома, словно за ним черти гнались. Подальше, прочь отсюда… 

Чёрное небо давило на голову и заставляло мысли еще быстрее мчаться по кругу. Он так долго искал ответ на вопрос, но когда все подсказки сошлись, не мог поверить. Что делать, если это на самом деле он? Если это Костик? Как поверить, что тебя хотел сломить друг, а не враг? И главное, что теперь делать, когда знаешь, кому нужно мстить? 

Он задыхался даже на улице. В голове бухало только: «…это не может быть правдой, Костя не мог бы… он не стал бы… не захотел ему отомстить». 

Узнать можно было только одним способом - спросить того, кто мог видеть. Кто явно знал.  
Нужно было поговорить с Блаватским. Если это не Костя, то Женя. Другого не дано. 

 

*****  
Уже дома, снова переругиваясь с матерью и отказавшись от ужина, Дима пошел к себе, и Костя перезвонил ему. Дима долго не решался взять трубку. Всё внутри сковало холодом, когда он смотрел на дисплей, и всё же, так и не решился взять трубку. Слишком велико было искушение задать вопросы, которые вертелись у него на языке. Дима знал себя, он не смог бы промолчать, а, тем более, если Костя будет говорить с ним, как с лучшим другом. 

Причин его поведения Дима понять не мог, и это пугало его. Он снова прокручивал в голове тот день, каждое слово своего насильника и не мог поверить, что это Костя. Но это было возможно. У него для этого было всё, что нужно. Он знал, где и что находится в спорткомплексе. Мог легко найти расписание тренировок, подгадать время, когда их никто не застанет, и напасть. У него был мотив, в отличие от Блаватского, и причина, чтобы опустить его ниже последнего ничтожества. 

Дима вспомнил, как жестоко насильник бил его, когда он умолял пощадить, как смаковал каждый удар, и мурашки прокатывались по коже. Когда они пили в студии, Костя был даже немного рад его видеть, но это могло быть злорадством. Тем более, он тогда еще не отошел от своего проступка перед Стасом и не мог верно оценивать его поступки или присматриваться к кому-то. 

Диме казалось, что если Костик выручает, значит, относится хорошо, но это было так наивно с его стороны. Как и то, что он верил матери и тренеру. Весь окружавший его мир был двояк изначально, но он этого в упор не замечал. Даже Стас не был тем, кем он сначала его считал. Прямолинейность была свойственна далеко не всем, и Дима ощутил себя малышом, выросшим на ложных принципах, хотя его жизнь и не была сплошной сказкой. 

Сил терпеть уже не было, и Дима сам набрал Стаса. Хотелось рассказать ему про Костика, но он не знал, как, да и не по телефону же. Было почти десять, и он посчитал, что с Игорем он уже, несомненно, простился. 

\- Алло, - голос Стаса был сонным и глухим. 

\- Спишь?  
\- Нет. Всё в порядке. Хорошо, что ты позвонил. 

\- Я бы не уснул, пока не поговорил с тобой. 

Стас хлопнул дверью, и Дима услышал тихую музыку, а потом она затихла. 

\- Что за шум? 

\- Мама слушает музыку, - устало сказал Стас. Дима почему-то ему не поверил. Странная у него мать, хотя и его тоже далеко не идеал. – Я вышел в тамбур. 

\- Ты говорил с Игорем? – решил сменить тему Дима.  
\- Да. Мы виделись.  
\- Вы расстались?  
\- Да. 

Дима тяжело вздохнул. Его словно отпустили все тревоги, неосознанно он хотел этого, как чего-то запредельного. Казалось, Стас никогда его не бросит, так ему было жаль Игоря. Но теперь Стас полностью его. И он - его парень, его любовник. 

\- Ты рассказал ему о нас? 

\- Ему было бы больно, - укоризненно сказал Стас. 

\- Ему будет больно, если он нас увидит или еще как-то узнает. 

\- Дима, позволь мне самому разбираться с этим. 

Можно было долго попрекать Стаса, но он не стал. Его бывший, пусть сам и выбирает, что делать, чтобы не выглядеть мерзавцем. 

\- Ты расстроен почему-то, но я рад, - честно сознался Дима. – Стас, я хочу быть рядом с тобой.  
\- Я не из-за этого расстроен.  
\- Что-то случилось? 

Стас хмыкнул в трубку. 

\- Всё, как всегда, но я не хочу рассказывать по телефону. 

Дима не стал давить. Что-то в голосе Стаса ему не понравилось. 

\- У нас обоих был тяжёлый день, - Дима старался говорить спокойно и выверенно, чтобы не расстроить Стаса, но тот словно не слышал. 

\- Дим, мне нужно идти, прости. Хорошо? 

\- Да, хорошо. 

Стас отключился. А Дима всё не мог понять, что с ним. Было видно, что у него какие-то проблемы, только вот в их природе разобраться Дима не мог. 

Полночи ворочался с боку на бок, переваривая события дня. Было неловко думать, что завтра ему не только придётся общаться с тренером, а и провести в одном купе почти пять часов. Утром, скорее всего, предстоит еще один скандал с мамой из-за отъезда, но, в конце концов, он увидит вечером Стаса, и это хоть немного утешало. 

О Косте Дима даже думать не хотел, потому что желания просто пойти и впечатать в асфальт в нём уже не было. Под завязку переполняло чувство какой-то дикой растерянности. Неловкости и обиды.  
Утром Дима был, как чумной, потому что совсем не выспался. В шесть в комнату вошла мама и стала его трясти. Она не любила его комнату, потому что он часто устраивал бардак. Больше всего её бесили гири, разбросанные по полу, сам Дима уже научился маневрировать между ними, а вот она постоянно сбивала себе ноги. 

Открыв глаза, Дима посмотрел в её лицо. Она даже дома ходила при полном параде: с укладкой и тщательно подкрашенным лицом. Раньше его это не раздражало, но теперь вызвало отторжение. Словно она ставила между ними стену официоза. 

\- Дима, вставай. Я хочу поговорить, - она сказала это всего раз, но холодно и повелительно.  
Он хотел, чтобы она ушла, потому что спал в трусах, а член стоял, как налитой, по утрам, и не помогало ничего, кроме дрочки. Но мама невозмутимо стояла у двери. Дима вспылил и откинул одеяло, демонстрируя, что её присутствие неуместно. 

\- Умойся, - сказала она. – Я сделаю завтрак. 

Мама быстро ушла в кухню, а он заперся в ванной. Сначала умылся, как она и просила, а потом быстро кончил, скользя рукой по твёрдому стояку, но оргазм вышел слабым и совершенно неинтересным. Как будто он делал что-то обыденное. 

Помыв руки, сразу пошел к ней. Мама никогда не отличалась терпением. На столе уже стояли яичница и кофе. Дима всегда готовил себе завтрак сам и варил кофе, поэтому мама даже не знала, что он пьет нерастворимый. Или не хотела замечать. Дима хлебнул горьковатого напитка и скривился, было больше похоже на ржавую воду, чем на кофе. 

\- Я говорила вчера с Валерой, - встав над ним, сказала мать. 

\- Он приходил? – Дима не надеялся на чудо, но всё равно спросил. Вдруг ему показалось, но его слабые надежды быстро развеялись. Она ему соврала, а это значит, что не хотела, чтобы он знал.  
\- Нет, - быстро ответила она, словно его вопросы её раздражали. – С чего ты взял? Просто уточнял у меня, согласна ли я отпустить тебя? 

\- Я тебе говорил о соревнованиях, ты не возражала. 

\- Дело же не в том… А как же учёба? Ты последнее время только гуляешь и тренируешься, больше тебя ничего не интересует? 

\- Интересует, - сказал Дима и положил в рот еще кусочек яичницы. 

\- И? 

\- Что "И"? 

\- Ты очень легкомыслен, Дима. Тебе нужно думать о поступлении.  
\- Я думаю. 

\- Ты должен не только думать об этом, а съездить разузнать, что и как? Посмотреть общежития, расписания приема документов. 

Отложив вилку, Дима поднял взгляд. 

\- Я хочу учиться здесь. 

Мама села напротив него. Она молчала, хотя Диме казалось, что будет возражать. 

\- Жить тоже, я правильно поняла? – её лицо было немного озадаченным и виноватым. 

\- Да. Я хочу жить здесь. Меня многое держит тут, я хотел бы стать учителем, а для этого не нужно уезжать. 

\- Дорогой… Всё дело в этой девочке? Да? - начала она, но оборвала себя. – Я не смогу нянчить тебя еще пять лет. Я хотела… Нам нужно попробовать жить раздельно, а тебе - учиться самостоятельности.  
\- Меня не нужно нянчить, я повзрослел. И, нет, дело не в Кате. 

Мать закивала, её волосы инертно заколыхались в тугом хвосте, который она собирала на макушке. В этот момент Дима понял, что никогда не замечал, как быстро течёт время. Она не молодела, а ей уже сорок. Мама изменилась после смерти отца, но ведь и он тоже стал другим. Повзрослел, и вырос мужчиной, а не бесполезным ребёнком. 

\- Ты стал совершенно другим за последний месяц, - тяжело вздохнула она. - Но это еще не значит, что ты взрослый. 

Она говорила то, что должна была, но хотела ли продолжать жить, как сейчас? Вряд ли.  
\- Ты хочешь съехать? – предположил Дима. 

\- Если меня с тобой не будет, это еще не значит, что я бросаю тебя. Я буду оплачивать счета за квартиру и кормить тебя. Я еще не решила, но… 

\- Кто не мечтает о том, чтобы жить самому, мама?- перебил её Дима.  
\- И ты не спросишь меня, куда я хочу съехать? 

Он сгрёб тарелку и чашку с почти половиной содержимого и понес к раковине. Дима чувствовал, что нужно спросить, так будет правильно, но руки дрожали. 

\- Ты же еще не решила. Решишь, скажешь мне. 

Она тихо встала и подошла вплотную к нему сзади. Было неприятно, но он уже не так остро реагировал на это. Прикоснулась к плечу. 

\- Дима…  
Он стряхнул её руку и положил тарелку на столик. 

\- Мне нужно собираться, мам… - Хотя, какие сборы в шесть утра? Но говорить с ней дальше, когда она не нападает, а, скорее, пытается оправдать себя - это тяжело. 

Дима пошел в комнату и сидел там, пока она не ушла на работу. Потом только стал, на самом деле, собирать вещи для поездки. На душе было неспокойно, хотелось какой-то определённости и, возможно, устойчивости. С мамы мысли перескочили на Костю, и Дима подобрался. 

Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Непонимание этой простой истины перевернуло его жизнь.

*****  
Дима никогда не думал, что день без школы может быть таким долгим. В школе, наоборот, казалось, что время ползёт, как улитка. Но это несравнимо с течением времени, когда тебе нужно, чтобы оно бежало быстрее. Как будто стрелка часов издевается над тобой и замирает перед каждым минутным толчком. 

Поезд выезжал в половине одиннадцатого, и Дима вышел заранее, чтобы никуда не торопиться. С собой он взял только самое необходимое, поэтому сумка была небольшой и лёгкой. Дима редко выезжал из города и никогда не был за границей. Тренер специально настоял, чтобы билеты взяли на ночной поезд, еще один день скуки в другом городе им был ни к чему. 

Воронин-старший, по словам тренера, не поскупился, оплачивая им командировочные, так что билеты были хорошие. Встретиться им предстояло со спортивной школой Миславчека, поляка по национальности, и одного из лучших тренеров из всех, о ком их наставник говорил с почтением. Миславчек выставлял двух своих бойцов, победителей районных соревнований. 

Бои были показательными, поэтому в зале обычно сидели гости или болельщики. Приглашающая сторона иногда продавала билеты по символической цене, так что можно было еще увидеть толпу зевак и любителей зрелищ. Но Диму не пугали люди, намного больше его волновала мысль провести пять часов, игнорируя тренера и стараясь не бросать на Стаса жадные взгляды. 

До вокзала Дима доехал без помех. Работали фонари, но их свечение было тусклым и отливающим желтизной. 

На платформе уже стояли Стас и его отец. Дима понял это по тому, как они были похожи, хотя Воронин-старший и не был так плечист, как его сын. Стас выглядел уставшим, а его отец - как гранитная скала, дающая опору. Когда Дима подошел к ним, Воронин-старший приветливо пожал ему руку и даже пожелал победить в предстоящем бою. И глядя в глаза этому мужчине, Дима ощутил трепет почтения, потому что отец Стаса производил неизгладимое впечатление. Было что-то в его глазах, возможно, гордость за них, и стало очень приятно, что он болеет за общие силы, а не только за победу Стаса. 

Затем мужчина похлопал сына по плечу и, достав из кармана ключи с красивым дорогим брелоком, пошел к выходу. Они не стали ждать тренера и, сдав билеты, пошли в купе. 

\- Папа купил четыре билета, так что мы будем ехать втроем, - сказал ему Стас, пока они высматривали свои места. Состав был чистым и в хорошем состоянии, что приятно удивило Диму. 

Стас бросил сумки под сиденье и закинул Димину на верхнюю полку. Он в этот момент рассматривал зеркало на раздвижной двери купе. Стас быстро развернул его к себе и глубоко поцеловал, но скоро отстранился с сожалением. 

\- Я скучал, - шепнул он ему на ухо. Они оба сели на одну полку, и Дима взглянул в окошко, на платформе копошились люди, перетаскивая свои чемоданы с места на место, ходили работники вокзала, и зачарованно оглядывались дети, которых родители тащили за руки за собой. – Что ты делал сегодня?  
Дима даже не знал, что ответить, но искушение рассказать об утреннем разговоре с мамой преобладало. 

\- День вышел пустым, наверное, потому что я очень ждал вечера. 

\- Так хочется скорее выйти на ринг? 

\- Ринг никуда от меня не убежит, а вот ты - да… - сказал Дима. 

\- Разве я бегу? Я тут. 

\- Расскажи мне, как прошла встреча с твоим Игорем. Он держал себя в руках? - Дима понимал, что этот вопрос выдает его излишнее любопытство, но промолчать не смог. 

Стас явно не хотел распространяться на эту тему. 

\- Я объяснил ему, что мы не можем быть вместе. Но о тебе не говорил. 

\- Почему? 

\- Разве ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал? Пойдут слухи. 

\- Ты боишься слухов? 

\- Нет, - быстро вскинулся Стас. – Конечно, не боюсь. 

\- А кто-нибудь знает о тебе? Мама, отец, друзья? 

\- Отец знает. 

Диму это не удивило, но то, что Воронин-старший не отвернулся от сына, говорило в его пользу. 

\- И как он относится? 

\- У него и без этого проблем хватает, чтобы думать еще и о моей ориентации. 

\- А почему у вас вчера к ночи играла музыка? Семейное торжество? 

\- Нет, Дима… - Стас хотел что-то сказать, но замолк, услышав шум. 

Клацнула дверь и медленно отъехала. В коридоре стоял тренер, он был высоким, поэтому, протискиваясь в купе, опустил голову, чтобы не стукнуться о косяк. 

\- Вы уже тут? А я на платформе стоял минут десять, вот решил проверить, может, вы уже сели. 

\- Скоро отправление, - улыбнулся тренеру Стас. – Хорошо, что вы поднялись. 

Дима молча рассматривал его, мужчина снял плащ и повесил его на плечики. Сумки он, как и Стас, скинул под сиденье, выложил из барсетки билет и бросил на столик. Дима неосознанно напрягся, и Стас удивлённо посмотрел на него. 

Рассевшись на сидении, он посмотрел на парней. Вагон дернулся, и их шатнуло, тренер улыбнулся им, словно успокаивая. Поезд тронулся. 

\- Как дела, Дима? 

Повисло недолгое молчание, но он пересилил себя.  
\- Как обычно. 

Тренер кивнул. От него веяло спокойствием и уверенностью в себе. Дима понял, что не может ненавидеть его. Он рассматривал его большие руки и острые колени, проступающие под тканью брюк, и заметил, что у него резко проступают скулы от худобы. Человек, который вытащил постороннего мальца из депрессии, вложил в него всё, что знал, и никогда, даже полусловом, не обидел, мог рассчитывать на его беспристрастность. Любой человек достоин заботы, а уж тренеру она, без сомнения, была нужна. 

\- Твой отец приходил, Стас? Я хотел поблагодарить его. 

\- Да. Но его мама ждала дома, поэтому он не остался подождать отправления. 

На лице тренера было сожаление, смешанное с жалостью. 

\- Как она? Держится? 

\- Сложно сказать, она вернулась только вчера. 

Дима встревожился. 

\- Ты же говорил, что она не больна. 

Стас отвернулся, и тренер, словно ощутив, что им нужно поговорить, встал. 

\- Я возьму у проводника белье, - он вышел в коридор и прикрыл дверь. 

Дима тут же развернул Стаса к себе и схватил за плечи. 

\- Стас! Ты что, соврал? У тебя проблемы с мамой? Она больна? 

Стас тяжело вздохнул. Дима не понимал его отстраненность и холодность. 

\- Нет, она не больна.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Дима… 

\- Стас, ты что, мне не доверяешь? 

Он вырвался и опять отвернулся.  
\- Давай не будем о доверии снова? 

Дима почти зашипел, быстро втянув в легкие воздух, и прислонился к его плечу.  
\- Не наказывай меня, - тихо попросил он. 

Стас не повернулся к нему, но по обессиленному вздоху Дима понял, что он сдаётся.  
\- Я соврал насчёт санатория. Не люблю говорить на эту тему, но мама…  
\- Что? 

\- Она пьет. И лечится в клинике периодически. Папа заставляет её, когда уже невыносимо терпеть. 

\- Я… А что за гулянка у вас вчера была? – растерялся Дима, он не знал, что сказать на такое.  
Стас сцепил пальцы в замок и посмотрел в пол. 

\- Она включает музыку назло отцу. Они ненавидят друг друга. 

Дима не мог поверить, что его Стас живет в подобном дурдоме. В купе вошел тренер, и разговор прервался, но Дима все не мог собрать мысли в кучу. Он думал, у него дома обстановка не из лучших, но чтобы такое? Он видел, когда пришел, что у Стаса не выспавшийся вид, а его отец? Почему он с ней не разведётся? Хотя, если мать Стаса скатывается вниз, развод опустит её еще ниже, чем она есть. Воронин-старший был похож на человека, который осознает свой долг и обязанности. Может, именно поэтому у него и вырос такой замечательный сын? 

Тренер отдал им по упаковке с бельем и приказал стелить постель. Стас покорно принял пакет и разложил на верхней полке матрас. Дима тоже решил спать наверху, чтобы видеть Стаса. Тренер постелил себе внизу. Какое-то время в воздухе витал запах отбеливателя и хозяйственного мыла, простыни были хрустящими и неприятными на ощупь. 

Стас не раздевался. Снял только верхнюю кофту и носки, в купе было довольно прохладно, да и не так уж много им выпадало спать, чтобы тратить время еще и на переодевания. Он быстро залез на верхнюю полку и затих, а Диму остановил тренер. 

\- Что? – спросил Дима, уже намеревавшийся присоединиться к Стасу на соседней полке. Хотя смотреть на Стаса и знать, что нереально коснуться его, было еще тем мучением. 

Тренер говорил тихо, и Дима не понял, это просто так, или он скрывал свои слова от Стаса?  
\- Мне днём звонила твоя мама, - шептал он. – Она в растерянности. Ты и правда, решил поступать в институт физкультуры? 

Дима услышал, как на верхней полке закопошился Стас, значит, услышал. 

\- Да.  
\- А занятия? Ты бросишь секцию?  
\- Думаю, нет. 

Тренер искренне улыбнулся. 

\- Я даже не подумал о такой возможности, но ты - молодец. Я не одобрял твой отъезд, ты ведь знаешь.  
\- Да. 

\- Из тебя вышел бы хороший тренер, Дима. 

\- Я надеюсь, мне очень нравится работать с детьми, - это безумно порадовало мужчину. 

\- Я горд тобой, Дима. Думаю, у тебя всё получится, ты хороший парень, - Дима стоял, качаясь, как резиновый, ноги дрожали, в горле ком и глаза блестели. - Ну, ладно. Полезай спать, завтра рано вставать, - сказал мужчина, словно не заметив, как сразили его слова Диму, и он был благодарен ему за это. 

Кивнув, Дима одним рывком взобрался на верхнюю полку. Стас лежал на боку и смотрел на него. Дима, со своими расшатанными эмоциями и приливом тепла от похвалы, чуть не взвился от жадного взгляда, которым его пожирал Стас. 

\- Все вопросы утром, - сказал Дима ему, и Стас еще шире улыбнулся. Не смотреть на него было невозможно, но и протянуть руку нельзя. Это заводило, и Стас это тоже понимал. 

Они еще какое-то время смотрели друг на друга. А потом Стас повернулся к нему своей обтянутой черной джинсой задницей, и Диме захотелось завыть в потолок, потому что у него встал, пока Стас преспокойненько себе задрых. Спустя минут пятнадцать послышалось тихое сопение тренера. 

 

*****  
Заснуть не удавалось, ну никак. Вагон мерно пошатывало, стучали рельсы, когда по ним катился состав, даже основание вагона тихо скрипело. Мерное дыхание попутчиков в этой какофонии звуков должно было мало беспокоить его, но он прислушивался всё равно. Спустя две остановки, уже уверившись, что сон не придёт, Дима дико захотел курить и слез вниз. 

Нашарив в куртке сигареты, пошел в тамбур, в коридоре никого не было. Часы показывали половину первого, все уже сопели в предчувствии скорого подъема. 

Он успел сделать всего две затяжки, когда к нему выполз заспанный Стас. Дима окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и чуть не подавился дымом. Напряжение в паху не спало, растрёпанные волосы и обтягивающий широкую грудную клетку гольф, облепливающий каждую впадинку его торса, сделали возбуждение еще более нестерпимым. Язык во рту был, как сухая терка, и горло сдавило. 

\- Стас, иди спать, - терпеливо сказал Дима, пообещав себе, что скоро, очень скоро, кое-кто будет очень затраханным. 

Стас облокотился рукой о стену, и его гольф задрался, демонстрируя кусок живота над поясом набедренных джинсов. 

\- Я что, зря прислушивался, пока ты выйдешь? 

\- И зачем? – злобно прошипел Дима, делая еще одну длинную затяжку. И мысленно выпрашивая у богов терпения. 

\- Я соскучился, - словно несмышлёному объяснил Стас.  
\- Я тоже. Но сейчас тебе лучше пойти спать. 

Стас убрал руку и сделал шаг к нему. 

\- Я очень соскучился, - с нажимом сказал он и, взяв Димину руку, прислонил к своему паху. Дима провел ладонью по ширинке, и Стас застонал. 

\- Блядство! – сгорая от желания, сказал он. 

\- Оно самое, - с улыбкой прошептал Стас. 

Стас отнял его руку от паха и потащил в туалет. Всего три шага, так близко и так соблазнительно. 

\- Стас, нельзя! – громко зашептал Дима, стараясь остановить его. Но Стас уже втянул его в помещение. 

Сравнительно чистое, но это же туалет, не номер в отеле. Маленький унитаз с опущенной крышкой, заляпанный брызгами умывальник и держатель для бумаги, за унитазом еще стояла мусорная корзина. Прислоняться к чему-то, кроме двери, Дима не решился. Стас тут же прильнул в поцелуе, а его правая рука нырнула в штаны к Диме. Пришлось срочно расстегнуть ширинку, Стас вылизывал его губы, прикусывал нижнюю и сгребал ладонью всё содержимое трусов, прижимая член к животу, Дима тихо застонал. 

\- А трусишки-то мокрые, - шепнул ему на ухо Стас, большим пальцем поглаживая головку сквозь белье вокруг пятнышка от проступившей смазки. – И давно ты завелся? 

Дима зарычал и потянул его пояс вниз, но джинсы не поддались. Пришлось возиться с ширинкой. Стас переключился на его шею, не отнимая рук от члена, доводя до помешательства, и Диме сложно было сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме влажного языка, вылизывающего кожу у него за ухом, он почти раздернул зиппер, чуть не угробив змейку. 

Они поменялись местами, и теперь Стас упирался в дверь. Прислонившись, он плотно впечатал свой пах в его и ерзал бедрами. Стас схватился за его ягодицы и, спустив штаны еще ниже, стал крепко сжимать их. Ощущение чужих ладоней на заднице просто подкидывало от желания. Руки Димы гуляли под злосчастным гольфиком Стаса, поглаживая рёбра. В тесной каморке туалета стало до жути жарко, но было непонятно: от тяжелого дыхания Стаса или же от их возбуждения? Диме уже было всё равно, все чувства сосредоточились в паху, где потирались их стояки. 

Стас закинул руки ему на плечи и притягивал к себе, бедрами он ритмично прижимался к Диме, словно совершая резкие толчки. Но этого было мало, чтобы кончить. И в этот момент ничего не хотелось больше, чем взорваться и ощутить обоюдный оргазм, пачкающий ладони, сбивающий напрочь дыхание и крадущий уверенность в устойчивости конечностей. 

\- Боже, я так хочу тебя трахнуть… - прошептал Дима, и Стас чуть не взвился. Взгляд у него был блуждающий, он искал хоть какой-то выход из ситуации, но не находил. Вся обстановка была хлипкой и сомнительной чистоты, да и шуметь было нельзя. 

\- Завтра вечером, - хрипло пообещал Стас. – У нас с тобой двухместный номер в отеле. Тренера там не будет. 

Дима, не сдерживаясь, грубо поцеловал Стаса. Сминая его губы, пока Стас не начал почти поскуливать. Обещание завтрашнего полноценного секса утешало, но не слишком. Сев на корточки, он поцеловал живот Стаса, погладил ладонью лобок. Стас затаил дыхание и сжал волосы у Димы на затылке, он не давил, но и так было понятно, он хочет, чтобы его член обласкали. Для Димы, с его скудными навыками в этом вопросе, его нетерпение было почти комплиментом. 

Стараясь сосредоточиться, он повторял всё, что сам так любил в минете. Старательно прятал зубы и помогал себе ладонью, поддерживая член Стаса у основания. Сосал, втягивая щеки и обласкивая чувствительную плоть, один раз даже заглотнул самоубийственно глубоко, чуть не подавившись. 

Удовлетворить Стаса удалось почти полностью, только он не стал кончать ему в рот, за что Дима был ему премного благодарен. 

Ловко отстранив его, Стас склонился над раковиной и, быстро скользя рукой по основанию, кончил, забрызгав спермой зеркало, уже немало заляпанное водой. Дима обнял его со спины и заменил его руку своей. Туго скользя вдоль, натягивая нежную кожу, почти не касаясь чувствительной головки. Стас резко вздыхал, откидывая ему голову на плечо и поддавая бедрами, насаживал его руку, пока удовольствие не начало исчезать. Медленно растекаясь по конечностям нежными волнами истомы. 

Дима не стал ждать, пока Стас очухается, быстро довел себя до разрядки. От желания шумело в ушах и спирало дыхание. Перед глазами все скакало, как на карусели. Казалось, еще мгновение, и его мошонка взорвётся. Стас тоже помог ему рукой и даже нежно поцеловал в шею. Но всё же, быстро отпустил, когда дрожь в его теле затихла, а дыхание стало выравниваться. 

\- Не мог всего минуту подождать, - ворчливо сказал Стас, ополаскивая руки над умывальником, в который они только что оба спустили. 

\- Нужно быстрее линять отсюда, пока нас не хватился тренер, или не застукала проводница.  
\- Зато ты бы тоже получил минет, - почти кокетливо, но очень довольно сказал Стас. Он быстро убрал своё хозяйство в трусы и подтянул штаны. 

\- Я получу твою задницу, - Дима взглянул на часы и тоже заправился. – Я хотел сказать завтра, но ведь уже сегодня? Да? 

Стас лукаво улыбнулся ему в зеркале над умывальником и открыл дверцу туалета. 

\- Никогда ничего нельзя обещать заранее, - быстро сказал он и ушел. И хорошо, что так, потому что Дима был готов показать ему, как же сильно он заблуждается, наплевав на всё и разложив провокатора прямо у стены. 

Когда он вернулся в купе, тренер не спал. Дима понял это по изменившемуся, более частому дыханию, но он не открыл глаза и делал вид, что спит. Мог ли он понять, что они делали вдвоем в туалете? Услышать сквозь тонкую дверь, как они ласкали друг друга, или увидеть, как Дима лапал Стаса за член прямо в вагонном тамбуре? Как бы там ни было, он решил, что это - его личные трудности. Как и в случае с ним и его матерью. Он смолчал, и почему-то Диме казалось, что промолчит и тренер. То, что происходило между ними со Стасом, было более чем личное. 

Запрыгнув наверх, Дима увидел Стаса, развалившегося на спине, одну руку он засунул за голову, и его гольф снова задрался. Он запретил себе смотреть на него. Просто запретил наотрез, еще одной туалетной дрочки он просто не переживет за столь короткую поездку. 

И когда перед глазами не маячил Стас, можно было прикрыть глаза и не видеть всякий разврат у себя в голове. Веки отяжелели, и Дима провалился в сон. 

 

*****  
Проснуться пришлось в начале пятого. Стас и Дима наскоро выпили чаю, тренер, как заводной, прямо в купе сделал лёгкую разминку, а потом заставил их. Стас кряхтел, как столетний старик, и косился на Диму, но ему-то как раз было хорошо. Всё тело приятно звенело, несмотря на то, что Стас влепил ему засос, который даже спрятать было нечем, и пришлось делать вид, что так и было. 

Разглядывая отметину в зеркале на двери купе, Дима сначала расстроился, а потом забил. Ну, засос и засос, пофиг, что огромный. Хотя Стас, заметив результат своих стараний, нагло выгнул бровь и ехидненько улыбнулся. Бесстыжий! 

Тренер проигнорировал сам факт возникновения такого откровенного доказательства их связи, выдававшего его с Стасом с головой. Но понял же, не дурак. Диме эта ситуация даже немного доставила удовольствие. Хотел же он рассказать тренеру и матери, так вот теперь втихую они будут обсуждать это между собой. 

Перед остановкой проводница принесла и раздала билеты, с недовольством поинтересовалась пустой полкой. Не обломилось перепродать местечко, но их это уже мало волновало. Собрав все сумки, они сошли на платформу. Людей было немало, на удивление, даже встречающие были. 

Тренер быстро вывел их из здания, нашел такси, и когда все загрузились в салон автомобиля, дал адрес хостела. Сначала нужно было поселиться и занять комнату. Вышло, как Стас и обещал: им дали двухместный, а тренеру досталась отдельная комнатка. Он даже предложил Стасу занять отдельную комнату, а самому пожить с Димой, но тот наотрез отказался. Тренер был не рад этому, но высказывать им не стал. 

И без лишних слов было понятно, что будь он им отцом – всыпал бы по полной. Но они оба были чужими детьми, и, что бы он не думал об их отношениях, ответом ему будет агрессия, если он выскажет хоть грамм порицания. Дима заметил, что смотрит ему в глаза открыто и с вызовом, натягивая тонкую нить лжи, которая опоясывала их всех. Никто не останется чистым, когда она порвётся. 

Был ли тренер гомофобом? Дима не знал, его это мало волновало. Но когда сегодня ночью они вернутся в эту комнату, его не будет смущать то, что наставник за стеной будет нервничать и прислушиваться, до последнего надеясь, что его подозрения - фикция. Стас чувствовал напряжение Димы, но не заговаривал об этом. 

В их комнатке всё было строго и по-спартански. Душ принимали по очереди, они оба понимали, что сосредоточенность - самое важное в их деле. Нужно воспринимать присутствие Стаса, как данность, хотя в последнее время это было почти невозможно. Стас плотно вошел в его жизнь еще тогда, когда Дима даже не подозревал о том, как он хорош в сексе. Да и не только секс ему был нужен. Иногда казалось, что просто знать, что он за тонкой перегородкой двери, уже достаточно для того, чтобы спокойно дышать. 

Пока Стас мылся, Дима выложил на стуле их одежду, чтобы она не смялась в сумке. У Стаса были красивые и дорогие вещи, стало даже как-то неловко за себя. Своему внешнему виду он уделял мизерное количество времени, а вот Стас - нет, он был не таким. Казалось, что грязь, пыль и вода не пристают к нему. Но идеальность не дается легко, быть лучшим - значит трудиться над собой, а Стас явно не родился совершенным и уж точно, появился не в идеальной семье. 

Диме хотелось соответствовать ему, но все его привычки кричали о небрежности и скромности. Он поставил себе цель поработать над этим, ведь раньше ему казалось, что такие большие и массивные парни не должны выряжаться. Он хотел, чтобы Стас им гордился, а с его простоватым стилем это было невозможно. Когда Стас выплыл из ванной, Дима вышел на маленький балкон покурить. В тренировочном зале Миславчека вряд ли его кто-то отпустит на перекур. 

Из опыта общения с поляком Дима вынес только три идеи: нельзя курить, проявлять слабость или усталость и что-то говорить в его присутствии. Миславчек никогда не снисходил до разговора с парнями, которых привозил ему тренер. Дима был в зале поляка всего два раза, но ездил тогда не с Стасом. Илья Щебет – смышлёный малый и легковес, ему тогда здорово досталось от протеже Миславчека. Дима тоже проиграл, но не так позорно, как Илья, которого вышибли в нокаут во втором раунде. 

Полгода назад Илья бросил бокс, он не был лучшим, просто его взяли с собой, потому что Стас по какой-то причине не смог. Дима весь год упорно тренировался, чтобы снова не отдать победу воспитанникам Миславчека, теперь он знал, чего от них ожидать, каков их уровень подготовки и насколько сильными могут быть бойцы поляка. Предупреждён - значит вооружен, верно? Он любил эту поговорку. 

Стас быстро привел себя в порядок и оделся, оставалось еще немного времени до выхода, и он присоединился к Диме на балконе. С высоты третьего этажа открывался вид на район: этажки, подворотни, деревья, опутавшие ветвями провода, и озябшие воробьи, перелетающие с места на место.  
Он ощутил его присутствие, когда крепкая ладонь погладила ему спину. Стас обнял его сзади, Дима даже не дернулся, но дыхание задержал. 

\- Куришь? – тихо зашептал он ему на ухо. Стас был таким тёплым по сравнению с прохладным воздухом поздней осени. Ветер быстро подхватывал дым и уносил его, развеяв в воздухе.  
Дима не ответил, поднёс сигарету к губам и затянулся. Стас не делал никаких попыток недвусмысленно прижаться к нему или поцеловать шею, просто дышал, уткнувшись ему в плечо и этого было достаточно, чтобы отбить всякое желание ехать на смотрины к поляку. 

\- Ты переживаешь перед тренировкой? – снова заговорил Стас.  
\- Немного. Эта школа не просто так считается лучшей.  
\- Лучше нас?  
\- В прошлый раз это было так. 

Стас поерзал, словно замерз, и Дима обернулся. У придурка еще даже не просохли волосы, а он выперся! Быстро затолкав Стаса в тепло, Дима дал ему чистое полотенце. 

\- Вытри голову. 

Стас, виновато поглядывая, сделал, как ему велели. Хотелось накричать на него, но Дима сдержался. Проверив который час, решил зайти к тренеру. 

Мужчина не запер дверь и спокойно сидел на кровати, перебирая вещи в сумке, раскрытой на полу. Дима заметил, что сложены они кое-как и впопыхах, хотел окликнуть его, но почему-то не мог сказать: «тренер». В детстве он был для него просто "дядей Валерой", чуть старше - Валерий Юрьевич, а что будет потом? Отчим? Отец? 

Нет, отцом ему он никогда не станет. У него уже был замечательный отец, лучший. 

\- Забыл, - сам себе проговорил он. – Чёрт! 

Дима откашлялся, и тренер вскинул голову, тут же собравшись. 

\- А, Дима… Входи, – он захлопнул сумку и ногой затолкнул её под кровать. 

Этот жест не ускользнул от Димы. Тренер не любил демонстрировать рассеянность или неловкость. Но даже он нуждался в заботе. Внутри было так же неуютно, как в их комнате. Вещи мужчина еще не выложил, кровать была немного смята. 

Тренер выдвинул из-за стола стул для него, и Дима сел напротив. 

\- Переживаешь?  
\- Не особо, больше боюсь за Стаса. 

Мужчина встал и нахмурился, пристально всмотревшись в глаза Диме. Тренер был чуть выше него и немного подавлял статью, хотя Дима уже давно стал намного мощнее и шире в плечах. 

\- Вы со Стасом теперь друзья?  
\- Да, мы очень близки.  
\- Дима… - тяжело вздохнув, начал он. 

Дима прекрасно понимал, что услышит. У тренера был подавленный, рассеянный и даже немного виноватый взгляд. Только слепой бы не сложил факты и не понял природу их отношений. Другое дело, в силах ли тренер что-то изменить? 

Дима ощущал себя как никогда взрослым и одиноким, словно кроме Стаса, у него никого и не осталось. 

\- Мама сказала, что хочет жить отдельно, - сменил он тему. - Думаю, это признание моей самостоятельности. Как вы считаете? 

Тренер просто смотрел на него ласково, с любовью, и впервые Дима ощутил, что его твердый и "железный" наставник страдает. Ситуация с его матерью и их тайны, его тонкие намеки причиняли ему боль, будили в тренере чувство вины перед ним, перед его давно уже умершим отцом. Кто-то из них запутался, когда-то смолчал или смалодушничал, а ведь теперь все опутаны этой ложью и болью. Дима хотел всего лишь намекнуть, что во взрослой жизни, которую он будет вести, нет места указам взрослых и более мудрых. 

\- Стас – это твой выбор, Дима? То, что тебе нужно? – он не верил, что это - настоящее. Лицо бесстрастное, а в глазах пустота. 

\- Да.  
\- Быстрый ответ.  
\- И я всё равно говорю: "Да". 

\- Я не буду вмешиваться, но это не значит, что я одобряю ЭТО. 

Дима хмыкнул и тут же рассмеялся. 

\- От вас ничего не зависит. Это моя жизнь. Можете сказать ей. Можете всё ей рассказать…  
\- Твоей матери?  
\- А кому еще? Разве у меня кто-то остался? 

Его грустный и понимающий взгляд выводил Диму из себя. 

\- Я всегда был на твоей стороне, Дима.  
\- А где она, моя сторона? Где? Что добро, а что зло? Вы знаете? Да? 

Глаза начало колоть, это ощущение было словно предвестником слёз, которые никогда бы не пролились. Хотя для его бушующих эмоций не было мотива, но жертвенность и тот долг, который этот мужчина нес перед ним, тянули его, как утопленника, ко дну. Он никогда его не винил, так бывает, кто-то выживает, а кто-то умирает. В конце концов, не он же был за рулём, не он же должен был следить за тем, что отец не пристегнулся. 

Тренер тоже пострадал, у него была сломана нога и сотрясение мозга. Дима никогда не винил его за то, что он был рядом, скорее себя. За то, что его там не было. Они ездили на рыбалку вдвоём, у Димы тогда всегда находились дела поинтересней. 

Новая компания, дурь, очередная безотказная девица. Окружные трассы всегда небезопасны и, если занесёт на щебень, если поведёт машину...Винить можно только судьбу, и Дима не мог желать кому-то смерти, лишь бы его отец жил. Это было бы в корне несправедливо. Но вот тренер не переставал винить себя, словно повинную отбывая перед их семьей. 

\- Я считаю свой выбор правильным… – упрямо сказал Дима, когда мужчина не ответил ему, хотелось услышать упрёк. Ощутить тяжесть порицания, но тишина била сильнее, чем слова. 

Тренер так и не ответил. Хотя, чего было от него ожидать? Радости? Поддержки? Спасибо, что хоть не гнал их, как чумных, и неудивительно, если Дима перестанет быть любимчиком, это, наверное, к лучшему. Он не считал себя геем, было и так понятно, что его привлекают не только парни. Но пока, Стас – это всё, что ему нужно. Надолго ли? Навсегда? Никто не знает ответ, даже он сам. И он не хотел забегать наперёд, пока ему было достаточно того, что Стас его любит. 

\- Нам пора, - послышался из-за спины голос Стаса, заглянувшего в дверь. Тренер кивнул.  
Разговор был окончен. Но на душе стало легче от того, что хоть кто-то знал об их секрете. 

 

*****  
В зале у Миславчека было намного светлее, чем у них на тренировках. По углам висели груши, на полу вразброс лежали маты, и красивый ринг в центре. Он был залит белым светом из дорогих мощных ламп, подвешенных под потолком. 

Справа, у маленького стенда, стоял парень и распутывал скакалки, чуть сбоку от него двое парней уже прыгали, как заводные игрушки. Взмокшие, тяжелые, но ни капельки не усталые. 

Дима быстро узнал Миславчека, он стоял и отчитывал какого-то парня. Жилистый, низкорослый, с вьющимся хвостом каштановых волос, он напрягся, как хищная кошка перед прыжком, когда заметил их. Окатил Диму холодным взглядом, кивнул тренеру и задержался взглядом на Стасе. Последнему это не очень понравилось, и он интуитивно коснулся Диминой руки, этот жест явно не ускользнул от цепких глаз поляка. 

Тренер поприветствовал его и представил своих учеников. Миславчек еще раз окинул взглядом парней и снова заинтересованно задержал взгляд на Стасе. Но тот больше не тушевался и недружелюбно вытаращился на него. Это не задело поляка, скорее развеселило. 

\- Хорошие парни, Валера. Лучше прошлогодних, - поляк говорил без издёвки, но Диму задело, что он даже не вспомнил его с прошлого года. А ведь он достойно дрался, но проиграл по очкам. 

\- Пеший приезжал в прошлом году, Ян. А это - Воронин, – тренер указал на Стаса, но поляк, как всегда, не стал заговаривать напрямую с бойцами, хотя посматривать не перестал. 

Ученики Миславчека с интересом разглядывали их, как подопытных зверьков. Они не были агрессивны, скорее, их сжигало любопытство. Дима еще в прошлом году подружился с парочкой парней, естественно, не с теми, с кем вставал на один ринг, но не все же были его соперниками. 

\- Отправь их переодеться, я хочу посмотреть на них в деле. Чтобы не было, как в прошлый раз. 

Поляк намекал на Щебета, в боксе считается моветоном падать в первых же раундах. Боец, который не может простоять хотя бы пять раундов, даже против супер-сильного соперника – не боец. Дима знал, что Илья упал не нарочно, ему, и правда, крепко дали по голове, но все посчитали, что он упал, потому что перепугался протеже Миславчека. 

\- Дима, Стас, - сказал тренер, но даже по голосу было слышно, что он задет. – Приготовьтесь.  
Они не хотели уходить, но пришлось. В раздевалке было пусто, достав из сумки боксёрские трусы, они переоделись. Хотя снять пришлось намного больше, чем надеть. Стас нервничал, и Диме это не нравилось.  
\- Что с тобой? – не выдержал он. 

\- Ничего, - Стас отвернулся. 

\- Стас… 

\- Дим, потом, хорошо? 

Он выпрямился, и в свете лампы его торс выглядел особенно шикарно. Но Дима не рискнул к нему прикасаться. Недоговорённости его смущали. Почему Стас не мог сказать всё в тот же момент, ведь явно же был обеспокоен? 

На выходе в зал им дали перчатки и два мягких шлема и только потом представили противников. Войцех Жденек и Иван Миронов. Они не выглядели свирепо, ну, разве что, немного Миронов. Жденек так и вовсе был слишком смазлив, как для парня. 

Молодой поляк достался Диме, Ваню же определили для Стаса. Они не должны были полностью провести весь бой, просто померяться силами. 

Первыми друг против друга стали Войцех и Дима. Сначала они танцевали, наносили несмелые удары, но когда Миславчек отпустил на ухо тренеру пару едких комментариев, в Диме вскипел невиданный гнев. Он знал стиль бойцов Миславчека, просчитал его еще год назад и вытренировал себя так, что любой боец зазнайки-поляка - будет ниже него, слабее, уязвимее. Что он и продемонстрировал. Это было похоже на изощренный танец змеи перед дудкой, которая заклинает её. Он сам был и змеей, и заклинателем. Дима был талантливым бойцом и знал это. Войцех смотрелся невыносимым увальнем рядом с ним, но терпеливо сносил отпущенные ему удары, пока Миславчек сам не сказал «Хватит!». 

Одно выражение лица Стаса стоило сотни таких схваток, он просто поедал его глазами. Дима не сомневался, что завтра против него выйдет не Жденек, а кто-то на уровень сильнее. Миславчек был зол, но не на Диму, хоть в этом он был справедлив. На парня он орал на польском. 

\- Niekompetentny! Co to bylo! Jestes wstyd naszego zespolu!  
\- Ale trener ...* 

Дима отошел в сторону, словно это его не касалось, а Стас приблизился к нему с горящими глазами. Слушать дальше разговор Миславчека с парнем не имело смысла, потому что понятно было только каждое третье слово. 

\- Дима, что ты сделал? – ошарашенно спросил Стас, сверкая восхищенным взглядом. Он всё еще не мог поверить, что Дима так "умыл" поляка. 

\- Провел бой. 

\- Я - не дурак, видел! Как..? Как это у тебя выходит? 

Дима не знал, что ответить, он был на взводе, словно открыл внутри себя второе дыхание. Он хотел, значит – мог, другой ответ был просто неприемлем. Его спас от вопросов тренер. 

\- Стас! – окликнул он. Стас не хотел уходить, но пришлось. Миронов уже поднырнул под канаты. 

Дима тут же разволновался, безумно не хотелось, чтобы Стас потерпел поражение. Оба встали на ринг и приняли стойку. Жденек подошел к Диме и встал рядом с ним. Стас отвлёкся на это, оглядываясь на него, и пропустил первый удар, Дима охнул. Стоять на месте, когда Стасу что-то угрожает, оказалось невыносимо тяжело. Миронов был хорош, но не лучше Стаса. Как еще Стас молчал, не привлекал к себе его внимания и дал отработать? Хотелось орать во всю глотку или перелететь через канаты и сделать всё самому. Но у него не было на это права. Миронов и Стас толком почти не дрались, только заигрывали друг с другом, порхая из стороны в сторону. Так продолжалось довольно долго, пока поляк не окликнул Миронова. 

\- Hit go, tylko nie w twarz!** – крикнул Миславчек, и Миронов, на удивление, его понял. 

\- Что он сказал? – с угрозой спросил Дима у Жденека. 

Войцех напрягся, но решил, что информация не столь важна, тем более, что Миронов уже сделал выпад. 

\- Сказал не бить его по лицу. 

Диме это не понравилось. Зачем Миславчеку беречь лицо Стаса? Тренер стоял у самого ринга и давал советы Стасу, направлял его. Бой был довольно однообразным и жестоким, в основном, потому что Миронов бил исподтишка Стаса по почкам. А тот пытался защититься, но выходило неуклюже, он постоянно искал глазами его. Дима пообещал себе, что если Миронова завтра выставят против него, то ему крышка. 

Миславчек и тренер по сговору прекратили бой на двадцатой минуте схватки. Нужно было не расходовать силы парней перед завтрашним выступлением. Стас тяжело дышал, когда слазил с ринга, Дима дал ему воды и помог снять шлем. Хотелось обнять, поддержать, но не здесь же? Миронов появился с той же стороны помоста, что и Стас, и гадко улыбнулся ему. 

Ваня Миронов был настоящим олицетворением боксёра – уродливый, неоднократно переломанный нос, жесткий ёжик на голове и рябое лицо. Сегодня никто из них не надевал капу и Дима заметил, что у того не хватает парочки передних зубов. Это делало его совсем неприятным, хотя внешность не всегда говорит за человека, но в случае с Мироновым это правило не работало. 

Тренер тоже подошел к Стасу и размял ему плечи. Миславчек смотрел на них, а потом прикоснулся к бицепсу Стаса. 

\- Я думал, он сильнее, чем этот, - указал он взглядом на Диму, но говорил только с тренером.  
\- Пеший – лучший, - спокойно ответил тренер, и Стас отвернулся, сбросив руки тренера. Схватив полотенце, он пошел в раздевалку. 

\- Он не похож на сильного бойца, - проговорил поляк, кивая на Диму. 

Стоило бы уйти, как и Стас, но он не хотел пропустить ни слова из сказанного поляком. Они всё равно делали вид, что Дима глухой. 

\- Ян, перестань. Всё дело в том, что он не смазлив? 

Миславчек пожал плечами. 

\- Глянь на Жденека, - парень как раз прикладывал салфетку к рассечённой брови. - Люди хотят видеть, как что-то красивое обретает уродливые формы… Источает кровь. Они хотят видеть сладеньких мальчиков, вроде твоего Стаса. 

Тренер оглянулся на Диму и махнул рукой в сторону раздевалки, отсылая его. Он вынужден был уйти, но так и не понял, почему Миславчек говорил о внешности бойцов. Тот же Миронов, к примеру, красавчиком не был. Но его же ставили в спарринги? 

Он обдумывал этот вопрос недолго, через минуту все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Дима увидел расстроенного Стаса в раздевалке. Стас не бился в истерике, он просто сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Дима сел рядом и обнял его. Насрать, если кто увидит, этот день был слишком тяжелым для них. 

\- Я… - казалось, что он будет жаловаться, но то, что выдал Стас, его удивило. – Я растерялся, не мог сосредоточиться. Из-за тебя не мог. Блядь, меня прибить мало! 

\- Это всего лишь тренировка, Стас. 

Стас вырвался и стал одеваться. 

\- Нет. Это - не только тренировка. Это - всё, что мы делаем… 

\- Стас! 

\- Блин, только не сейчас, не качай права, - его задел упрёк Стаса, но тот всё равно продолжил: - Мне нельзя постоянно думать о тебе. Это неправильно. 

\- Стас… - начал Дима, но Стас вспылил. 

\- Не говори ни слова! Замолчи, понял? Иначе мы оба об этом пожалеем! – Дима с ужасом понял, что он не шутит. 

Молча стал переодеваться, но Стас закончил быстрее и ушел. Он понимал, что гордость Стаса уязвлена, но зачем сливать весь негатив на него? Справившись с одеждой, Дима вышел в коридор и в удивлении замер. Возле лестницы стоял Стас и рядом с ним - Миславчек, мужчина прикасался к его плечу и что-то говорил. Само по себе, обыденно, но поляк никогда не говорил с бойцами! Что ему нужно от Стаса? 

Стас даже не дослушал до конца, что-то прошипел ему в лицо и стал подниматься по лестнице. Дима ощутил себя некомфортно, словно сцена, которую он застал, была не совсем приличной. Если бы Стас не был обижен на него, можно было бы спросить, чего он хотел? Но теперь? Скажет ли Стас ему?  
Дима не был уверен. 

________________________  
_*  
\- Бездарь! Что это было? Ты позор нашей группы!  
\- Но, тренер…  
**  
\- Ударь его, только не по лицу!_

*****  
Выскочив на улицу, Дима рассчитывал догнать Стаса, но возле парадного входа в корпус никого, кроме Жденека, не было. Парень заинтересованно рассматривал его, как товар, выставленный на витрине. Дима раздраженно заходил туда - обратно, что-то в этом месте и этих людях вселяло в него беспокойство. Еще и ссора со Стасом давила на него, как каменная плита. 

\- Эй! Czlowieku!* - сказал Жденек, махнув ему рукой. 

\- Чего тебе, Войцех? 

Дима не хотел сейчас общаться с выкормышами Миславчека. 

\- Потерял своего? 

\- Ты про Стаса? 

\- А как же, - Жденек улыбнулся слишком дружелюбно, как для человека, отстоявшего пару раундов против него на одном ринге. Дима внимательно посмотрел на него, и ему стало любопытно. Жденек был красив, как картинка. Высокий, широкоплечий, с обаятельной улыбкой, но было в нём что-то… Слишком привлекательное, слишком приятное. То, что, возможно, раньше пугало его в Стасе, но перед ним стоял не его парень. Жденек хотел нравиться окружающим, и ему это было несложно. 

Резко преодолев пару метров, Дима оказался в опасной близости от Жденека, почти уперся грудью ему в грудь, но парень не смутился. Даже не моргнул. И дураку было понятно, Жденек привык к подобной близости от другого мужчины, парня. К напору и настойчивости, и он не был против. 

\- Где Воронин? – с угрозой спросил Дима. 

\- Чего ты так переживаешь? Сейчас выйдет. 

Слова Жденека его ни капли не успокоили. 

\- Миславчек сказал, с кем завтра у нас будет бой? 

\- Ты будешь драться со мной, glupi.** 

\- А ваш тренер не боится, что я тебя уложу? 

Жденек засмеялся. 

\- Вы не работаете на тотализаторе? – но, увидев ошарашенное лицо Димы, продолжил: - Ему всё равно, кто выиграет, если он знает на кого ставить. Ян - игрок. 

Дима пришел в замешательство. 

\- Но ты же слабее меня. 

Парень коснулся его руки и наклонился еще ближе. 

\- Мы - только приманки. Любители спорта приходят смотреть на схватку, а остальные, такие, как Ян, делают ставки. Только дело в том, что на такого, как ты, поставят меньше, и на Ваню. Потому что вы свирепы и непримечательны, а вот твой мальчик… 

Распахнулась дверь парадного, и появился тренер вместе с Миславчеком, за ними шел нахмуренный Стас и еще пара бойцов поляка. Дима хотел узнать, что сказал бы Жденек, но он тут же направился на своё место за спиной Миславчека. 

На обоих мужчинах были зимние пальто, только у поляка на воротнике пришит был мех, и его хвостик утопал в нём. Вычурная одежда, как для спортсмена, и дорогая, если судить по качеству шкурки. Из-под краёв пальто были видны строгие черные брюки и дорогие ботинки. В зале он не выказывал такой шик. Миславчек казался намного ниже и уязвимее их тренера, но, посмотрев ему в глаза, все мысли о слабости вылетали из головы. 

Дима не мог понять, зачем их привезли сюда, если в закулисье этих залов творятся какие-то злые, подлые игры. Тренер, несомненно, знал об этом, возможно, не играл по их правилам, но закрывал глаза. Дима никогда не понимал тотализаторов, об одной мысли о возможности подобного его пробирал холодный пот. 

\- Завтра в шесть. Буду тебя ждать, - мягко сказал Миславчек, и тренер пожал ему руку. 

\- Мы будем. И постараемся выиграть пояс. 

Поляк рассмеялся. 

\- Для этого у вас есть все шансы, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Диму. 

Стас дождался, пока Миславчек сядет в машину, и пошел к Диме. Он был всё таким же хмурым, как в раздевалке, и не желал, по-видимому, общаться. Жденек, уходя за своим тренером, пару раз обернулся и снова улыбнулся, но теперь его улыбка не показалась Диме приветливой. 

Подскочив к тренеру, он не мог промолчать. 

\- Миславчек собирает у себя поляков? – спросил Дима у него. Тренер выглядел устало. Они вместе пошли к остановке. Стас осматривался, потому что боялся свернуть не там. Они два раза чуть не заблудились утром. 

\- Войцех - его племянник, - спокойно ответил мужчина. 

\- А Миронов? Он давал ему команды на польском. 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- А правда, что Миславчек играет? – решив раскрыть все карты, спросил Дима. Тренер вопросительно взглянул на него. – Мне сказал Жденек. 

\- То, чем занимается Ян, не должно нас касаться. Он выращивает победителей, на них и ставит. Он не мошенничает, просто у него свои слабости, которые нас не касаются. 

Диму не удовлетворил этот ответ, а Стас вообще промолчал, словно ему это не интересно. Они подошли к остановке, и Стас выставил руку, сигнализируя проезжающим мимо такси. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Я хочу в номер. Деньги у меня есть, - он вызывающе посмотрел на них обоих. 

Тренер непонимающе повернулся к Диме, словно спрашивая, что со Стасом? Если бы он сам знал. 

\- Вы поезжайте, а мы с Ворониным еще прогуляемся, хорошо? Я видел, там, за поворотом, фонтан.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… 

\- Мы вернёмся к шести. 

Дима оттащил Стаса от дороги и уволок за собой. Сначала тот вырывался, но спустя пару метров, осознав, что Дима не отпустит, спокойно поплёлся. Было не больше четырёх часов, так что у них в запасе должно было быть время, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Дима был слишком расстроен, чтобы пытаться расшевелить Стаса по дороге, поэтому молчал. 

Когда они вышли к фонтану, воздух возле воды был особенно сырым и тяжелым. На небе густо нависали тучи, угрожая разразиться очередным дождем. Почти никто не гулял рядом с каменным бордюром, сдерживающим стоячую воду, и они остались фактически наедине, если не брать в расчёт проезжающие по трассе, в десяти метрах от них, машины. 

Стас сел на голый камень, сзади него била струя, но слишком вяло, чтобы достать до его спины. Он не опускал лицо или отворачивался, но отсутствующее выражение было еще неприятнее, чем скрытность. 

\- Что случилось? 

Стас обхватил плечи руками, его новая куртка позволяла ему свободно двигаться в отличие от предыдущей. Диме хотелось прикоснуться к нему, понять его, не сдержавшись, он сел рядом и поцеловал. Стас не отстранился, но и не ответил. Поцелуй прервался. 

\- Почему ты расстроен? Из-за того, что я побил Жденека? Или из-за того, что ты не смог победить Миронова? 

\- Плевал я на Миронова, завтра я размажу его по рингу, как и этого гнусавого поляка, - с ненавистью ответил Стас. 

\- Миславчек предложил тебе выступать за них? – вспомнив слова Жденека, спросил Дима. 

Стас фыркнул и посмотрел на него, как на идиота. 

\- Зачем Миславчеку я? Если уж предлагать, то тебе. 

\- У нас равные силы, просто ты не знал, чего ожидать. 

Стас закатил глаза, он раздраженно уперся руками в бордюр, на котором они сидели. 

\- Мне не понравилось, что эта сучка крутится возле тебя! – выдал он. - Когда бой начался, он как раз подкатил к тебе. И я не мог сосредоточиться. 

Дима на минуту растерялся. 

\- Сучка? 

\- Жденек. И не говори, что ты не заметил, - Стас был совершенно серьезен, а Диме хотелось рассмеяться. – Ты говорил с ним. 

\- Но я же побил его. Не мог же он..? 

\- Дима… - тяжело вздохнул Стас. – Ты - не красавчик, но когда злишься, когда становишься на ринг... Я еще в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Миславчек сразу понял, что мы трахаемся, думаю, и Жденек тоже. 

Диму немного покоробили грубые слова Стаса, но он тоже заметил взгляды поляка. И то, что Стас ему понравился. 

\- Тогда, что Миславчек хотел от тебя? В коридоре? Он же никогда не говорит с бойцами, - уже произнося эти слова, он знал ответ. Стас устало смотрел и не отрицал тот поток мыслей, который зародился у него. – И что он тебе сказал? 

Стас криво усмехнулся. 

\- Что я хороший мальчик, а хорошему мальчику всегда нужен заботливый «папочка». 

Если бы Стас сказал ему это в корпусе, с него сталось бы пойти и просто разорвать ублюдка в клочья. Вместо этого он вскочил и стал ходить по периметру выложенной плиткой площадки. 

\- Урод! – зашипел Дима. 

\- Да, ладно, забудь. Я послал его. 

\- Я видел, - это немного поумерило его пыл, но неприятный осадок остался. – Но если он хотя бы подойдёт к тебе… 

\- Я думаю, он спит со Жденеком. 

\- Он же его племянник… - пораженно выдохнул Дима. 

\- Войцех не забеременеет и всегда под рукой, а еще он - гей, такого же типажа, как нравится Миславчеку. Какая разница, что они родственники? 

\- И что, так просто? 

Стас покачал головой. Откуда-то издалека послышались детские крики и громкий смех, но они не приближались, и можно было почти не обращать на это внимания. 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты был девственником до встречи со мной, - произнёс Стас. 

Дима смутился. Возможно, он и не знал многого о геях и их повадках, но невинным он не был ни в каком из смыслов. 

\- Я… 

\- Я помню о том, что ты у нас попробовал всё, - перебил его Стас. 

\- Я не пробовал всё! – вспылил Дима. 

\- Но ты трахался с кем-то, а потом допытывался, сколько любовников было у меня? 

\- Мне было это важно. 

\- А мне неважно знать о тебе? Ты считаешь, что только у тебя есть право задавать вопросы? 

\- Нет. 

\- Тогда не скрывай от меня правду. 

Дима перестал ходить и снова сел рядом со Стасом. 

\- О том, как меня трахнули? Тебе только это интересно? – в его голосе не было вызова, но плыть против течения тяготило его. 

Стас не ответил, он посмотрел на шоссе, словно, разговорив Диму, ему стало неловко. 

\- Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, не хотел… Кто-то заставил тебя, иначе бы ты не был так зол тогда, - Дима понял, что вопросы Стаса никогда не прекратятся, пока они вместе, ему придётся юлить или врать. А он этого не хотел. 

\- Знаешь, еще пару месяцев назад, я вообще не думал о том, что могу спать с парнем. Я, наверное, и правда был невинен, как ты и сказал. 

Стас пытался словить его взгляд, но Дима просто не мог. Не в состоянии посмотреть на него. Он хотел сказать прямо, без лишних слов, но просто не смог выдавить из себя эти простые два слова: «меня изнасиловали». Казалось, что это не для мужчин, как могут изнасиловать такого, как он, который бил морды всем и каждому? 

Навалились воспоминания. Холод плитки, ощущение теплой крови, которая стекала по бедрам, духота. Как сказать об этом? Как намекнуть? Стас ждал его слов, он заслужил правду. 

\- Какой-то урод, - он перевел дух, - оглушил меня в душе после тренировки… Ударил головой о плитку. Мне накинули на голову полотенце и блокировали руки. - Когда Дима замолчал, плеск воды в фонтане стал просто оглушительным. – Я не видел лица. 

Стас какое-то время молчал, но не могли же они перестать говорить друг с другом вообще? Он не ожидал, что всё настолько серьезно. Стасу всегда казалось, что Дима просто поэкспериментировал не с тем человеком. Что это озлобило его против геев и сделало немного нервным, но изнасилование? 

\- Ты подумал, что это я? Он был не один? – хотелось провалиться на том же месте. Стас уже жалел, что так давил на него. 

\- Я – дурак, да? Как можно было подумать на тебя? 

\- А когда это произошло? Еще до нашей драки, верно? 

\- До. 

Стаса осенило. 

\- В душе спорткомплекса? После тренировки? Это мог быть кто-то из наших! Это мог быть этот ублюдок Блаватский! 

Дима грустно улыбнулся. 

\- Это, скорее всего, не он. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто? Я его знаю? Скажи! – Стас был взбудоражен сверх меры. Казалось, назови ему имя, и он, как гончая, пойдёт по следу. 

\- Нет, я только подозреваю, тем более, что я могу ему сделать? Избить? Это никуда не убежит. 

\- Меня совершенно не устраивает такой ответ, - Стас соскочил со своего места и сел на корточки у его ног, обхватив руками колени, а потом уткнулся лбом. – Я такой придурок! Лез к тебе постоянно. Я думал, что ты просто не знаешь, как это? Что какой-то козёл был слишком эгоистичен с тобой. 

Дима покраснел от его слов, хотя, еще мгновение назад казалось, что воспоминания об унижении раздавят своей тяжестью. То, что делал с ним Стас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творил насильник. 

\- Давай больше не будем говорить об этом, хорошо? Больше никаких вопросов. 

Стас быстро закивал, задрав голову, он посмотрел любимому в глаза. 

\- Но, а как же месть? Ты же не простил? 

\- Вспомни, что я сделал с тобой… Мстить надо, когда уверен во всём. 

Стас совершенно не злился за упоминание о том вечере. 

\- Ты был груб и разбил мне нос, но второй этап мне даже немного понравился. Я еще никогда не трахался связанным. 

Дима был ошарашен, не мог поверить, что он это серьезно. Стас ласково улыбнулся и подмигнул, как будто прочитав его мысли. Тепло ладоней Стаса на его коленях, в сочетании с его улыбкой, запустили цепную реакцию в теле Димы. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал Стаса, у него были холодные губы, но они быстро согрелись под напором его горячего языка и жадной ласки, которая грозила превратить их в охваченных страстью придурков, если кто-нибудь их застукает. 

\- Ночуем в одной кровати? – спросил Стас, когда, наконец, оторвался от Диминых губ. 

\- Конечно. 

Дима чувствовал, что сегодняшняя ночь будет одной из лучших в его, не слишком благосклонной на радостные события, жизни.  
_______  
*Парень.  
**Глупый.

*****  
На завтра им следовало встать пораньше, но Стас сразу сказал, что хочет весь вечер проваляться с Димой в постели и заснуть, крепко обнявшись, чего они были лишены у Стаса дома. Дима еще никогда ни с кем не просыпался, ему хотелось этого не меньше, чем Стасу. 

Они вернулись в хостел в полшестого, даже чуть раньше, чем обещали тренеру. Дима первым пошел сказать, что они благополучно приехали. Мужчина был, как всегда, собран и читал книгу возле настольной лампы, стоявшей на столе. 

\- Тренер, - окликнул его Дима после того, как постучал и, открыв дверь, заметил его. 

Он не встал. 

\- Вернулись? 

\- Да. Мы будем у себя, - Дима хотел побыстрее вернуться к Стасу. 

\- Подожди, - мужчина подошел к двери и закрыл её за спиной Димы. Он с минуту просто рассматривал его и молчал. 

\- Вы что-то хотели? – не выдержал Дима. 

\- Тебе не понравился Миславчек? 

Дима удивился странному вопросу. 

\- Год назад я многого не замечал. 

\- И что изменилось? 

\- Всё изменилось. Я сам изменился. 

Тренер отошел вглубь комнаты и прислонился к столу, Диме тоже пришлось пройти. 

\- Дима, я сам не в восторге от его увлечений… 

Его слова казались такими искренними, но Дима уже боялся чему-то верить. 

\- Вы говорите о том, что я слышал? Смазливые парни на ринге? 

\- Есть разные типы красоты, - сказал зачем-то тренер. – Ты не смазлив. 

Дима просто ощущал себя плавающим в реке сарказма. «Утешил - называется, а как же Стас? Что с ним?». 

\- Мне наплевать на то, каких парней любит Миславчек, я просто не хочу попасть впросак. Я думал, всё просто. Победа и пояс - это всё, что от нас требовалось. 

\- Я уверяю тебя, у нас дома - всё так и есть. Но Ян обладает самой лучшей боксёрской школой в городе и задаёт тон остальным. У него много друзей с деньгами, которые любят зрелища, и тотализатор работает на него. Эти мальчики, его бойцы, почти все они либо сироты, либо на воспитании Яна. Для них он - Бог. 

\- Это не спорт, а бизнес! – возмутился Дима. 

\- Да, но в ассоциации спортивных состязаний он на хорошем счету. Пояс, который вы получите, чисто символический, но сама схватка анонсирована уже давно. Выигрыш поможет вам выйти на более достойных противников. 

\- А ставки? Почему нужны красивые лица? Зачем? Это же такая редкость среди боксёров. 

\- Ян не надеется, что выиграет Жденек. Ты победишь, я не сомневаюсь, поэтому он поставит на тебя. Непритязательные парни, их шансы высчитывают как 1:10, а то и больше, при выигрыше это баснословные барыши. Но Миронов... Он будет ставить на него. И его шансы просчитать труднее, если не видел этого парня на ринге, зато ставки на Стаса взлетят. 

\- А если Стас выиграет? 

Тренер сжал челюсти. 

\- Вас в любом случае никто не тронет. 

\- Если Миронов нарушит правила, я его урою, - злости Димы не было предела, - и плевал я на то, сколько денег потеряет ваш дружок. Стасу победа нужна не меньше, чем мне! 

\- Нет никаких предварительных договорённостей, Дима. С формальной стороны вопроса всё по-честному. Боже, да у меня даже на поездку не было денег, ты что, не веришь мне? Я чист перед вами обоими! 

\- А когда вы говорили мне правду? Я уже никому не верю. 

\- Это нужно вам… Даже если ты пока не понимаешь. 

Дима ощущал себя преданным и словно грязным из-за того, что втянут в такие игрища, где одни люди ставят на других. Где взрослый мужчина не стесняется спать со своим учеником, а может, и не только с одним Жденеком. Если его бойцы - сироты или просто дети небогатых родителей, надавить или принудить - дело мгновения. Не постеснялся же поляк подойти к Стасу, но Стас был не в его власти. 

\- Вы осуждаете нас со Стасом, но не таких, как Миславчек, я вас не понимаю.  
\- Ян - взрослый мужчина, мне не нужно о нём заботиться. 

Дима хотел ответить, сказать, что ему тоже не нужна забота. Мир, который раскрылся перед ним, никогда не был совершенным. Но он всегда знал, где добро, а где зло. Ни Стас, ни он сам, никому не мешали, просто любили друг друга. А вот такие, как Миславчек… Дима даже не мог описать всей степени своего возмущения. 

\- Заботьтесь о себе, - это всё, что он мог сказать. 

Дима пошел к двери, но не смог удержаться от последней шпильки. 

\- У вас и это не слишком-то выходит. 

Дверью он специально не стал хлопать. Ребяческий жест, но как же хотелось! И кричать, и требовать, чтобы всё было правильно и так, как диктует ему честь, но это была своего рода новая школа жизни, в которой он намерен был получить диплом с отличием. 

В коридоре он задумался, говорить ли Стасу о том, что он узнал. Но Стас мог только лишний раз начать переживать, а завтра ему, как никогда, нужна трезвая голова. 

За то время, что Дима разговаривал с тренером, Стас уже успел переодеться и щеголял в шортах и майке. На маленькой тумбе работал телевизор, какой-то музыкальный канал. Но самое удивительное то, что Стас вытащил между кроватями тумбочку и соединил их, прямо, как огромное лежбище. 

\- Ты почему так долго? – спросил Стас, усевшись на край.  
\- Говорил с тренером. 

Стас откинулся на локти и, вытянув ноги, скрестил их. 

\- И? 

\- Мы должны победить и бла-бла-бла…- Дима показал ладонью и большим пальцем человечка, который толкует без умолку. - Разве ты не знаешь эту песню? – Дима наклонился над Стасом и постарался отвлечь его поцелуем. 

\- А что со ставками? 

«Чееееерт!» Стас выгнул бровь, словно раскусив все его уловки. 

\- Это только слухи. Жденек сказал, что Миславчек ставит на своих. 

\- А тренер подтвердил… 

Дима уткнулся носом Стасу в шею, просто-напросто свалившись на него сверху, обхватив руками.  
\- Стас, давай лучше тебя разденем, а не будем в сотый раз говорить об этих уродах? 

Стас скинул Диму с себя и уселся сверху, как на лошадь. 

\- Ты уходишь от разговора и пытаешься меня совратить, - прищурившись, обвинил его он. 

\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы, сдирая с меня штаны в туалете поезда, ты кричал о совращении. 

Стас поерзал на нём, и Дима понял, что он специально трётся об него. 

\- Это было непредвиденное обстоятельство… - Стас нарочно, еще раз медленно потёрся о его ширинку. Наклонившись над ним и укусив за мочку, он прошептал: - Я тут кое-что сделал. 

\- Что? – еле выдохнул Дима. 

Стас взял его руку и засунул себе в шорты, трусов на нём уже не было. Только голая, горячая и безволосая кожа лобка. Дима спустился рукой ниже, и еще ниже. Совершенно никаких признаков растительности. У Стаса уже прилично встал, и Дима специально скользнул вдоль члена и между ягодиц, но толком пощупать не удалось, рука дальше не пролазила. 

\- Боже, когда ты только успел? 

Стас, который был усиленно занят вылизываем кожи у Димы за ухом, засмеялся. 

\- Утром, в душе. Учитывая твой разгорающийся интерес к минету, я подумал, это будет кстати.  
Такое подумать мог только Стас! Но Дима, на самом деле, ощутил заинтересованность, особенно теперь, и Стас ехидно улыбнулся, прочитав все его эмоции по лицу. 

\- У меня такое чувство, что ты хочешь довести меня, - сказал Дима и сам не узнал собственный голос.  
\- Нет, это ты чуть не довёл меня сегодня, - жадно зашептал Стас. – Когда дрался с этой польской подстилкой… 

\- Жденеком? 

Стас больно ущипнул его. 

\- Я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы сам не понимаешь, насколько провоцируешь такого рода «девочек». 

Дима хотел возразить, но почему-то вспомнился Тимурчик с его предложением погулять, и это было, как обухом по голове. Неужели, он и правда привлекает такого рода парней? Стас внимательно смотрел на него, считывая каждую эмоцию, ожидая ответа. 

\- Меня не привлекают «девочки». Мне кажется, меня никто не привлекает, кроме тебя. 

Иногда можно сказать правильные слова, но не вовремя, а можно сказать неправильные слова, но они окажутся в тему. Но то, что он сказал, было равносильно тому признанию в любви, которое он выдавил из Стаса недавно. Привязанность. Страсть. Нужда. Стас. Никто другой. 

Стас встал и пошел закрыть дверь на ключ, на обратном пути скидывая с себя одежду. Дима просто не мог отвести от него взгляд, даже сел, чтобы лучше обозревать его. Вернувшись, Стас уселся на колени к Диме, и тот обнял его за спину. 

Стас так тесно жался к нему, жадно целовал, что сосредоточиться на том, чтобы хотя бы раздеться, не удавалось никак. Поэтому он наплевал на одежду, руки шарились по телу Стаса, ладони обхватывали его ягодицы, а он извивался и крутил задницей, прижимаясь пахом к его груди. 

Когда грубая джинса стала просто невыносимо тесной, Дима скинул его с себя на кровать, и разделся. Стас развел ноги и согнул их в коленях, демонстрируя, как тщательно он выбрился. Ему же только оставалось не порвать что-то, спеша побыстрее стянуть с себя. Стас и раньше был хорош, но теперь смотрелся немного по-другому. Откровеннее, развратнее и еще более желанным. 

Забравшись на постель, Дима еще сильнее, до упора, развел ноги Стаса, и тот выгнул спину. Склонившись к его животу, Дима подразнил нежными укусами, пощекотал языком пупок, а потом спустился ниже. Облизав головку, пропустил член глубже в рот и медленно начал двигать головой, плотно сжимая губы, особенно сильно обхватывая головку. 

Стас изгибался и выдыхал с тихим свистом, словно старался сдержаться. Он дергал Диму за волосы и постоянно ерзал, пока тот насаживал свой рот на его член, это мешало. 

\- Я тоже хочу… Дай мне… - Дима сжал член у основания рукой и выпустил его изо рта. Сначала он не понял его, но когда Стас потянул его за ногу и затащил на себя задом, захотелось расхохотаться. Шестьдесят девять. С кем, как не Стасом, такое пробовать? 

Хотя, когда Стас приступил к ласкам, смешно уже не было. Ему приходилось не только сосать, но и держать себя на весу над ним, а в сочетании с тем, что Стас высасывал из него все мозги через член, заглатывая невыносимо глубоко, еще и сжимая стенками горла, он терялся в ощущениях и пространстве. Что делать? Как делать? Как вообще сосредоточиться? 

Дима решил, что тая от удовольствия и постоянно притормаживая, лучше освоить новую территорию, где не нужно следить за тем, чтобы ненароком не поранить Стаса. Задрав ноги Стаса еще выше, Дима развел его ягодицы, и Стас охнул. Он пах мускусом и желанием, но Дима уже ни о чем не в состоянии был думать, анализировать или смущаться того, что он делает. Стас, как будто, хотел выдоить его до капли, так быстро он двигал головой и помогал себе рукой, доводя Диму до дрожи в ногах. 

Оставалось только ответить удовольствием за удовольствие. С искусством работы языком он был знаком не понаслышке, так что трахнуть Стаса ртом, имитируя удары члена, орудуя языком, для него не составляло труда. Причем, Стас поплыл намного раньше, чем он сам, забыв про всё и просто наслаждаясь. А его стоны были похожи на глухой плач, такими тонкими и резкими были выкрики. 

Когда Дима выпустил его ноги, Стас откатился и схватил свой член за основание. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а глаза горели, как в горячке. 

\- Ты нормально? – ему показалось, что он сделал что-то неправильно. Стас, как будто шарахался от него. 

Стас сверкнул на него своим мутным взглядом.  
\- Прикалываешься? Я чуть не кончил. 

Диме хотелось завалить его и тут же трахнуть, но он явно хотел немного успокоиться. 

\- Посмотрим телевизор? – подначил его Дима. – Или я уйду на перекур? 

Стас толкнул его в плечо и опрокинул на постель, койки немного разъехались, но это уже никого не беспокоило. Дима потянулся за поцелуем, и Стас крепко прильнул к нему, проскользнув языком вглубь, а его руки в это же время скользили по груди и бокам. Дима гладил его спину и притягивал к себе всё ближе, и ближе, пока Стас не начал протестующе мычать. 

\- У тебя есть смазка? – с надеждой спросил Дима, потому что сам так и не обзавёлся лубрикантом, а ведь стоило бы. Стас перевесился через спинку кровати и достал из сумки тюбик и коробку с презервативами. Еще бы Стас не запасся. 

Он сделал всё сам. Открыл упаковку и раскатал презерватив, а после смазал себя. Дима только пожирал его взглядом. Уверенность Стаса в своих действиях , как всегда, заводила до предела. Потянув его на себя, Дима перекатился и лег сверху. Они оба оказались на одной половинке кровати. 

В живот ему упирался его член, и Дима привстал, чтобы не давить. Мощные мышцы рук позволяли ему держать себя в таком положении довольно долго, по крайней мере, намного дольше, чем Стасу требовалось, чтобы кончить. 

Когда Дима вошел, они целовались, Стас цеплялся за его плечи и не хотел отпускать. Поэтому Дима двигался размеренно и осторожно. 

\- Еще, сильнее… - шептал Стас. Но, наверное, впервые у них было достаточно времени, чтобы не гнать на всех парах, и Дима не стал увеличивать темп. Растравливая Стаса до предела. 

Толчок, медленно назад, и резкое проникновение. Снова толчок, и опять медленный отход. Дима чередовал резкие толчки и плавные движения бёдер, когда выходил из него. Стас был явно доволен, потому что он так крепко хватался за его спину и выгибал шею, что пару синяков от этих цепких пальцев ему было обеспечено. Когда темп увеличился, Стас охал и кусал губы, но не сказал ни слова о том, чтобы Дима еще больше поторопился. Он весь взмок, дрожал, но в глазах сиял какой-то дикий азарт и удовлетворение. Дима ощущал себя, как никогда, нужным и желанным для Стаса. Ощущать жар его тела, чувствовать, как он плотно сжимает его, двигает бедрами, подхватывая каждый толчок. Их ожидание удовольствия, их ласки были не хуже «маленькой смерти», которая накроет каждого из них в конце. 

Уже подходя к собственной развязке, Дима принял вертикальное положение и, усевшись на пятки, имел возможность сжать член Стаса в ладони. Хватило пары рывков рукой, чтобы Стас кончил, сжимая его в себе со всей силы. Дима не переставал толкаться внутрь тесного горячего прохода, и вскоре его накрыла волна оргазма. Как всегда, невероятного, когда Стас стонет под ним и лишает остатков разума своей тесной задницей. 

Дима лег рядом со Стасом и какое-то время просто наслаждался отголосками удовольствия, которые прокатывались по телу. Стас после секса всегда был особенно ласков и жался, как котёнок, к нему. Не было даже сил встать и выкинуть презерватив, поэтому Дима сбросил узелок на пол, в надежде, что они не наступят на него ночью. 

По телеку всё еще шла какая-то ерунда, и Дима удивился, что они даже не заметили, что не выключили его. Какая-то девица на экране пела песню и прыгала в ужасно коротких шортах, Стас сначала смотрел на него, иногда целуя то плечо, то шею, а потом тоже взглянул на экран, заинтересовавшись, что отвлекло его. Он перевернулся и прижался к нему бедром. 

Стас всегда был после секса таким потрясающе томным и неразговорчивым, с припухшими губами и растрёпанными волосами - загляденье. И поэтому его слова стали для Димы полной неожиданностью. 

\- У меня тоже есть похожие шорты, - с совершенно серьезным лицом сказал Стас и пихнул его в бок. 

Дима захохотал и крепко обнял Стаса, и без слов было понятно, что он никогда не сможет смотреть на девушек, как раньше, пока рядом с ним обладатель столь же потрясающих, как и на экране, шортов. 

 

*****  
Дима проснулся раньше Стаса и какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как он спит. 

Стас умильно сопел на боку, лицом к нему, сложив губы бантиком. Вернее, он просто лег так, что его щеку сдавило, а губы, вероятно, сами так сжались. Но от этого менее милым он не выглядел. Стянув с Стаса простыню до пояса, Дима просто смотрел на линии его плеч и шеи, фактурные изгибы мышц на руках и груди. Наслаждался тем, что может наблюдать его спящим. 

С улыбкой он вспомнил, как они с Стасом бесились после его комментария о шортах. Стас вошел в раж и даже обещал показать столь скандальную деталь туалета. А потом долго допытывался, не припас ли Дима в шкафу чего-то необычного? 

Было чертовски приятно знать, что это их комната, и они могут делать в ней всё, что хотят, хоть до утра, а они многое себе не могли позволить раньше. 

Просто лежать в постели и целоваться, совершенно голыми и довольными. Смотреть телек и громко комментировать происходящее на экране. Лапать друг друга под один из выпусков какой-то интеллектуальной передачи, на все вопросы которой Стас ответил правильно, чем и заслужил горячее восхищение Димы. 

Затем Стас занялся ужином и нарезал бутербродов из продуктов, что Диме дала с собой мать, а Димка в это время курил на балконе. Ели они в постели, наслаждаясь скудной едой всухомятку, как чем-то непередаваемо вкусным. Стас сразу же стал жаловаться, что у него вся задница в крошках. А потом Дима стал отряхивать его от крошек, и как-то так вышло, что они снова занялись сексом. Причем, Стас и думать забыл о том, что крошки остались на простыне, на которой Дима распластал его.  
Второй раз был быстрым и диким, Стас обвил Диму ногами так сильно, что, казалось, не даст даже намёка на манёвр. Но он, всё-таки, смог найти положение, в котором Стас не будет приковывать его к себе: закинув его ноги повыше, жёстко и резко он вколачивался в него, теряя голову от раскрепощенности и доступности Стаса, подталкивая его по постели всё выше, и выше. Стас выгибался и подмахивал ему, задрав руки и уперевшись в хлипкую спинку кровати, которая отвратительно скрипела. 

В какой-то момент Диме даже показалось, что они сейчас упадут на пол, но остановиться не хватило выдержки. Да и Стас не отпустил бы. Он в такие моменты практически ничего не замечал, как понял Дима, и, даже если бы кто-то стал кричать: «Пожар!», Стас сначала получил бы своё, а уж потом бы начал думать о том, как выбраться. 

Теперь же Стас спал, как убитый, в то время, как его мучила бессонница. Дима даже немного завидовал, сам он плохо засыпал на новом месте и рано вставал. За окном только рассветало, и можно было бы еще пару часов подремать, но не хотелось. Казалось, что их ночной активностью Стас восполнил ему часы сна. 

Нашарив сигареты, Дима пошел на балкон, сделав три тяги, ощутил, что на него кто-то смотрит. Тренер за перегородкой соседнего балкона наблюдал за ним, свесившись через перила. Было неловко, потому что Дима, несмотря на холод, додумался натянуть только трусы. Ночью они совершенно забыли о тренере, словно их комната стояла посреди безлюдной пустыни. А теперь, рассматривая внимательные глаза наставника, не мог выкинуть из головы мысль, что он мог их прекрасно слышать. 

\- Уже встал? – спросил он, и Дима оглянулся назад, к застеклённой двери балкона. Проверил, спит ли Стас? 

\- Да. А который час? 

\- Начало шестого. 

Небо, затянутое предрассветными тучами, говорило красноречивее часов. 

\- Рано, - ответил Дима, выдыхая очередную порцию дыма. Ему нравился тёрпкий и чуть горьковатый запах табака. 

Тренер не ушел в постель досыпать, а напротив, решил завести разговор. 

\- Я хотел отвести вас с утра потренироваться в зал к Яну. 

Дима хмыкнул. 

\- Думаете, что мы не пойдём? Я не боюсь Миславчека. 

\- Всё еще злишься? 

\- С чего бы? Вы же сами сказали, что всё по-честному. 

Гуляющий между домами ветер, распалял огонёк его сигареты и торопил, чтобы сигарета совсем не истлела. 

\- Ты изменился, Дима. Раньше ты был доброжелательнее ко мне. Неужели ты думаешь, что я хочу тебе зла? 

Он зябко повел плечами, хотя мерзнуть больше стоило Диме. 

\- Я думаю, что, когда мы вернёмся домой, нужно будет что-то решить. Вам, мне и маме. И боюсь, что я не смогу больше тренироваться у вас. 

Тренер даже бровью не повел, хотя Дима знал, что подобное заявление не оставит его равнодушным.  
\- Ты понял, - он констатировал факт. Дима заметил на его лице грустную улыбку. - Как ты узнал?  
Дима не хотел говорить об этом, описывать своё разочарование и шок. 

\- Я пока не в состоянии это обсуждать, - сказал он. - Даже дать оценку происходящему. Но это же и не нужно? Я вырос, у вас обоих может быть своя жизнь. 

\- Дима… 

Голос тренера был глухим, как будто он был готов заплакать. Взрослый мужчина, и плакать? Смешно. Дима этому не верил, хотя и сам испытывал боль. Они оба были слишком тесно связаны уже больше трех лет. Он мог считать его сыном и желать добра, но отношения такими, как были прежде, не останутся.  
Дима отступил, скрывшись из виду, вернулся в комнату, бросив бычок за ограждение балкона. Он не желал слышать то, что хотел сказать ему тренер. А в комнате его достать он не мог, в их убежище.  
Стас всё так же спал, и Дима залез к нему под одеяло и прижался к тёплому боку. Возвращаться к Стасу было так приятно. Вдыхать его запах, ощущать мягкость волос, слушать тихое дыхание. Дима не мог заснуть, но просто рассматривать стену и прижиматься к любимому было намного лучше, чем его будни дома, где даже поговорить было не с кем. 

Стас еще закопошился и закинул на него ногу. А потом и вовсе весь залез на него и спал. Дима гладил его спину и сам не заметил, как отключился. 

 

Проснулся он приблизительно через час, потому что Стасу было скучно. Он дул ему в ухо и целовал шею, пока Дима не проснулся. 

\- Хватит спать, соня. 

Дима потянулся и душераздирающе зевнул. 

\- Чего ты так рано вскочил-то? 

\- У нас осталась всего еще одна ночь сегодня, а утром - обратно, - недовольно проговорил Стас. – Я бы поселился с тобой тут. Так хорошо, - он провел ладонями по груди Димы под одеялом. 

Дима думал то же самое, но пока было рано для подобных разговоров. Сначала им нужно хотя бы окончить школу. Но мысль о том, чтобы просыпаться вместе со Стасом, казалась привлекательной, как никогда. 

\- Нам же еще не пора вставать? 

\- Нет, в девять, а сейчас только семь. 

Дима чуточку приподнялся и полусел на подушку, облокотившись к спинке. 

\- И что будем делать? – на губах сама собой появилась плотоядная ухмылка, но Стас не отреагировал на нее. Быстро убрал руки и приподнялся. 

\- Я хочу поговорить. 

\- О чем? - удивился Дима. 

Стас отполз в другой конец кровати, видимо, страхуясь, чтобы разговор всё-таки состоялся, даже прикрылся одеялом. Но эти меры безопасности говорили только о том, что он сам далеко не равнодушен к нему. 

\- В поезде ты сказал, что выбрал профессию, на которую хочешь учиться. 

Дима был рад, что Стас решил побеседовать, но утренний стояк никто не отменял, и он думал, что Стас ему поможет. Совсем немножечко. А уже потом будет спрашивать о планах на будущее, но, видимо, Стас долго планировал этот разговор и не хотел отступать. 

Стянув простыню, Дима согнул и отвел одну ногу, словно намекая Стасу. Но Стас только выгнул бровь, хотя взглядом обласкал и грудь, и бугор на трусах. 

\- Быстрее расскажешь, быстрее получишь то, чего хочешь, - пообещал Стас. 

\- Об институте? 

\- Да, обо всем. Невозможно же только в постели валяться и трахаться. 

Дима нахмурился, ему не понравилось принижение важности происходящего между ними. Для него было безумно важно хотя бы просто быть рядом с Стасом, и дело тут даже не в том, что он постоянно его хотел. 

\- Раньше ты на это не жаловался. 

\- А теперь мне хочется не только спать с тобой, - упрямо сказал он. 

\- Ты опять считаешь, что я тебе недостаточно рассказываю, даже после вчерашнего? 

\- Ты запретил говорить на эту тему, - парировал Стас. 

\- Потому что она мне неприятна. 

\- Я понимаю, но… 

\- Стас! – Диме уже не хотелось ничего, кроме как запереться где-нибудь. – Чего. Ты. Хочешь? 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, кого подозреваешь. 

\- Чтобы ты пошел и решил все проблемы за меня? 

Стасу хватило совести покраснеть. 

\- Дим, как ты не понимаешь! Я хочу знать, о чём ты думаешь. Хочу понять, какое будущее ты для себя планируешь. Хочу быть в этом будущем! 

Дима немного успокоился, но раздражение не прошло. 

\- Я обещаю тебе, что если приму кардинальное решение переехать, ты узнаешь первым. 

\- Хотелось бы верить. А что с остальным? Почему ты решил, что хочешь преподавать? 

Дима ожидал этого вопроса, и в этом случае, ответить было проще всего. 

\- Мой отец был учителем, - внезапно сказал он, и Стас затих. – Он преподавал в университете философию. Постоянно цитировал умные мысли и верил в Бога. Он столько всего знал, мог. Я никогда не стану таким же умным, как он… 

Дима ощутил, как в глазах собралась влага, но он не мог плакать. Просто чувствовал себя, как никогда, беззащитным. 

\- Я тоже хочу быть учителем. Хочу быть тренером и наставником. Знаешь, я никогда не представлял себе, что за грязь эти договорные бои. Не представлял, пока не увидел Миславчека. Это не тот бокс… Это не то… 

Стас всё-таки приблизился и коснулся Диминой руки. 

\- Я тебя понимаю… Я пошел на бокс, когда мать окончательно запила. 

Дима с трудом проглотил ком в горле. Сколько таких мальчиков, как он или Стас, отрешались от всего в спорте? Находили отдушину. 

\- Ты тоже не хочешь выступать? 

\- Я не создан для конкуренции, - развел руками Стас. – Единственного своего соперника я сделал любовником. 

Дима улыбнулся. Он сказал то, что думал. Поделился со Стасом, и стало намного легче. Как будто он открыл страшный секрет, но ведь раньше он и не говорил об отце, ни с кем. 

\- Я первым на тебя позарился, - шутливо ответил Дима, ощущая впервые, что сделал что-то правильное.  
\- Да ты меня и не замечал раньше! 

\- Тебя невозможно не замечать. Самый красивый во всей группе, удивляюсь, как ты мог находиться в такой толпе парней постоянно и не выдать себя. 

Стас пожал плечами. 

\- Это другое, если они парни, это же не значит, что мне нравятся все без разбора. 

Стас, наконец-то, успокоился и лег рядом с ним, обнял за талию. 

\- Ты точно не уедешь, потому что, если ты меня обманул, я тебя… - он долго подыскивал достойное наказание и нашел, - закую в пояс верности. 

Дима тихо засмеялся. 

\- Теперь я точно побоюсь куда-либо уезжать. 

Стас сам понимал абсурдность их диалога, но его лицо, повернутое к Диме, было совершенно серьезным. 

\- Мне кажется, что мы уже вечность встречаемся, а не прошло и недели, - сказал Стас. – У меня никогда такого не было, ни с кем. 

Дима прижал его еще плотнее к себе. 

\- Никогда?  
\- Никогда. 

\- Я тоже всегда говорю себе «никогда», но не тогда, когда рядом ты. 

Стас поцеловал его так, словно это было в последний раз. Он всегда всё делал с полной отдачей, на сто процентов. Дима ахнул, когда Стас под одеялом нашарил его утреннюю проблемку и сжал её ладонью. 

Следующие два часа пролетели совершенно незаметно. 

 

*****  
Тренер забрал их из хостела в начале десятого. Сразу пояснил, что им не стоит вообще вступать в разговоры с парнями в зале. Хотя, вчера подобного запрета не налагал, возможно, он не ожидал, что Жденек окажется таким треплом и расскажет им про ставки. 

Поведение молодого поляка и правда выглядело немного странно, но если, как сказал тренер, в этом не было криминала, то и скрывать нечего. 

Еще вчера Диме казалось, что их хотят обмануть, но нервическое настроение наставника скорее говорило о том, что он переживал об их спокойствии. Повышенное внимание он уделил Стасу и смотрел на Диму с тревогой, словно ожидая нового всплеска его возмущения. 

Когда они прибыли, как раз шли приготовления к вечернему бою. Рабочие выставляли стулья вокруг ринга, а в углу соорудили маленький буфет, благо вместительность зала позволяла. Из небольшого приёмника в углу, громко играла музыка. Какая-то русская попса о зайках и котиках, поэтому, когда они вышли из раздевалки, Стас начал дурачиться, словно подпевая не слишком одарённой вокалистке.  
Дима же не мог расслабиться полностью. 

Миславчек довольно сухо поприветствовал их, вернее тренера, и тут же ушел контролировать приготовления. Тренер увёл их за небольшое заграждение и в течение двух часов не давал даже и минуты на праздные раздумья или отдых. Дима был ошарашен и немного смущён, когда наставник в конце тренировки отвел Стаса в уголок и выделил все вчерашние промахи Миронова. Даже сделал пару прозрачных намёков о слабых сторонах подготовки Миславчека. 

Некоторые нюансы для него самого были открытием, а тренер заметил и сказал. У молодого бойца раньше была вывихнута правая рука, поэтому он всю силу вкладывал в левую. Но парень был правшой, поэтому уходил от удара всегда в правую сторону. Это дезориентировало. 

Стас внимательно выслушал все наставления и был серьезен, как никогда, Дима понимал, что, несмотря на отсутствие честолюбия, он очень сильно хочет победить. И был рад, что их устремления сходятся. Он хотел, чтобы Стас выиграл, хотел со всей силы, потому что знал, что его Стас - самый лучший! И каждый должен это увидеть. 

После двух все трое вернулись в хостел и приготовились. Стас больше не паясничал и с каждой минутой становился всё серьезнее и серьезнее. Диме понравилась его отстранённость, словно он программировал себя на бой, выкинув из головы все посторонние мысли. 

Тренер вызвал такси, потому что им еще следовало переодеться и прибыть чуть раньше. Раздевалку они разделили с соперниками и вынуждены были ждать, пока их объявят вместе. Первым должен был идти бой Миронов-Воронин, а он и Жденек - на закуску. Войцех переоделся первым и в отличие от остальных не стал тут же натягивать халат, щеголяя перед парнями своей обнажённой грудью. 

Диму это больше раздражало, чем искушало, а вот Миронов, который несомненно был в курсе предпочтений Жденека, грязно над ним подтрунивал. Не агрессивно, но как-то мерзко, словно уже имел возможность опробовать все, что молодой поляк рекламировал. Хотя, Диме казалось, что страшнее Миронова не придумаешь, да и, несмотря на увиденное, оставалось прочное впечатление того, что он - не гей. 

Дима отчего-то вспомнил, как Стас сразу просёк Жденека, даже дал ему оценку, как человеку. Главным качеством поляка была красота, вот он и пользовался ею, манерничая и строя глазки. Но в этот раз поразить никого не удалось. 

Выглянув в зал, Дима ощутимо занервничал. Людей было довольно много, причем не просто любителей, а заметно состоятельного контингента. Первым объявили Миронова, и он пошел на ринг, Миславчек ждал его в углу – прилизанный и довольный собой. Его хвостик сегодня был тщательно уложен, а одежда отдавала самым лучшим товаром со спортивных прилавков города. Он был, как рыба в воде, наслаждаясь тем, что делал, средой своего обитания. 

Стас вышел без лишнего пафоса, но выглядел он при этом на все сто. Тренер забрал его халат и оттянул канаты, чтобы он поднялся на ринг. Дима затаил дыхание, чуть ли не вываливаясь в приоткрытую дверь раздевалки. Хотелось иметь нормальную возможность оценить бой, но им запретили выходить. Прошло официальное представление зрителям бойцов и восхваление заслуг Миславчека перед городом и спортивной ассоциацией. У Димы сводило скулы от его довольной физиономии, которую умаслили на все лады. 

Жденек нервно ходил туда-сюда, но долго не выдержал и тоже подошел подсмотреть за ходом схватки.  
\- Ну как? – прошептал он, навалившись Диме на спину и устроив руки на талии. 

Хотелось тут же начать драку и дать поляку хорошенько по шее. Дима оттолкнул его. Пришлось оторваться от просмотра, чтобы объяснить, что с ним подобные номера не проходят. 

\- Держи руки при себе, идиот!  
Войцех поджал губы. 

\- Но я тоже хочу посмотреть. Ты у нас не один такой любопытный.  
\- Только не пристраиваясь к моей заднице! – твердо сказал Дима. 

\- Хорошо, ты можешь пристроиться к моей, - со слащавой улыбкой сказал Жденек. 

\- Я как-нибудь воздержусь. 

Дима снова выглянул в зал. Бой начался, Стас и Миронов заняли свои позиции и мерно топтали ринг в ожидании первого удара. Схватку развязал Стас и весьма удачно, по мнению Димы. Он поднырнул под блок Миронова снизу и ударил слева. Когда противник ответил, Стас ловко уклонился. 

\- Ты нервничаешь, Пеший? Переживаешь за этого мальчика? – голос Жденека раздался прямо рядом с ухом. Поляк встал сбоку и наклонился к нему. 

\- Отвянь. 

Дима снова посмотрел на ринг, хорошо, что он был на возвышении, иначе - из-за людей он ничего бы не увидел. Стас уже защищался от ударов Миронова, когда он загнал его в угол ринга. 

\- Ты побледнел, неужели, красавчик проигрывает? – елейным голоском спросил Жденек. 

\- Закрой рот, Войцех! – всё внимание Димы было на ринге, со Стасом. 

Жденек положил ладонь Диме на спину и провел ею линию к бедрам. Он схватил его за запястье и отодрал руку от себя. 

\- Ты допросишься! 

Жденек задрожал и отшатнулся. 

\- Мне стоит опасаться тебя? – его глаза горели каким-то странным предвкушением. 

Дима не желал поддерживать эту игру. 

\- Какого хрена ты лезешь ко мне? 

\- А то ты не понимаешь, - скрестил на груди руки поляк. 

\- Тогда уясни. Я со Стасом. Точка. 

Жденек не угомонился, лишь снисходительно улыбнулся. 

\- Он у тебя первый? Единственный, да? – его голос сочился смехом. 

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать что-то с тобой. 

\- Да ты себя и без слов с потрохами выдаешь. Смотришь, как будто съесть хочешь, даже спрашивать не надо, кто у вас сверху. 

Дима немного растерялся, но решил, что так даже лучше. 

\- Да. Ты правильно понял. Я хочу его сильнее, чем кого-либо, так что ловить тебе со мной нечего. 

\- Ну почему же… Всегда есть возможность попробовать что-то другое… или кого-то другого. 

Жденек был упрям. Дима покачал головой, словно расставаясь с мыслью донести что-то сопернику. Смысл разглагольствовать дальше? 

Начался второй раунд, и успехи Стаса были на лицо. Рассечённая губа Миронова и припухшая скула с левого бока. Но Дима стал сомневаться, правильно ли Стас делает, так сильно выкладываясь в первых же раундах. А если Миронов не упадёт? Если силы иссякнут, и тогда Стас станет не агрессором, а жертвой? Ему было до жути неспокойно и даже чуточку страшно. 

\- Оторвись от схватки, Дима… - растягивая слова, проговорил Жденек. - Ты должен быть весь мой… - Дима даже отвлёкся от такой наглости. - …хотя бы на ближайшие двенадцать раундов. 

\- Ты всегда так навязчив? 

Жденек мастерски показал приёмчик «стреляния бровями». Это выглядело лукаво и сексуально, но Дима знал цену всем этим выкрутасам. 

\- Я не навязчив, это ты слеп и ничего не видишь! 

Дима засмеялся. 

\- Видеть что? Я должен был отметить твоё особое положение? Скажи, Миславчек позволяет тебе гулять вне вашего тесного кружка, или ты самовольничаешь? 

Упоминание тренера сработало и пробило его толстенную броню.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? 

\- Я не намекаю, а говорю прямо: тебя подослал Миславчек? Ты ляжешь под меня, а он в это время будет утешать Стаса? 

\- Фуууу… - протянул Жденек. – Какой же ты недоверчивый.  
\- А ты? Какой ты, Войцех? 

Жденек молчал.  
\- Ты надеешься выиграть? – снова спросил Дима. – Ты хотя бы любишь бокс? 

Из-за двери послышались крики зрителей и шум, это отвлекло его от растерянных глаз Жденека и его попыток сказать что-то. Как и предчувствовал Дима, Стас начал выдыхаться. Миронов прошел оборону и послал удар в голову. Стас не упал, но закачался, и ему нужна была передышка. Обращать внимание на Жденека дальше Дима не стал, слишком сильно переживал за бой Стаса. 

Еще пару раундов противостояние шло довольно вяло. Но никто из них ни разу не упал, хотя разукрасили они друг друга знатно. У Стаса был подбит глаз и рассечена бровь, Миронов же сверкал распухшей окровавленной губой и будущим синяком на скуле, который пока был ярким, красным пятном.  
Тренер постоянно совал Стасу бутылочку с водой в перерывах, но тот отметал его рукой. Стас пару раз оглядывался, но увидеть Диму он не мог бы, да и это было к лучшему. 

В десятом раунде Миронов тоже получил хороший хук, но не упал. Парни выстояли все двенадцать раундов, и победу должны были определить набранные очки. Судьей выступал лысоватый презентабельный мужичок лет пятидесяти, круглый, как мячик. Несомненно, друг Миславчека. 

Он встал на ринг и держал обоих парней за руки, и Дима не мог поверить, когда вверх поднялась рука Миронова, а не Стаса. Победу присудили ученику Миславчека! Злость забурлила в груди, как ураган, посылая разряды тока по всему телу. Несправедливо, подло, нечестно, они всё-таки обскакали Стаса. 

\- Выстоять против Миронова двенадцать раундов - это уже победа, - тихо из-за спины сказал Жденек.  
\- Да имел в зад я такую победу! – прошипел Дима. 

Войцех вцепился ему в руку и потянул на себя. На ринге в этот момент чествовали победителя.  
\- Не пори горячку, Дима! – испуганно сказал он, всматриваясь в глаза соперника. 

Он молчал. Через пару минут их бой. Его и Жденека. Ярость, опутавшая его, была сухой и искристой. Она не могла потухнуть быстро. Дима не помнил, как разминулся со Стасом, выходя на ринг. Не помнил, как тренер что-то говорил ему, пропуская на ринг. 

«Это не тот бокс, которым я жил. Не тот… не тот…» - стучало в голове. Он же видел основные удары, Стас должен был выиграть, но его засудили. 

Дима вышел к гостям, как победитель, но ему было наплевать. Он хотел встать только против одного человека в этой зале, но ему бы никто не дал. 

«Люди хотят видеть, как что-то красивое обретает уродливые формы… Источает кровь. Они хотят видеть сладеньких мальчиков, вроде твоего Воронина…» - рефреном застучало в голове. Это были не его слова, но воля - его. Решение, которое рвало его изнутри. 

Несправедливость, всё кругом захлёбывалось в ней, а он был не в силах этому помешать.  
Когда Жденек встал против него на ринге, страх светился в его игривых глазах. Страх и неуверенность. Дима не стал его мучить, всё-таки Войцех был не виноват. 

Бой длился рекордное для школы Миславчека время - полторы минуты. Жденек упал и не встал. Дима лишил зрителей зрелища, но играть по этим правилам он не хотел. Тренер смотрел на него с осуждением и сожалением. Он мог бы показать свой талант, стать на уровень выше. Но не стал. 

Дима в очередной раз понял, что соревнования - это не его путь.

*****  
Уже после полуночи Миславчек кричал на них, как сумасшедший. Дима молчал, тренер запретил ему спорить. 

После того, как Дима уложил Жденека одним ударом, зрители, вместо восторга, не выразили ничего, кроме ярости, и Дима полностью понимал их, но играть на публику не стал. Его взгляд тут же упёрся в красного от злости поляка, и губы растянула издевательская улыбка. Словно прямым текстом проговаривая: получил, урод? 

Он не хотел наказывать Жденека или своего тренера. Дима просто изнемогал от желания показать Миславчеку, что не всегда бывает так, как он хочет. 

Судья-колобок с трудом взобрался снова на ринг и объявил Диму победителем, в то время, как Жденек потихоньку приходил в себя. Миславчек хлестал его по щекам так, словно хотел добить на месте. 

Тренер быстро увел его в раздевалку, а Миславчек, переправив Войцеха к дежурному врачу, объявил своим гостям о приятном бонусе. Но впечатление уже было испорчено скорым нокаутом его протеже.  
На ринг вышли два бойца Миславчека, и стартовал не предусмотренный, третий бой. Дима знал одного из парней, именно ему он продул по очкам в прошлый раз, хотя теперь сомневался: продул ли? 

Когда начался первый раунд, он решил, что нет смысла смотреть на это шоу. Дима ушел в раздевалку к Стасу, а там его ждал тренер. Лица обоих были встревожены и явно не горели желанием поддержать его.  
Миронов как раз натягивал последние шмотки, и, бросив ехидный взгляд на Диму, вышел в зал. Стас сидел на скамье и прикладывал к брови салфетку, стараясь успокоить кровь после того, как содрал пластырь. Он был расстроен и вымотан боем. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – тщательно контролируя голос, спросил тренер. 

\- О чём вы? Я победил, как и договаривались. Вы не горды мной? 

\- Паясничаешь? 

Дима опустил руки и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Стаса засудили, а вы даже слова не сказали, - он махнул рукой в сторону Стаса, который был возмущен не меньше Димы. Только одного он не учёл - Стасу было всегда наплевать на почёт бойцовских турниров. 

\- Ты не должен был посылать его в нокаут! – возмутился Стас. 

\- Да? А что бы ты сделал на моём месте? 

\- Дрался, как обычно. 

Дима метался из стороны в сторону, измеряя шагом раздевалку. Восемь шагов до шкафчика и обратно. Но нервозность не уходила, накапливая в нём напряжение и злость. 

\- Ну, значит, ты более спокоен и отстранён, чем я. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что мне всё равно? – разозлился Стас. 

\- Я хочу сказать, что все, что тут происходит – неправильно. 

\- Мы приехали и должны были выступить, показать себя. 

\- Зачем? 

Стас опешил. 

\- Как "зачем"? 

Дима остановился и сел рядом с ним впритык, совершенно наплевав на то, что в комнате тренер. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стас понял и поддержал. 

\- Ночью ты сказал, что не создан для соревнований. 

Стас покраснел и бросил взгляд на наставника, который специально отвернулся, но, несомненно, слушал их разговор. 

\- Сказал. Но ты же… Ты бредил этими боями, хотел участвовать, даже посвятить себя спортивным соревнованиям. 

\- Чтобы угождать таким, как Миславчек и подлизывать состоятельные задницы? – Дима повернулся к тренеру. - Это же только начало, верно? 

Стас сник и сдался. Что можно было возразить против того, что приняли их весьма холодно, еще и повели себя, как с кусками мяса? Отборного, но всё-таки мяса. 

Но тренер не смолчал. 

\- Не у всех такой талант и выдержка, как у тебя. Хотя, ты ведешь себя, как ребёнок, - ответил наставник. – Что тебе стоило провести бой? 

\- Я этого не хотел! Разве это не причина? 

\- Ты еще пожалеешь, что профукал свой шанс, но будет поздно. 

\- Шанс на что? Быть марионетками? Мама была права, я - никто без профессии. А спортом можно заниматься для себя. 

\- Тогда зачем ты тут? Признай, ты - боксёр! Это у тебя в крови! – с нажимом сказал тренер, словно Димин менторский тон его раздражал. 

Дима усмехнулся. 

\- Я бы ни за что не пропустил эти два дня. Мечтать об участии в таких боях и увидеть их - две разные вещи, спасибо вам. 

Заскрипела дверь, и в раздевалку вошли Миславчек, Жденек и еще один боец, которого им не представляли. Поляк был раздражен и зол, бросив взгляд на Диму, он подошел к нему ближе и резко, броском, схватил за шею, притиснув к шкафчику. 

Дима только и успел быстро заглотнуть воздуха и открыть рот, ощущая жжение в сдавленном горле. Руками он обхватил сильное запястье бывшего боксёра. 

\- Ты кем себя возомнил, щенок? 

\- Руки убери! – ему удалось отодрать железную клешню от своего горла, но легче от этого не стало.  
Миславчек был похож на сумасшедшего, с искривленным лицом и пустыми глазами. Этот день выпил досуха их всех. 

\- Ты – никто! – заорал на него поляк, уже не прикасаясь, но и не выпустив из угла, в который зажал, когда хватал. – Никто! Малолетнее ничтожество, и ты будешь меня уважать, мать твою!  
Тренер, который уже стоял за спиной Миславчека, положил руку ему на плечо, и тот обернулся.  
\- Ян, не угрожай моему пасынку. 

И тут же вся агрессия поляка переключилась на него. 

\- Тыыыыы… - зашипел он. - Ты и твои парни чуть не лишили меня постоянных зрителей!!! Он - зверёк, - продолжал поляк, тяжело дыша и пронзая Диму яростным взглядом. – Маленький, вредный, неприученный к людям зверёк! 

\- Ян… - словно желая оправдать его, сказал тренер. 

\- Я не хочу вас больше видеть! – перебил его Миславчек. – Убирайтесь! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ СИЮ ЖЕ СЕКУНДУ!  
Стас схватил сумку, Дима накинул куртку, а тренер остался. Диме было некомфортно оставлять его наедине с Миславчеком, но не в его силах было что-то диктовать наставнику. 

Им пришлось подождать его на улице. О чем они говорили? Никто из них не хотел знать. Стас зябко повел плечами, а Дима нервно курил. 

В сумерках парк перед спорткомплексом выглядел почти романтично, сияя витыми столбами фонарей и наземной подсветки. 

Стас повернулся к нему и смотрел, как он подносит ко рту сигарету, затягивается и выдыхает густой, в промозглом холоде вечернего воздуха, дым. 

\- Ты – королева мелодрам, Пеший! – внезапно сказал Стас, тяжело вздыхая. 

Дима чуть не уронил себе на грудь сигарету. 

\- К чему ты… Почему ты так считаешь? 

Стас вырвал прямо из его губ сигарету и притянул за борты куртки. 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты дрался, Дима. Хотел, чтобы ты гонял Жденека по рингу, как дембель строит новобранца на планёрке. Хотел снова видеть, как ты сосредоточен, как злишься, еще хоть раз ощутить тот драйв, который словно окутывает тебя, когда ты смотришь на противника. Но только если это оправданно, а ты всё еще многое не можешь сдержать в себе. 

Грудь Стаса прилегала к его груди, и Дима ощущал его тепло, идущее сквозь слои одежды. Стас улыбался ему, а в глазах плясали чёртики. У него ком встал в горле при виде разбитой брови и разукрашенного глаза Стаса. Он нежно поцеловал его в висок, словно стараясь убрать боль лаской, почувствовал уже еле ощутимый аромат туалетной воды и резкий запах антисептика, которым тот обрабатывал ранку. 

Когда появился тренер, они уже разошлись на расстояние, но Дима словно шестым чувством ощущал Стаса рядом с собой. Говорить было больше не о чем, но если Стас оттаял, то тренер еще злился, Дима чувствовал это. 

Лежа ночью в постели с Стасом и еще раз прокручивая в голове прошедший день, Дима признал, что повел себя, как неблагоразумное дитя. Но слишком многое на него свалилось за последнее время, и не всё было хорошим, как будто выдерживая уровень его прочности. Он видел, что Стаса засудили, значит, должен был отомстить, он не думал о себе. Только о нём.  
Прижимая сопящего Стаса к себе, Дима знал, что сделал бы всё это еще раз.

*****  
Когда утром они собирали вещи, чтобы вернуться домой, Дима не хотел уезжать. Но держал его не сам город, а та атмосфера уютности, которая наладилась у них с Стасом. Прошлой ночью они целомудренно легли спать без всяких шалостей, время уже было недетское, да и Стас был усталым. 

Но это не помешало им еще с часок полежать, обнявшись и обсуждая, что будет по возвращении. Дима уже и не представлял, как сможет вернуться в школу и не видеть Стаса каждый день, не обнимать его перед сном. К хорошему легко привыкнуть. 

В кромешной темноте, когда даже луна не удосужилась выползти из-за туч, Дима жался к голой спине Стаса и вдыхал аромат его шампуня, такой родной и знакомый теперь. 

\- Как мы сможем видеться? – спросил он. 

\- Не знаю, только не бросай группу, - попросил Стас. 

Дима тяжело вздохнул, хотелось выплеснуть то, что накопилось в душе и, не видя глаз Стаса, сделать это было легче. 

\- Слышал, что тренер про пасынка сказал? 

\- Да, - тихо выдохнул Стас.  
\- Смолчал?  
\- Я жду, пока ты расскажешь мне всё. 

Дима еще крепче прижал его к себе и решил рассказать. 

\- Еще до отъезда мама сказала, что хочет переехать. У нее уже пару лет отношения с нашим тренером.  
\- Лет?  
\- Да.  
\- И ты знал? 

Дима горько улыбнулся и был рад, что Стас не увидит. 

\- Только недавно понял. Я думал, она хочет привести его к нам, ко мне. Но теперь, думаю, даже если бы я уехал, она была бы у него. А квартиру, скорее всего, сдали бы. 

Стас закопошился и повернулся, ложась к нему лицом. 

\- Тебе это не нравится?  
\- Я… я привыкаю к этой мысли. И к тому, что скоро останусь один.  
\- Ты не один. 

\- Я знаю, только то, что у меня есть ты, хоть немного сдерживает меня, от того, чтобы… - Дима сам себе приказал заткнуться. В бывшем увлечении он признаваться не желал. 

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы видеться, - пообещал Стас. – Я же первый буду сходить с ума от невозможности уединиться. 

Дима засмеялся, потому что был полностью согласен со Стасом. 

\- Давай спать, завтра рано вставать. 

Стас потерся подбородком о его плечо и обвился, как лиана, снова закинув на него ногу. Дима уже стал догадываться, что Стас так делает всегда, и даже если когда-нибудь они будут жить вместе, ему придётся смириться с мыслью, что каждую ночь бонусом к одеялу будет прилагаться тяжелая нога Стаса. 

Теперь же не было места нежности. Билеты были на девять, а они уже опаздывали, впопыхах закидывая в сумку своё барахло, чтобы быстрее убраться. Тренер разбудил их стуком в дверь, потому что оба катастрофически проспали, а потом еще чуть не подрались у двери в туалет. Но в этом вопросе они нашли альтернативу, зато душ пришлось принимать раздельно из-за того, что времени на секс вообще не оставалось. А воздержание было явно не их сильной стороной. 

Дима выкурил три сигареты, пока Стас плескался, и принял душ за рекордное время - три минуты. Вот так вот, без выкрутасов. Уже одевшийся Стас подбадривал его в сборах шлепками по заднице, и под конец Дима уже решил, что не сдержится, и они уже точно никуда не успеют. 

В поезде же, наоборот, между ними повисла тягостная атмосфера и молчание. Стас еще хоть о чём-то говорил с тренером, а вот Дима молчал, как партизан. За окном мелькали деревушки и станции, проселочные дороги и просто поля. Небо было затянуто тяжелыми мрачными тучами, предвещая долгий и полный слякоти день. 

Целых пять часов наедине, в тесной каморке купе. Но Стасу было намного тяжелее, чем ему, потому что он вынужден был терпеть эту натянутость, даже не вникая в суть их разногласий.  
Тренер сначала читал газету, потом тоже смотрел в окно, но когда его терпение иссякло, стал рассматривать Диму. Стас как раз вышел в туалет, и Дима был не рад, что не пошел с ним.  
\- Не жалеешь? – внезапно спросил он. 

Дима уперто посмотрел наставнику в глаза. 

\- О чем?  
\- О том, что показал себя варваром?  
\- Я - не варвар.  
\- Тебе больше нравится определение Яна о диком, неприручённом зверьке?  
\- И что это должно значить? 

\- Ты, на самом деле, решил бросить или просто наказываешь меня? За этот бой, за… - он не договорил, но Дима понял подтекст «…за то, что я сплю с твоей матерью». Но на удивление, былой злости и замешательства уже не было, словно он уже принял эту информацию и переварил её. 

\- Я никого не хочу наказывать. Просто раньше я не хотел перемен, а теперь это нужно мне.  
Мужчина кивнул и снова посмотрел в окно. 

\- А что ты думаешь насчёт меня и Риты? Ты бы хотел жить с нами? 

Дима отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Я слишком взрослый, чтобы пытаться принять вас, как отца. А остальное меня не касается. 

\- Ты не злишься? Не думаешь, что мы обманули тебя, потому что это не так. Никто из нас просто не хотел сделать тебе больно. 

Спорить или попрекать больше не было сил. Перемены необратимы: примет он их или нет. У них с мамой давно не было полной идиллии между собой, поэтому требовать что-то он считал глупым. 

\- Наверное, вы были правы, - соврал Дима. В купе ввалился Стас, в руках у него было три чашки с чаем. И как только он пронёс их по шатающемуся вагону. 

\- Я решил, что нужно позавтракать, - улыбаясь, возвестил он. – Сейчас еще метнусь за вафельками.  
Дима сразу же оттаял и заулыбался. Стас с его заботливостью был таким милым. 

\- Скорее уж - пообедать, - ответил тренер, взглянув на часы. Он убрал газету, чтобы было куда поставить чашки.  
Остаток поездки они почти не разговаривали о чём-то существенном и, чем ближе они приближались к дому, тем больше горло Димы сдавливала петля. Если раньше можно было абстрагироваться от мыслей о Костике, то теперь они наползали, как мрачные тучи на осеннее небо. 

Дима знал, что должен хорошенько тряхнуть Блаватского, потому что в последнее время он странно себя вел и, наконец, открыть для себя эту загадку. Кто же настолько хотел отомстить ему, что даже переступил тонкую черту человеческого отношения к противнику? 

Но каким бы ни был ответ, он уже знал, что приятного для себя ждать не стоит. После всего, что с ним произошло за это время, словно став точкой отсчёта его новой жизни, он знал, что должен столкнуться с обидчиком лицом к лицу. И это решит не только, каков человек, который изнасиловал его, но и какой он. Это не подделка, не бой за деньги или ради победы или славы. 

Нужно просто взглянуть в его глаза и понять, что он свободен от мыслей о том вечере, от злости, боли, и избавиться от мести, которая неоплаченным счётом висела в его кармане, куда бы он ни пошел.  
Но когда они подъехали, даже эти мысли выветрились у него из головы. Дом. Родной вокзал и ощущение того, что воздух стал слаще, а небо над головой - яснее. Дима рад был возвращению, как ребёнок. Цеплялся взглядом за каждое здание, когда поезд замедлил ход и первым сграбастал вещи, когда состав остановился. 

Сходил он первым, а затем помог снести сумку Стасу, тот вечно таскал за собой столько всего. Последним шел тренер, ему Дима тоже помог. А когда обернулся, возле его Стаса уже хлопотал радостный Игорь. 

Стас был тоже порядком удивлён, и именно это спасло его от безобразной сцены, на которую был настроен Дима. Вблизи паренёк был еще миловиднее, чем издалека. Они с Стасом смотрелись вместе, красивые и элегантные, этот факт тоже не остался незамеченным им. Как красная тряпка для быка.  
Стас быстро увёл Игоря, но, когда Дима попрощался с тренером и пошел к остановке рядом с парковкой, снова заметил их. Он думал, что Стас избавится от него, и они поедут вместе, уже хотел набрать его. 

И не выдержав, подошел к Стасу, встав за его спиной. Перед вокзалом всегда была толкотня, поэтому Игорь не сразу заметил его, продолжая тараторить что-то. 

\- … ты сказал, что нужно подождать и попробовать встречаться с другими, но мне это не нужно. Я знаю, чего хочу и надеюсь, что ты передумаешь. Я подумал, что пока могу тебя хотя бы встретить. Давай я отвезу тебя домой. Я взял машину у отца, - Игорь просиял искренней улыбкой и хотел взять из рук Стаса сумку. 

\- Игорь… - начал Стас, и Дима решил вклиниться. 

\- Ворон, хотел тебе уже звонить, - он специально бросил оценивающий взгляд на Игоря, и тот покраснел. – Не хочешь познакомить нас? 

Стас понял, что так просто, как ему бы хотелось, ситуация не разрешится. 

\- Дима, это Игорь, Игорь – Дима. 

Игорь перестал тушеваться и снова засиял. 

\- Приятно. 

\- Правда? – съехидничал Дима. – Мне тоже. Ну что, Стас, поехали! – довольно грубо сказал он. – Я даже прокачу тебя на такси по такому случаю. 

Игорь непонимающе вытаращился на них. 

\- У меня машина… - начал он, явно не понимая непрозрачные намёки. 

\- Стас, - словно предупреждая, сказал Дима. Стас разрывался на части, но стоял. Дальше только схватить и тащить его. До такого Дима не опустился бы. 

Закинув сумку повыше на плечо, развернулся на сто восемьдесят и пошел, не оглядываясь. 

Они были вместе неделю, и он сделал всё, от него зависящее, чтобы Стас понял, для него это - не игра. Рассказал о том, что было. О матери, изнасиловании, излил душу. Если Стас не может избавиться от этого мальчика сейчас, то что будет дальше? Дружить с ним он бы не стал, Стасу тоже не позволил. 

Игорь был с ним около года, но теперь ему не место рядом с ними. Теперь Дима - его парень. Быть с ним, может, и не так весело, а в постели он не ведёт себя, как «девочка», но он такой, какой есть и другим не станет, не сможет стать. 

Стас должен был просто решить, а не юлить и придумывать отговорки для бывшего.  
Стас догнал его у самого поворота. 

\- Стой, - окликнул он. – Дима, стой! 

Он обернулся, поискал глазами Игоря, но его уже не было на том месте. Стас добежал до него и остановился, виновато переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- Я ему сказал, - выпалил он, но Дима не стал ничего отвечать. Всё-таки, он был немного зол и на себя, и на ситуацию в целом. Радости и похвалы Стас не дождался.  
Дима просто кивнул и помог ему нести сумку. 

 

*****  
Любая поездка, какой бы короткой она не была, выбивает из колеи привычного ритма жизни. 

Дима особенно остро ощутил это, когда они, наконец, распрощались с Стасом. Сумка в руках словно клонилась к земле, но он смирно брел домой, хотя туда ему хотелось меньше всего. Мысли крутились вокруг Стаса и его бывшего. Стас сказал, что признался, но был ли это конец? Прекратятся ли эти отношения полностью, мог знать лишь Стас. Дима не хотел в нём сомневаться, и не сомневался. 

Но его не могло не беспокоить то, насколько сильно он привязан к Стасу, и если тот обманет его хоть раз, обратной дороги уже не будет. 

Игорь был другим, и это беспокоило его. Нежным, ласковым и послушным мальчиком, в его глазах светились обожание и покорность, восхищение Стасом. Стас жалел его. 

Он тоже был готов покориться, восхищаться и обожествлять Стаса, но демонстративно - никогда. Его чувства всегда будут напоминать кровавую битву, а любовь Игоря - плавный, нежный, полный неги вальс. 

Уже дома Дима беспокойно бродил по квартире. Всё такой же грустный и задумчивый, как и там, на вокзале. Стас звонил уже три раза. Прекрасно же понимал, что провинился, гадёныш. Дима говорил с ним сухо и отстраненно, когда прощался. И теперь Стас просто фонтанировал эмоциями, стараясь вывести его на откровенный разговор. Дима был не готов ослабить вожжи, Стас должен почувствовать: каково это, идти, не зная, побежит ли он за ним? Догонит? А может, останется и позволит уйти?  
Там, за закрытыми дверьми хостела, он не думал о подобном, ощущал себя счастливым, цельным и защищенным, а главное - любимым. Там у него даже мысли не могло возникнуть о том, что Стас может отпустить его. Там он был дерзким и сильным, а тут он тот, кто боится пойти к бывшему другу и спросить. 

Нет, потребовать ответ на мерзкий вопрос, ответ, который уже знал. Потому что проще и логичнее варианта не находилось.  
Так в чем же дело? Почему нет желания мстить? Избить его до крови и мяса, а потом оставить залечивать изломанное тело. Почему он пуст, как перевернутый кувшин? Не сдался, а скорее, изжил в себе ярость, а после и любую эмоцию, накрывавшую его. 

Дима всё еще помнил. Он всё еще испытывал отвращение и омерзение, но не к себе. Уже не к себе, потому что Стас вымыл из него стыд собой. Своим жадным телом, ласковыми руками и горячим членом, которым имел его, показав, что секс на грани боли, запрета и стыда - самый сладкий из всех возможных. 

Его отвращала гниль Кости, которую он скрывал за маской скромника, как нарыв, который всё не мог лопнуть и разрывал того изнутри. 

Как он мог? Как посмел? 

Дима помнил, как умолял, и болезненные удары, от которых мутилось в голове. Помнил, как ощущал себя не чище кафельной плитки, на которой его отымели. Но если Костя хотел его сломать, если хотел насладиться его унижением, то у него ни черта не вышло. 

Дима подумал о Блаватском, и горечь затопила горло. Да, Женя был мерзким шакалом, который сует свой нос не в своё дело, но такого, как он, было бы легко обвинить и осмыслить мотивы. Он жалел, что это был не Женя. Вернее, он надеялся, что это он, и Костик - просто наивный фантазер, которым казался ему до последнего времени.  
Был уже вечер, но Дима всё равно решил позвонить, неизвестно когда еще он сможет увидеть Блаватского. В зал возвращаться не хотелось, нужно было искать новое место для тренировок. 

Телефон Жени ему неохотно дал Стас еще в поезде. Он всё еще подозревал его в том, что произошло. Но Дима пригрозил, что последствия ему не понравятся, если он сделает что-то самовольно. На его памяти Стас впервые так сильно разозлился, они как раз стояли в тамбуре, Дима спокойно курил, а Стас кричал на него - долго, отрывисто, пытаясь убедить его, доверить каждый нюанс его мыслей, но это не имело значения. Ему не нужна была помощь. Он должен был решить эту проблему один, а вот разделить свои переживания он мог, но не стал. 

\- Всё сказал? – спросил Дима, когда Стас иссяк. 

\- Всё! 

\- Пошли в купе, - предложил он. Что Стасу оставалось делать? Он проглотил эту ситуацию и сделал, как Дима велел. Злился и не понимал, но принял его позицию, за что Дима был ему благодарен. 

Набирая номер Блаватского, Дима опять думал о Стасе, о том, простит ли, если он сам со всем разберётся? 

\- Кто? – грубо сказал Женя, ни тебе «алло», ни «добрый вечер». 

\- Кто-кто? Пеший. 

Блаватский, видимо, был ошарашен, потому что даже традиционно не сказал гадость. 

\- И чего тебе? Я занят. 

\- Хочу тебя видеть. 

\- Стас не удовлетворяет, что ли? 

\- Да я скорее отрублю себе член, чем позарюсь на тебя. 

Из трубки донеслись звуки, отдалённо похожие на хихиканье, но чтобы Женя хихикал, Дима не помнил, вот свистящий смех гиен был в его амплуа. 

\- Ну, раз ты не воспылал ко мне страстью, то какого лешего звонишь, псих грёбаный? 

\- Поговорить хочу. 

\- Говори. 

\- Глаза твои нужно видеть. 

\- Снова морали мне читать будешь? Я того ссыкуна больше не трогал. 

Дима фыркнул. 

\- Придешь, куда скажу, понял? Задрал ты меня уже. 

\- Да никуда я не пойду, отъебись, Пеший, и без тебя тошно. 

Он не ожидал, что сучонок ему откажет. 

\- Я из группы ухожу, - решил закинуть удочку Дима. 

\- Вреееешь! – заинтересованно протянул Блаватский. 

\- Не узнаешь, если не придешь. 

Тот засопел, но всё-таки выдержал театральную паузу. 

\- Ну, хорошо, говори, где? 

Они договорились встретиться в Женином районе, потому что он не мог уходить надолго. Даже перед родителями умудрился накосячить, придурок. Еще было не совсем поздно, и Дима согласился приехать. 

Было немного некомфортно, потому что, о чём говорить с Блаватским, он не знал. Надеялся на чудо или знак свыше, на крайняк, можно просто прессануть. О том, чтобы самому рассказать, а потом спросить, даже речи не шло. Кто такой ему Женя Блаватский, чтобы доверить такое? 

Долбаный придурок заявился даже без куртки и зябко ежился, охватывая плечи руками, ну есть ли мозги? 

\- Целёхонький вернулся, даже рожу тебе не намяли, - разочарованно сказал Блаватский, всматриваясь в лицо Димы. 

\- Тебе-то что? 

\- Да мне пофиг! Сам меня позвал. Скажи, неужели моя мечта сбылась? 

\- Это какая? 

\- Чтобы ты сгинул с моей дороги! 

Дима тихо засмеялся. 

\- Нет, я тебя на понт брал. 

Блаватский снова злобно уставился на него. 

\- И что, не уйдешь? 

\- Не знаю еще. Может, - Дима откашлялся. – Молодым везде дорога… - продекламировал он. Это немного разрядило обстановку между ними. 

В домах завывал ветер, деревья гнулись под напором, а руки мерзли, хоть и не хотелось их прятать из-за последней сигареты в кармане. 

\- Женя, а ты давно за мной следил? – спросил Дима. – Ну, как тогда, когда настучал Стасу про подвал? 

Хитрые глазки крысёныша забегали. 

\- А что? Ты мне не запретил за тобой ходить. 

\- А раньше ты ходил, месяца два назад, ходил? 

\- Нет! – быстро сказал Женя и повернулся против ветра. – Нахрен оно мне надо? 

Дима не поверил. 

\- А потом тебе нахрен оно сдалось? 

\- Да откуда я знаю? Интересно было. 

\- Ну, раз врешь, значит это ты был… - скользяще сказал Дима, и глаза Блаватского наполнились ужасом. 

\- Нет, не я! Не я! Дима… 

Тяжелый взгляд Пешего выдал Жене, что его снова развели. 

\- Знаешь, о чем я говорю? 

\- Знаю, - сказал он и опустил глаза в пол. 

\- Видел? 

\- Нет, Дима… Я не видел, я услышал крики и убежал. Я… мне было страшно, ты кричал. Они тебя сильно избили? 

Он всматривался в глаза Блаватского и не мог понять, действительно ли он верит, что Диму просто избили или лжёт? Женя, конечно, не был детективом Коломбо, но чтобы до такой степени тупить? Как он мог не понять, что с ним делали? Хотя, конечно, в начале его просто били, а он, и вправду, кричал. 

\- А чего ты трясёшься? 

\- Ты не выстоял, и я бы не смог. 

\- Нападавший был всего один, Женя! 

\- Это - не моё дело, - отрезал тот, и Диму затопила горечь. Он был рядом, мог помочь, но ушел, а потом его изнасиловали. Если бы только Блаватский не был таким ссыклом, этого можно было избежать. – Я за тебя впрягаться не должен. 

Дима сверлил его яростным взглядом. 

\- Ты трус, всегда им был, трусом и сдохнешь. 

\- А ты правильный, да? Боец, да? И гордость, и честь? Вот только почему всё к твоему берегу? А как же другие? Как же я? 

\- Что моё? Что? – вспылил Дима, его до сих пор не отпускала дебильность сложившейся ситуации. 

Блаватский снова повернул голову, но уже к нему, в глазах злость. 

\- Стас. 

\- Он - не собственность, а человек. Кого хочет, того и выбирает, - спокойно, как маленькому, объяснил Жене. – Скажи мне, ты видел, кто напал на меня в душе? 

\- Нет, - не колеблясь, ответил Блаватский, и Дима поверил, что он не знал об изнасиловании. Если сбежал так рано, обделавшись, то он не слышал всего. Не слышал, как его унижали и трахали, как он просил… 

И если насильником был не Женя, то это, несомненно, Костя. 

Блаватский трясся за свою шкуру всегда, но теперь он особенно вызывал у Димы отвращение. Каким бы мудаком ни был Женя, Дима его не бросил бы, отбил. А вот тот - нет, зассал. 

Когда Дима уже уходил, продрогший Блаватский окликнул его. 

\- Ты теперь хоть раз узнал вкус поражения, и как тебе? – его глаза снова блестели злорадством, но ума или поддёвки в этом не было. 

\- Иногда победа ничего не значит, - сказал Дима и почти бегом ушел. Дальше, еще дальше. Чтобы не схватить тонкую шейку и не придушить ублюдка, чтобы не ощущать себя таким разбитым, как сейчас. Он верил своим словам. Тогда в душевой, он проиграл… отпустил… потерял… 

Он, как феникс, сгорел, чтобы возродиться вновь. 

 

*****  
Всю ночь Дима не спал. Не мог уснуть. 

Впервые за долгое время, он знал ответ на свой вопрос. И где же облегчение? Где радость от осознания того, что больше не нужно кого-то подозревать? Ничего этого не было, не забылось, не прошло, и ни капельки не стерлось из памяти. 

Стало только хуже, потому что теперь он не может сделать вид, что решение можно отложить. Что Костю следовало бы пожалеть и понять. Хотя, как понять насильника? Но для него, в его голове, Костик всегда был грустным улыбающимся мальчиком, которому катастрофически не везло по жизни. 

Когда он вернулся со свидания с Блаватским, хотелось выговориться. Просто сказать вслух, как же ему плохо и больно от того, что Женя бросил его там. Что спасение было близко и, в то же время, далеко. Такого, как он, не пожалели. Такого, каким он был, не за что жалеть. 

В квартире уже была мать и, на удивление, не одна. Дима заметил чужую обувь еще в прихожей. Они оба сидели на кухне и пили чай. 

Мама и тренер, нет, не тренер, уже просто дядя Валера. Дима не хотел думать о нём, как о наставнике, в такой момент.  
Она заметила его в проеме двери и замерла. 

\- Дима, иди сюда, - тихий голос, и глаза такие ласковые, словно он всё еще маленький мальчик, и ни капли её не разочаровал. Она крутит головой из стороны в сторону, смотрит на любовника, на него; её хвост бьет по щекам, прилипает к губам, и ему хочется убрать волосы от лица. 

Странно, раньше ему было всё равно. 

Ему выставили табурет и налили дымящегося чаю. Он остался стоять, даже скрестил руки, защищаясь. 

\- Я хотела поговорить с тобой. 

\- Я знаю. 

Мама смутилась, как никогда, бросала нерешительный, ищущий поддержки, взгляд на любовника. 

\- Валера сказал, что ты знаешь. Почему молчал? 

Руки обжигает тепло чашки, но он всё равно делает глоток. 

\- А вы почему молчали? 

Странно, но она действительно тушуется, не пытаясь его обвинять. 

\- Я так хотела. Думала, тебе не стоит знать, прости. 

\- Зря. Нужно было сказать. 

Валера смотрел на него, не отрываясь, но Дима не отвечает взглядом, не хочет. 

\- Ты говорила о переезде? Всё еще этого хочешь? – он старался говорить спокойно. 

\- Да. Хочу. 

\- А что со Стасом? Вы сказали? – наконец, Дима бросил взгляд на мужчину. – Сказали, что я не оправдал ваших ожиданий? 

\- Ты всё о своём боксе? – устало сказала мать. 

\- Нет. Я говорю о своих отношениях… 

Валера закашлялся. 

\- Дима, думаю, что не время это обсуждать. 

\- Отношениях? Уже планируешь привести сюда кого-то? 

\- Нет. 

\- Твоя девочка хотя бы не беременна? 

Дима тут же подумал о Стасе, и до жути хотелось ответить, что его девочка никогда не забеременеет, если он не признается маме. 

\- Никто не беременный, мам. 

Она кивнула и успокоилась. 

\- Это хорошо. Но у меня всё еще море вопросов к тебе. Я хочу знать, о чём ты думаешь? Какие у тебя планы? Чего ты хочешь? Я всегда хотела, как лучше для тебя, но ты - взрослый парень. Валера говорит, сам решил, как поступить. 

\- Мама, сделаю, как нужно. Поступлю, выучусь. Я хочу работать, но мне противна мысль о том, чтобы уехать. Я хочу жить здесь, даже если ты уйдёшь. 

Удовлетворение её было тотальным, а взгляд, направленный в сторону Валеры, полным радости. 

\- Ты всегда был упрям, но я рада, что ты одумался. Очень рада. Ты повзрослел. 

\- Никто не гонит тебя из дома, Дима, - сказал его новоиспечённый отчим. Мать кивнула. На мгновение в комнате повисла неловкость. 

Дима посмотрел в окно на сгущающиеся сумерки и бросил взгляд на Валеру. 

\- Вы останетесь тут ночевать? 

Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Поеду домой. Мне просто хотелось нормально поговорить. 

\- Тогда я вас провожу, - предложил Дима. 

В подъезде мужчина остановился. Дима достал сигарету и закурил. 

\- Почему вы не дали сказать о Воронине? 

Он закашлялся, вдыхая дым. 

\- Бросил бы ты курить, Дима. 

\- Сомневаюсь. Ну, так что? 

\- Ты хочешь жить сам? А, может, и приводить Стаса к себе? Тогда не говори ей. 

На лестнице было темновато. Лифт загудел и поехал куда-то вверх. 

\- Почему? 

\- Она не поймёт. Я и сам не понимаю, как тебя угораздило. Что ты нашел в «этом»? Но я знаю твой характер, против своей воли ты бы не пошел, да и не отступишь, если Рита запретит, так? 

Дима кивнул. 

\- Я надеюсь, что это пройдёт, - с надеждой сказал он. 

\- А если нет? 

\- Через год посмотрим, пока ведь рано судить, верно? 

Хотелось возразить, но он не стал. Валера помялся и уже хотел уйти, но Дима перехватил его за локоть. 

\- Не встречайтесь тут, - попросил он. – Забирайте её к себе… - всего пару секунд молчания и добавил: - Пожалуйста. 

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на него, кивнул и ушел. 

Дима опять вспомнил об отце и решил, что, как бы то ни было, поступает правильно. Жизнь продолжается. 

 

  
Утром нужно было идти в школу. Казалось, что последние месяцы растянулись на годы. 

В первых классах тоже казалось, что время катится со скоростью улитки, а потом - напротив, и вот, когда осталось всего ничего до выпуска, остановилось опять. 

В школе не было Стаса, но есть Костя. 

В школе он хотел понять, что делать с другом, который теперь оказался врагом. 

Насилие отпадало само собой. Бить? Это было бы слишком просто. 

Первой, кого он увидел в школьном дворе, была Катя. Теперь он не ощущал себя перед ней виноватым. У них у всех, как оказалось, были свои тайны. 

\- Еще помнишь меня? – шепнул он, перехватывая её. 

Девушка обернулась. 

\- Смутно, - холодно ответила она. 

Дима взял её за запястье и повернул руку тыльной стороной ладони к себе. Чертов браслет был на её руке. 

\- Красивая цацка, - с издёвкой похвалил он. Катя выдернула руку. 

\- Чего тебе? 

\- Полюбоваться на тебя хотел. 

Она остановилась, и они встали нос к носу. 

\- И как? 

Дима улыбнулся. 

\- Хороша, как всегда, Катюш. 

Она помялась и улыбнулась, её глаза сразу стали оттаивать. В них появился кокетливый блеск. 

\- Это ты так извиняешься? 

\- И ты бы меня простила? Опять? 

Она задумалась, но Дима видел все признаки того, что она заинтересована. Кто-то поговаривал, что у нее уже есть парень, точно он не знал, просто где-то слышал. Интересно, а её нового ухажера Костик тоже опустил? 

\- Нет, - сказала она. Но с места не сдвинулась. 

Дима повернулся к школе. 

\- Перестала бы ты дразнить парней, Катюша, а то ведь и до беды недалеко. 

Конечно же, она не поняла. Но даже её Дима теперь видел с новой стороны. 

 

Костик учился с ним в параллели. Они редко пересекались в школе, но теперь, когда он этого хотел, найти его было несложно. И в отличие от всего, что изменилось в его жизни, Костик остался таким же милым парнем, как обычно. Его внешность и манеры всё так же вопили о том, что он - посредственность, и если бы Дима не встал перед доказательствами лицом к лицу, в жизни бы не поверил, что именно этот тихушник нагнул его. 

Высмотрев маленькую стайку учеников, сбоку которой стоял Костя, Дима решил, что тянуть больше некуда. Хватит, как страус, прятать голову в песок. Он хотел видеть реакцию своего врага. Всю гамму оттенков злости в глазах, он хотел честности. 

\- Ку-ку! – сказал Дима на ухо Косте, подкравшись со спины. 

Тот резко подскочил и обернулся. Костя пугливо зыркал по сторонам. "Трясётся, ублюдок". В глазах на мгновение застыла злоба, но тут же рассеялась, как дым. Раньше он бы и не заметил её или не придал значения. 

\- Дима? 

\- Да, не ожидал? – Урод! 

Костя улыбнулся во все тридцать два. 

\- Ну, почему же? Ты заходил на днях, жаль, что не застал. 

\- Ага, заходил, попил с твоим батей чаю. 

Это тоже Косте не понравилось, но он постарался задавить беспокойство. Дима утянул его в сторону и закинул руку на плечо, сжав крепко, почти до боли. Со стороны их разговор был похож на дружескую беседу двух товарищей. 

\- Я тут подумал, дружище, - медленно протянул Дима, - нужно нам чаще видеться. 

Костя хотел что-то возразить, но он еще сильнее сдавил его плечи, пока тот не крякнул от боли и не стал вырываться. Дима не пустил. 

\- Больно… - жалобно сказал Костик. 

\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - пожаловался Дима, захлёбываясь от желания сжать руку на его плече еще сильнее, пока не хрустнет кость. Он старался контролировать себя. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Костя, я говорю тебе, что мы должны стать ближе. Ты же этого хочешь? Будем вместе за девчонками ухлёстывать и обо всем рассказывать. 

\- О чём, например? - напряженно спросил он. 

\- О тайной любви. 

Костик промолчал. 

\- Ну, или о походах в душ... Хочешь сходить, я составлю тебе компанию? 

Дима никогда не понимал значения слова «одеревенеть», но Костя у него в руках стал просто поленом. Твердым, негнущимся куском дерева. 

\- Что ты встал? – невинно спросил Дима. 

Костя отошел от столбняка и теперь уже просто дрожал. 

\- Дима… 

\- Я знаю, что ты рад, Костя. Я буду тебе самым лучшим другом на свете, верно? 

И только заметив ужас в его глазах, Дима ощутил, что он на верном пути. Вытолкнув Костика на пожарную лестницу, прижал к стене. Костя рванулся, но удар в грудь снова припечатал его. 

\- Ну, чего ты дрожишь? Не бойся. Это же я - Дима, – он нагнулся к его уху и зашептал: - Тебе не нужно меня бояться, Косссссстяяяяя… 

Уже было наплевать, увидит ли их кто-нибудь. Диму потряхивало от скрытой ярости и азарта унизить и отомстить. Он видел, что в этот раз не ошибся с местью. О да, это был именно Костя. Тогда, в душевой... 

Неожиданно, Костик толкнул его в грудь и хотел убежать. Дима быстро пресёк это. Схватил за волосы на затылке и оттянул голову назад, пока шея не изогнулась, обнажив кадык. 

\- Куда ты? – даже в такой позиции он пробовал вырваться, шипел, дергая волосы. – Ну, куда? Куда? Мы же друзья? Друзья, Костя? 

\- Пусти, Пеший… 

\- Что-что? 

\- Хватит. 

\- Я тебя не слышу? 

\- Дима… 

Когда бьёшь по почкам, главное - не переборщить, а то как-то не комильфо ждать, пока дружок отхаркается кровью. Дима выдержал силу удара. Раз, еще и еще… Костя уже поскуливал, но глаза горели, как два раскалённых уголька. В них, наконец-то, проступала ненависть. 

\- Я знаю, что ты со мной сделал, Костенька. Всё знаю. И теперь я с тебя не слезу. 

\- Ты не посмеешь… - уверенно прошипел он. – В школе не посмеешь… 

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я хочу твою грязную, вонючую задницу? Ты мне отвратителен, а я не сую свой конец по помойкам. 

Костя снова трепыхнулся, и, вместо почек, получил в солнечное сплетение. 

\- Ты что-то не понял, крыса? 

\- Я всем про тебя расскажу! - это был слабый писк, против силы его напора. 

Дима рассмеялся. Уж этой угрозы он не боялся. 

\- Тебе никто не поверит. Никто. Тем более, ты же не идиот? А? – Дима опять наклонился к его уху. – Хочешь справедливости? Я могу трахнуть тебя бутылкой из-под шампанского, хочешь? Словлю, уложу и буду смаковать. И мы будем квиты, устроит? Только слово скажи? 

\- Неееет… 

\- Не хочешь? – съязвил Дима. – Странно, а я думал, ты считаешь, что все мечтают о развороченной заднице. О боли и унижении. Ты предатель, Костя, и я тебя уничтожу. 

Костя молчал, даже опустил глаза, сучонок. 

\- Раз не трахать, тогда, чего ты хочешь? – он словно обдумывал уже все вариации наказаний, которые его ждут. 

Дима опять встряхнул его, так, что зубы клацнули. 

\- А может, я хочу, чтобы ты у меня перед всей школой отсосал? То-то будет достойное наказание. 

\- А не выкусишь? – рассердился он. 

Дима расплылся в очаровательной улыбке. 

\- А знаешь, твоя гордость - твоя беда. Ты - мудила, урод, и я не хочу тебя жалеть. Мне не за что тебя жалеть, понял? Но так уж получилось, что той же монетой отплатить тебе я не смогу. Но ты, думаю, еще пожалеешь, что я не засунул в тебя свой член, как ты в меня. 

Костя тяжело дышал и кусал губы, взгляд потихоньку становился диким и испуганным. 

\- Не ожидал, что за свои поступки придётся ответить? 

\- Иди в жопу! – тихо прошипел он. 

Дима поцокал и ухватился за лицо Кости, сжав его губы уточкой. 

\- Неправильный ответ, крысёныш. Завтра, - добавил он, - я хочу, чтобы ты вышел на середину коридора на большой перемене. Встал на колени и поцеловал мою обувь. Если не сделаешь, то боюсь, что сломаю все твои кости одну за одной. Я даже готов за это ответить. Даю тебе день на то, чтобы решить, что хуже: унижение или боль? 

Костя стоял ни жив, ни мертв. И Дима отпустил его. Смысла убегать уже не было. Костя схватил его за руку и заплакал, но Дима только вырвался и демонстративно ушел. Выскользнув в коридор, Дима наткнулся на Блаватского, резко отпихнув его, пошел дальше. Слов больше не осталось, как и эмоций. 

Костя должен быть унижен - это Дима знал точно. 

 

*****

Остаток уроков Дима задавал себе вопрос: "Зачем ему это?". Что изменится, если Костя унизится перед ним? Но оставить все, как есть, ему не позволяла совесть. Он был настолько рассредоточен во время занятий, что нарвался на выговор от учителя. Весь класс хихикал, когда его отчитывали, как несмышлёныша, особенно девчонки. 

А после уроков к нему подошла Анечка Смирнова. Дима как раз собирался домой, и она увязалась за ним, что-то лопоча про будущие экзамены и пользу учёбы. Заодно расспросила про прошедшую поездку. Все до единого знали, куда отлучаются спортсмены в дни прогулов. Пропускать без повода Дима себе не позволял. 

Аня выразила своё восхищение его спортивными успехами и мимолетно намекнула, что спортивные парни в её вкусе. Более прямолинейного подката от девушки Дима еще в жизни не видел. Хотя, она была хороша собой. Блондинка, с длинными ногами и аккуратной маленькой грудью. 

В школьном дворе Дима тут же увидел бледного Костика, который явно поджидал его в одном конце дворика. И, на удивление, Стаса, который стоял спиной к нему, засунув руки в карманы. Блаватский что-то рассказывал ему в деталях. Дима не переживал, навряд ли Женя что-то слышал, но вот от подглядывания его никто отучить, видимо, не сможет. Они оба зыркали на Костю, отчего тот ежился и притоптывал на месте. 

Анечка не отлипала, и Диму это уже начало раздражать. 

\- Смирнова, до завтра. - довольно грубо сказал он, прервав её на полуслове. 

\- Дима, - ласково протянула она. – Ты всё еще переживаешь из-за Кати, боишься, что она нас увидит? 

Он немного растерялся от такой несусветной глупости. Какая ему разница, что подумает Катя? У него и без нее хлопот не оберешься. 

\- Давай погуляем, - предложила девушка и прикоснулась к его руке. Совершенно некстати, обернулся Стас, и взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего для него. Женя скалился, рассматривая их. 

\- Аня, давай не сейчас? – быстро сказал Дима, надеясь на то, что Стас будет держать себя в руках. 

\- А когда? - не отставала она. 

Стас ждал, что было ему не свойственно. 

\- Ань, я встречаюсь кое с кем и боюсь, что наша встреча может быть понята не так, как нужно. Ты же хотела рассказать мне о поступлении, верно? Можно обсудить это завтра в школе. 

Девушка немного расстроилась, но кивнула. Дима убрал её руку со своего локтя и пошел к Стасу. Казалось, не будь тут Стаса, Костя бросился бы к нему с рыданиями. Почему же бывший друг не рыдал, когда насиловал его в душе или бил его, пока он не осип от бесполезного крика и просьб? Почему именно сейчас в нём проснулись такие человеческие чувства, как страдание и слёзы? 

Как только он подошел к Стасу, Женю как ветром сдуло. Стас был зол. 

\- Какими судьбами тут? – спросил Дима. Порыв ветра разметал его волосы и задувал под воротник, Стас повел плечами.  
\- Хотел сделать сюрприз, но я, как вижу, некстати. 

\- С чего ты взял? Что тебе уже нашептал Женечка? – Дима посмотрел в сторону и увидел, что Костя всё-таки ушел. Стало немного легче. 

\- Я полночи не спал, думал, как ты? Злишься ли до сих пор, но я смотрю, ты нашел себе развлечение. Делаешь, что хочешь, так?  
\- Нет. 

\- Слабо верится, - процедил он.  
\- Стас, остынь, - Дима сказал, что думал, но тот обиделся. 

\- Ты, как хочешь, а я поехал домой, - отрезал Стас и пошел к парадному выходу. Дима пошел с ним. 

\- Поехали ко мне? Поговорим? 

Стас, словно отгоняя его, махнул рукой и пошел быстрее. 

\- О чем говорить? Что ты сегодня делал, Дима? Не расскажешь? Или всё будет, как всегда? 

\- Расскажу. Могу прямо сейчас. - остановил его он. 

Стас злился. 

\- Что за парень, о котором мне сказал Женя? Кто он? Ты мне мстишь за Игоря? 

«Значит, Блаватский ничего не услышал. Странно, что Стас сам не понял, кто это мог быть». 

\- Не говори ерунды. Почему я должен тебе мстить? Я догадался, кто напал на меня. Это с ним я говорил. 

Стас немного растерялся. Он уже накрутил себя на то, что он ему, скорее всего, изменяет, вот чего стоил всего один вечер холодности. 

\- Кто? 

\- Я не скажу тебе имя, потому что должен решить ситуацию сам. 

Стас чуточку оттаял, стал идти медленнее и даже изредка касаться своей рукой его. Уже у самой остановки, он собрался с мыслями. 

\- Это всегда будет так? – тихо спросил Стас. 

\- Что?  
\- Ты принимаешь решения, а я им следую. 

\- Я тебя не заставляю. 

\- Вот именно, но я люблю тебя. Очень, и готов на всё ради тебя, даже уступать. 

Диме стало неловко. Неприятно, когда в любви признаются с горечью. 

\- Ты несчастлив? 

\- Да… - но тут же попытался сгладить. – Я не знаю. 

Но первое слово, как известно, дороже второго. Было больно услышать такое от Стаса. Очень больно. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Это конец? – Дима не знал, не мог понять, к чему они идут. Стас, и правда, всегда уступал и старался смягчить ситуацию, но как по-другому, Дима не знал. Он всегда был сам себе голова, доверять кому-то и просить совета просто не умел. 

Стас схватил его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. 

\- Если ты станешь вести себя по-другому, это может быть началом. Мы сможем быть вместе, только когда будем совместно принимать решения. Я никогда не могу понять, о чём ты думаешь. И мне страшно. 

\- Стас, не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Не делай этого, - это была единственная правда, которую он стеснялся высказать. – Давай поговорим. Пойдем ко мне. Я обещаю, мы только поговорим. 

Стас колебался. Он, как и Дима, не знал, как поступить. 

\- Хорошо, - Стас взглянул на часы. – Только мне к восьми надо быть дома. 

Дима кивнул и потащил его к остановке.  
\- Успеешь. 

Всю дорогу он не мог заткнуться, словно его прорвало, хотя о Косте не было сказано ни слова. Он рассказывал о матери, тренере и об отце. Как прошел разговор, на который все трое не могли так долго решиться. Об условиях ВУЗа и сроках подачи документов, и Стас даже стал немного веселее обычного, отвечая на его реплики. Рассказал, что утром встретил Катю и о том, что она уже не кажется ему идеальной, как раньше. В последнюю очередь речь зашла о группе, и тут Дима с сожалением признал, что на занятия ходить больше не сможет, только не туда. 

Стас расстроился, но отговаривать не стал, за что Дима был ему благодарен. Дойдя до подъезда, оба умолкли, потому что нервничали. 

Впустив Стаса в квартиру, Дима дал ему пройтись и осмотреть всё. Хотя обстановка была у них весьма небогатой, в отличие от квартиры Ворониных. Всего три комнаты, туалет, смежный с ванной и кухня. Мебель старенькая и дешевая, но в хорошем состоянии, лет пять назад отец сам перетянул мягкий уголок, и обивка до сих пор смотрелась, как новая.  
Его комнате Стас уделил особое внимание. Кровать была не убрана, Дима торопился с утра. Зато на компьютерном столе чисто, он не был поклонником интернета и включал комп крайне редко. Фото с отцом стояло на обычном месте, и Дима отчего-то вспомнил, как любила рассматривать его Катя. 

Стас тоже взял его в руки. 

\- Ты совсем другой там, - сказал он, кивнув на фото. 

\- Другой? 

Стас сел в кресло и покрутился на нём туда-сюда. 

\- Да, другой. Ты не хмуришься, и у тебя такая очаровательная улыбка. Это твой отец? 

Дима кивнул. 

\- Мне кажется, тогда ты был счастлив. 

\- Да. Тогда особенно. 

Стас еще раз покрутился и встал. 

\- Ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Хочешь чаю? 

\- Давай без чая? – раскусив его уловку, ответил Стас. 

\- Хорошо. Без. - Дима уселся на постель и сцепил руки. – Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Вернее, что ты хочешь услышать? 

\- О насильнике, - не поднимая на него глаз, сказал Стас. – Не хочешь говорить имя. Не доверяешь, ладно. Что ты намерен делать? 

\- Я бы сказал тебе имя, но ты удержишься? 

\- Наверное, нет. 

Стас ответил честно, и это уже было хорошо. 

\- А что я могу ему сделать? Хочу унизить. 

\- Я надеюсь, ты отошел от прошлого метода, иначе я тебя убью, - полушутливо-полувстревоженно спросил Стас.  
Дима тихо засмеялся. 

\- Я сомневаюсь, что смог бы повторить то, что было с тобой. Мне тоже тогда нелегко пришлось.  
Стас покачал головой, но улыбался. Диме было сложно понять, как, вспоминая о его напоре и наглости, можно было улыбаться. 

\- Ну, а что теперь? Ты унизишь его, и тебе будет легче? 

\- А станет ли легче, если я его побью? Трахну? Убью, в конце концов. Насилие было, и мне не изменить свою память.  
\- Я тебя простил. 

\- К чему ты? Считаешь, он тоже достоин прощения? – переспросил Дима. - Я чуть ли не на коленях перед тобой стоял, а эта крыса подсиживала меня около года, пока у него не сорвало крышу от зависти. Он не жалеет о том, что сделал, только о том, что попался. И я должен простить? Ты это хочешь сказать? 

Диме стало плохо и горько. Стас схватил его за руки и не дал встать, но он всё-таки высвободил одну, нашарив сигареты, пока не подкуривая. 

\- Нет. Я спрашиваю. Пытаюсь понять, только не злись. 

\- Я раскаялся, Стас. Перед тобой раскаялся и готов просить прощения тысячу раз. Ты лучше меня, думаешь, я этого не знаю? И я уже не представляю, как оно будет, если ты не будешь со мной рядом. Но он, этот мудила, хуже змеи, если бы ты знал…  
\- Ты давно знаешь его? 

Дима встал и нашел зажигалку. Быстро прикурил и сделал затяжку прямо в комнате, и только после открыл форточку. Стас скривился. 

\- Конечно же, я знаю его. Зачем малознакомому человеку меня насиловать? Я же не мечта любителей смазливых мальчиков, как… - он хотел сказать «ты», но посчитал это некорректным, - … Жденек, к примеру. 

\- Ты иногда говоришь такие глупости. Насилие зачастую осуществляется не из соображений сексуальности. Насильник хочет показать, что он доминант и сильнее жертвы. Навязать свою волю. Покорность жертвы и является возбуждающим фактором, вседозволенность. Возможность осуществить любое своё желание. 

Дима пригладил ладонью волосы и задумался. 

\- Я ни черта в этом не смыслю.  
\- Потому что ты не насильник. 

Ему было приятно слышать это от парня, которого он склонял к сексу. 

\- А ты? - вдруг сказал Дима. Его возбудили слова Стаса о подчинении и сильной воле, но ему было важно, чтобы это была воля Стаса. – Ты хотел бы почувствовать вседозволенность? 

\- По отношению к незнакомцу? Нет, никогда. 

\- А ко мне? Ты хотел бы трахнуть меня так, как сам захочешь? 

Прямолинейнее вопроса не придумаешь. 

\- Здесь? Сейчас? - его глаза лихорадочно заблестели, всё-таки, Стасу не хватало лидерских позиций во всех сферах их отношений, не только в принятии решений. 

\- Можно отложить на потом, - поддразнил Дима. 

\- А когда приходит твоя мама? – не отказываясь от идеи, спросил Стас. 

\- Думаешь, уложишься? 

Стас не понял, что над ним подшучивают и совершенно серьезно ответил: 

\- Нужен хотя бы час. Я мог бы поторопиться. 

\- Мы же договаривались только поговорить, - напомнил ему Дима. 

Стас смотрел почти обиженно. Как ребёнок, которому показали конфету, но съесть не дали. 

\- Ты спрашивал чисто теоретически? 

\- Нет. Просто хотел понять, насколько ты этого хочешь. 

Стас покраснел. Он подождал, пока Дима докурит и выкинет сигарету. 

\- Дима?  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помолчал, хорошо? Что бы я ни сделал, просто молчи, окей? 

Дима надсадно сглотнул. Взгляд Стаса прожигал, как лазер, а в глазах горело обещание того, что ему тоже будет очень хорошо. 

 

Запрет на разговоры распалил Диму еще больше. Стас прижал его у подоконника и подсадил на него. Сначала он просто потерся носом о его шею, руками обнял и погладил поясницу, обхватил половинки зада. 

Дальше уже Стаса в этих хаотичных движениях узнать было нельзя. Дима ощутил себя, как малолетка на свидании с мальчиком, впервые дав подержаться за грудь. Ноги под напором нетерпеливых рук раздвинулись, и Стас тут же вклинился между ними, потираясь о его ширинку своим пахом. Когда он хотел закинуть руки ему на шею, то услышал: "Нет". Стас уже залез под свитер и жадно гладил грудь. Губы колесили по шее, за ухом, нежно кусали за кадык, зализывали впадинку у ключиц.  
С него содрали свитер, Стас собрал его в узел на спине и потянул вверх. Джинсы постигла та же участь. Дима ощутил неловкость, оставшись в одних трусах, когда Стас полностью одет. Снять с него что-то Стас ему тоже не дал. 

Стас встал на колени и вытряхнул из трусов его член, сдвинув их набок. Дима еще шире развел ноги, уткнувшись спиной в холодное стекло. Анализировать, что подумают соседи из дома напротив, не было сил. Стас вылизывал внутреннюю сторону его бедер и грубо гладил член. Сочащаяся смазкой головка мазала по животу, нежную кожу ствола распирало и без ерзаний сухой ладони вдоль, а ведь Стас еще даже не начинал его толком ласкать. 

А потом гадёныш не сильно потянул его за яйца, ощущение было странным, на грани боли и какого-то извращенного удовольствия. Но Стас компенсировал это тем, что, наконец-то, взял его член в рот. Когда он попытался дернуть бедрами немного навстречу, то получил шлепок по бедру. Стас, как будто изгаляясь над ним в наказание, оставил во рту только головку, сжал её сильно губами, а затем медленно всосал. И дальше продолжил, не пропуская член глубоко, лаская только кончик. Дима не понимал, за что держаться, тихо стонал и просто сходил с ума от невозможности хоть как-то выразить своё воодушевление происходящим. 

Но когда Стас прижал его член к животу и взял в рот яйца, не удержался от громкого стона, больше похожего на вскрик. Мокрый язык оглаживал их в горячей ловушке его рта, он несильно сжимал их губами, когда тугие шарики выкатывались один за другим, а он снова прихватывал их и всасывал. Ни одна чертова девка за всю его жизнь не лизала ему яйца, он даже представить себе не мог, что это настолько приятно, хотя он многого раньше себе не мог представить, до Стаса. 

Когда ласки были закончены, Стас ссадил его на пол и повернул лицом к окну. Дима хотел воспротивиться, но куда там!  
Бедра жестко зафиксировали, а он завис, упершись руками в подоконник. Хорошо хоть, он жил на седьмом этаже. Это спасало его от людей на улице, но не от тех, кто посмотрит в окно на соседнее здание. Дима сдался и уткнулся лбом в руки, сложив их одна на другую, он позволил ему всё, что Стас захочет, пусть даже отодрать его на глазах у соседей. Стас не торопился его трахнуть, скорее, ему нравилось оттягивать его ожидание. Он целовал напряженную спину, крестец, ягодицы и все, что было между ними. Дима молчал и кусал ладонь, когда хотелось перевернуться и просто подмять садиста под себя. Ноги дрожали, до ужаса хотелось лечь и просто растечься по постели. Получать свою дозу удовольствия и не думать ни о чём. 

\- У тебя есть смазка? – спросил Стас, навалившись сверху.  
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил Дима.  
\- А крем?  
\- Не-а. Закончился. 

Стас потерся об него уже довольно внушительным стояком и разочарованно вздохнул. 

\- Давай слюной, - предложил Дима. 

\- Хрен тебе. Не хочу порвать, тогда ты мне больше не дашь, - он не переставал тереться о его вход, и Дима сам уже готов был на стенку лезть, когда головка проезжала по сжатой дырочке и чуточку надавливала. Но боль от разрывов помнилась хорошо. 

\- А чем еще можно смазать?  
\- А масло есть?  
\- Да какое к черту масло? 

\- Любое, блядь, - не выдержал Стас. – Растительное в самый раз. 

Дима растерялся. 

\- А это ничего, что у меня в заднице будет растительное масло? 

Стас шлепнул его по ягодице, наконец-то отстраняясь, и засмеялся. 

\- Ты боишься, что у тебя там подсолнушек вырастет?  
\- Идиот! 

Стас, оказывается, даже не разделся, только приспустил штаны, когда хотел трахнуть его, и теперь, подтянув их, пошлёпал за маслом на кухню. 

\- Испортил такой момент, блин… - пробубнил он. 

Дима решил дожидаться Стаса в кресле и медленно гладил свой стояк, когда он вошел. 

\- Руки прочь! – сказал он, помахивая полулитровой бутылкой оливкового масла. – В позу! 

\- Опять к окну? – спросил Дима и, когда выполнил команду, снова получил шлепок по ягодице. 

\- А теперь дай мне настроиться. Больше никаких реплик, - голос Стаса звучал ехидно. 

И через минуту Дима понял, почему. Гадёныш обмазал ему маслом всю задницу от копчика до бедер и с удовольствием мял лоснящуюся и скользкую кожу, залазил пальчиком в ложбинку и дразнил, нежно нажимая, поглаживая, потирая по кругу подушечкой пальца, а затем резко всовывая внутрь сразу два. Но когда Дима поддавал бедрами назад, убирал руку. 

А потом Стас на какое-то время совсем перестал, и Дима понял, что он раздевается. Когда голое тело Стаса легло сверху на него, Дима ожидал, что руки не выдержат, и он рухнет. Стас помог, перехватил его у груди и начал, наконец, протискиваться внутрь, но у него не выходило, и он просто давил на мышечное колечко, растягивая его, но не до конца. 

Дима завел руку за спину и помог ему. Стас поцеловал его в ухо, шепча: 

\- Какой ты молодец, мой сладкий, - проталкивая головку глубже, и глубже. Пока не вошел полностью. 

Дима был немного ошарашен нежными словечками, которыми сыпал Стас, но ему это понравилось. 

\- А теперь расставь ноги, - скомандовал он. – Шире. 

Перехватив его под бедра, Стас умудрился перетащить его на кресло, так что ноги легли на подлокотники, а зад всё еще плотно был насажен на член Стаса. Мебель жалобно заскрипела, а Стас застонал, уткнувшись носом ему в спину. Функциональная спинка откинулась, и Дима лег на грудь Стасу. 

\- А кровать тебе для чего, блин? – не выдержал Дима. 

\- Молчи, я всегда мечтал трахнуться в таком кресле. 

Чертов экспериментатор подкинул бедра и въехал в него. 

Раз. Еще. Толчок. Сильнее. Глубже. Долбаное кресло скрипело, как старые качели. Дима старался не крутить бедрами, чтобы подлокотники к чертям не отвалились из-за его немалого веса. Из-за странной позы Дима постоянно зажимался, отчего Стас скулил, как помешанный, и просил подождать, пожалеть его, дать еще хоть чуть-чуть времени. 

Дима старался, немного поворачивал голову, и они имели возможность целоваться, но Стас постоянно тормозил и отвлекался, поэтому толку с него не было никакого. Он полностью был сосредоточен на мерном движении внутри его тела, кусал губы и тяжело дышал. 

А потом он немного съехал по сиденью вниз, и настала очередь Димы сходить с ума. Каждый толчок, как взрыв, член тут же стал невыносимо тугим, казалось, что кожа лопнет от натяжения, и поднялся полностью, яйца поджались к основанию, всего за несколько мерных толчков, скользнувших по скрытой внутри него точке. 

\- Стаааас… - просипел Дима, и тот поцеловал его в плечо. 

\- Я знаю, знаю, - не прекращая двигаться и обхватив ладонью его член, проговорил Стас. – Давай, кончи, Дима, Димочка, давай же… Сделай это для меня. 

И он кончил, забрызгивая спермой всё вокруг. Накрыл руку Стаса своей и еще быстрее заскользил, стараясь словить каждую каплю удовольствия, совершенно отличного от того, что получал в активе. 

Стас задрожал и тоже кончил, когда что-то горячее разлилось внутри, Дима понял, что Стас даже не надел презерватив. Ощущение было странным, но не неприятным, хуже стало, когда сперма начала вытекать. 

Стас очень смутился, когда понял, что наделал. Дима ощущал себя клоуном с лоснящейся от масла и полной спермы задницей. Еще и в туалет тут же начало подмывать, в прошлый раз было по-другому. 

Еле спешившись с кресла, Дима молча пошел в ванную. Сидя в туалете ему стало немного стыдно: а вдруг Стас запачкался? Обмывшись в ванной и ощупав еще расширенное отверстие, задумался. Каково Стасу постоянно так? А они ведь иногда по несколько раз трахались за ночь. 

В комнате по пояс голый Стас вытирал салфетками стол. Видимо, Дима попал и туда. 

\- Дима… - виновато сказал он. – Дима, прости, я всегда-всегда одеваю презерватив. Всегда. Так что можешь не переживать, тем более, мы же часто проходим комиссии… Я чист, у меня нет никаких болезней. Прости. 

\- Ты не хочешь вымыться? – смущенно спросил Дима. 

Стас кивнул и тоже сходил в ванную. Дима за это время успел одеться. 

\- Ты сильно обиделся? – спросил Стас, словив его в объятия. 

\- Да нет. Ты же не специально. 

\- Я немного увлёкся, - смутился он. – Спасибо, что позволил мне поиграться. 

Дима по-настоящему расстроился. Его до сих пор тревожил вопрос их равенства. 

\- Стас, я думаю, тебе стоит почаще проявлять инициативу. 

Лицо Стаса следовало бы сфотографировать, таким он был ошарашенно счастливым. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что согласен чаще меняться? Ты, правда, так думаешь? 

\- Ага. 

Стас поднял вверх одну руку. 

\- Я клятвенно обещаю всегда надевать презерватив, какой бы соблазнительной не была твоя попка.  
Дима рассмеялся. 

\- Да уж, пожалуйста. 

Стас ласково поцеловал его, чуть не мурлыча, и вот за такое довольное и игривое настроение Дима был готов пойти на что угодно. Потому что любил, наверное, также сильно, как Стас. 

 

*****  
\- Костян, не расстраивайся! – говорит он. Дима постоянно, как на отшибе, словно все мозги уже выбили за два месяца тренировок. 

Костя пытается сделать вдох, но не проходит. Глаза горят от невыплаканных слёз. Дима ласково улыбается. Жалеет его. Но он не понимает. Никто не понимает. 

\- Я никогда не смогу драться, даже если продолжу тренировки. 

\- Есть много других видов спорта. 

Нет, Дима совершенно не понимает. Как ему накачать тощие руки, как сделать себя достойным? Красивым и желанным? После часа силовых упражнений в голове всегда шумело, как в котельной. 

Костя дал себе обещание, когда отец особенно сильно его отметелил, что будет сильным. Что его обиды закончены, он возьмёт свою жизнь в кулак. Смог же Дима оторваться от своей шайки, и он сможет стать силой, с которой стоит считаться. Батя был крепким мужиком, а он даже в шестнадцать - хлюпик хлюпиком. А ведь умен. Костя знал, что намного умнее того же Димы или любого своего одноклассника, и соображал всегда быстрее и лучше. 

Шпана во дворе гоняла его, качки школьные спускали с лестницы, когда он отказывался дать списать. Батя, приходя с работы, раскладывал по полочкам, а он тихо ненавидел их всех. Дима всегда заступался, но часто говорил, что он сам провоцирует их. Смотрит не так, зажимает там, где не надо. Но Костя всегда молчал. Тех, кто орёт больше всех, гоняют еще сильнее. 

А что делать? Гнуться подо всех? Давать себя пользовать? Подставлять левую щеку, когда правая уже распухла? Как бы не так! Такие, как Дима, никогда не терпели издевательств - семья интеллигента, что с него взять? Нежные чувства и прочее, как он нюнил, когда его отец разбился, зато у него мать была! А у него, Кости, не было. 

Не было новых шмоток. Не было хорошей еды, потому что на все свободные деньги отец покупал водку. Не было друзей. Не было девушки. Не было уважения, которого он так отчаянно хотел. У него не было ничего! 

Сутками просиживая за компом, Костя пытался научиться хоть чему-нибудь. Грузчиком работать он бы точно не смог, хотя перебивался, как получалось. Даже бутылки собирал одно время. Как старые бомжи, лазил по вонючим мусоркам и помойкам, чтобы скопить по копеечке на булочку. 

Костя знал, что можно попросить о помощи, тот же Димка всегда, если покупал что-то в киоске, то и себе, и ему. Да и то, что занял, никогда назад не спешил забирать, зачастую даже делал вид, что забыл. Но благотворительность Костю только раздражала. Делала еще грязнее и ниже, как подзаборного попрошайку. Он знал, что не из тех людей, которые могут перебиваться на подачки. 

Сначала Костик работал с «железом»: чинил компы, собирал, менял, чистил. Потом, когда подзаработал денежек, занялся программированием, но выхлопа особого не было, и он увлёкся веб-дизайном. Вёрстка сайтов приносила приличные деньги. Тогда уже он мог позволить себе нечто большее, чем просто сытная еда. 

Отца он наказывал тем, что не давал денег. Дразнил, как собаку Павлова, помахивая замызганными купюрками перед носом. И, на удивление, тот перестал его бить, потому что непутёвый сын откупался подачками, а после выволочек не мог сидеть за своей шарманкой. Батя тоже не был идиотом. Костя даже мог себе позволить сам задать выволочку отцу, когда тот допивался до чертиков, и отводил душу на почти не соображающем теле. 

На время отпускало, но несправедливость и грязь всё так же раздражали его. Квартиру не снять отдельно до восемнадцати, отец не отпустит от себя такую кормушку. Сам не раз в глаза говорил, что любить его можно только за деньги, никак иначе. И он злился, часто истерил и грозился его убить. Костя даже сам не понимал, что за припадки у него случались. Но приступы агрессии были такими сильными, что ему казалось, попадись под руку кто-то слабый, и он способен убить. 

А потом он влюбился. Катя. Катюша. Катерина. Злость отступила и растаяла, улеглась дымкой на дне.  
Когда он впервые увидел её, Катя еще не встречалась ни с кем. Холёная, как куколка. Младше всего на год. Сияющие огромные глазищи и длинные, словно шелковые, волосы. Костя был просто сражен. 

Он ночами, сжимая член под одеялом, мечтал, как уткнётся носом в эти роскошные волосы, положит руки на её мягкую, полную грудь, прижмётся к ней, и она обнимет его в ответ. Захочет так же, как и он её.  
Но мечты оставались мечтами, а его рукоблудие так и не вылилось во что-то существенное. И это не значит, что он не старался. Ни разговорами, ни подарками, ни широкими жестами или ухаживаниями Катя не подпускала его к себе. 

Одно время ему даже начало казаться, что он достиг своей цели, и у него есть что-то драгоценное, завоеванное и полностью заслуженное. Катя согласилась встречаться с ним, но была проблема – её девственность. Он верил, что она невинна, не мог не верить. Костя сам был девственником, и ему казалось, что это так естественно и правильно - заслужить её и стать первым. 

Задаривал подарками, водил, куда она хотела, и только изредка мог вырвать поцелуй. На большем настаивать не смел. Потому что любил её, да и теперь не может отказаться от мысли, что она будет его. 

Раскрыла ему глаза Оля, его одноклассница. 

Иногда Косте казалось, что они с Олей были двумя самыми большими лузерами в их школе. Олечка родилась в многодетной семье, её родители не работали, а жили на детское пособие, которое давали за её младших братьев. Взрослых это устраивало, только дети, лишенные даже элементарного, вынуждены были донашивать друг за другом одни и те же обноски и питаться впроголодь. Олька была отличницей и мечтала выбраться из «болота» на собственных мозгах, и иногда Костику казалось, что она видит в нём достойного партнёра. 

Но взращиваясь на отходах, он не хотел рябую и совершенно неинтересную Олечку, его привлекали фифы, вроде Кати, и он считал, что в вопросах любви ущемлять себя просто не должен. 

Батя твердил, что такая ему не по зубам. Что его подарки ничего не значат для нее. Но Костя не сдавался, ему казалось, что Катя сомневается. Стоит ему показать, что он готов отдать ради нее всё, она полюбит его. И он потратил все свои сбережения на нее. До копеечки. Золотые сережки, браслетики, кольца, косметические наборы. Она всегда так радовалась, когда он что-то дарил ей. Так крепко обнимала и словно загоралась, смотря на него. Это ощущение стоило тех денег. 

А потом, в одно утро, к нему в школе подкатила Оля. Костя как раз прятал домашку, которую у него умудрялась переписать половина класса. 

\- Что делаешь, Чижов?  
Последнее время Костику от присутствия Олечки было не по себе. Её маленькие карие глазки так жадно рассматривали его, что впору было прикрываться учебниками.  
\- Урока жду.  
\- Я думала, высматриваешь свою «конфетку», - язвительно сказала она. Оля звала Катю только так - едко, пренебрежительно – «конфетка».  
\- Сдалась она тебе, Оль?  
\- А вот и сдалась, - упрямо ответила девушка. – Ты ведь, дурачье, ходишь, как чумной.  
\- Оля, - холодным тоном ответил Костя. - Следи за языком. 

Она скривилась. 

\- Нападаешь, защищаешь её? Присмотрись к своей девушке получше, Костенька. 

Олька развернулась и ушла. Её слова ничего не значили для Кости, но советы вызвали опасения.  
Катя просила не подходить к ней в школе, и Костя следовал её просьбе, лишь бы она не ругалась. Плюнув на приближающийся урок, пошел её искать. Не подойти, просто глянуть, как она. В какой кофточке пришла на занятия и как зачесала свои длинные красивые волосы. 

Возле нужного кабинета её не было. В женском туалете на первом тоже, в раздевалке, во дворе - нигде. Костя расстроился и решил пойти в мужской туалет на втором, словно его подталкивала интуиция туда. 

Кофточка была зеленой с глубоким вырезом, а вот под кофточкой шарила рука его лучшего друга Димы. Того самого Димы, у которого этих девок было выше крыши, каких угодно. Того самого Димы, который каждый Новый Год отдавал ему свои старые вещи, потому что они ему либо не нравились, либо были малы. Того Димы, который всегда кормил его подачками и был впереди него во всём. 

Спустя две недели, когда сорокалетняя медсестра в спорткомплексе сказала, что ему лучше пойти в шахматы поиграть, а не целить в бокс, и не взяла у него даже деньги, Костя вышел из её кабинета и не чувствовал ног. Внутри все горело от стыда и ярости, от бессильной злобы. 

Он хотел уйти, но ноги сами понесли его в раздевалку. В голове билась одна мысль: _«Дима должен страдать, как страдал он сам._ »

*****  
Утро показалось ему самым отвратительным из всех, что у него были.  
Накануне Стас ушел слишком быстро, а мама пришла чересчур рано, хорошо хоть, не застала его. Но общаться у Димы настроения не было совсем. Весь вечер он тренировался, потому что на завтрашнее занятие в группу идти не собирался.  
Разогрев. Сначала гири, потом пресс. После их со Стасом «упражнений», энергия словно била ключом из него. Заснуть удалось только после двух. Лежа под одеялом, он почему-то не мог перестать прокручивать в голове их разговор с Костей.  
Столько вопросов, и он даже не спросил этого урода. Как он мог? Как в его голову вообще пришла такая жуткая идея? Силы, чтобы воплотить её? Бесстыдство, с которым он смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался потом. Улыбался мило и доброжелательно, именно это пробирало Диму до костей. Костя был уверен, что он не поймёт.  
Полотенце на голову, и готово. Хотел ли он насиловать его? С этой ли мыслью шел тогда к нему в раздевалку? Или это желание пришло уже потом, словно одних побоев недостаточно. Ничтожно мало, чтобы удовлетворить его жажду «липовой» справедливости?  
В школу он вылетел, даже не позавтракав. Уже после первого урока Дима понял, что уродец прокатил его. Не явился. Он обошел всю школу в поисках Кости, но тот даже туда не приходил. Дима хотел уже уйти и выкуривать козла из квартиры, но его словил завхоз, которому срочно нужно было сделать перестановку в классе биологии. Утешало хотя бы то, что не нужно было делать вид, что мыслями он присутствует в кабинете. Потому что все его мысли были направлены на то, чтобы пойти и вкачать «дорогому другу» пару хуков справа.  
Но, чем дольше он таскал шкафы и расставлял засоленных тварей в стеклянных баночках, тем холоднее становился.  
Не может же Костя бегать от него вечно? Скоро Новый Год, но дальше еще одна четверть, и Косте нужно хоть раз явиться и ответить. Бегать за ним - лишь облегчать его участь. Дима был уверен, что он не ест и не спит, терзаясь предчувствиями. Он не обольщался тем, что бывшего друга может мучить совесть. Навряд ли Костя знает вообще значение этого слова.  
Благодарность?  
Память?  
Добро?  
Кто вообще помнит о существовании этих понятий? Только такие идиоты, как он, еще парятся из-за несуществующих правил и кодексов, все остальные отрывают кусок и грызут его, как звери.  
Блаватский. Миславчек. Жденек. Все, кто попадают в жернов, вылазят оттуда с покорёженными душами. Неужели, и он хочет стать таким? Хотел? Чем они лучше Кости, угождающие своим низменным амбициям?  
Жизнь. Она ломает получше любого пресса, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Он помнил, как больно, когда оскверняют тело. Помнил, как больно, когда смотрят сквозь тебя. Он не знал, чего хочет добиться в этот раз. За чем гонится. И это пугало.  
Стас всегда повторял: "Скажи! Скажи, и тогда отпустит. Тогда станет легче!".  
Дима достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер.  
Гудок. Еще. Снова.  
Возьми, будь человеком, а не дрожащей тварью!  
Щелчок.  
\- Да.  
\- Где ты?  
\- Дима, я хочу поговорить.  
\- Приходи, поговорим.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Дима?  
\- Ты сделаешь то, что я сказал, и мы поговорим, если ты всё еще будешь этого хотеть.  
\- Дима…  
\- У тебя есть ровно полчаса до последней перемены. 

Анечка Смирнова снова вертелась вокруг него. Катя с подружками только поднялась на этаж и тоже смотрела на него и Аню. Она всегда была мягкой, но сейчас её взгляд осуждающий, словно он что-то обещал ей. Его внимание снова приковано к её запястью. Почему она не снимает его? Как же это отвратительно.  
Диме хотелось просто провалиться на месте от всех этих девчонок. От их тихих слов и ненавязчивых прикосновений. От флирта и дележки. Хотелось крикнуть, что именно Катино поведение запустило спираль, по которой теперь они все вместе кружат. Если бы он знал, если бы хоть кто-нибудь сказал ему раньше…  
Повернув голову влево, Дима увидел, как Яшка и еще двое парней, какого-то хрена прямо в коридоре, разучивали новые брейковские движения, подметая балахонами полы. У них даже неплохо выходило, но это были не его друзья. Его друг теперь прячется, как трус.  
Возле подоконников какие-то младшеклассники зубрят новый урок, возможно, у них следующим занятием контрольная. Алгебра, скорее всего, только перед алгеброй может так трясти.  
И куда же без Женечки Блаватского? Не отлипает, придурок. Если бы у Жени были лапы на присосках, он, наверное, и по потолку бы бегал, зыркая по сторонам. О каждом его движении донося Стасу, небось. И расскажет о том, что увидит сегодня. Дима не думал, что Стас будет в восторге.  
Аня щебетала, не переставая, и постоянно норовила до него дотронуться мельком, но это ужасно раздражало его. Можно подумать, буквально вчера, он не говорил ей, что у него есть парень. Вернее, о парне он не говорил, но какая разница? В этом суть каждой девушки, она обязательно считает, что будет лучше другой. Но лучше Стаса стать нереально.  
Дима до сих пор ощущал отголоски их забав, когда быстро ходил или резко нагибался. Такого ему дать не сможет ни одна девушка, какой бы уникальной она не была.  
\- … они сказали, что нужно набрать не меньше восьмидесяти баллов, чтобы иметь возможность выбрать факультет. Я тут же сообщила родителям, что обычная специальность для девушки - это крест на любой карьере.  
\- А кем ты хочешь стать? – плавая в собственных мыслях, спросил Дима.  
\- Ну, конечно же, экономистом!  
\- Ну, конечно же, – повторил за ней Дима. – Наша страна воспрянет после того, как ты получишь диплом экономиста, - он не скрывал иронии в голосе.  
Аня рассмеялась.  
\- Я не хотела бы работать в госструктурах. У моего дяди есть частная фирма…  
\- И некому скреплять документы степлером?  
\- Ты шутишь? Ну, конечно, шутишь, - она хлопнула ладошкой ему по руке. Но Дима даже не улыбнулся.  
\- Я стану коммерческим директором.  
\- А чем фирма занимается?  
\- Оптовые поставки, - важно сказала Аня.  
\- А конкретнее?  
\- Да разве это важно?  
\- И правда. Не важно, – Дима был в шоке от того, насколько она глупа. Коммерческий директор чего? Дырки от бублика?  
Смирнова помялась.  
\- А кем ты хочешь стать? – снова она потерлась о него бедром, немного прислонившись.  
\- Учителем, - ответил Дима, отодвигаясь.  
Аня захлопала глазами.  
\- Учителем? – это был изумленный вопрос, похожий на восклик. Как если бы он сказал: маньяком или педофилом. И как только Стас терпит его низкие амбиции?  
\- Да.  
\- А чему ты можешь научить?  
\- Смирнова, я, в отличие от тебя, еще не нашел работу до того, как подержал в руках диплом.  
\- Да кому нужны учителя? – неприязненно сказала она.  
\- Учителя везде нужны, а вот экономистов без работы - пруд пруди.  
\- Я себе работу найду! - «Или хахаля», - подумал Дима. – А вот в школах зарплаты не платят.  
\- И опять же, кто виноват? Чертовы экономисты.  
Аня уже была не так расположена, как в начале беседы.  
\- Ты что-то имеешь против экономистов?  
\- Да нет, но ты сама начала.  
\- Дима, - она нашарила свою сумочку на подоконнике. – Я, наверное, пойду. Почитаю перед уроком.  
Дима кивнул, и девушка довольно резво от него улизнула в класс. Даже дышать стало легче.  
Взглянув на часы, он отметил, что уже пять минут перерыва прошло, осталось десять. Кости так и не было. Пока Аня выносила ему мозг, можно было еще хоть как-то сдерживать волнение. Руки дрожали от неуёмного желания перекурить, но уходить было нельзя. Вдруг он придет?  
В этот момент захотелось, чтобы Стас был тут. Его не хватало. Решение было его, как и условие. Его возмездие, но стоя в ожидании, наедине с собой, уже ничего не хотелось. Словно то, что с ним случилось, было десять лет назад, у него теперь новая жизнь, новые взгляды на мир, другие друзья, у него есть любовник и, возможно, надежда на достойное будущее.  
Он видел, что Катя смотрела на него. Скажет пару слов подружкам и зырк на него. И те тоже, а потом хихикают. Господи, как уныло! Серо, скучно, неинтересно. Не то, что Стас - сначала трахнет, потом разговорами яйца выкручивает так, что губы синеют. И ничего от него не спрячешь, никак не переговоришь или обыграешь. Стас бы точно знал, что сейчас делать. Хотя от его оценки теперь уже не уйдёшь. Узнает, и опять по новой. Возможно, Косте сразу два раунда мести прилетит, и за силу злости Стаса он не ручался.  
На одиннадцатой минуте перерыва он пришел. Дима видел его тяжелую походку, искусанные губы и серые, словно в пыли, руки. Костя смотрел в пол. Он знал, что теперь, после того, что должен сделать, его вся школа зачморит, и это даже хуже, чем если бы его просто выебали втихую.  
Такие, как Яшик, Женечка и даже его любимая Катенька. Они будут его презирать. Но не так, как раньше - бедного, убогого мальчишку из низов с непутёвым отцом, а как грязь. «Тот-самый-что-целовал-Пешему-ноги» - так его будут все называть. Дима знал это. И понимал, что Костя заслужил, кто, как не он?  
Еле дотащив свои чугунные ноги до Димы, он встал перед ним. Поднял глаза, хотя лучше бы этого не делал. Дима тут же разозлился.  
«Паскуда! Мразь! Мразь! Сука!»  
Костя…  
Видно, что колени у него дрожат, он не знает, что делать. Ждать команды или сразу встать. Глаз не отводит. Он уже в аду. Знает, как оно подпекает оттуда, и словно над пропастью висит.  
«Падай! Падай! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!»  
Он слаб, сломан, пришел. Он мерзок. Сам себя таким сделал или был… Дима уже не соображал. В голове шум, и руки немеют. Никто на них не смотрит, но кажется, что все только и ждут движения, шага, слова. Ждут решения, о котором никому пока неизвестно.  
Он говорит первым, слёзы градом, и губы дрожат.  
\- Дима…  
Это не похоже на тот его голос, хриплый, приглушенный. Это мольба.  
В голове набатом слова Стаса: «Скажи! Освободись! Выплесни по капле, и оно уйдёт…»  
Дима набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, вдох-выдох. Руки сами вылетают вперед, толчок. Костя опрокидывается, как матрёшка, куда ему выдержать? Падает на спину, он весь, как дрожащий нерв. Слёзы, страх, истерика.  
Костя поворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до его ног, но Дима отходит. В этот момент действительно все смотрят на них.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, понял? Ёбаный ублюдок! - голос, как раскат грома.  
Ему не нужно ждать, пока он встанет, слишком большое искушение всё переиграть. Вернуть и взять своё. Быстрее прочь! От благодарных глаз ублюдка, который не заслужил прощения! И никогда его не получит, от него уж точно.  
Он хотел растоптать его, но не смог. Может, когда-нибудь, в другой жизни, несуществующий Бог зачтёт ему это.  
Может быть, а пока он просто продолжал повторять, как же он его ненавидит. Всю дорогу до парадного выхода, а потом и по пути к школе Стаса. Пока не помогало, но должно? Ведь можно же по капле сцедить весь океан его ярости?  
«Где же ты, Воронин?» 

*****  
Стас учился в необычной школе. Специализированный лицей с углублённой программой, красивое здание и строгие правила внутри школы. Вход только по пропускам. Дима не мог ждать, дрожащими руками набрал его номер.  
Стас сбросил.  
Но через минуту торопливо перезвонил.  
\- У меня урок. Что ты хотел? – от его голоса шло глухое эхо. Скорее всего, он отпросился в туалет.  
\- Ты мне нужен.  
Охранник на вахте смерил Диму подозрительным взглядом, пришлось сразу уйти в парк, вместе с телефоном.  
\- Дай хотя бы маленькой перемены дождаться. Я же вещи не заберу. Ты близко?  
\- Возле школы, в парке.  
\- Подожди немного.  
Дима закивал, но Стас же не мог этого видеть. Как и его бледное лицо, беспокойные глаза. Связь прервалась, Стас сбросил.  
Вытаскивая из кармана сигареты, Дима уронил пачку. Кончики пальцев испачкались в налипшей к пленке грязи, а внутри всё дрожало. Губы были сухими, сжимая фильтр, горло драло, словно во рту не осталось даже капельки слюны, так его сушило от волнения.  
Стоило ли оно того? Жалость, которая взяла над ним верх? Есть ли смысл в том, что Костя будет лизать его обувь? Добавит ли это ему понимания того, что он сотворил? Научит ли? Удержит?  
Костя плакал, страдал, но вот раскаялся ли? Он не знал и больше не думал об этом. Дима надеялся, Костя сам поймёт, что его стоит обходить стороной. Теперь и навсегда, потому что на еще один щедрый жест его не хватит. Каково парню будет в школе после его тычка? Больно ли? Кого это заботит? Кому нужно?  
Он хотел наконец-то отпустить всю ту грязь, с которой не расставался долгих два с половиной месяца.  
Не обращая внимания на чистоту сидения, Дима сел на сырую скамью. Хотелось просто прижаться к Стасу и помолчать, но так не выйдет, он точно знал это.  
Пару минут был только ветер, разгоняющий дым, и тихий шелест шин проезжающих мимо машин.  
Стас выбежал из ворот. Куртка неловко наброшена на плечи, у бедра висит сумка, а в глазах тревога. Тот самый охранник остановил его, но он быстро его отшил. Парк был через дорогу, и Стас тут же поспешил к нему. Машины визжали, потому что Стас совсем не смотрел по сторонам, за что огребет позже.  
\- Дима! – сказал он, подбежав. – Ты меня испугал. Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось…  
\- Я в норме,- сказал он. Стас растерянно смотрел на него, и что-то словно рвалось изнутри Димы, какое-то чувство, которое уже не было сил укрощать. Кому он врёт? Что может быть нормального в том, что произошло сегодня, и его ощущениях?  
Дима отступил на шаг от него, посмотрел на свою обувь, усеянную грязными брызгами.  
– Мне хреново, на самом деле, очень хреново… - выдавил он и поднял взгляд.  
\- Пошли отсюда, - Стас взял его за руку и потащил дальше, прочь от школы и лишних глаз.  
Пока они шли, Дима пытался справиться с бушующими эмоциями, Стас молчал.  
\- Подожди, - остановил его Стас и прижал к себе, наконец.  
Вокруг были только деревья и глухие стены домов. Темная арка скрывала лучше любого заслона.  
\- Что случилось? – зашептал Стас ему на ухо, и ласковое слово окатило его волной тепла. – Ты не пришел бы просто так.  
Дима не понимал, что чувствует, что нужно сказать.  
\- Стас, скажи, а прощать сложно?  
\- Это требует усилий.  
\- Мне кажется, таких сил у меня не будет никогда. Чтобы простить…  
\- Ты говорил с ним? – проницательно спросил Стас.  
\- Да.  
Послышались шаги, и Стасу пришлось отпустить его. Прохожий опасливо косился в их сторону.  
\- И что? – совершенно спокойно спросил он.  
\- Я его отпустил…  
Стас был удивлён.  
\- Просто отпустил?  
\- А что я могу ему сделать?! – взвиваясь, спросил Дима.  
\- Я тебя не осуждаю, - тихо успокоил его Стас.  
\- Я, наверное, сам осуждаю себя.  
\- Не стоит, - глаза Стаса смотрели безэмоционально и спокойно.  
\- Ты всегда был моим соперником, и я не питал к тебе симпатии… - Дима тяжело вздохнул. – А опустил меня друг детства. Парень, с которым я делился всем! Я никогда не смог бы обидеть его нарочно. Я бы никогда не смог причинить ему боль.  
\- Не надо, не говори, я верю.  
\- Он смотрел и ждал, что я пожалею его, - словно ничего не слушая, продолжил Дима.  
\- Ты пожалел?  
\- Я не знаю. Он не достоин моей жалости и никогда не был.  
\- И что тебя удержало? – Стас, как всегда, проницателен донельзя.  
Дима снова начал шарить по карманам в поисках сигарет, но Стас перехватил его руку.  
\- Не кури, пожалуйста.  
Высвободив руку и спрятав сигареты, Дима схватил Стаса за ремень и притянул к себе. Хотелось просто впечатать его в себя и не отпускать. Скользнув ладонями ему под куртку, он уткнулся носом ему в шею. Маленький островок кожи у ключиц, открытый свитером с клинообразным горлышком.  
\- Что тебя удержало? – повторил свой вопрос Стас, и он ощутил в его теле напряжение. Ему было важно знать это.  
Дима не хотел отвечать, но не сказать о причине было бы глупо. Сколько недосказанности, опасений, а ведь истина так близко.  
\- Ты, - тихо выдохнул он. – Я думал о том, что ты простил меня. О том, что ты твердил мне всё это время. Кем бы я был без тебя?  
Стас сам нашарил его губы. Он не целовал, просто потерся своими губами о его, обвел языком контур, а затем прикусил нижнюю, пока Дима не открыл рот. Поцелуй вышел жадным, грубым, на грани боли и удовольствия.  
\- Я бы стал чудовищем без тебя…  
Стас, словно испугавшись, поцеловал его еще сильнее, вкладывая в касание языков, губ, всю страсть, которая у него была в избытке.  
\- Я бы не смог смириться, если бы у меня не было тебя…  
Стас дрожал в его объятьях.  
\- Я бы убил его, если бы это помогло, - с надрывом зашептал Стас, и Дима понял, что он плачет.  
\- Господи, Стас, не плачь! – Дима растерялся, как ребенок, губами собирая его слёзы.  
\- Ты - самое дорогое, что есть у меня. Знал бы ты, как мне плохо, когда ты молча страдаешь.  
Дима тоже чувствовал это.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Стас. Очень.  
Стас прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Всегда говори мне это. Всегда. Потому что я, наверное, долго не смогу поверить.  
\- Люблю.  
\- Дима!  
\- Люблю тебя.  
\- Почему ты говоришь об этом здесь? - сквозь счастливый смех возмутился он. – Тут холодно, мокро, и на нас столько одежды!  
Дима покачал головой.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты не сомневался в моём трезвом рассудке, - он провел ладонями по лицу Стаса, стирая влагу с его щек.  
Стас опять прижал его к холодной стенке и зацеловал до ломоты в губах. Лапал сквозь джинсы за зад и шептал на ухо, как же он им гордится. По пунктам перечислил, за что любит его, и Дима был поражен, что физическую привлекательность Стас сместил место на восьмое, хотя постоянно твердил, что его возбуждает в нём именно сила.  
Оказалось, что цельность, порядочность, верность важны не только для него одного. Где-то на шестом месте была его задница, которую Стас награждал такими характеристиками, что впору сгореть от стыда. Дальше член, и даже про родинку на его плече не забыл, которую любил целовать, когда Дима был сверху.  
В подробностях вспомнил свои ощущения прошлым вечером, и Дима ощутил себя еще хуже, чем озабоченный подросток. Когда слышишь о себе постоянное «лучше всего на свете», «сходил с ума», «думал, откину копыта». Да-да, Стас был очень романтичным, оказывается, настолько, что хотелось просто раствориться в его взглядах, словах, желаниях. От счастья, от того, что пришел в правильное место, даже если это маленький безлюдный уголок на отшибе. Главное, что этот сгусток эмоций рядом.  
И, уже возвращаясь домой, Дима понял, как правильно поступил, что не стал мстить. Потому что Стас делал его лучше, чем он есть и упорное нежелание мириться с самим собой, его злоба, могли всё разрушить, и не стало бы ничего, кроме мести, кроме пустоты и боли.  
Теперь у него была цель и желание двигаться вперед. 

 

*****  
\- Куда этот коробок, тёть Рит? – спросил Стас. 

Дима засмеялся, потому что на коробке большими буквами было написано «Avon». А голова Стаса над коробкой была, как хорошая реклама какого-нибудь одеколона.  
\- Ты уже в представители заделался? 

\- Что? - спросил Стас.  
Мама подошла и забрала поклажу. 

\- Дима, не остри, мальчик нам вызвался помочь, - ласково сказала она. - Этот легкий, я сама. Спасибо, Стасик. 

Дима посмотрел на «инициативного мальчика», которого пришлось заманивать обещанием самого нереального секса в его жизни, когда родители наконец-то свалят. Дима нагло наврал, потому что за два дня таскания коробок и мебели, спину ужасно ломило. Тут бы просто лечь и уснуть, а Стас любил всякие позы, да поинтереснее. Сегодня это ему не светило, хотя Дима тоже ужасно соскучился и хотел побыть с ним вдвоём. 

Стас отказывался приходить раньше, потому что стеснялся его маму. Почему, Дима так из него и не вытянул. С его родителями Дима был знаком слишком хорошо. Безбашенный Стас однажды устроил ему нереальный заряд адреналина, когда их застукала в пикантной ситуации его мама. Было очень-очень-очень стыдно до сих пор. Дима с тех пор ограничил посещения квартиры Ворониных, они оба ужасно скучали и выгадывали время для встреч у него дома. 

Валера маячил в дверном проёме и ждал жену. На удивление Димы, его бывший тренер настоял на женитьбе, когда суть дела дошла до переезда. После выпуска даже подошел к нему с почти отцовским разговором, и они установили сравнительное перемирие. Не напряженные отношения, как раньше, а почти вернулись к старому доброжелательному тону. Когда стало понятно, что Дима с Стасом не расстанется, Валера отважился провести с ним первую беседу о том, как неосмотрительно он поступает, продолжая встречаться с парнем, но Дима даже не спорил. Просто махал рукой и уходил. 

Когда Стас пришел к ним в квартиру, отчим держался очень настороженно и в глаза им не смотрел. Вот уж, кто совсем не умеет делать вид, что всё, как всегда. 

\- Дима, покушать я вам оставила. Обязательно разогрейте, - сказала мама. – Не устраивай попоек и не приводи много друзей. Я говорила с тётей Лидой, нашей соседкой, она будет смотреть, кто к тебе ходит. 

«Пусть хоть глаза себе о глазок сотрёт»,- подумал Дима. 

\- Я обещаю, мама. Никого, кроме Стаса, звать не буду. 

\- Вам же завтра в институт, не забывайте, так что спать нужно лечь пораньше. Стасик, ты ведь не поедешь домой на ночь глядя или, может, вызвать такси? 

\- Сразу уляжемся. Вот только вас проводим, - сказал Дима.  
\- Я останусь, - мило улыбнулся Стас.  
\- Дима, ты хоть постели ему.  
\- Мама, я разберусь.  
\- Рита, - сказал отчим, его их скрытые насмешки совсем не забавляли. – Поехали, взрослые лбы уже. Как-нибудь разберутся, как им лечь. 

Она закивала и быстро обняла сына. Дима был даже немного удивлён, потому что объятий между ними не было уже лет десять как.  
\- Я буду скучать, - прошептала она. 

Они быстро вышли, и Дима решил спуститься с ними вниз. Мама тараторила, как радио. И только сейчас он понял, что она так много говорит, потому что боится расплакаться. 

\- Мама, я тут, приходи в гости, - сказал он, усаживая её в машину, загруженную вещами.  
\- Я знаю, Димочка, знаю. 

Ему было проще отпустить её, чем ей его. Хотя, всегда казалось, что именно она в нём не заинтересована. Странно иногда в жизни получается, он уже и не удивлялся.  
\- Почту проверяй, - уже в окно, на ходу, напомнила она. 

Дима не сомневался, что первое время звонить мама будет ужасно часто. Он стоял и смотрел, как машина поворачивает и исчезает. Уже и не верилось, что этот момент наступил. 

Окончание школы. Выпускной. Его новая спортивная группа. Стас оказался ужасным собственником, заниматься самому ему никто не дал. Так что Блаватский был и рад, и расстроен одновременно. Рад оттого, что Дима уходит, и расстроен, потому что Стас последовал за ним. Зато, он теперь лучший в группе, у сучонка, и правда, талант к боксу. Об этом ему сообщил Валера. 

И Дима был даже немного горд за него. Но совсем немного, и никогда бы в этом не признался.  
В институт его взяли очень даже быстро и радушно. Одногруппники были сплошь парни, и Дима ощущал себя довольно комфортно. После того, что сделала Катя, Дима стал опасаться девушек, даже дружбу заводил с ними с трудом. На подсознательном уровне, в его голове, словно отложилось довольно крепкое предубеждение против слабого пола. И пока преодолеть его было сложно.  
Проходя мимо почтовых ящиков, Дима, как велела мама, заглянул внутрь. 

Газета, рекламка, пара квитанций и письмо. Дима скривился, когда увидел его. Простое, белое, без марок или штемпелей. Подписано, как всегда: «Пешему Диме». Эти письма приходили уже с полгода, каждый чертов месяц, и Дима ненавидел моменты, когда получал их. 

Стас расстроился, когда увидел конверт в руках, встречая его у двери. 

\- Снова? – спросил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Шестое?  
\- Ага.  
\- Будешь читать? 

Дима отрицательно покачал головой и бросил его в мусорный ящик. Стас грустно улыбнулся. Еще после первого письма он предлагал Диме пойти и скрутить тупому ублюдку голову, чтобы он отвял.  
Стасу хотелось, чтобы тот не расстраивал его парня своими излияниями, но Дима как-то признался ему, что даже ждёт этих ежемесячных извинений. Это значит, Костин ад все еще продолжался, пока он живет себе. Стасу это не нравилось, но Дима не психовал, просто расстраивался, когда видел конверт. Выкидывал и забывал, как вышло и сейчас. 

\- Будешь есть? Я разогрею котлеты, – спросил он.  
\- Не хочу, - быстро ответил Стас. 

\- А что ты будешь? 

\- Тебя и побыстрее, разогревать буду сам, - игриво сказал Стас. 

Дима потянулся и поморщился от боли в спине. 

\- Разогревай, желательно массажем. 

Стас потер руки. 

\- Всё, что захочешь. Иди, раздевайся, ложись… 

Дима медленно пошел в комнату, сделав руками замок за спиной, и сгибаясь из стороны в сторону.  
Стас подошел к мойке и открыл дверцу. Белело пятно конверта. Распечатав его, он достал листок в клетку, полностью исписанный с двух сторон. Почерк у Кости был аккуратным, как у девушки. Он воровато развернул и начал читать. 

_«Привет, Дима. Я знаю, что следовало бы перестать тебе писать, но я не могу. Каждый раз даю себе слово, что больше ни строчки. Ты ненавидишь меня, возможно, даже не читаешь мой бред. Но я всё не могу забыть. Не то, что ты сделал в школе, я понимаю тебя. Тогда ты злился, а я заслужил. Знаешь, именно в тот момент, я понял, как заслужил.  
Раньше мне казалось, что всё дело именно в том, что ты не такой, как я. Но это же не так? Нет. Ты справедливее меня и честнее, жаль, что я так не сумел. Ты единственный, кто помогал мне за так. Единственный. Ну а я - последняя тварь. Я понимаю.  
Помнишь, что ты сказал мне? Тогда, на пороге твоей квартиры, я же был готов целовать тебе ноги. Пусть никто этого не видел. Да, я трус. Пусть никто не узнал, но ты бы почувствовал справедливость? Ты бы простил меня, наверное. Или нет, но это и не важно.  
Я всё думаю, почему даже тогда ты остановил меня? Почему? Неужели, ты не хотел моей полной капитуляции?  
Ты сказал, что тебе это не нужно, но тогда чего же ты хочешь? Я постоянно боюсь, что ты опять решишь поквитаться со мной. Что придешь и… »_

Стас скомкал бумажку и порвал её на мелкие кусочки. Залил водой и бросил снова в ведро, чернила расплылись по мокрой бумаге. 

\- Ни хрена ты не понял, урод! – тихо сказал он.  
\- Стас! – позвал его Дима. – Где ты? 

Стас посмотрел на собственное отражение в окне и постарался улыбнуться. С третьего раза вышло. Дима не должен заметить его злость. 

\- Уже иду, Дима… - проворковал Стас. 

КОНЕЦ. 

02.08.12

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто осилил)


End file.
